An Unexpected Encounter
by twoyellowpaths
Summary: Being who she was and living the life she did, Ginny Weasley had always thought that she and Harry Potter would end up together. But then he leaves her to go look for the Horcruxes and for some silly reason Ginny herself can't even explain, Blaise Zabini steps into the picture. And from there, everything changes. Book 7.
1. The Hog's Head

**An Unexpected Encounter**

**Author's note:  
This is my first try at a story with more than one chapter and I'm not sure how it'll turn out yet haha. I basically wrote this because I'm home sick today and realized there aren't too many Ginny/Blaise stories here at this site. That's a shame, because I really like them as a couple! Now, this one takes place during Ginny's sixth year (the Deathly Hallows) and it's, mostly, written from her point of view.  
**

**In case anyone's wondering, English is not my first language so if you find some grammar mistakes/typos that's probably why.  
**

**Oh and I'd really like reviews, no matter what they say :D**

**Everything in the wonderful and absolutely fantastic world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. And I owe her so much.**

**The Hog's Head**

Ginny Weasley walked down the main street in Hogsmeade, trying to look busy despite the fact that all shops (that had once been full of life) were now either abandoned or just closed due to lack of customers. The truth was, she had no idea what she was doing here. She was not interested in buying anything, and even if she had been there wouldn't have been anything for her to buy. It hurt to think of how this village had once been full of life, just like Diagon Alley, and how she'd spent so many happy afternoons here with her friends.

With Harry.

Ginny took a deep breath, swallowing. She wouldn't let herself start cry in public, it was too humiliating. In fact, she wouldn't even allow herself to cry when she was alone in her dorm. _He wasn't worth it._ None of it was worth her tears. She heard Fred's words in her head: "Come on Ginny, you're the strongest girl I know! You'll manage just fine without him!" Ginny had nodded, forced herself to smile and said "I'm already over him, you know"

Then why did the bare memory, the bare _thought, _of being here in Hogsmeade with him hurt so much?

Ginny hated it. She hated the fact that she, despite what she told those who asked (even Hermione who was her best friend), hadn't gotten over him. She hated that she still couldn't stand to look at those "WANTED"-posters of him in the Daily Prophet and here in Hogsmeade. She hated herself for still being in love with him.

And the worst part was, that even though she'd gone over the last time they saw each other so many times in her mind that she'd already lost count, she couldn't figure out what she'd done wrong. They'd been so happy last year, it had been like a dream coming true. And she had actually been naive enough to think that it'd last. They _they _would last.

But she'd forgotten about the fact that he was Harry Bloody Potter. He couldn't ever just sit down and let somebody else take Voldemort down and bring peace to the wizarding world. No, he always needed to be in the middle of it all. "There's something I can't tell you, Ginny" he'd said. "Dumbledore has given me a task and Ron, Hermione and I need to fulfill it".

She hadn't even bothered asking if she could come with them. She knew what he'd say. What Ron would say. Not to mention what her _mother _would say. Ginny wasn't out of age yet, she wasn't allowed to make her own decisions. Like Ron was. Why did life have to be so unfair?

Out of frustration she kicked a small piece of rock that lay on the ground covered with snow and then wiped her eyes furiously. _I'm not going to be weak. I'm not going to cry. I'm Ginny Weasley. The strongest girl Fred knows._

She looked up, noticing that the main street was now completely deserted. She sighed before she continued her walking. As she passed the Three Broomsticks she felt like crying again. Madame Rosmerta was in there, cleaning glasses. Before everything, before the war, she always had so much to take care of and she'd seemed to love it. Now the pub was almost empty, apart from a few witches who sat close together, obviously telling secrets. As Ginny got closer she noticed that a few girls from her year were in there as well and that settled her mind; she would _not _go in there today.

That the girls in her year constantly asked her questions about Harry, their relationship (or more likely, _non-existing_ relationship) and his whereabouts didn't exactly make it easier for Ginny to forget. And that's what she really wanted right now. To forget everything.

She needed a drink.

She stopped when she reached the Hog's Head, allowing herself to go down memory lane for a split second. This was where they'd held their first Dumbledore's army-meeting. This was where she'd first noticed that Harry was interested in Cho Chang and that she liked him back... _Stop it _she told herself firmly. _I'm going to go in here, have a drink and Harry won't cross my mind __**once**__. I couldn't care less about him._

Yeah, right...

As she opened the door she immediately recognized the smell of goats that reached her. But she didn't even bother covering her nose, instead she just walked over to the bar where an old man with a long, white beard stood cleaning glasses. He seemed to have even less guests to attend to than Madame Rosmerta; apart from Ginny herself and a boy sitting in the bar a few seats away from her the pub was completely empty. He looked to be about her age and probably attended Hogwarts, but at least it couldn't be any worse than the girls in her year...

The bartender didn't spare her a glance and she had to clear her throat twice before he looked up, asking:

"What can I give you?"

Ginny took a shot, hoping he wouldn't say anything about her age:

"Firewhiskey please"

The bartender eyed her suspiciously.

"How old are you?" he asked slowly and Ginny sighed tiredly before she sat down.

Then, something hit her. She nodded towards the boy sitting a few seats away from her, sipping his firewhiskey slowly. She still couldn't make out his face.

"I'm in his year. And you don't seem to have any trouble serving _him_"

The bartender didn't look away from her and seemed to have some kind of inner debate with himself. Then, he finally said:

"Fine. This is your lucky day girl"

Ginny nodded her thanks as he handed her a glass and took a sip from the golden liquid. It burned pleasantly in her throat. _Finally._

"That's a lie, you know"

She jumped at the sound of the voice and noticing it came from her left she turned to look at the boy. He still didn't look up at her but as she leaned a bit closer she recognized his face.

"Zabini" she said, trying her best to hide her shock.

For some reason, that was _not _what she'd expected.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out and Blaise chuckled silently, but the sound was hollow.

"I could ask you the same question Weasley. Shouldn't you be with your Gryffindor mates back at Hogwarts, celebrating?"

Ginny snorted, taking another sip from her glass. She was actually surprised that he hadn't called her a mudblood or a bloodtraitor once yet; that seemed to be compulsory for everyone who was friends with Draco Malfoy.

"What's there to celebrate?" she asked.

Blaise shrugged slightly, pouring himself some more firewhiskey. Apparently, he'd bought himself a whole bottle...

"I don't know, maybe the fact that Potter hasn't been caught" he said, his voice soft. "Yet"

The word "Potter" was enough to make Ginny feel sick again and she took a big sip from her glass. _Don't let Zabini get into your head. Don't think about Harry. Forget. Forget. Forget._

"What did you mean, I lied?" she asked, desperately looking for a change of subject.

Blaise looked up, checking that the bartender had left the bar to go cleaning one of the abandoned tables, before he said:

"I'm not in your year. And _you_..." Another sip. "... are not out of age"

Ginny glared at him. The last thing she needed right now was to be thrown out of here, thanks to Blaise Bloody Zabini. Who was he to comment on her age anyway?

"Well, that's none of your business Zabini" she snapped. "And don't tell me that you never had firewhiskey before you turned 17"

Blaise chuckled again, slowly moving his glass over the table in front of him.

"Good point"

They both fell silent, but for some inexplicable reason Ginny didn't want it to stay that way. Apart from when he reminded her of that Harry still hadn't been caught, he'd make her think of other things. If she didn't talk to anyone it wouldn't take long before she'd be back where she started... That night of Dumbledore's funeral. The night that everything had ended...

"Well, why are _you _not at Hogwarts celebrating?" she asked, thinking she might as well see how far she could go before she annoyed him. "You-know-who is still powerful and from the look of things that's not going to change anytime soon..."

But the look in his dark eyes as he turned towards her, made her stop speaking abruptly. There was something there, something she'd never seen so clear and pure before. Fury. Hatred. Hurt?

"That..." he started, his voice low and dangerous. "... is no reason for me to celebrate"

Ginny eyed him challengingly. He obviously refused to look away.

"Really?"

"Really"

She was confused. It seemed like he actually meant what he said (or he was just a really good actor, being a slytherin and all) but that didn't make sense. She'd heard Blaise talk about "mudbloods", seen how he'd smirked when Skeeter published those fake articles about Harry... She'd noticed the pleased look on his face as the mass-break out from Azkaban took place a few months ago...

"Why are you here?"

She had to ask. She still needed something to distract her. He turned back to his firewhiskey.

"You ask a lot of questions, Weasley"

"And yet you refuse to give me any answers, _Zabini"_

He looked at her again, his eyes and voice cold:

"Give me a reason to"

She could tell that if she wanted to know, if she wanted to be distracted from her thoughts of Harry, she had to tell him something. And what was better than the truth. Why lie?

"Because I need to get my mind off things"

"Well..."

Blaise slowly put the glass down, turning slightly in his seat so that his whole body was now facing her. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his school uniform, but a simple pair of dark jeans and a dark grey, knitted shirt.

"What if I'm here... to get my mind off things as well? Wouldn't be very clever of me to spill it all to you then, now would it?"

For a moment Ginny forgot how to speak. Could it really be, that he was here for the same reason as she was? What could he possibly want to forget? It was people like him who'd created this whole situation, people like him who wanted Voldemort to win... Or at least that's what she'd thought...

"I guess not" she finally said.

After a few seconds he slowly turned away from her again, taking another sip from his glass. It was almost empty now. He poured himself some more firewhiskey and then said:

"Though I must say I'm surprised Weasley"

She hadn't expected him to speak up again. In fact, she'd almost considered leaving now that her glass was as good as empty. The bartender surely wouldn't give her another one...

"And why is that?" she asked shortly.

Blaise looked at her again.

"I've always been told that you're smart. A bloodtraitor of course, but smart"

And there it was. The true Blaise Zabini stepping forward...

"So do you honestly believe that your love problems will go away if only you have a single glass of firewhiskey?"

He caught her off guard again. Completely.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about" she said, trying to sound confused but knowing that she failed.

"Really?" Blaise asked. "So you expect me to believe that everything is fine between you and Potter? You two seemed inseparable last year and then the Golden Trio takes off without you? And you're okay with that?"

"No, I'm not!" Ginny said hotly.

She couldn't explain why the things he'd just said made her so angry; maybe he'd just put words to what she'd been trying to tell herself all along. Maybe she _wasn't _okay with it. Maybe Harry was an ass for leaving her like that, despite saying that it was because she'd safe at school. Maybe she needed someone to take her seriously and not treat her like a bloody child!

Blaise smirked slightly.

"That's what I thought" he said quietly.

Why did it always have to come back to Harry? She tried to change the subject again:

"Well, Parkinson isn't away trying to save the world" she said sourly. "Why aren't you with her?"

Blaise slowly put his glass down, shaking his head once.

"Pansy and I were never a couple" he replied simply. "At least not from my point of view"

Ginny snorted, thinking of how Pansy always sat close to Blaise in the Great Hall, even stole food from his plate...

"Yeah, I don't think she'd agree on that"

"Maybe not"

Once again, Ginny didn't know what to say. She'd gained so much new information in the past twenty minutes that everything she'd known to be true suddenly seemed... well, false. Blaise wasn't happy Voldemort was returning to power, he wasn't dating Pansy and he'd known about her and Harry... She hated to think about it but she had to know:

"How did you know?" she mumbled, looking down so she wouldn't have to meet his gaze. "About me and Harry, I mean"

She could see from the corner of her eye how he raised his eyebrows.

"Everybody knows about that. After all, he's _Harry Potter_"

Blaise made a sound that sounded something like a snort. Ginny bit her lip. It was worth a try...

"Well, you can't hate Harry _that _much if you want him to defeat You-know-who..."

"That's not what I said" he said, his voice cold again.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes you did, you said that it wasn't..."

"I said that You-know-who's return to power wasn't worth celebrating" he interrupted her. "Not that I want Potter to play hero"

Ginny stared at him.

"That doesn't really make sense" she stated and to her great surprise, he smirked again.

"Not everything does Weasley, you'll learn that one day"

If she wasn't already about to... For example, it made no sense whatsoever that she sat here, having a somewhat _normal _conversation with _Blaise Zabini_ and actually enjoying it.

"You brought up Harry even though you somehow knew that's what I came here to forget" she said after a short silence. "Then it's only fair if we discuss what you're here to forget as well"

But the moment their gazes locked Ginny knew that was not going to happen. Blaise opened and then closed his mouth without saying anything. Then, after almost a minute's silence he almost whispered, his voice triumphant:

"It's not my problem that you're so easy to see through, Weasley"

And for some reason she couldn't quite explain, that hurt. Was she really _easy_ to see through? Obvious? _Boring_? Was that the real reason why Harry had ended things with her?

"Besides..." Blaise added, bringing her back to reality and taking another sip of his firewhiskey. "You can't blame me for being a good reader"

_A good reader..._ She snorted. What did _he_ know, he didn't even know her! If it was really that easy then why not...?

"Well, so am I" she said defiantly, knowing this was a pure lie.

It was based on nothing but her own reflections, and since she'd never discussed it with anyone she had no proves whatsoever. But it was her only shot... He looked at her challengingly.

"Fine, let's hear it then"

Ginny took a deep breath and then she said:

"You're here because whenever you're around the people you usually spend time with you can't speak your mind out loud, because they might go straight to their parents who will tell your parents about your 'disloyalty'. You're here because whether you want to admit it or not, you're scared. You don't know any more than I do if this war will lead to anything good, if things will ever go back to the way they were"

He simply looked at her, but she didn't waste any time reflecting on what she could see in his eyes before she continued:

"You're here because it's the only place where no one will question your thoughts and with some firewhiskey you don't even have to question them yourself. You're here because you're trying to figure out if all this is right, if this is what you really wanted with your life"

She locked her gaze with his. She couldn't read his face. What was he thinking? She took another deep breath and then finished, her voice softer than before:

"You're here because you're no longer sure whether it's about 'mudbloods' and 'purebloods', or if maybe it's about something else entirely. And it scares the hell out of you Zabini, because that would mean that everything you've ever been taught, everything you've ever known to be true... is a lie"

For a second she was sure he'd get up and leave. What had she said, really? Once she'd started speaking, there was nothing there to stop her. She had simply emptied her brain of the thoughts she'd kept there for several years now and seeing him like this, noticing how he could actually act like a normal person, had made her lose control.

Maybe she'd gone too far.

But Blaise didn't leave. He still looked at her, and eventually he said:

"Well, maybe I've underestimated you"

He didn't smile. Neither did she.

"I'm sorry" she said, without really knowing why.

She'd come to question a lot since she entered this pub. Question _herself._

"Don't be"

But she _was_ sorry. She was sorry because she seemed to have hurt him, and no matter how odd that was that's not what she wanted. She was sorry because she felt more alone than she ever had in her whole life as he stood up and she knew that the conversation was over.

"I have to go back to school Weasley" he said quietly, placing four galleons on the table in front of him before nodding towards her empty glass.

"My treat"

She opened her mouth to protest but he simply held up his hand to silence her. As he started to walk away from her she said, once again without really thinking:

"I'll see you around"

Blaise stopped and Ginny knew what they were both thinking.

Yeah, she'd see him around. She'd see him every day, between classes and during breakfast, lunch and dinner. But they wouldn't say hi. They wouldn't talk to each other like they just had. Because the rest of the world wouldn't allow it. Ever.

"If it makes you feel any better Weasley..." he started, still not turning around.

Ginny waited. He waited.

"Potter never deserved you"

And before she had time to even think about what to reply, he'd disappeared through the exit.


	2. Questions

**Questions**

As Ginny woke up on Sunday morning and looked around her dorm she noticed that she was the only one awake. She took a quick glance at the alarm clock (that said eight sharp) before she got up to have a quick shower. After having grabbed a piece of toast in the Great Hall she left the castle to go for a walk around the lake. It was really cold outside and she had to bury her face in her scarf and at some points it was hard to move forward due to all snow. Once in a while she stopped to enjoy the view of the frozen lake, trying to clear her thoughts. And as usual, they wandered off to Harry.

She'd come to realize that even though they were no longer a couple and even though she practically hated him for making her feel like the fourth wheel, who was too young and un-experienced to come to all his adventures, he was still one of her closest friends. She guessed he'd always be. And therefore, she worried. And even though she wanted to strangle Ron at least once a day he was still her _brother_ and now she hadn't heard from him in months. She assumed he was afraid the owls might get caught on the way... And Hermione. During the last couple of years Hermione had become what Ginny would probably refer to as her best friend. It was Hermione who had given her advice on how to make Harry get interested in her; by being herself. And as far as Ginny knew, it had worked. At least for a while.

She missed Hermione. Neville and Luna were great friends but it was not the same. She missed having someone to talk to, about everything. She missed being able to tell Hermione things.

Like how bad everything was at Hogwarts with Snape as a headmaster. Like how Ginny and the other gryffindors every day asked themselves questions like: what will be his next move and _why _isn't Mc Gonagall doing anything? But what could she do, really? They knew that as well. With the Carrows at Hogwarts arguing with Snape about the way he ran the school didn't seem like the smartest idea. Apparently, Seamus Finnigan had heard some rumours that they'd practise the Cruciatus curse on first years during next term. _First years. _Ginny would rather die than do that. At least the slytherins would enjoy themselves...

And then, her thoughts wandered off to Blaise Zabini. Had it really been yesterday, that she'd spent over an hour in Hogsmeade, _talking _to him? The thought itself was laughable. She hadn't told anyone about their encounter, not even Neville or Luna. But then again, how would that sound?

_Oh, hello Neville! Sorry I'm a bit late for dinner, as a matter of fact I spent the afternoon in Hogsmeade! Oh no, I wasn't alone! I had firewhiskey with Blaise Zabini at the Hog's Head and guess what? We actually __**talked! **__Yes, I mean the Blaise Zabini who's best friends with Draco Malfoy who's bullied you since first year!_

That wouldn't go well. Of course, Luna probably wouldn't judge her. But she wouldn't understand; the slytherins had been nothing but mean to her, either. But no matter how mean he appeared to be, Blaise had given Ginny quite a lot to think about. He was at the Hog's Head to forget and for some reason he didn't seem happy with the way things were turning out. With Voldemort. And why, if he didn't even consider them a couple, did he let Pansy steal his food during breakfast and follow him around like a lost puppy? It didn't make sense.

_Potter never deserved you._

Why did he say that, anyway?

Ginny sighed. There was no point spending any more time thinking about this; it was not like she'd reach a conclusion. In fact, she shouldn't even care. That strange encounter with Blaise Zabini would soon be nothing but a distant memory.

In fact, it already was.

She started walking again, thinking she might as well try to get back to the school as quick as possible. She'd promised Neville she'd help him out with some homework in the library before lunch.

**How do you make a time line haha**

"So... have you heard anything from...?"

Neville didn't say the names out loud, probably thinking that someone might be eavesdropping, but Ginny knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No..." she mumbled. "No, I haven't"

It hurt to even say it.

Neville shook his head gloomily, looking up from his half-finished essay.

"I can't believe he's not writing to _you_! I mean, you two were dating..."

"Yes, exactly Neville" Ginny interrupted him, her voice more annoyed than she'd intended it to be. "We _were _dating. It's over. He broke up with me, remember?"

It was enough that she kept reminding _herself _of what she and Harry had once shared. She didn't need others to do it as well... Neville's face turned slightly red as he realized he'd made her upset but then he mumbled, his voice low:

"But it was to protect you, right? He didn't want anything to happen to you"

Ginny snorted, dipping her quill in her ink. Well, not having _anything _happening to her wasn't very good, either...

"Whatever" she said shortly and wished that Neville would drop the subject, but he didn't.

"Maybe your mum has heard from them" he said. "From Ron, I mean"

Ginny shook her head.

"No, she would have told me. Besides, she seems determined that there's a bigger chance they'll contact me. She reminds me in every single letter I receive from her that I have to tell her _immediately _if I hear something"

"I really wonder where they are..." Neville said slowly, looking out the window.

It was snowing even more now.

"But I bet that Harry will make it up to you when he comes back..."

"How do we even know he's coming back?"

Ginny's voice was hard and as she saw the look on Neville's face her face expression and voice softened.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly. "I didn't mean that, I just... Can we just talk about something else, please?"

Neville simply nodded.

"Of course" he said and they both fell silent.

After a short while Ginny cleared her throat, trying to sound really nice on her voice as she asked:

"So... did you need any help with that essay or not?"

"Yeah..." Neville said gloomily, slowly dipping his quill in the ink.

He didn't seem to know what to write, though.

"I can't believe I'm not finished with this yet, Mc Gonagall will kill me!" he exclaimed and before Ginny had time to say anything he muttered:

"And yet I spent _all day_ yesterday trying to finish it, I even skipped going to Hogsmeade..."

"Yeah..." Ginny said, trying to sound casual on her voice.

Apparently, it didn't go too well since Neville suddenly looked up at her, his eyebrows raised.

"What were _you _doing yesterday, by the way?"

Ginny cleared her throat again, silently wondering whether she should lie to make things easier. But then again, Nevlle could find out anytime...

"I was in Hogsmeade" she said and didn't miss the surprised look in his face.

"Oh" he just said. "Who did you go with? Luna didn't go either, right?"

Ginny shook her head, suddenly very interested in her essay so she wouldn't have to meet Neville's gaze. He probably wouldn't like what she'd say next...

"I... I actually went alone"

He stared at her.

"Why would you do that? All shops are closed"

She couldn't look at him while lying, he'd see right through it. And she couldn't tell him the truth because he wouldn't understand. _She _didn't even understand...

"I know, I guess I just wanted to be alone for a while" she said. "So I had a drink"

_That Blaise Zabini paid for..._

Neville slowly put his quill down and all of sudden Ginny felt like she was being interrogated. By Ron.

"You had a drink all by yourself in Hogsmeade?" he asked slowly, looking as if he couldn't quite understand what he was saying.

Ginny nodded, forcing herself to smile.

"Yeah. It's no big deal, it was just a drink Neville! Now, what did you need help with?"

**How do you make a time line haha**

The next morning turned out to be everything but pleasant for Ginny. She woke up too late and didn't have any time to have breakfast before hurrying off to Transfiguration. Mc Gonagall didn't exactly looked pleased as Ginny's stommach made a loud sound that filled the classroom and made her want to disappear... However, Ginny's dorm mate Madison found it very funny indeed.

"You should have seen the look on Mc Gonagall's face!" she giggled as they exited the classroom an hour later. "It was pricless"

"Maybe for you..." Ginny muttered right as two of Madison's friends, Emily and Caroline, caught up with them. "For me it was just embarrassing"

"Oh, I really hate Mondays" Emily groaned and Madison asked her:

"For any other than the obvious reasons?"

"Well, mostly because of this" Emily replied, handing Madison her schedule.

Madison eyed it and then she frowned.

"Yeah, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid? What's the big deal, I thought you liked him?"

"I do, except that we have that lesson with the slytherins" Emily explained gloomily.

"And they're always so mean to Hagrid!" Caroline exclaimed and Ginny knew she was right.

It was not only in Ron's, Hermione's and Harry's year that the slytherin students behaved like pricks during Hagrid's lessons; most of them in her year did too.

"Well, at least this is the last monday before the holidays" Madison said, apparently trying to cheer her friends up. "I can't believe we're going home for christmas on saturday, it's going to be so nice!"

_Yeah, and it would have been even better if my brother, my best friend and my ex-boyfriend weren't trying to save the world _Ginny thought gloomily. But she didn't say that.

**How do you make a time line haha**

It turned out that Emily was completely right; the slytherins seemed to be even worse this lesson than they used to be, maybe it had something to do with christmas spirit... As soon as Hagrid tried to get the class to focus one of them had to start talking really loud, make mean remarks or "accidentally" drop or throw something that made most students look away from Hagrid to see what was happening. Ginny and her dorm mates were all furious and apparently Colin Creevey felt the same way.

"Someone should have them thrown out" he whispered to Ginny who nodded.

"Yeah, but that's not going to happen as long as Snape is headmaster" she mumbled back right as Emily turned around and snapped at a fat slytherin girl who smirked evilly:

"Hey! If you don't want to pay attention you and your friends might as well leave!"

Eventually, things calmed down and Hagrid cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Right... thank you. Today I thought we'd go have a look at some friends of mine in the forest..."

**How do you make a time line haha**

One and half an hour later every single muscle in Ginny's body ached. Her hands were dirty and she could feel the sweat on her face and in her hair; never before had she longed for a shower so much. However, she didn't have time to leave with the rest of her classmates before Hagrid called:

"Hey Ginny! I invited Neville and Luna down for some tea, they'll be here in ten minutes! Why don't yeh join us?"

As Ginny saw the excited and happy look on Hagrid's face she knew she didn't have the heart to say no, so she simply nodded and smiled, despite the aching in her body.

"Yeah... that'd be lovely Hagrid" she said and followed him inside his hut.

He nodded for her to sit down in one of the huge, comfortable armchairs while he made a pot of tea.

"So... what did yeh think of today's lesson?" he asked right as Fang spotted Ginny and hurried over to her and put his big head on her lap. "I've been really excited to show yeh those fellas I have! I think they really liked yeh"

Ginny cleared her throat uncomfortably. She didn't know exactly _what _kind of creature it was that Hagrid had showed them; she didn't catch the name. But she knew that her classmates (and above all the slytherins) were likely to consider skipping Hagrid's classes in the future. If he wanted to remain as a teacher, she had to help him plan his lessons, now that Hermione wasn't here to do that...

Luckily, she was saved from saying anything else about the lesson by a knock on the front door. Fang lifted his head from her lap and started barking happily and Hagrid smiled widely as he opened the door and greeted Neville and Luna.

"Hello! I've just made some tea, have a seat!"

Neville looked at Ginny's hands, furrowing before he whispered:

"Bad lesson?"

"You don't want to know..." Ginny muttered back and Luna asked her, her voice dreamy as usual:

"That's funny, your hands are all dirty Ginny. Did you pay a visit to the nargles?"

Neville coughed uncomfortably and Hagrid sat down, looking at Luna strangely. There was no doubt that the latter liked her, but Ginny knew that her strange comments still made him confused.

"Uhm... I didn't know you could pay a visit to the nargles" he said and Ginny hid her face in her enormous tea cup so Luna wouldn't see her laughing.

"Oh, you can" Luna said calmly. "They might just be a bit difficult to find, I'm happy for you Ginny"

Ginny looked up, trying her best to look somewhat serious.

"Sure"

After a short silence Hagrid sighed, looking a bit troubled.

"I just wish there was something I could do to keep the slyterhins more focused during me lessons" he said gloomily and Neville snorted.

"I think it's something in their blood Hagrid, they'll never change"

"Not all slytherins are bad" Luna said and Hagrid, Neville and Ginny all looked at her, surprised. "I met a first year who was in Slytherin a couple of days ago, she helped me find my lost shoe"

"That's because the first years haven't been manipulated by Draco Malfoy and company yet" Neville said darkly. "Just you wait, Luna. Try to make that girl help you find your shoe again in two years..."

"Well maybe she'd do it" Ginny said, shrugging. "I don't believe _all _slytherins are bad, either"

"Nah, me neither" Hagrid said. "Of course most of them seem to lack common sense..."

He chuckled.

"But not everyone"

Ginny thought of Blaise Zabini again. Did _he_ make remarks and did _he _try to sabotage Hagrid's lessons? She didn't know. Whenever Harry, Ron or Hermione told her about the slytherins in their year it was always Malfoy, Malfoy and Malfoy. But what about the rest of them?

What was Blaise Zabini's role in the Slytherin gang? And was he pleased with it?

**How do you make a time line haha**

As Ginny, Neville and Luna were heading back to the castle a few hours later Luna walked a couple of metres in front of her friends, humming to herself. In fact, what she did was more like _dancing _than walking... However, Neville took advantage of the fact that he was alone with Ginny and said:

"Hey, there's something I want to tell you Gin"

But at that moment, Ginny looked at her magical watch (that also showed today's date) and almost screamed out loud.

"Oh my god! Today's my mother's birthday and I almost forgot! I have to go send her an owl RIGHT AWAY!"

As she hurried up to the castle she turned around and called:

"I'm so sorry Neville, you'll have to tell me later!"

**How do you make a time line haha**

_Dear mum!  
Happy birthday! I really wish I would have been at the Burrow today, celebrating you! But I'll be home in less than a week and this year it seems like most people could really need christmas... I miss you and dad, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie so much! Tell them I said hi if you see them!_

_See you soon!  
Love  
Ginny_

Ginny read through the letter twice before she tied it to Pigwidgeon's leg and watched him take off from the owlery. It wasn't the best letter she'd ever written, but it'd have to do. Besides, everything she'd said in it was true; she really _did _miss her family and she couldn't wait for the christmas break to start. As soon as her (or more likely, _Ron's_) tiny owl was out of sight she hurried back out again, heading for her dorm to change before going to dinner.

**How do you make a time line haha**

"Where have you been?" Madison asked curiously as Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I had to send my mother a birthday card, I completely forgot today's her birthday" Ginny explained before helping herself to some food. "So, what did I miss?"

But just as Neville was about to open his mouth to reply a voice behind her made Ginny jump.

"Miss Weasley! I'm so glad you're here! I was here only minutes ago asking your friends if they'd seen you!"

Ginny turned around and found herself looking right up at professor Slughorn who looked happier than she'd seen him all year. Maybe it was christmas spirit getting at him, too.

"Oh" she just said and before she had time to ask him what he'd wanted he started:

"You see, I was _really_ hoping you'd be able to attend my christmas party this year!"

"Oh" Ginny repeated, smiling slightly. "I'd love to professor, but I'm going home for christmas this year and..."

"It's on Friday and we won't go home until Saturday" Emily interrupted her and as Ginny looked at her, confused, she told her:

"I'm invited too"

"And so is Mr Longbottom, will I see you all there?" Slughorn asked excitedly and Ginny, thinking she had no other excuse that would made sense to her professor, nodded slowly.

"Yeah sure... Thank you so much professor"

Slughorn waved his hand impatiently.

"Oh, it's nothing, absolutely nothing! See you then!"

And he disappeared. Ginny groaned as she turned back to her friends.

"Great! A party on Friday night and I have absolutely _nothing_ to wear!"

Madison shrugged.

"That's no problem, I have thousands of dresses, you can borrow one from me"

"The more important question is..." Caroline started, leaning forward expectantly. "Who are you taking?"

Ginny looked down, biting her lip.

"I don't know" she said quietly. "There's not really anyone I'm interested in"

_Not anyone that's here or available anyway._

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone" Emily said brightly. "I'm going with Colin, I'm so excited! And Neville is taking Luna..."

"Wait, what?"

Ginny turned around sharply in her seat to look at Neville who smiled widely.

"I told you there was something I wanted to talk to you about"

"But Neville that's great!" Ginny exclaimed and gave her friend a hug. "I'm sure you two will have a great time together!"

She'd noticed how Neville had started behaving... differently around Luna lately. It was obvious that he liked her; he could barely take his eyes off of her at times. And she really thought they'd make a great couple. But who would _she _go with?

"Maybe I should just skip it though" she mumbled and before Emily had time to protest she added:

"I mean, I can't go _alone_! It'd be really embarrassing!"

"Just ask _anyone_!" Madison exclaimed. "At least 90 % of the boys in this school would NEVER say no to a date with Ginny Weasley"

Ginny snorted.

"That's not true"

"Yes it is!" Madison exclaimed. "And you know it!"

But Ginny had stopped listening, and for a moment all thoughts of Slughorn's christmas party had escaped her mind. She'd accidentally let her gaze wander off to the Slytherin table and she immediately got eye contact with someone sitting there.

Blaise Zabini was staring right back at her. And once again, by looking straight into his dark brown eyes, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.


	3. Preparations

**Preparations**

The next couple of days seemed to pass by in a blur. Ginny attended all of her lessons, despite the fact that most of them felt pointless now that christmas was approaching. Also, it was as if even the teachers could feel the despair and fear that constantly surrounded the castle and all its inhabitants. Mc Gonagall was even stricter than usual and sometimes she even gave detentions for small things like whispering something to the person sitting next to you. Slughorn, who'd in some inexplicable ways had seemed nervous last year, was even worse now and professor Sprout who'd always seemed so confident and sure of her things sometimes forgot what she was telling her students about in the middle of a sentence.

Of course, the Carrows were a huge exception; they seemed to enjoy themselves more than ever. So far, Ginny and Neville had both been pretty good at ignoring Amycus and his mean remarks during their Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons but this Tuesday Ginny lost it completely.

Amycus called a Hufflepuff girl Ginny didn't know the name of ''mudblood'' so many times during the lesson that she eventually covered her face in her hands and hurried out of the classroom, crying.

"Nice to get rid of that dirt once and for all" Amycus said, smirking happily in a way that made Ginny feel sick. "Doubt she'll be back any time soon"

None of her classmates said anything but Ginny stood up, unable to just ignore it all. She could feel the way the rest of the class looked at her, horrified, as she said:

"You have no right to call her that!"

She was glad to hear that her voice sounded stronger, angrier and braver than she actually felt. She didn't take her eyes of Amycus as he slowly made his way towards her seat.

"Ginny _Weasley_, is it?" he said, spitting on the floor.

"Yes" Ginny said, crossing her arms and ignoring the fact that he pronounced her last name as if it was poisonous.

Amycus glared at her.

"Anything else you'd like to share with us?"

"Ginny..." Madison mumbled but Ginny pretended not to hear it.

"That's discrimination" she said cooly, meeting her professor's hard gaze. "You could lose your job for that, I could go to Mc Gonagall..."

_Who would have to go to Snape who'd never listen..._

She knew that was the truth, and she hated it. Amycus snickered.

"Yeah, you're damn right you're going to see your beloved head of house... with a note from me saying you're getting detention with her and that you're banned from this class for the rest of term"

Ginny couldn't even bring herself to feel miserable about the fact that she'd received detention; she was still too angry. And it could have been worse, she'd heard that a detention with Amycus HIMSELF was a living nightmare.

"Fine" she said simply and a minute later she grabbed the small piece of parchment that he handed over to her.

Amycus spat on the floor again.

"You're lucky it's almost christmas Weasley" he said. "If I hadn't been in such a good mood I would have dealt with filthy bloodtraitors like you in a completely different way"

Ginny could hear how Emily gasped but most of the others just looked down; they were used to this by now and there was nothing they could do unless they wanted to get in trouble themselves. Ginny had known that, too, when she stood up for the Hufflepuff girl. But she'd been brought up to speak her mind out loud when something was wrong.

And this was all wrong. Deadly wrong.

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny walked slowly through the corridors, feeling quite miserable. She knew it was possible that Mc Gonagall had a lesson at the moment but her office still seemed like the best place to start. As she reached the door she knocked three times and soon heard a short "Enter" coming from inside. Ginny took a deep breath and did as she was told.

Mc Gonagall raised her eyebrows in surprise as Ginny closed the door behind her and turned around to face her professor.

"What are you doing here ms Weasley?" she asked sharply. "If I'm not entirely mistaken you're supposed to be in class right now"

"I was sent here" Ginny mumbled.

"_Sent _here?"

Ginny nodded and then slowly made her way towards Mc Gonagall's desk. She handed her the note from Amycus and backed a couple of steps while her professor read it, feeling that it was best to keep a safe distance...

As Mc Gonagall had finished reading she looked up and then took of her glasses before looking at Ginny angrily.

"Please explain yourself" she said, glancing down at the letter again. "Disruption in class..."

"Amycus called a girl a mudblood so many times that she started crying and left the classroom!" Ginny exclaimed. "And it's not like he's banned me from many lessons, there's only one left before the holidays and..."

"I know very well that Amycus' behaviour is everything but acceptable but that's no reason for you to interfere ms Weasley!"

"But it was really bad!"

Ginny held out her hands in exasperation before continuing:

"I had to do SOMETHING..."

"No, you did not!"

Mc Gonagall had raised her voice slightly now and Ginny fell silent at once. No matter what, she'd always have respect for her Transfiguration teacher and her views. Now, Mc Gonagall sighed and put on her glasses again before locking her gaze with her student's.

"Trying to steal that sword from professor Snape's office was bad enough and now THIS? You have to stop drawing attention to yourself ms Weasley, or you will only end up in trouble!"

"Well I wouldn't have to if anyone else did something" Ginny muttered but regretted her words a second later as she saw the look on Mc Gonagall's face.

"I'm sorry" she added quickly. "I shouldn't have said that"

"No, you're right"

Ginny looked up, surprised. It wasn't like Mc Gonagall to admit that she was wrong about something. But then again, this war obviously changed everybody... She could see the tiredness in her professor's eyes, it seemed to live there these days.

"I wish there was more the Order could do" she said softly. "All these disappearences, killings... And I know that it must be hard for you with your brother, Potter and Granger away..."

She drifted off but Ginny didn't need her to continue. She understood just fine. Mc Gonagall looked up at her again.

"Please try to remember to keep a low profile ms Weasley" she said seriously. "From all we know, that could be the difference between life and death these days"

Ginny nodded.

"I know" she said.

Her words came out only as a whisper but Mc Gonagall seemed to have heard her since she nodded shortly and then said:

"Well... You're dismissed"

Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What about my detention?"

"Do you honestly believe I would give you detention for doing the right thing?" Mc Gonagall asked, as if the answer to her question was obvious.

"Uhm... Honestly, yeah" Ginny said.

Mc Gonagall shook her head.

"Absolutely not. The rules at this school may have changed but my values certainly haven't"

Ginny couldn't help smiling. It was good to know that not EVERYTHING had changed...

"Thank you professor. Bye"

"Bye Ginny"

Ginny felt like stopping, turning around and asking her professor why she'd suddenly called her by her first name. But she didn't. Instead she just kept walking, exited the office and closed the door softly behind her.

**How do you make a time line haha**

Apart from worrying about how things were at Hogwarts, her family at home and the Golden Trio out on their adventures (which had become an awful habit), this week, Ginny had to put up with Neville's constant talk and questions about Slughorn's christmas party and the fact that he was taking Luna as well.

"Do you think she actually likes me?" he asked Ginny for the tenth time that day as they were studying in the common room on Tuesday night. "Or do you think she just wants to go as friends?"

Ginny sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know Neville, I guess if you want to be sure you have to ask her!"

Neville looked down and Ginny could see his cheeks turning slightly red. She didn't blame him; from what she knew Neville had never been in a relationship before, in fact she was pretty sure he hadn't even been in love.

"I can't do that..." he mumbled. "It would make things really awkward..."

"Well, how else are you going to find out?" Ginny asked.

Neville didn't seem to have a good answer for that question. A moment later he looked up at Ginny again.

"What do you think I should wear?"

Ginny couldn't help laughing this time.

"I don't know! Black robes I guess? What else?"

Neville shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm sure Luna will wear something funny... And it's good if we match, right?"

Ginny snorted.

"If you want to match Luna I'm pretty sure you'll have to get to Hogsmeade; I don't think you have that kind of clothes in your closet"

"Except all shops in Hogsmeade are closed..." Neville muttered and they both fell silent.

Then he asked, probably to enlighten the mood:

"Well, have _you _found yourself a date yet?"

The problem was just, that Ginny hadn't. And on Thursday morning she woke up panicking over the fact.

"What am I going to do?!" she groaned and buried her face in her pillow. "If I don't find a date before tonight I can't go to that bloody party!"

Madison laughed.

"Like I've already said like... a dozen times; you're _Ginny Weasley_! Ask _anyone_!"

"Except I don't want _anyone_" Ginny complained. "I want someone I can actually_ talk _to. Someone funny"

Madison sighed.

"You really have no idea who to ask, have you?"

Ginny shook her head miserably.

"No"

However, she missed how Madison, Emily and Caroline all looked at each other, smirking.

"Fine!" Emily said. "By tonight, we'll have you a date, that's a promise"

Ginny stared at her roommates in disbelief.

"And how would you do that...?" she asked slowly and Madison replied, sounding a bit mischevious:

"Well, you just have to trust us Ginny. Wait and see..."

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny shivered as she walked through the empty and quite dark corridors as she made her way back to the Gryffindor tower. This quidditch practise had been the worst she'd ever had so far and their team captain, Dean Thomas who was a seventh year that Ginny had dated before Harry, seemed determined that losing the upcoming game against Hufflepuff (that'd take place in January) was worse than Voldemort winning the war.

Ginny loved quidditch and she loved the way flying made her feel. But in this weather it was nothing but horrible. And she didn't want to get sick now that christmas was almost here...

"Hey, Ginny!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Madisons' voice and she was surprised to see her, standing next to Emily and a handsome looking boy that she recognized but had never really talked to. She was pretty sure he was a seventh year, however, and as she got closer she noticed that he had the Ravenclaw emblem on his shirt.

"Hi" she said slowly, looking at Madison in particular. "What are you all doing here?"

Emily smirked happily.

"We said we'd find you a date for tomorrow night, remember? Well, here he is!"

She patted the Ravenclaw boy on the shoulder and Ginny noticed that he didn't look embarrassed at all (she felt her own face getting redder by the second), but actually stepped forward and smiled at her.

"Hello Ginny" he said with a lot of confidence in his voice. "I'm Lucas McLaggen"

And then it clicked. Ginny suddenly remembered last year, when Hermione had used _Cormac _McLaggen to make Ron jealous; and she had actually mentioned that he had a twin brother! However, Ginny also remembered how both Ron and Hermione had complained about Cormac being the most self absorbed person they'd ever met and judging from what she'd seen and heard so far Lucas seemed to be... well, the same.

"Hi" she replied weakly, silently cursing Madison for making them meet when she was all sweaty and dressed in her ugly quidditch uniform.

Because self absorbed or not, one couldn't deny that Lucas was extremely handsome.

Emily giggled loudly and Ginny felt like disappearing. _Why _was this happening to her? Why couldn't she just have asked someone out _herself_? Anyone was better than standing here looking like a girl who needed her _friends _to get a date to Slughorn's stupid christmas party _for _her!

"Well, Lucas is a seventh year" Madison explained. "He's in Ravenclaw"

Ginny nodded slightly.

"My twin brother is in Gryffindor though" Lucas said, his voice dripping with something that Ginny didn't like, at all. "Maybe you know him, Cormac?"

"Yeah I... I've heard of him" Ginny said, turning towards Madison to glare at her.

Hadn't _she_ ever talked to Cormac and noticed how vial he was? Apparently not, for she still smiled like this was the best thing that had happened to her in years...

"Well... I'm sure the two of you have a lot to talk about so we'll just..."

She drifted off and gave Emily a look. Ginny desperately wanted to ask them to take Lucas with them, but before she had time to even open her mouth they'd disappeared. She cleared her throat slightly, feeling her face getting even redder and she hated herself for it. Since when did Ginny Weasley _blush _when she talked to boys?

"I'm sure we'll have a great time at Slughorn's party" Lucas said.

And he'd said quite loud. He'd also said it right as the last person Ginny wanted to see right now passed them by, together with Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. And somehow, Ginny just _knew_ that Blaise Zabini had heard what Lucas said. And he'd probably seen the look she knew she had on her face, too, for she could have sworn that she saw him smirking as he continued down the corridor with his friends.

Lucas, however, didn't seem to have even noticed the slytherins. And why should he? He was too busy talking about himself, which Ginny knew even though she wasn't really listening. At least not until he said:

"Well, to be honest I'm not very fond of old Slughorn. This whole thing with his 'favorite' students, I mean he only invited Potter to this kind of stuff because he's _famous_..."

"He invited Harry because he was great at Potions" Ginny interrupted Lucas cooly, meeting his gaze properly for the first time. "He was best in his year, actually"

Lucas never had to know about the Half-blood Prince... It was a bit funny that she'd spent months being angry with Harry but now it was so easy for her to defend him. Why, really? To her great annoyance, Lucas merely snorted.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that..."

Maybe it was the look on his face. Or the way he eyed her as if she was nothing. Nothing but someone he'd use to get into a party. Or maybe it was his voice. But Ginny was suddenly furious.

"You know what, this was a mistake" she said hotly. "I don't need you as my date, my friends must have misunderstood me"

And before he had time to say something mean or annoying back (which she was sure he was about to) she left the scene.

**How do you make a time line haha**

"How did it go?"

Madison spoke up as soon as Ginny opened the door leading into their dorm. She'd just taken a shower which had actually made her forget at least some of tonight's drama but now it all came back.

"It was a disaster" she said simply and walked over to her bed.

Emily furrowed.

"Why? He's a seventh year, he's really handsome, all girls like him!"

"Well, none of that really matters if he's the most self absorbed prat I've ever met does it?" Ginny snapped and they all fell silent.

"Why don't you just give him a chance?" Madison suggested after a while. "Not everybody is what they first seem..."

"No! There's no way I'm doing that!" Ginny exclaimed. "I've already made a fool of myself and even if I actually _wanted _to go with him I'm sure he wouldn't take me now. In fact, I'm not taking myself either, I'm not going to that stupid party"

"But you must go!" Emily exclaimed. "And it wouldn't be very good for your grade not to..."

"Well, I'm sure hexing Lucas McLaggen for annoying me too much in front of all Slughorn's guests wouldn't be very good for my grade either" Ginny muttered. "I don't understand what you were thinking, _Lucas McLaggen, _honestly?"

She could see from the corner of her eye how Madison, Emily and Caroline all looked at each other and then Madison said:

"You know, we really did try our best and we managed to give you one of the most handsome boys at Hogwarts. But it's quite obvious that since Potter isn't here to take you it wouldn't have mattered who we came up with..."

"Harry?" Ginny interrupted her, her voice trembling out of fury. "You think this has something to do with Harry?"

_Why_ did everybody assume it all came down to that? Madison opened her mouth to reply but Ginny reached her to it:

"You know what, don't even answer that. I have to go to the library and borrow some books for the holidays. I'll see you later"

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny pressed her forehead against the cool window, hoping that it'd somehow make her relax. Make her come up with a good idea. Because now, she just didn't know what to do. She sighed heavily. It was in times like these, that she needed Hermione for she would have known what to do. She, with her reasonable mind, would have given Ginny some advice and the latter would have taken it.

Well, at least she could use the place where Hermione probably came up with the majority of her brilliant thoughts and ideas: the library. Ginny didn't know why, but lately it had sort of become her safe haven. Her favorite place in the school where she liked spending time when she needed to THINK. Like now. Also, the library was almost never crowded. In fact, it was usually empty these days since most people had more important things than school and books to worry about...

"I take it it didn't go very well with your date"

Apparently not today...

Ginny didn't jump this time; in fact, she didn't even look up but simply closed her eyes out of frustration.

"What do you want, Zabini?"

She wasn't at all surprised that he knew that Lucas McLaggen was supposed to come with her to Slughorn's christmas party; his smirk as he passed them by in the corridor earlier was still plastered on her mind.

But Blaise didn't answer her question, instead he sat down opposite her, leaning his back against the wall casually. She could see from the corner of her eye that he still smirked. How she hated that smirk already...

"Lucas McLaggen? That's not like a good gryffindor like yourself, even us slytherins know that he's bad..."

"Not that it's any of your business..." Ginny said, sitting up straight and glaring at him. "But I'm not taking McLaggen"

Blaise's face expression changed; the smirk was replaced with something else. He suddenly looked serious and opened his mouth to say something. But Ginny reached him to it, feeling almost certain that he'd also received an invitation from Slughorn:

"And _you_ are one to complain, like Parkinson was the only girl willing to go with you"

It wasn't until she'd stopped speaking that she realized what she'd actually said, and what Blaise might think of it. But it WAS common knowledge at Hogwarts that he was considered one of the most handsome boys in his year and even the whole school. Ginny had on several occasions heard her Gryffindor friends discuss it and she thought it impossible that Blaise wasn't aware of it, too.

However, if he realized that she'd actually, without thinking about it, given him a compliment he didn't show it. Instead his eyes narrowed slightly, probably out of annoyance.

"Not that it's any of _your _business..." he started, using her exact words. "But she's not my date"

Ginny was caught off guard for a moment. Of course, it hadn't been very smart of her to take for granted that Blaise was going with Pansy (or that he was going at all) but she wouldn't admit it now...

She snorted.

"Let me guess, Tracey Davis? Or why not Millicent Bulstrode? She's practically a female version or Crabbe or Goyle, that'd suit you perfectly..."

"What makes you think I'd take any of them?" Blaise interrupted her sharply, leaning slightly forward as if he really cared to hear her answer.

Ginny just looked at him, debating whether she was about to cross a line again. But her bad mood from earlier took the best of her and she said defiantly:

"They're both pureblooded, right? I'm sure it'd please your parents and for most of you slytherins that seems to be the most important thing..."

But she stopped speaking abruptly, and actually jumped this time, as Blaise stood up and almost turned his chair over in the process. Then, ignoring the angry look he received from Madame Pince who turned up behind a bookshelf, he leaned forward again.

"You don't know a _thing_ about what's most important to me" he hissed, his voice dangerously low. "And you have no idea what it's like... For you it's just so _easy_ Weasley..."

"Is that what you think?!"

Ginny stood up as well, noticing how both her voice and hands seemed to tremble badly. She was really angry, now.

"You think my life is _easy_? That I'm having the time of my life this year? Well, think again Zabini!"

"_THIS IS A LIBRARY_!"

Madame Pince had turned up again and she didn't look happy.

"_THERE ARE CERTAIN RULES IN HERE AND IF YOU TWO WON'T CARE TO FOLLOW THEM_..."

"Whatever" Ginny interrupted her, not taking her eyes off Blaise. "I shouldn't waste my time explaining anything to _you_, I'm leaving"

And she stormed off, feeling more upset than in a long time. This night was too much. It was all too much.

**How do you make a time line haha**

By the time Ginny had reached the seventh floor she was fuming and she still didn't know why. Why did Blaise Bloody Zabini make it sound as if he knew _everything_, as if it was obvious that Ginny was wrong? Why did he make her feel like an idiot? She felt like kicking something. Hard. He had no right to do that!

He. Didn't. Even. Know. Her!

And that's when she made up her mind; she'd never talk to him again. In fact, that wouldn't be a problem. Sure if she caught him staring at her in the Great Hall again she'd march straight up to him and ask him what his problem was (even if she had to do so in front of Pansy and the others) but apart from that she'd **completely** ignore him. And he'd ignore her back. They'd forget that they'd ever been speaking to each other in the first place and she'd go back to consider him nothing but Draco Malfoy's stupid and self absorbed Slytherin friend.

Because that's all he was, no matter if he'd said that he, too, wanted to forget.

Without realizing it she'd quickened her steps remarkably and as she'd almost reached the portrait of the Fat Lady she bumped right into someone. Someone tall. For a moment she thought it was him, what would he be doing up here? But then, as she eyed the person's hands who grabbed her arms gently to steady her, she noticed that this person's skin colour was darker.

As she looked up she found herself staring right into the eyes belonging to Dean Thomas. _Great._

"Woah, are you okay?" he asked, sounding worried.

Of course he did. That had always been the problem with Dean. If Harry treated her like a child, Dean treated her like a _baby_. Back when they were dating he wouldn't even let her walk through the portrait hole herself... The thought made her sick and she quickly backed a few steps.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that" she said, hoping that she looked and sounded as unbothered as she wanted to.

Dean eyed her curiously.

"You seem... a bit upset" he said slowly. "Is something wrong?"

"No"

But her reply came too fast, there was no chance in the world that Dean would believe her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely"

_It's not like I'd like to practise the Cruciatus curse on Blaise Zabini or anything. Absolutely not._

Ginny gave him a brief smile and was just about to continue her walk towards the portrait hole when Dean cleared his throat, obviously wanting to say something. So Ginny waited.

"So... I heard about Slughorn's christmas party"

"You did?"

Of course he did. It was the great subject of the week, something normal that at least some students could look forward to in the middle of all this... chaos.

"Yeah... Who are you taking?"

There was curiosity in Dean's voice and something else that Ginny wasn't sure what she'd call, maybe jealousy. Obviously he was sure of that she already had a date... For some reason, telling him the truth felt embarrassing.

_But maybe..._

"Uhm..."

She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Actually, I... I'm not taking anyone. Yet"

"Oh"

Dean's face expression changed immediately, and now Ginny knew exactly what she'd call the look in his eyes: hope. And what choice did she have really? Who would be a better candidate? She surely couldn't think of anyone and she was running out of time... Besides, wouldn't it be _wonderful _to tell Madison and the others that she'd found a date on her own last minute?

And she wouldn't give Blaise Zabini the satisfaction of seeing her go alone.

"Would you... would you like to go with me?" Ginny asked, smiling widely.

Dean smiled back and she knew she had him.

"Yeah, sure!"

"As friends" Ginny added hastily and Dean nodded.

She didn't want him to jump to any conclusions. She definitely wasn't interested in him in _that _way...

"Of course" he said. "As friends"

Ginny nodded and they both fell silent. She cleared her throat again. Merlin, this was uncomfortable.

"So I'll... I'll see you tomorrow night" she said and Dean nodded enthusiastically.

"Absolutely. Good night Ginny"

"Good night Dean"

And she continued her walk towards the portrait hole and her dorm; it had been a long day and she couldn't wait for a good night's sleep.


	4. The Christmas Party

**The Christmas Party**

"Okay, you make me wonder why I bought that dress for _me _and not for _you_!" Madison said as she entered their dorm and spotted Ginny standing in front of the mirror.

The latter laughed slightly and then said:

"Stop it! I'm sure it fits you perfectly..."

"Not as well as it fits you..." Madison said, eyeing Ginny, her eyes widening even more by the second. "You look amazing!"

Ginny met her friend's gaze in the mirror, smiling widely.

"Thank you. And thank you for letting me borrow the dress, I love it"

It was true. The green colour went perfectly with her dark red hair and it was cut just the way Ginny liked it; not too short but not too long, either.

"It's nothing" Madison said and then they both fell silent.

Ginny cleared her throat and then started:

"Listen, about last night... I know you guys were only trying to help me out, I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry" Madison interrupted her. "I'd heard before that the McLaggens are both awful, I was simply too shallow"

She looked down, probably embarrassed with herself, and Ginny put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's okay" she said and Madison added:

"And I know I shouldn't have said those things about you not wanting to go with anyone but Potter. That's really none of my business"

"We were both acting stupid" Ginny said, realizing that it actually didn't hurt _that _much when her friend mentioned her ex-boyfriend's name... "Let's just forget about it. Still friends, right?"

Madison smiled back before hugging her tightly.

"Always"

**How do you make a time line haha**

The first thing Ginny heard as she came down to the common room was a squeal and as she turned around she saw Emily standing there, clapping her hands excitedly before she ran over to her friend.

"Oh my god Ginny, you look absolutely _stunning_!"

"So do you!" Ginny exclaimed.

Emily was wearing a midnight blue dress and it fit her perfectly.

"Thank you" Emily said and then nodded towards Colin Creevey who was standing next to her, smiling widely. "Well, we were just leaving. I'll see you and Dean at the party!"

"Absolutely, have fun!" Ginny said and she was still waving at them when someone said her name:

"Ginny!"

She turned around and spotted Neville, wearing what looked like bright new black robes and a smile on his round face. He looked really handsome and Ginny grinned at him.

"Luna won't be able to take her eyes off you" she said triumphantly and Neville's cheeks immediately turned red.

"You look really nice too" he said, eyeing Ginny's dress.

She smiled at him.

"Thank you. Now go down and meet her, I'll see you both later"

Neville nodded and gave her one last bright smile before climbing through the portrait hole, leaving Ginny alone. However, she didn't have to wait long before Dean turned up, also wearing black robes.

"Hi" he said and she noticed how his eyes widened as he eyed his date. "You look... you look..."

He cleared his throat and Ginny laughed as he continued:

"You're really beautiful. I mean, your hair and your dress..."

"It's actually Madison's dress" Ginny told him as they were climbing through the portrait hole.

Luckily, he let her help herself...

"Well, either way it looks amazing on you" Dean told her and Ginny smiled at him.

"Thank you"

Maybe this night would actually be fun, after all...

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny was bored. Frankly, there was no other way to put it. Slughorn had, just like last year, done an excellent job with the decorations and one barely had time to think "I'm hungry" before someone (who wasn't, according to Slughorn, talented, famous or rich enough to actually attend the party) came with a tray, offering different types of snacks. The problem was just that there weren't too many people for Ginny to make conversation with; she didn't want to disturb Neville and Luna who seemed to have a great time and Emily and Colin had already disappeared (possibly snogging under a mistletoe somewhere in the castle).

Of course, this wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for the fact that Dean, Ginny's _date_, was more interested in discussing football with a Ravenclaw boy in fifth year than talking to her. She was actually surprised by this, seeing as Dean had seemed so excited at the thought of taking her in the first place...

"Well, I'm pretty sure Manchester United will win against Arsenal..." the Ravenclaw boy said excitedly and Ginny rolled her eyes as Dean replied, seeming more enthusiastic than ever before.

But she'd already stopped listening. Instead, she enjoyed herself by looking around the room, trying to discover at least one or two familiar and friendly faces. She did spot a girl that she sometimes talked to in Charms class and was just about to make her way over to her when someone put a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Ms Weasley! Excellent! Merry christmas!"

Slughorn beamed down at her. Ginny smiled back before quickly looking down to avoid the big camera that a man she didn't recognize (probably a camera man that Slughorn himself had hired) held in his hands. Slughorn chuckled.

"Oh, don't be shy of the camera Ginny, I assure you it's quite harmless!"

His gaze wandered off to Dean.

"Is this young man your date?"

_Unfortunately _Ginny felt like saying but instead she nodded, trying her best to look pleased.

"Yes it is professor"

"Excellent!" Slughorn said again. "Why don't you ask him to interrupt that conversation for a second or two and have a picture taken with the both of us? I'm sure he'd enjoy it, it'd be a memory for life!"

Ginny felt like telling Slughorn that she'd rather fall off her broom on purpose than having a photo taken with Dean right now, but since she knew doing it would mean that he'd have to interrupt that stupid football discussion of his...

"Hey, Dean!" she said, pulling his arm slightly.

He looked away from the Ravenclaw boy, obviously somewhat annoyed.

"What?"

Ginny nodded towards Slughorn who immediately explained:

"I just told ms Weasley here that I'd _love _a picture of the three of us for my collection! It'll only take a minute, now if you please..."

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Uhm... okay, fine" he said and walked over to Slughorn and Ginny who were both already standing in front of the camera.

"Big smile now everyone!" Slughorn said happily and the camera man snapped a picture.

As soon as he was done Dean stepped aside and headed over to the Ravenclaw boy again while Slughorn, once again, put his hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Good to see you ms Weasley, take care!"

"You too professor, merry christmas!"

And Slughorn and the camera man left. Ginny looked around the room again; the girl from her Charms class was gone. Instead her gaze landed on Blaise Zabini who stood next to Daphne Greengrass, a very pretty girl in his year who was also a slytherin. _Of course. _Why hadn't Ginny thought of the possibility that he might be taking_ her_?

To her great surprise, however, Blaise also looked bored and barely spared Daphne a single glance even though she kept adressing him, looking very excited as she spoke. Before Ginny had time to look away Blaise stared right back at her and she quickly looked down, feeling her cheeks getting slightly red.

It was never nice having people thinking you might be spying on them... Especially not if the person in question was someone that you'd only the other night had promised yourself to ignore for the rest of your life...

Feeling a sudden urge to do _something _and not just stand there Ginny said:

"I'll go get us some drinks"

Dean actually looked at her this time and nodded.

"Sure, thanks" he said.

As Ginny came back with two glasses filled with butterbeer the Ravenclaw boy was gone.

"Your date had to leave?" she asked sarcastically and Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

Ginny stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Sometimes, boys could really be _thick_...

"The Ravenclaw boy" she said slowly, speaking as if she was adressing a five-year-old. "You two seemed to have such a great time"

"Give me a break Ginny" Dean snapped and she was so taken aback by his reaction that she actually flinched. "It's not often I get to talk to someone here who even knows what football is"

Ginny was still angry but decided not to say anything. Of course Dean should talk to people who shared his interests, but did he really have to do it _here_, _tonight _when he was supposed to be _her _date? It just didn't make sense.

_Not everything does Weasley, you'll learn that one day._

And hearing Blaise Zabini's voice inside her head _definitely _didn't make things better...

It was as if Dean had been able to read her mind when he suddenly said:

"I don't get it, why has Slughorn invited Zabini and his friends?"

GInny turned her head the way Dean was looking and saw Blaise making conversation with Theodore Nott and his date Astoria, Daphne's younger sister. However, Daphne herself seemed to have left the scene.

"Well, why wouldn't he?" Ginny asked. "None of their families have any obvious connections to You-know-who..."

It was true. Sure it was common knowledge at Hogwarts what Blaise and the others thought of muggleborns and most people would probably say that they _did _have connections to Voldemort. But unlike the Malfoys, there were no proves pointing against them.

"Yeah, but they're _slytherins_..." Dean said, almost sounding disgusted.

It wasn't like him and in some way, it made Ginny feel really uneasy. She waited for him to continue, to actually come up with a _real _reason to why Slughorn shouldn't have invited them. But he didn't. She snorted.

"So that's it? You think that's enough reason not to invite them?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "Grow up Dean, we're not in second year anymore. There are more important things than which house you belong to in school"

And just as Dean turned to look at her, his gaze hard, Ginny realized the truth in her own words. What did house rivalry matter _now_, when so many other things were at stake?

"What's the matter with you?" Dean asked. "You've really changed"

His actual words weren't the problem; it was the way he said them. Like he hated it. Like he hated _her..._

"Well, you know what, maybe I have" Ginny snapped, refusing to show him that he'd actually managed to hurt her feelings. "Maybe I've actually _learned_ a few things during these past couple of months..."

"And you think I haven't?" Dean interrupted her cooly. "You think being a _mudblood _is easy these days?"

Ginny shook her head slowly, almost whispering:

"Don't call yourself that..."

Dean snorted.

"Why not? Everybody else does. And for all I care _you _might as well, since you now defend the slytherins"

They just looked at each other. Or more likely, Ginny looked at Dean and Dean _glared_ back. Then, she shook her head slowly, hating the way tears erupted in her eyes.

"If you really believe that I'd call you that..." she started, swallowing. "...then I have nothing more to say to you"

She only saw how he opened his mouth to reply before she turned around and hurried off, wiping her eyes angrily while walking. She was done partying for tonight. Done with everything.

**How do you make a time line haha**

At first, Ginny planned to just head back to the common room and go straight to bed. But then she realized that people still might be up and she didn't really feel like telling Madison or anyone else what had happened at Slughorn's party. Therefore, she soon changed directions and walked towards the library instead. She knew that it was the most likely place to be deserted at this hour and if she was lucky Madame Pince hadn't locked the door...

Ginny was lucky this night. The door wasn't locked and she closed it softly behind her before she walked through the library with quick steps. Then, she sat down by a table as far away from the entrance as possible. And as soon as she'd sat down, she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. And once they'd started, there was no way for her to stop them.

Ginny cried more than she had in years, more than what was normal for her. She cried out of worry, sadness and loneliness. She cried because she missed how things used to be, before everything became so... complicated. She missed the Ginny Weasley she'd been before, the strongest girl her older brother Fred knew. Because this surely wasn't her...

It didn't take too long before she seemed to have run out of tears; the sadness was still there but instead of the wetness on her cheeks she now felt nothing but exhaustion. She sat there for a while, silently debating with herself whether she should stay in the library or go back to the Gryffindor tower and sleep.

Right as she was about to stand up and leave, however, she heard how the door leading into the library opened and closed again. She didn't move, hoping that whoever it was would leave without noticing her.

But the steps came closer and she quickly turned her face away as the person stopped in front of her; she didn't want him to see her red face with the now messed up make up.

"Go ahead" she said hollowly. "Laugh at me"

Blaise Zabini was quiet for a short while before he asked:

"Why would I laugh at you?"

"Because of this"

Ginny looked down at herself, for a moment forgetting about hiding her face.

"Me storming off, leaving my date alone at the party. Sitting here, crying to myself in the library on a friday night... This is almost as bad as me taking Lucas McLaggen, you should be happy"

But the way he looked at her, shaking his head slowly, made her lock her gaze with his. She could see that he, too, looked tired. Miserable.

"You're wrong again" he said. "That doesn't make me happy. At all"

They looked at each other for a moment before the intensity in his dark eyes made Ginny look away.

"Then why are you here?" she asked, her voice still trembling from her earlier outburst of tears. "This is the second time we meet in the library in just two days, do you come here often?"

But he didn't answer her question. Instead, he took a few steps towards her and seemed to hesitate for a moment before he said, his voice low:

"I'm sorry"

It took Ginny some time to realize that those words had actually come from the mouth of Blaise Zabini. This was even more awkward than hearing Mc Gonagall admit that she was wrong... The proud slytherin stepping down from his pedestal, _apologizing_ to a "bloodtraitor" like herself? A gryffindor and a _Weasley_. Why?

"For what?" she asked as soon as she'd regained her ability to speak.

There was a short silence.

"For the other night, I had no right to jump to conclusions and say that your life is easy..."

"But you were right, too" Ginny interrupted him, forcing herself to meet his intense gaze again. "I know nothing of your life"

Blaise didn't say anything. Ginny looked away, staring out the window even though she couldn't make out anything. Just darkness.

"I just hate it all, you know" she told him softly, not taking her eyes off the window. "I hate the way everybody seems so... lost, I hate that everything has changed"

She turned to look at him again. For some reason, she felt like telling him what she hadn't even told Neville or Luna:

"I even hate myself for who I've become and the things I say and do" she finished quietly. "I feel so weak"

As usual, his face was unable to read. At least he didn't laugh at her. In fact, he didn't even smile. But it didn't look like he pitied her, either, and that's what she liked about talking to him. It was impossible to say what he was thinking and therefore impossible to tell if he judged her or not.

And right now, she didn't want to know.

But he was still a slytherin, the friend of Harry's and the others' greatest enimy (apart from Voldemort himself): Draco Malfoy...

"And I have no idea why I'm telling you this" she said, snorting slightly. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine"

She was happy to hear him speak. That she wasn't the one doing ALL the talking. She looked at him again.

"Daphne is probably looking for you" she said, feeling slightly lonely at her own words. "You don't want to keep her waiting"

Blaise nodded.

"I'll see you around" he said.

Ginny nodded back, smiling slightly at the way he used her words from that day in Hogsmeade. It was almost a week ago, now...

She noticed that he'd stopped, with his back facing her. She wondered why, but got her answer a second later as he said, his voice somewhat hard:

"You look beautiful tonight, Weasley"

And then he kept walking. Walking away from her.

**How do you make a time line haha**

Before Ginny had time to properly react to what had just happened, and what Blaise Zabini had actually _said_, the door to the library burst open again and she heard Neville's voice:

"She should be in here... Ginny! Ginny, where are you?"

"I'm here"

Her voice broke at the end of her short sentence but apparently her friends had heard her anyway and soon they turned up. She tried to give them both a smile but failed.

"Hi" she said and Luna hurried forward and gave her friend a hug.

"We realized you were missing from Slughorn's party so we came looking for you"

"How did you know I was in here?" Ginny asked, wiping her eyes quickly so they wouldn't see that she'd been crying.

However, she was pretty sure they hadn't missed it since Neville eyed her worriedly before saying:

"I know you use to come here when something troubles you, and since Dean looked so upset... What's wrong?"

But Ginny just shook her head. She trusted her friends and she loved them dearly, but she couldn't even bring herself to tell _them _right now. In fact, she wasn't even sure what she'd say if she did. Nothing made sense at the moment and there were so many things that made her cry that she wouldn't even have known where to start; the constant worry about the war, her family and her friends. The fight with Dean that now seemed absolutely unnecessary. Blaise Zabini and the confusion he brought with him...

"Nothing" she said. "It's nothing I... I'm just tired"

But Neville didn't seem happy with that answer and she could see him furrowing as he turned around and nodded towards the door leading into the library.

"We saw Blaise Zabini coming out of here... You know, Malfoy's friend?"

Ginny nodded. She knew, perfectly well by now...

Luna looked around the room curiously.

"But there's nobody else in here" she said dreamily. "Did he come in here to talk to _you_?"

Her eyes widened slightly at her own words and Neville, too, looked surprised at the bare thought. And the way they reacted made Ginny realize that it'd only cause trouble to tell them anything; they wouldn't understand...

"No, he..."

She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"I have no idea what he was doing in here" she finished.

Actually, that was true. What _was _he doing in the library in the first place? He hadn't _followed_ her, had he?

Neville's still suspicious and worried face expression brought her back to reality and she stood up.

"I think I've had enough for tonight" she said weakly. "I'm going to bed, or I might oversleep and miss the train tomorrow"

Neville and Luna both looked at each other and Neville cleared his throat uncomfortably before saying:

"I think we'll be staying up for a while... If that's all right with you"

Ginny smiled. They really looked cute together, she'd have to ask them both to give her all details tomorrow on the train ride back home...

"Of course. I'll see you both tomorrow, good night"

"Good night Ginny"

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny hadn't been lying when she said that she was tired, so she was surprised to find that she couldn't fall asleep once she'd climbed into bed. The thoughts kept spinning around in her head and she felt like she couldn't make sense of anything.

Why had he come to the library? Could it be, that that was that his favorite place for thinking, too?

_You look beautiful tonight, Weasley._

If someone had told her a month ago that Blaise Zabini would tell her that she would have laughed. In fact, it was laughable even now. _Why_? Had he gone crazy? Had too much butterbeer to drink at Slughorn's party?

Ginny sighed, turning around in bed for the hundredth time that night. This year at Hogwarts was a lot of things, and "normal" definitely wasn't one of them.


	5. Back at the Burrow

**Back at the Burrow**

As soon as Ginny woke up the next morning, everything from the night before came back to her. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow, feeling like she never wanted to show her face again as she remembered how she'd ended up crying like a baby in the library and that Blaise Zabini had been the one finding her...

_You look beautiful tonight, Weasley._

She also debated with herself whether or not she should talk to Dean and maybe even apologize. After all, they had been friends for a long time and she'd never wanted things to end up like this between them... Besides, now that she thought about it, the whole argument seemed silly. But then again, Ginny hadn't done anything wrong... Or had she?

She sighed deeply and then got out of bed, thinking how nice it'd actually feel to come home. As she looked out the window she saw the snow lying thick on the grounds and she smiled to herself, knowing that she couldn't wait to have a real snowball fight with her brothers... She also really hoped that Remus and Tonks would be there, she hadn't seen them in months and she was curious to know how Tonks was, being pregnant and all.

After she'd made sure that she'd packed down everything she needed (like christmas gifts for her family) she got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall to have breakfast with her friends. Neville smiled widely at her and handed her a piece of toast as she sat down.

"Ready to go home?" he asked and Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

**How do you make a time line haha**

On the train ride back to London Ginny spent most of the time reading. In fact, it was not because she needed to catch up in any subject. She had actually _enjoyed _reading recently, it was an easy way to step into another world and forget about the real one, if only for a short while...

"I think you've spent too much time with Hermione" Neville pointed out and Ginny laughed and hit him playfully with the book.

"Shut up! Realizing that reading might actually be nice every once in a while doesn't make me a bookworm"

"If you say so" Neville said, grinning.

A couple of minutes later Luna put down _The Quibbler _that she'd been readingand stood up.

"I'm going to buy some pumpkin pastries from the trolley" she told them. "Would you like some?"

"Oh, I'm fine" Ginny said and Neville nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Do you... Do you want company?"

Luna smiled but shook her head slowly.

"Oh no, that's fine"

Neville looked a bit disappointed but just nodded slightly, his cheeks turning red.

"Okay" he said quietly.

As soon as Luna had closed the compartment door behind her he turned towards Ginny.

"See? That's why I think she only wants to be friends..."

"Because she said you didn't have to accompany her to the trolley?" Ginny asked, laughing. "Neville believe me, I know what it's like to have a boyfriend who wants to help you out with _everything_ and it's really annoying. Girls need some alone time too, you know"

But he still didn't look convinced so she added:

"You just have to give her time. I'm sure she's just as new at this whole relationship thing as you are"

Neville nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right"

Ginny smirked.

"Of course, I always am"

**How do you make a time line haha**

A couple of hours later the train finally arrived at platform 9 and 3/4. The station was really crowded; Ginny suspected that most students wanted to go home and see their families as often as they could these days. She hadn't heard of any students that had decided to stay at school during the holidays this year.

After she'd hugged Neville and Luna goodbye (and said hello to Neville's grandmother who seemed delighted to see her) she got her trunk, searching for any familiar faces. It didn't take long before she spotted her mum standing a few metres away, obviously looking for her daughter. The bare sight of her made Ginny's heart ache and she realized how much she'd missed her. She hurried towards her, accidentally bumping into someone on the way.

"Watch where you're going, bloodtraitor"

Daphne Greengrass, accompanied by Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson, blocked Ginny's way. They all looked at her as if she were something the dog had brought inside.

Ginny smiled sarcastically before saying:

"Oh, I'm SO sorry Greengrass, I _really _didn't_ see_ you!"

The look on Daphne's face made Ginny realize she'd guessed right; telling someone like Daphne that you hadn't even noticed her was a real insultment. She smirked to herself as she passed them by, Daphne's shocked face expression still plastered on her mind.

It didn't take long before she had her mum's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Mum, I've missed you so much!" Ginny exclaimed as they let go out and Mrs Weasley laughed before hugging her daughter again.

"Oh dear I've missed you too! You have no idea..."

For a moment, Ginny could have sworn that she saw a trace of sadness in her mother's eyes. She also noticed that she'd become paler and just like professor Mc Gonagall she looked... tired.

"I think I do" Ginny said, smiling as she thought of the fact that she would now get to spend two weeks with the people she loved the most. "Let's go home"

They both turned around, heading for the barrier that would take them from the platform and back to the muggle world waiting outside. Ginny saw two boys, one dark haired and one blonde, walking through the barrier, both holding trolleys with trunks and cages. She couldn't help wondering why nobody was here to pick Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy up.

Nobody hugged them. Nobody asked them how they were or told them that they'd missed them.

They were all alone.

**How do you make a time line haha**

As soon as Ginny opened the front door leading into the Burrow, her home, she realized just how nice it was to be back. She took a quick turn around the house after she'd hugged all of her family members (well, apart from Ron and Percy of course) and just took it all in. The somewhat untidy rooms, the gnomes in the garden and that lovely scent that was just... home. She sighed happily. Even seeing Phlegm (Ginny still didn't completely approve of her and she was so used to the nickname by now that it was hard to call her Fleur) again was nice.

After Ginny had unpacked most of her things that she'd brought home from school she helped her mum making dinner. She couldn't help feeling as if Ron's absence was in the house, like a cloud that constantly shielded the sun. But she decided not to say anything. At least for tonight she didn't want her mum to burst into tears.

"Are Lupin and Tonks coming over for dinner?" Ginny asked hopefully and her mum shook her head.

"No, Tonks was a bit tired tonight. You know, with the pregnancy and all..."

Ginny nodded disappointedly.

"I'd hoped I'd get to see them" she said.

"Well, they'll be here for christmas of course!" her mum replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Remus has a lot going on with the Order..."

"Like what?" Ginny asked immediately but the look on her mum's face made she realize that she might as well forget it; she wouldn't get to find out _anything_.

_You're not out of age yet..._

"You're not out of age yet Ginny. The only thing you should be focusing on is your studies..."

"Yeah, that's easy with everything else that's going on..." Ginny muttered but luckily their conversation was interrupted as the rest of the family joined them in the kitchen.

A loud sound was heard from Fred's stommach and Bill and Charlie laughed whilst Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Time for dinner soon mum?" George asked, sitting down by the kitchen table. "I'm starving..."

"If you actually _helped _me out every once in a while..." Mrs Weasley started and Ginny had a feeling what her mum was about to tell her brother. "... instead of spending so much time in that joke shop of yours..."

"Mum, Ginny just got home" Charlie reminded her tiredly. "Not the fight over the shop again, please..."

Mrs Weasley simply muttered something under her breath before she waved her wand and plates came soaring through the air.

"Besides, we make more money than anyone else in the family..." Fred mumbled under his breath to Ginny, who laughed silently.

"Care to give me some free samples that I can test on Snape and the Carrows?"

"Can't say no to that, can we Fred?" George asked and the twins smirked identically.

Their conversation was interrupted as dinner was served and they all tucked into their food. Ginny enjoyed every piece of it; even though the food at Hogwarts was great it was nothing compared to the one her mum made. After all, Ginny had grown up with it...

"So, how are things at Hogwarts Ginny?" Bill asked curiously. "I heard that the Carrows waste no time being civil..."

"You have no idea..." Ginny said gloomily. "I actually received detention a couple of days ago simply because I stood up for a girl that Amycus called 'mudblood' so many times that she started crying. Though Mc Gonagall never actually _gave_ me detention..."

"Wait, hold on a second"

Mrs Weasley held up her hand and silenced her daughter.

"You received detention from Amycus Carrow?"

Ginny grimaced and took a sip from her goblet filled with pumpkin juice before saying:

"I know, it's crazy. I only did what's right..."

"You shouldn't draw attention to yourself like that dear" her mother said and even though her voice was soft Ginny could tell that she was deadly serious.

She rolled her eyes.

"You know, that's what Mc Gonagall said too. But should I just sit there and do NOTHING? That's not what you've taught me..."

"In times like these we sometimes must choose between what's right..." her dad started, his voice low. "... and what's the best way to stay out of trouble"

"Well, then I choose to do what's right!" Ginny said angrily and her parents both fell silent, apparently unwilling to continue the discussion.

Charlie cleared his throat uncomfortably and then said, probably to change the subject:

"So, dad... Loads to do at work today?"

"More than ever"

Mr Weasley sighed tiredly before taking off his glasses to clean them on his shirt.

"It's been several months since the mass breakout took place and yet we're still dealing with it... Once the prisoners had escaped they probably panicked; ran off in all directions... We had to modify the memory of so many muggles I've lost count..."

Fred snickered.

"Yeah, I can imagine Lucius Malfoy turning up on Oxford street with his wand visible, dressed in those prisoner clothes... No wonder the muggles got curious..."

"That's not funny Fred" Mrs Weasley said sternly and Ginny turned towards her dad, asking:

"Do you know if any of the Zabinis were in Azkaban? Or anyone related to them?"

Mr Weasley furrowed and put on his glasses again.

"No, not that I know of. Why?"

"No reason" Ginny said quickly.

Too quickly, she realized a second later as Fred and George both smirked at her.

"Yeah, why would you care about that slimy git Gin?" George asked. "Don't tell me you've followed the _Girls at Hogwarts love Blaise Zabini simply because of his hot mysterious appearances- _trend..."

Ginny snorted.

"There is one of those?"

"Oh yes" Fred told her. "Even girls in our year used to fancy him... Bet they never saw him for what he really was... A death eater just like Malfoy"

"Well, there are no proves the Zabinis were ever linked to You-know-who" Mr Weasley told his children. "If they actually _are _loyal towards him, they're good at hiding it. As far as I know, they've all managed to stay out of trouble so far"

Ginny was silent. Why, if no member of Blaise's family had escaped from Azkaban during the mass-brekout, did he look so pleased when he found out about it last spring? She didn't want to believe it, but maybe he was simply happy about the fact that Voldemort was getting his supporters back.

But that was not what he'd told her in Hogsmeade...

"Why doesn't the Order do anything about the situation at Hogwarts?" Bill asked his dad, interrupting Ginny's thoughts.

_This _was something she'd really like to know, too...

"Well, what could we possibly do?" Mr Weasley said, sounding almost exhausted this time. "We are not that many and with the Ministry infiltrated..."

"Arthur, I thought we agreed on _not_ talking about this in front of the children" Mrs Weasley interrupted him and Ginny glared at her.

"I am _not _a _child_!" she said heatedly. "And it's not like I'm not involved in any of this..."

"DESSERT!"

Mrs Weasley stood up hastily and with a wave of her wand all plates soared over to the sink where they started cleaning themselves. Soon, the treacle tart was on the table and Ginny had such a nice time with her family that she momentarily forgot that there was so much to worry about.

**How do you make a time line haha**

Two days later, on Christmas Eve, Ginny spent almost the entire day helping her mum and Fleur preparing for the next day when Remus, Tonks and even Hagrid would show up. She noticed that her mum seemed even more stressed out than usual and ran around the house, yelling at Fred and George for not helping out.

"_IF YOU TWO ONLY SPENT HALF AS MUCH TIME TRYING TO COME UP WITH NEW WAYS TO PLAY PRANKS ON PEOPLE THINGS WOULD BE A LOT EASIER FOR ME AROUND HERE!" _she yelled up the stairs and it didn't take long before she'd put them to work as well, not letting them out of her sight for a second.

"It's so unfair" Fred muttered Ginny. "Charlie's here too, how come he doesn't have to help out?"

"_Charlie has a job, he could use some rest once he's home" _Ginny imitated her mum, but not so loud that she'd actually hear her, and Fred snorted.

"We work too! And I doubt taking care of dragons is more exhausting than making sure that hundreds of customers are pleased, EVERY day!"

Ginny was still impressed by the fact that Fred and George's joke shop seemed to run just fine even though half of Diagon Alley had closed down. She supposed Hermione was right though; people _did_ need a laugh these days...

When Ginny, her mum, Fred, George and Fleur had put up tons of decorations, and made so much food that Ginny silently thought that they could live on it for weeks, the clock hanging on the kitchen wall made a sound and they all turned around to look at it. The pointers with Mr Weasley's and Bill's pictures on them suddenly changed from "Work" to "Mortal peril". A second later the front door opened and Mrs Weasley sighed out of relief.

"Thank god" she said and hurried out of the kitchen.

When had things become like this? People couldn't even be sure they'd get home from work safely...

"We're saved" Fred muttered.

But he barely had time to put down the knives and forks that he were supposed to lay the kitchen table with before a scream (most likely coming from Mrs Weasley) came from the hallway. Ginny, Fred, George and Fleur all hurried out there to see what was going on.

"Mum what's..." Ginny started but stopped speaking abruptly as she saw the photo adorning today's Evening Prophet that her mum was holding, her hands shaking badly. Ginny read to herself:

_**HARRY POTTER AND MUGGLEBORN FRIEND SEEN IN GODRIC'S HOLLOW**_

Her heart stopped for a second. She didn't have to read the words out loud; she was sure that the twins and Fleur had alread seen it, too. After a short silence Fleur put words to what they were all thinking:

"But if... if 'Arry and 'Ermione were the only ones there... Then where is..."

Mr Weasley, probably spotting the horrorstuck look on his wife's face, held up his hand.

"This does **not **have to mean that something has happened to Ron. Maybe he simply decided to stay behind or..."

"Or maybe he was under Harry's Invisibility cloak" George suggested and Bill furrowed.

"Harry has one of those?"

"What were they doing in Godric's Hollow anyway?" Fred asked.

"Boys, I'm sure he's okay!" Mr Weasley said loudly, probably to calm his family down, but Ginny had stopped listening.

There were simply too many thoughts spinning through her head at the moment. What had they been doing in Godric's Hollow? Looking for Voldemort? And _where _was Ron?

"Molly..."

Ginny was brought back to reality at her dad's voice and looked up just in time to see her mum leave the room, her face covered in her hands. Mr Weasley quickly took off his traveling cloak and was just about to hurry after his wife when Ginny said:

"Dad... Is it okay if I talk to her?"

Mr Weasley seemed to hesitate for a moment but then he sighed.

"Of course dear. Just... tell me if you need me"

Ginny nodded and then headed up the stairs to go find her mum. It didn't take long; apparently her parents had gotten rid of the ghoul that had been dressed up like Ron and Mrs Weasley now sat on his Chudley Cannons bedspreads on his bed, in his bedroom. Ginny felt a sting of pain as she entered the room; she actually missed Ron a lot even though she sometimes even had trouble admitting it to herself.

As she approached her mum she realized that she held what looked like a shirt in her hands. She looked up at Ginny and then held it up for her to see. It was one of the traditional, knitted Weasley-shirts that Mrs Weasley made every year and this one had a golden "R" on it.

"I... I guess I just couldn't help hoping that he'd be back by christmas" she said, her voice thick from crying.

Ginny sat down on the bed, slowly wrapping her arms around her mum. That was all it took for Mrs Weasley to burst into tears again and she even buried her face into Ginny's shoulder.

"Oh, Ginny..." she said quietly. "Where is he? Why isn't he with Harry and Hermione? I'm... I'm just so worried"

Ginny looked out the window. Just like that night in the library, after the christmas party, she couldn't make out a thing except for snowflakes swirling around in the dark. She sighed deeply before swallowing. It definitely wouldn't make things easier for her mum if she started crying now, too...

"I don't know, mum" she said softly. "I just don't know"

**Author's note: I tried looking up when the mass breakout from Azkaban actually took place and according to Harry Potter wiki it was some time before July 27:th 1997. Anyway, in this story the mass breakout happened during late spring in Ginny's fifth year (halfblood prince). Just in case anyone was wondering about that one! :)**

**And I guess, in Deathly Hallows, that Harry and Hermione visited Godric's Hollow late at night but in this I guess it happened sometime during the afternoon, otherwise it couldn't be in the newspaper!**

**By the way, please review if you feel like it! It'd make me really happy :D**


	6. A Favour to Ask

**A Favour to Ask**

**Author's note: Quite pointless chapter, this one... Still, I think it's necessary for the plot. Fortunately it's not that long haha.**

The first thing Ginny spotted when she opened her eyes on Christmas Day was that it was snowing outside. Big flakes slowly descending towards the ground; it was quite relaxing to just lie there and watch it all. Then, as she sat up, she noticed the small pile of presents lying beside her bed. She smiled widely, picked the first one up and unwrapped the giftpaper. It was the annual Weasley sweater; just like the one her mum had held in her hands last night. Except this one had a golden "G" on it instead of an "R"...

Ginny sighed, absentmindedly looking out the window again as she thought of Ron. This was the first christmas ever that she'd spend without him. It felt weird, not to mention sad... But she wouldn't let it bring her down. Today, she would have a nice time with her family and she would make sure that her parents were happy, too. After all, it was only christmas once a year.

After she'd gotten dressed and opened some more gifts she made her way downstairs and squealed in delight as she spotted Remus and Tonks sitting by the dinner table, chatting animatedly with Mr and Mrs Weasley. Tonks smiled widely and wrapped her arms around Ginny, hugging her tightly.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's great to see you too!" Ginny said. "How is the pregnancy going, are you feeling all right?"

"Never been better!" Tonks replied happily. "Can't wait for this little one to arrive though, Remus and I are both starting to get impatient"

Ginny smirked before she went to hug Remus as well.

He looked tired but happy at the same time.

"Merry christmas dear" Mrs Weasley said, smiling at her daughter.

Ginny noticed that she looked a lot happier than last night, though a bit stressed out... Ginny went to hug her parents as well and then said:

"Thank you so much for the gifts, I promise I'll put on my sweater later..."

"Oh I really hope you will Ginny, after all it's a very important Weasley tradition"

Fred, George, Charlie and Bill (already wearing their Weasley sweaters) all entered the kitchen and Ginny grimaced at George before replying:

"I must say you look absolutely _dashing _in yours this year! How do you do it, George?"

George opened his mouth, probably to reply with something just as sarcastic as what Ginny had just said to him, but was interrupted by a loud thump as someone made a chair fall over. Ginny didn't even have to turn around to guess who it was; Tonks looked really guilty as she was now standing by the kitchen table. Even her hair had turned slightly red...

"Oh I'm really sorry Molly!" she said and immediately grabbed the chair to put it back to its place. "I was thinking you might need some help..."

"Yeah speaking of which, when will Hagrid be here?" Bill asked and Mr Weasley replied:

"In a couple of hours, I believe. There was some work he had to finish at the school first, then he'd take the motorcycle here"

Fred and George smirked towards each other and then said, in unison:

"Cool"

Mrs Weasley had already started preparing for the christmas lunch that they'd have in a couple of hours and Ginny could see how she tried her best to hide her annoyance at Tonks' clumsiness.

"That's very nice of you Nymphadora, but I think I'm doing all right as it is..."

Tonks didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure? Because I assure you I'm quite good at..."

At that moment she somehow moved her hand over the table so quickly that a goblet filled with pumpkin juice was about to tip. Mrs Weasley said, her voice quite loud this time:

"YES, I am absolutely sure! In fact, why don't you and Ginny go into the living room? I'm sure you have some catching up to do, you were curious about Hogwarts weren't you Dora?"

Ginny knew her mum only said that to make sure Tonks wouldn't cause any other accidents in the kitchen but she didn't complain; she had really missed Tonks and catching up with her seemed like a really great idea. Apparently, Tonks thought so too since she grinned widely at Ginny.

"You have to tell me everything, Ginny. What's it like there now, with Snape as headmaster?"

Ginny met her mum's gaze and Mrs Weasley's message was clear: _Take her out of here, now. _Ginny turn to look at Tonks again and smiled.

"I'll tell you everything. Come on, let's go"

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny spent the next couple of minutes laughing as Tonks changed the colour of her hair from black to pink to blue to green quicker than anyone would think possible. She'd really missed this; being able to laugh about something so... normal. That was one of the many things she liked about Tonks. She was just so... easy to be around. Uncomplicated. When she had finally settled for keeping her hair pink she looked seriously at Ginny and asked:

"So, tell me... How do you survive Snape and the Carrows' terror?"

The words themselves almost sounded like almost comical but Ginny knew too well by now that it was all true. That was the world that they lived in. The world _she _lived in. She shrugged.

"Could be worse, I reckon... We hardly ever see Snape, I don't even know if he's at Hogwarts or if he's running the place from somewhere else..."

Tonks nodded.

"Well, I can imagine that he lets the Carrows take care of a lot of stuff. They are probably the only ones he trusts"

Ginny snorted.

"Well, that's ironic"

Tonks laughed slightly.

"You seem to do quite well, anyway"

"I have my friends" Ginny said. "Neville and Luna are great, it's not as hard when we're going through it all together"

Tonks nodded seriously.

"I guess that it's in times like these that you find out who your true friends are" she said. "You must really miss Harry, Ron and Hermione..."

Ginny avoided Tonk's gaze, like she usually did when people brought the Golden Trio up.

"Yeah..." she said quietly. "I guess I understand that they're doing something they _have _to do even though I have no idea what it is, but I wish they would at least _write _to me! It doesn't take that long and I think that if Harry really wanted to keep in touch with me he wouldn't have cared about the fact that someone could catch his owl. Or he could find another way!"

Ginny barely realized how fast she spoke and as she was finished she had to take a deep breath before she looked at Tonks who seemed surprised.

"He hasn't written to you once?"

Ginny shook her head slowly. For some reason, she almost felt embarrassed to admit it.

"I'm just... confused" she half-whispered, half-said. "I don't know what to do"

Tonks put her hand on her arm, somehow forcing Ginny to look at her.

"You try to be strong, that's the only thing you can do" she said simply. "I remember what it was like before Remus accepted the fact that I loved him despite what he was... I simply had to hang in there. For my own good"

Ginny nodded. She knew what Tonks was talking about and she really _wanted _to. She wanted to be the strong, independent Ginny Weasley who some people still saw her as. She wanted to be the Ginny Weasley she was before she fell in love with Harry Potter. And still...

"It's just so hard" she mumbled. "I don't know where to start"

Tonks was quiet for a short while and seemed to contemplate what Ginny had just told her. Then she said:

"You start by telling yourself that sometimes, it's better to let go of something than hold on to nothing. And if it's meant to be, it will be. In the end"

"Well, if things go on like this the end might be here very soon..." Ginny muttered and Tonks opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Fred who entered the livingroom, looking excited:

"Hey Gin, we were thinking about starting the annual snowball fight!"

Ginny stared at him for a second, surprised.

"What, now?"

"No, in a week stupid" George said sarcastically, turning up beside his brother. "Of course we mean now! Put on some warmer clothes and come outside, Charlie is joining us as well"

Ginny hesitated. Charlie hadn't been a part of the snowball fight in many years now and it could really be fun, even though Ron was missing... She sent Tonks an apologetic look and opened her mouth to ask if it'd be okay if she'd leave but Tonks reached her to it:

"Go. Have fun!"

Ginny smiled widely.

"I'll talk to you later"

Then, she stood up and crossed her arms before she eyed her brothers challeningly.

"Just so you know: you're both going down"

**How do you make a time line haha**

Almost two hours later, really wet and cold, Ginny, the twins and Charlie declared peace and decided that it was best for the snowball fight to come to an end so they'd have time to get ready before dinner.

"I must say I'm impressed Gin" Fred said, smirking. "You've definitely improved your skills since last year, have you been practising without us?"

Ginny scoffed.

"I was just as good last year, maybe you've just gotten worse"

George shrugged.

"Well, worse or not, we'd better head inside and get ready for dinner. Mum will kill us if we show up like this"

He scrutinized himself and Ginny couldn't help thinking that it looked as if George had been pushed into the Black Lake, fully clothed... He and Fred said goodbye to her and Charlie and then headed back towards the house.

"I STILL WON!" Ginny called after them but Fred simply laughed, waving at her.

Charlie and Ginny looked after them for a few seconds before Charlie said:

"Well, I suppose I should also..."

"Wait"

Ginny put her hand on his arm and he stopped, looking at her curiously. Ginny made sure that twins were out of earshot and then she bit her lip. She wasn't sure about this, but Charlie seemed like her best hope... Her _only _hope, in fact.

"I... I was wondering if you could help me with something" she said and Charlie shrugged.

"Sure, or at least I'll try... What do you need?"

Ginny hesitated, before asking, her voice low:

"Could you apparate to Godric's Hollow and take me with you?"

She spoke very fast and at first the suspected that Charlie hadn't even heard what she said. But then he opened his mouth to say something, shaking his head at the same time.

"Charlie please!"

"Ginny, there's no chance they are still there! They must know by now that they were sighted..."

"I know, that's not why I want to go there" Ginny explained. "I just... maybe I can find some clues, talk to someone who knows what they were doing there"

Charlie shook his head again.

"That 'someone' could be on You-know-who's side and give you away"

"If You-know-who would have wanted to get to me he would have done so already, I've been unprotected all year at Hogwarts" Ginny replied hastily.

She was prepared; this was exactly what she'd imagined that Charlie would say. She could see how her older brother hesitated.

"I don't like this" he muttered.

"Well, you don't have to. You just have to take me there"

He sighed.

"Ginny, there is nothing for you there! And if you're looking for Ron he wasn't even with them..."

"Charlie, please" Ginny said, and he actually fell silent and listened intently to her as she continued:

"You have no idea what it's been like, these last couple of months... Having no idea where they are or what they're doing..."

She drifted off, swallowing hard. She didn't exactly enjoy talking about this, but what choice did she have? She had to convince him...

"If I can find out _anything _by going there, anything at all... Then it'll be worth it"

Charlie sighed, looking almost annoyed. Then, he turned his gaze away from her and said:

"I just don't understand what they were doing there in the first place... I heard mum and dad discuss it as well, it's crazy to turn up in a place where they can be discovered so easily..."

"That's why I think they must have had a good reason" Ginny said. "And I'm doing this for mum and dad too. Mum was devastaded after she'd seen the Prophet yesterday, perhaps I can find out something that'll make things a little bit easier for her"

Charlie looked at her. Ginny held her breath. Then, finally, he nodded slowly. It seemed to be the part about Mrs Weasley that had made him make up his mind...

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely"

She couldn't help smiling; she knew she had him... Charlie really was her favorite brother. At least when it came to this sort of things.

"So... you just want me to drop you off there?"

Ginny nodded. Charlie raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"And I can't come with you to make sure that nothing happens?"

She snorted.

"Charlie, it's Christmas Day and it's a common wizarding village. Nobody will be outdoors anyway, what could possibly happen?"

Charlie sighed tiredly, looking seriously at her.

"These days? Everything..."

They both fell silent, realizing the truth in his words. Ginny knew it, too; it _could _be dangerous going to Godric's Hollow. And she was pretty sure her parents wouldn't exactly approve of the idea...

"You can't tell mum" she said and Charlie laughed slightly.

"I kind of figured that one out on my own, she'd kill me for leaving you there..."

Once again, he seemed to hesitate so Ginny quickly said, to settle the deal:

"So... after dinner then? You tell her we go for a walk?"

Charlie nodded.

"After dinner"

**How do you make a time line haha**

As Ginny was getting ready for the christmas dinner she thought about what Tonks had told her earlier:

_Sometimes, it's better to let go of something than hold on to nothing._

But letting go wasn't easy. Not when your whole body and soul seemed to fight against it. When she still _missed _him.

Ginny stood in front of the window, staring out of it without actually seeing anything. What if she only missed him, because she was afraid of what would happen if she stopped doing it? After all, her feelings for Harry had been her constant companions for almost a year now.

What if the only thing they actually had in common anymore, was history?

And maybe, just maybe, that was all it'd ever be.

But she still had to go to Godric's Hollow. And she told herself firmly that the person she wanted information about was Ron. And perhaps Hermione.

Not Harry.


	7. Godric's Hollow

**Godric's Hollow**

Ginny grabbed Charlie's arm tightly before he turned on the spot. She recognized the familiar feeling of a hook somewhere below her bellybutton and as she opened her eyes again a few seconds later she was standing on a deserted street. The small houses surrounding it were lit up and as she looked closer she could see people inside, moving and laughing. No surprise there, considering it was Christmas Day... The snow fell gently and landed on the street, creating a thin, white cover. From somewhere in the distance, Ginny heard singing, probably coming from a choir.

It was all beautiful.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Charlie asked for the tenth time that night, bringing his younger sister back to reality.

Ginny smiled slightly.

"Charlie, I've told you at least a thousand times already that I'm going to be okay. Just... go somewhere where mum and dad won't find you and come back for me in an hour. I need some time alone, anyway"

He still seemed to hesitate.

"An hour" he repeated sternly. "If we're not back for the hot chocolate mum will kill us"

Ginny smirked.

"I know" she said. "Thanks Charlie"

He nodded and smiled back.

"See you in an hour then"

And then, he disapparated. Ginny stood there for a few seconds, staring at the spot where he'd just disappeared before she turned around and slowly made her way down the street. She had no idea where to go, or what she was even looking for, so it didn't really matter which way she took. Soon, the singing seemed to grow louder and she realized that it came from the church surrounded by a large graveyard with hundreds of tombs, all looking sadly lonely and deserted in the darkness.

Without really knowing why, Ginny crossed the road and then slowly opened the gate leading into the graveyard. Perhaps she could find someone inside the church who could give her some information on Harry and the others. Someone who'd spotted them...

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. Suddenly, all pieces seemed to fall into place. _Godric's Hollow. _This was the place where Harry had lived with his parents when he was little. And then, this graveyard must be where...

She slowly turned around, glancing at the tombs. She didn't have to look long; a tomb somewhat whiter than the rest of them stood out and for some reason she just knew. Ginny slowly made her way towards if, almost feeling as if she was doing something criminal... After all, what right did _she _have to visit her ex-boyfriend's parents' grave?

She stopped in front of it, gasping slightly as she read the words:

**IN LOVELY MEMORY OF**

**James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981**

**Lily Potter, born 30 Januari 1960, died 31 October 1981**

**The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death**

For a short while, Ginny just stood there, staring at the words. It was strange; she hadn't even known them and yet she could feel tears erupting in her eyes. These were only two of the many lives Voldemort had taken... One of the many families he'd ruined.

She noticed some flowers lying on the ground in front of the tomb; white, beautiful roses. Probably Hermione's work... She smiled slightly at the thought. Then, she heard a sound, like a breaking twig, coming from somewhere on her right.

Ginny froze. She couldn't make out who the person standing a few tombs away from her was, but judging from the silhouette he was probably male. She considered just running away. After all it could be anyone, maybe even a death eater looking for Harry...

But right then, the person turned to look at her and as Ginny saw his face her eyes widened in surprise.

_Honestly, what were the odds?_

They stood like that for a short while. Staring at each other, both seemingly unaware of the fact that it had started snowing. Then, Ginny did the only thing she could think of and headed towards him. She walked slowly but the sounds coming from the ground as she moved her feet over the snow seemed so loud. _Too _loud.

She stopped in front of him, didn't know what to say. What did people usually say when they saw someone on a graveyard? A simple "Hello!" somehow seemed inappropriate... Ginny smiled weakly, she had to say _something_...

"Merry christmas"

To her huge relief, Blaise Zabini actually smiled back. But there was also grief in his eyes, grief she hadn't seen there before... But then again, was that so strange? It wasn't like they actually knew each other...

"Merry christmas" he replied.

They both fell silent. Ginny took a quick look around the graveyard; it was still deserted unless one counted Blaise and herself. It would have felt less awkward if there were more people present...

"We can't keep running into each other like this" Blaise said slowly. "People might think we're actually friends"

He didn't sound cruel, scornful or disgusted like one could have expected a slytherin to when he talked to a Weasley. It was just a statement. Ginny nodded slowly.

"I know. I wouldn't have expected to see anyone here today though"

"Well, I find it more comfortable being here when no one else is around" Blaise replied and she could see how he cast a quick glance at the tomb to his left.

Ginny bit her lip before asking, her voice soft:

"Who did you come here f..."

"I'd rather not talk about that, thank you"

There was a trace of coldness in his voice and Ginny fell silent. It only made sense; why would he want to talk to _her_ about that? So why did it hurt when he said it?

"I take it you read the newspaper yesterday" Blaise said quietly, looking straight at her as he spoke.

Once again, the intensity in his eyes was too much and Ginny looked down. His words made the worry return.

_What had they been doing here? And where was Ron?_

"Yeah..." she mumbled. "Yeah, I did"

Blaise was silent. Ginny could see from the corner of her eye that he still looked at her.

"Surely you must realize he's not coming back here?"

He didn't have to explain who "he" was. She already knew. And it hurt.

"I know" she said, realizing that she was telling nothing but the truth.

She'd gone here and mentally prepared herself for the fact that running into them was _extremely_ unlikely.

"Then why are you here?"

Blaise's voice was hard, and maybe that's what made her look into his eyes. She needed to be strong back. Wouldn't let him win.

"It said 'Harry Potter and muggleborn friend seen in Godric's Hollow'" she explained shortly. "It may be hard for _you_ to understand but I'm actually curious to find out why my brother wasn't with them and if he's okay"

Blaise raised his eyebrows skeptically. For a moment, Ginny listened to the song coming from inside the church. The situation was somewhat bizarre; standing on a graveyard talking to Blaise Zabini and hearing christmas songs at the same time...

"And you expect to find that out here? On a deserted graveyard on Christmas Day?"

Ginny turned her head to look the way she'd come from.

"Harry's parents are buried here" she said softly, swallowing. "I didn't even know. I guess I just... I thought going to Godric's Hollow would tell me something. Anything"

"It sounds to me as if it's Potter you're looking for" Blaise said. "Not your brother"

Ginny didn't say anything. Was it, really? She wasn't even sure she _wanted_ to find Harry, because what would she say to him if she did? It would cause her pain to see him, only to realize that whatever they'd once shared was gone...

But he'd been here, only yesterday. Hermione too. And Ginny wanted to know _why_. Was it really only because of Lily and James' grave? She couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more to it...

"Just let go, Weasley"

She looked up quickly, raising her eyebrows at him. Blaise had his hands in his pockets now, his face expression serious.

"Let go of what?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

They were both quiet.

"You know of what"

And Ginny did. Sure she _did_ want to know where Ron was, but that was not the real reason why she'd come here. If he hadn't even been with Harry and Hermione, then why would there be anything here connected to him _now_?

No, this was about Harry. In fact, it had been for months now. Ever since that day of Dumbledore's funeral it had all been about Harry, even more than at the time when they were actually dating. The thoughts of him occupied her mind even more often than thoughts concerning the war in general. More often than thoughts concerning her own family.

And it stopped her from moving on.

"I don't know if I can"

Her words came out as a mere whisper. Blaise snorted.

"Of course you can. Even _I_ can see that the thoughts of him stop you from being truthfully happy. You've wasted enough time mourning the fact that you two are over"

It felt like Blaise had kicked her in the stommach, hard. Sure she'd told herself countless of times that she and Harry were over. But not like this. And no one else had said it to her using those exact words. Not with so much honesty as Blaise just had. It made it real, more real than ever before.

She and Harry were over and even if he'd asked her to she could never fully forgive him for the pain he'd caused her when he left her alone. When he didn't believe she could handle whatever he had to do.

"Is it easy?" Ginny asked, now staring absentmindedly at the tomb that Blaise had looked at earlier.

She couldn't make out the name on it...

"Is it easy being that... cold?"

She saw from the corner of her eye how Blaise turned to look at the tomb as well. Then he said, his voice hollow:

"If you don't care you have nothing to lose. It's better that way, especially these days"

Ginny turned to look at him.

"But you obviously _do _care, for someone" she said quietly, nodding towards the tomb. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here"

"Well..." Blaise started. "It's not always as easy as it sounds"

He took out his wand and made a small light appear. Ginny could now make out the name written on the tomb:

**RICARDO ZABINI**

**MAY 19 1945- AUGUST 31 1991**

"Is it... Is it your dad?"

Ginny didn't look at him whilst she spoke. She was scared to death of what her face might look like and she wasn't sure she could bear whatever face expression he might wear.

"Yes"

Ginny did some quick head count.

"He died the day before you started Hogwarts"

"I know"

Ginny was silent. Only minutes ago when she'd asked why he was here he said that he didn't want to talk about it. What made him change his mind? She couldn't help feeling as if actually _trusted_ her, at least a little. But she had no idea how far she could go before he'd put up his walls again...

"What happened?" she asked, casting him a quick glance.

He still looked at the tomb, seemed determined not to meet her gaze now.

"He wasn't exactly young... He caught Dragonpox, died within a couple of days... Then he left my mum with an enormous inheritance and as soon as the funeral was over she practically forgot about him"

She noticed how his voice changed as he mentioned his mum; there was fury there. And hurt. Ginny didn't know what to say. She was used to her own parents, who loved each other no matter what. If her dad died the last thing her mum would think about was the money he'd leave behind...

"I'm sorry" she finally said. "I didn't know..."

"Well, why would you?" he interrupted her and Ginny knew that was the truth.

But he still just said it. No malice. Just a plain statement. And that made it even worse.

"And you took off to school the next day? When your dad had just..."

Ginny drifted off, couldn't bring herself to say the word. It was used far too often these days already.

"What else could I do, just sit at home and dwell on something that still wouldn't change?"

Ginny was silent. What could she respond to that?

"I wouldn't have managed it" she mumbled softly. "I'd be too weak..."

"No you wouldn't" Blaise interrupted her shortly, almost sounding annoyed. "You _think_ you would be, that's most people's problem. You never realize how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have"

She pondered over his words in silence, hoping she'd never have to find out if he was right...

"Can I... Can I ask you something?" Ginny asked and forced herself to lock her gaze with his curious one.

"Go ahead"

Ginny hesitated.

"Last spring, when the mass breakout from Azkaban took place..." she started and Blaise raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes?"

Ginny sighed. She just had to say it:

"You told me in Hogsmeade that you didn't think Voldemort's return to power was worth celebrating..."

Blaise nodded shortly.

"I did"

"Then why did you look so pleased when you found out? I saw your face expression during breakfast that morning..."

Ginny refused to look away from him now, but silently thanked God that it was dark outside so he couldn't see just how red her cheeks had turned. How did all that sound, really? He'd surely wonder why she'd looked his way in the first place...

But to her great surprise, Blaise didn't say anything about it.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have always been nothing but kind to me..." he started quietly. "In fact, I'm staying with them over the holidays"

"Oh" Ginny said.

It was a bit absurd for her, thinking of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy as kind people who took their son's friend in during the holidays... Just like her own parents. But then again, there were always more than one way of looking at things.

After all, she didn't know Lucius and Narcissa. At all.

"Narcissa had a really hard time when Lucius was in jail" Blaise continued. "I was simply happy for their sake. For _her _sake"

Ginny tried to hide her surprise. It made sense when he said it, and still it was so hard for her to believe... To imagine it.

"Well, that's another proof of that you actually do care" she said, smiling slightly. "Even though I must say that you have funny priorities"

Blaise laughed softly.

"Not everything is what it seems, Weasley" he said, looking at the tomb again. "And not everybody has a choice, the Malfoys included. One bad decision could affect your whole future"

"Yeah..." Ginny mumbled. "I think I've got that by now"

They were both quiet for a short while and then she nodded towards the tomb again, smiling.

"He was italian?" she asked and Blaise nodded slightly, actually smiling, too.

"Yes"

"Do you speak Italian?" Ginny asked curiously.

It felt nice, talking about something so... _normal_. Like languages. It seemed like a part of another life, a long time ago.

"Yes" Blaise replied simply and Ginny didn't have time to stop herself before she burst out:

"Say something!"

Blaise stared at her before snorting, shaking his head.

"Come on!" Ginny urged but right as he opened his mouth again, someone called:

"GINNY!"

For a moment they both just looked at each other and then Blaise said, his voice soft:

"Some other time"

They both turned around and Ginny spotted someone standing by the entrance to the graveyard, his arms crossed. She looked at her watch.

"That must be my brother" she said hurriedly. "He said he'd give me an hour, I guess my time is up..."

She looked at Blaise, who nodded.

"Have a nice holiday" he said.

"Yeah... Merry christmas!"

Ginny waved at him and then hurried off, hoping that she could avoid making Charlie too suspicious... She didn't see how Blaise Zabini remained where he was and that he said, his voice low:

"Merry christmas... Ginny"

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny could see as soon as she approached Charlie that he hadn't taken his eyes off Blaise who was still standing in front of his father's tomb. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and eventually made him look at her.

"Let's go" she said and he nodded shortly.

They walked on the deserted street in silence, Ginny silently wondering why they didn't just apparate from the spot. She got her answer a second later as Charlie asked:

"Who was that?"

_Of course. He wanted some time to ask her questions before they arrived at the Burrow. _

Well, at least Ginny was happy she didn't have to answer them in front of the rest of her family and Remus, Tonks and Hagrid...

"Just a f... someone from school" Ginny said, trying her best to sound unbothered.

She'd almost called Blaise her "friend" but stopped herself last second. They weren't _friends_, but then what were they? She wouldn't exactly call him an enemy...

"Does this 'someone' have a name?" Charlie interrupted her thoughts and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What does it even matter?"

"It _does_ matter to me Ginny, I don't want my little sister meeting up with random blokes on deserted graveyards!" Charlie told her seriously. "Was that why you wanted to go here in the first place...?"

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "No, I had no idea he'd be here, I promise!"

They were both silent for a few seconds and then she added, feeling slightly annoyed:

"And I don't 'meet up' with random _blokes_!"

Now it was Charlie's turn to roll his eyes.

"Why don't you just tell me who it was and save us all this trouble? And don't lie to me because I can always tell"

Ginny sighed. She knew it was true. Even though she was usually quite a good liar, Charlie had never had any problems seeing through it.

"Blaise Zabini" she said quietly and she could see from the corner of her eye how Charlie stared at her.

"What?" he just said.

Apparently, that was not what he'd been expecting to hear.

"Why would you talk to _him_? Are you two _friends_?"

"No" Ginny said hurriedly. "No, I wouldn't exactly call us 'friends'..."

"Then what would you call it?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

They were still walking and Ginny wondered how far they would go before Charlie decided to take her home. It was getting quite chilly... She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and then shrugged.

"I don't know! I guess he's... We just... talk sometimes, that's all"

Charlie raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"And I know that seems weird" Ginny added and he interrupted her:

"No Ginny, it seems _mental_! Why him? He's a slytherin and I bet he's practically a death eater himself, too..."

"He's not" Ginny said tiredly. "And honestly, what does the fact that he's a slytherin have to do with anything? That doesn't _really _matter, does it?"

"In his case it does, he's friends with Draco Malfoy isn't he?" Charlie asked, the disapproval clear in his voice. "And how do you know he's not a death eater, has he showed you his left forearm?"

Ginny was quiet for a short while. Of course, she _hadn't _seen Blaise's forearm. And Draco Malfoy was the same age as him, and he was branded with the Dark Mark... But still...

"I just know" she said simply.

Charlie sighed, turning right at a street corner. Ginny followed.

"Well, if he isn't a death eater I'll bet you anything his parents are. You should stay away from him, Ginny"

"His dad's dead, you know" Ginny pointed out, feeling almost angry now. "So I'm pretty sure _he's _not on You-know-who's side, either"

Why did people always assume that she couldn't look out for herself? If she'd noticed that Blaise was dangerous of course she would have stayed away from him! She didn't need people to actually _tell _her that...

Charlie suddenly stopped. He turned to look at his sister before holding out his arm so she could grab it. He locked his gaze with Ginny's and then said:

"I just don't want anything to happen to you"

Ginny shook her head slowly, giving him a small, reassuring smile before she put her hand on his arm.

"It won't" she said and even though Charlie didn't look entirely convinced he simply nodded.

Then, he turned on the spot and he and Ginny both apparated back to the Burrow.

**How do you make a time line haha**

"You go inside, I'll be with you in a minute"

Charlie raised his eyebrows questioningly and Ginny couldn't blame him; it was really cold outside even though it had stopped snowing and the sky was pitch black.

"Okay" he said after a short silence and then turned around to walk back inside.

"Charlie"

He stopped and turned around again. Ginny gave him a small smile.

"Thank you. For taking me"

He smiled back, nodding.

"Sure"

And then he left.

Ginny turned to face the now snow covered fields surrounding the Burrow and ended up staring at nothing in particular.

_Just let go, Weasley._

She hadn't become much wiser by going to Godric's Hollow and she hadn't found out anything about Ron, Harry and Hermione. Just like all those seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks and months of worry it all seemed pointless. What had she found out?

Nothing.

_You start by telling yourself that sometimes, it's better to let go of something than hold on to nothing. And if it's meant to be, it will be. In the end._

Did the constant thoughts about him make her worry less?

_No. __**More.**_

Ginny sighed. Now, more than ever before, she needed to live _today_ and not just think about the past. She needed to spent what little time she had with her family. Her parents and brothers that were now inside the house, waiting. For her.

And she'd kept them waiting long enough already.

"Harry Potter broke up with me"

She didn't know why she spoke the words out loud; it wasn't like there was anyone there to listen. But maybe that's why she was able to. No Neville, Luna, Tonks or family members were present.

No Blaise Zabini.

Admitting it didn't hurt as much anymore. The bare thought almost made her gasp out loud. She took a deep breath. When exactly, had the pain lifted? Somewhere on the way...

"It's over" she said simply.

And at that moment, Ginny knew. It was no longer about whether Harry was sick of _her_; _she _was done. All by herself. Done with mourning over what had been and what would never be.

_Just let go, Weasley._

She was Ginny Weasley. She wasn't Harry Potter's girlfriend anymore, but there were also other things people related to when hearing her name. Things she hadn't thought of until this very moment.

Harry was just a _part_ of it. He'd always just been a part of it.

And life wasn't over yet. In fact, hopefully, it had just started. And she knew there'd be more.

"I'll let go" Ginny said to herself, so consumed by her own words that she barely noticed the white smoke that came from her mouth as she spoke.

"I'm letting go"

A mere whisper. But she was. For real this time. No more. She was free. There was more to life than this. _She _was more than this.

Because sometimes, like now, letting go was for the greater good.

She looked up at the stars, smiling wider than she had in weeks, and then turned around to head inside and have some hot chocolate with her family.


	8. Warnings

**Warnings**

At times it was difficult seeing, due to the great amount of white smoke coming from the train. Ginny had to turn her head every other second to make sure that Fred was still walking next to her, pulling her trolley in front of him.

"_Really_ Fred... Believe it or not I _do_ know how to pull that one on my own" Ginny pointed out for the tenth time that morning, nodding towards the trolley.

But Fred simply ignored her and didn't stop until they'd reached the far end of the train. Over here, not as many people were gathered, saying goodbye to their parents, friends and sibilings.

"Have a great term sis" Fred said, turning around to face her.

Ginny hugged him tightly.

"I hope the shop continues to go well!" she said. "I'll miss you so much. All of you"

She realized that this was true; she was even close to tears at that very moment. Ever since Christmas Day when she'd visited Godric's Hollow and run into Blaise Zabini she'd come to appreciate all of it in a way she hadn't before. Her family.

Sure, Ron was away with Harry and Hermione (hopefully) and Percy refused to speak to any of the other Weasleys but they were all still _alive_. And Ginny was so grateful that she had now gotten to spend some time with the people who mattered the very most to her...

"We'll miss you too" Fred said, bringing her back to reality. "You know, George and I could really use someone like you to help us run _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_. What you did with the fireworks on New Year's Eve was amazing!"

Ginny laughed.

"Well, I'm not going to take _all _credit for it! It wouldn't have worked out if you and George hadn't helped"

They were both silent for a short while before Ginny said:

"Thanks for coming with me here, now that mum and dad were both busy..."

"I'm glad to" Fred said, grinning. "After all, this place brings back a lot of memories. And I trust George to handle the shop for a couple of hours"

"Yeah, considering the number of customers you manage to keep that could actually be hard" Ginny pointed out and Fred laughed.

"Well, it's worth losing a few of them if that means I get to see my dear _little_ sister off"

Ginny knew he was only teasing; he knew how much she used to hate being the youngest member of the family and being treated differently because of it... She rolled her eyes and grimaced.

"Very funny" she said sarcastically but turned serious as she added:

"Promise me to look after mum and dad, especially mum... I'm still a little worried about her..."

"Yeah..." Fred mumbled. "You would think that Ron would send a letter or at least a _note_ saying that he's okay now that he probably knows that their appearence in Godric's Hollow was in the Prophet. He must have known that mum would worry sick"

Ginny nodded slowly. Fred wasn't the only one who'd been thinking about this. During the past two weeks it had actually been easier than she'd imagined to keep Harry out of her mind but Ron was, of course, a completely different matter. He was her _brother_ and she'd always love and care for him, no matter what.

"There must be a reason" she said quietly and Fred sighed, shrugging.

"Well, only time can tell... Until then I suggest you try to enjoy your sixth year and focus on not letting the Carrows and Snape bring you down"

He blinked at her and Ginny informed him:

"Believe me, I'm working on that one! I'm thinking about 'accidentally' slipping Amycus a puke pastil..."

Fred laughed.

"As long as you don't get yourself into too much trouble"

Ginny raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Did I just hear those words coming from the mouth of the GREAT pranker and owner of a _joke_ shop _Fred Weasley _himself?!" she teased. "Someone, call the Prophet immediately!"

"Don't tell anyone I said that. Besides, as soon as this is over I'll go back to being my reckless, hilarious and creative self" Fred said smugly and Ginny bit her lip, looking away from him now.

"Do you really believe that?" she mumbled. "That this will all end, I mean... That things will go back to the way they used to be?"

Fred, somehow, made her look at him again and as he smiled he managed to make Ginny feel calmer than she had in months.

"I have a feeling things are turning for the better, Gin" he said. "And I think it'll happen sooner than we know"

Ginny smiled back, grabbing her trunk and owl cage from the trolley as the whistle that declared that the train was about to depart blew.

"I really hope you're right. But until then..."

She drifted off. There was so much she wanted to say. But there was no time.

"Until then" Fred simply repeated, waving as Ginny boarded the train and waved at him from a window.

Then, the Hogwarts Express started moving and he was soon completely out of sight.

**How do you make a time line haha**

"Did you do anything fun during the holidays Neville?" Ginny asked as they made their way off the Hogwarts Express a couple of hours later.

It had been a long ride and Ginny had spent most of it reading, which was really nice. That was one of the many things she liked about Neville and Luna; they didn't mind just sitting there, not spending the entire ride talking. Everything was just so... _relaxed_ and simple between the three of them.

"Not much, I spent christmas with my grandmother" Neville replied and then added, his voice low:

"And we... we were at St Mungos to visit my parents"

"Oh" Ginny only said. "How were they?"

She never knew exactly what to say when Neville mentioned his parents, which wasn't too often. In fact, she was pretty sure she wouldn't even have known about it if it weren't for that day back in her fourth year when she'd ran into him at St Mungos while she was visiting her dad...

"All right I guess" Neville said, shrugging slightly. "I mean, they're always the same... But grandmother thinks they actually recognize me"

There was a trace of happiness in his voice now and Ginny put her hand on his arm softly.

"Well, how couldn't they? I don't think we can ever fully forget the ones we love"

Neville smiled slightly and Luna said, her voice dreamy:

"I'd like to come with you and visit them some time, if that's all right"

Ginny smiled to herself as she saw Neville's surprised and happy looking face expression.

"R... really?" he asked and Luna nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course"

Neville smiled widely at her as they were making their way towards the carriages that would take them up to the castle.

"I'm sure they'd love you" he mumbled, his cheeks turning slightly red at his own words.

Luna smiled back.

"That's nice. Thank you"

Right then, they were all interrupted by Madison, Emily and Caroline who turned up out of nowhere. Madison hugged Ginny tightly.

"Hi!" she said. "Did you have a nice holiday?"

"Absolutely. What about you?"

Madison shrugged.

"It was okay I guess, I spent most of the time with my family. You were at home the whole time?"

_Yes. Except for when I was in Godric's Hollow looking for Harry and the others, only to realize how much I needed to __**stop**__ looking for him. Oh, and I also ran into Blaise Zabini (I know, __**again**__!) who told me he speaks Italian..._

No, there'd be no need to tell Madison_ that_. In fact, no matter how relaxed everything was between Ginny, Neville and Luna, she didn't even think she'd tell _them. _If Charlie didn't trust her when she told him that Blaise wasn't that bad she was pretty sure that they wouldn't, either.

"Yeah..." Ginny said instead. "Yeah I was"

Then, mostly to drop the subject, she quickly looked around.

"Seems hard to find an empty carriage today" she said.

And she was right. Students had already occupied most of them and she thought it would be nice if they could all sit together...

"Over here!" Emily called and waved at them.

Ginny, Neville, Luna, Madison and Caroline all walked over to her and started climbing into the empty carriage. Right as Ginny was about to get in Madison asked, her voice low:

"Why is Blaise Zabini _staring _at you?"

Ginny wasn't sure she wanted to, but she couldn't stop herself from looking the way Madison nodded. Her gaze locked with Blaise's for a split second before he looked away, turning to speak with Draco. Ginny clenched her jaw and then climbed into the carriage, closely followed by Madison.

"Well?" the latter urged as they'd sat down and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He wasn't _staring_ at me" she said determinedly and Madison snorted.

"Whatever you say..."

"Who's staring at who?" Neville asked curiously but Ginny hastily replied:

"No one. The more important question right now is: _why_ is Lucas McLaggen making his way over here?"

It was a great way to change the subject, but Ginny wasn't making it up. Right before the carriage was about to be pulled away by the, for some, invisible thestrals Lucas climbed inside together with a friend. He sat down beside Ginny.

The carriage started moving and they all fell completely silent. Neville cleared his throat uncomfortably and Madison gave Ginny a look, as if to say: _I thought he hated you_.

Well, so did Ginny herself... But apparently she'd been wrong, since Lucas now said, his voice full of confidence:

"Hello Ginny! Long time, no see. Did you have a good holiday?"

"Um... yeah sure" Ginny said, forcing herself to give him a small smile. "And you?"

"Oh yes" Lucas said. "I went skiing with my grandparents in Vermont..."

Ginny nodded towards him as if to show that she listened carefully, but she really didn't. In fact, all she could think about was Madison's words from earlier:

_Why is Blaise Zabini staring at you?_

Why indeed...

**How do you make a time line haha**

"Okay Neville, which is the most important ingredient in Veritaserum?"

Ginny tried her best not to roll her eyes as Neville looked really thoughtful. Ever since they'd got back to school a week earlier she'd asked him this question (and many others) almost every day to prepare him for Slughorn's Potions test on Friday. But obviously, Neville had real trouble learning the answers...

Now he furrowed.

"I... I know this" he muttered and Ginny smiled encouragingly at him.

"It starts with an..."

But she stopped speaking as she heard a high pitched laugh and even though she didn't want to turn around she could tell who it came from. Daphne Greengrass had just entered the Great Hall together with Blaise and Draco. Ginny could see how Daphne held onto Blaise's arm as if her life depended on it...

"What are you looking at?" Neville asked and Ginny quickly turned back to him.

"Um..." she just started and Neville raised his eyebrows questioningly.

But luckily they were interrupted as Madison sat down next to Ginny, looking really exhausted.

"How was it?" Emily asked immediately and Ginny furrowed and asked Madison:

"How was what, what did I miss?"

Madison grimaced and helped herself to some dinner.

"I just spent _three _hours alphabetizing all books in Alecto Carrow's personal library" she said darkly and Neville pointed out:

"Well, consider yourself lucky. I've heard detentions with the Carrows could be a lot worse..."

"But the books were all horrible!" Madison exclaimed. "I couldn't help opening a few of them and you should have seen the pictures! I mean, did you know that one could actually _split_ one's soul and put parts of it in different objects to live forever?!"

They were all silent for a moment, pondering over what Madison had just told them, before Caroline stated:

"That sounds mental"

"I know!"

Madison sighed tiredly and took a sip from her goblet filled with pumpkin juice.

"But why did you get detention in the first place?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I told Alecto that muggles have managed to travel to the moon and back without using magic. Apparently that's not what she wanted to hear..."

Ginny felt slightly sorry for Madison, knowing that the Muggle Studies lessons must be even worse for her since she was muggleborn... She snorted, feeling slightly disgusted.

"Why am I not surprised that that was all it took for her to give you detention?"

"Because she's an ass" Madison replied simply and then, apparently keen on changing the subject, she asked:

"So... what are we studying?"

"Potions" Neville replied dully. "I have a test on Friday and I'll never make it! I shouldn't have let Slughorn convince me to take this class..."

"If you keep thinking like that then I'm sure you won't make it" Ginny replied indignantly. "For once, you just have to BELIEVE in yourself Neville..."

But she drifted off again. Once more Daphne had caught her attention by laughing very loud at something Blaise or Draco had just said. Then, she broke into hysterical giggles and whispered something to Pansy who started laughing, too. Blaise and Draco both seemed quite pleased with themselves. It gave Ginny an uneasy feeling, thinking that Blaise had actually been _happy _to make Daphne Greengrass laugh like that...

Exactly _what_ was so funny, anyway?

"At least some people are enjoying themselves..." Emily said dryly, nodding towards the Slytherin table. "I'll bet a thousand galleons that Greengrass and Zabini will be married by the time they graduate..."

"Next question Neville" Ginny interrupted Emily hastily, grabbing Neville's Potions book and looking intently at him.

She didn't want to hear what Emily was about to say. The whole thing made her feel sick. Not to mention really annoyed.

But _why_? What was it to her who Blaise Zabini intended to marry?

Neville grimaced and covered his face in his hands.

"I give up" he said.

**How do you make a time line haha**

Half an hour later Ginny and her friends were about to finish dinner just as Blaise, Draco, Daphne and Pansy left the Slytherin table and headed for the exit of the Great Hall. Ginny, for some unexplicable reason, felt her pulse quicken and turned to speak with Madison just to have something to do.

But she could still_ feel _it. Feel Blaise's intense gaze at her as he passed the Gryffindor table, apparently unaware of the fact that he could be spotted staring at a gryffindor, a bloodtraitor and a Weasley... Ginny couldn't help it; she turned her head again and stared right back at him.

Their gazes locked. His face was expressionless, but if she'd have to use a word to describe it she'd say "frustrated".

Maybe it was because she felt confused; after all she'd caught him staring at her _three_ times now. She wanted to show him that, in fact, it would be easier if he just came forward and said hello. After all, they'd met in Godric's Hollow. They'd _talked_. He'd told her about his dad and something made Ginny believe that that wasn't something he usually did.

Or maybe it was just because she hated Daphne even more than usual right now, clutching to his arm like a bloody monkey...

Whatever the reason behind it was, the actual _point _was that Ginny Weasley gave Blaise Zabini a brief smile, not even caring about the fact that Draco Malfoy seemed to notice it.

A second later Blaise quickly turned his face away from her and left the Great Hall, leaving Ginny wondering if she'd just committed one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

**Blaise's point of view**

"What the hell was that?"

For a moment, Blaise was too consumed by what had just happened to even realize that Draco was adressing him. Then, he turned to look at him and tried to look completely unbothered as he asked:

"What do you mean?"

Draco nodded towards the entrance of the Great Hall, where Ginny Weasley was still inside having dinner with her friends.

"The Weasley girl _smiling_ at you"

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"She wasn't _smiling_ at me"

But he could tell from the way Draco raised his eyebrows that he didn't sound too convincing...

"Did she hit her head during the holidays or something?" he asked as they started to make their way towards the dungeons. "Developed a crush on you or something?"

"_Who's_ developed a crush on you Blaise?"

Daphne quickly grabbed his arm again, as if protecting him from whatever person he and Draco were talking about.

"No one" Blaise snapped back and somehow managed to make Daphne let go of him. "As usual, Draco doesn't know what he's talking about"

"Draco, tell us!" Pansy begged, trying her best at a cute smile but only managing to look desperate. "Who were you two talking about?"

Draco cast Blaise a quick glance before he said, smirking slightly:

"Ginny Weasley"

Daphne made a disliking sound.

"Ugh! Well, in that case I feel _sorry_ for you Blaise... She's not just ugly but a filthy _bloodtraitor _as well..."

"Well, Blaise happens to think that she's good looking" Pansy interrupted her friend and Blaise noticed the horrified look on Daphne's face before she asked him:

"What? You _do_?"

"No I don't" Blaise replied shortly, starting to get really annoyed. "Can we just drop this subject, it's completely pointless even discussing it..."

"He said so back in fifth year" Pansy interrupted him. "And we all know how hard you are to please, Blaise..."

"You know what would really please me right now? You two shutting up"

And they actually did. Blaise had sounded angrier and ruder than he'd meant to but they were really getting on his nerves and he needed to sleep... Punching Draco in the face for bringing the matter up in the first place wouldn't be too bad, either...

They were all walking in silence for a short while before Daphne pointed out:

"Well, you don't have to worry Blaise. If that filthy bloodtraitor ever comes near you I'll make sure she'll regret it"

"I take your word for it" Blaise replied shortly, knowing it was true.

And he hated himself for the thought that immediately crossed his mind:

_I have to warn her._

**How do you make a time line haha**

On Friday afternoon Ginny was walking through the dungeons, making her way to Potions class, alone. She, Madison and the other sixth year gryffindors had this lesson with the Rawenclaw students so one would think that Ginny would be accompanied by Luna.

But just like the rest of their classmates Luna had left her Potions things back in her dorm and she therefore needed to head up there before the lesson started. Ginny had actually, for once, remembered to pack them into her bag this morning.

But as she approached the door leading into the classroom, she silently wished that she'd forgotten to pack down her things as well. The seventh year hufflepuffs were exiting and they were closely followed by the slytherins. Ginny contemplated trying to find some place to hide but then figured that that would only make her look foolish. Instead, she walked with her head held high and pretended like she barely felt anything as Pansy Parkinson walked right into her.

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry!" Pansy said with a squeaky voice, apparently imitating Ginny from the event at King's Cross before christmas. "I really didn't _see_ you!"

The other Slytherin girls laughed and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes you did Parkinson, that's what makes it so sad"

Pansy narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but Daphne Greengrass reached her to it and walked into Ginny so hard that the latter dropped her books on the floor.

"Oops!" Daphne said, smiling evilly.

Then, without another word, they all passed Ginny by and left. She growled out of frustration and then bent down to grab her books. _Why_ were they doing this to her, their behaviour had been even _worse_ than usual during the past couple of days... Had she done something she wasn't aware of? Other than simply being Ginny Weasley, that was...

As she looked up again she found herself staring right into the eyes of Blaise Zabini, and he didn't look happy as he passed her without a word. Then, as he was out of sight she heard him telling Draco Malfoy:

"You go ahead, I forgot to ask Slughorn something"

_Oh no._

A second later he reappeared and walked straight up to her.

"I need to talk to you" he said, his voice low.

Ginny sighed, trying to look unbothered.

"Fine, I'm listening"

Blaise looked around quickly and then muttered:

"Not here"

Ginny hesitated.

"My lesson starts in ten minutes"

"I'll be quick" Blaise said shortly and to her great surprise he grabbed her arm and led her down the corridor.

She had to stop herself from gasping out loud. The bare touch sent what felt like electric shocks through her entire body and as he let go of her she could still feel the warmth right where his hand had pressed against her robes...

Ginny soon found herself in another corridor that she'd never been in before and after having walked half way through it Blaise stopped and turned around to face her again. She waited, but he didn't say anything. Ginny crossed her arms, hoping she succeeded in looking truthfully annoyed.

"Well?" she asked. "What do you want?"

Blaise dropped her gaze for a moment. She could see how he clenched his jaw before turning to look at her again.

"We're not friends, Weasley"

His voice was hard, cold. Ginny stared right back at him, ignoring the sudden sting of pain that she felt at his words.

"I know that"

She did. So why did it hurt when he said it out loud? Blaise sighed.

"You do?" he asked and actually looked like he didn't believe her.

Ginny snorted.

"Believe me, I have far more important things on my mind than walking around wondering whether we are friends or not, Zabini" she said.

_What things?_

She continued:

"But I'm well aware of it, how could someone like you possibly want to befriend a bloodtraitor like myself?"

Blaise glared at her.

"You know it's not about that"

"Oh, do I?" Ginny asked, hating how her voice sounded so... weak. "I actually think that's exactly what it's about, you're just too much of a coward to admit it"

It felt nice. Nice to finally tell him what she'd been thinking about for the past couple of days. And she knew she was right. That was the reason he didn't return her smile that night after dinner, the reason he seemed to have avoided her completely ever since...

A slytherin like himself couldn't ever _smile _at someone like her. At least not in a nice way.

It was just wrong. And it drove her mad.

He still hadn't looked away from her.

"You're wrong" he hissed and Ginny retorted immediately:

"Then what is it about? Tell me right now, because I'm sick of..."

She drifted off. How was she supposed to complete that sentence? "_Sick of these thoughts taking up my time_?" Never. He didn't deserve to know _that_...

"Sick of what?" Blaise asked but Ginny just shook her head.

"It doesn't even matter" she said hollowly.

Blaise sighed deeply. She noticed that he looked more tired than usual, with dark circles under his eyes.

"The reason I didn't smile at you and that I've been avoiding you is not because of who you are"

Ginny stared at him, silently debating whether she ought to believe him or not...

"Then what is it about?"

Her words came out as a mere whisper this time. Was there something else that was wrong about her? Something Harry had come to realize eventually, too? And _why_ did she even care?

"It's not you" said Blaise quietly. "It's them"

Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Them?" she repeated questioningly and Blaise nodded towards the way they'd come.

"What just happened, was Daphne and Pansy being _nice_" he said sternly. "You don't know what they're _really_ capable of"

Ginny was quiet for a few seconds.

"And you do?" she then asked.

Blaise snorted.

"I've known them for over six years, of course I do"

Some sort of realization fell upon Ginny's face. She snorted.

"So _that's_ why they've been acting like such bastards, simply because I _smiled_ at you..."

Blaise didn't say anything and they both fell silent. Ginny couldn't help wondering if the reason why Blaise knew exactly what Daphne and Pansy were capable of, was that he'd sometimes joined them doing things like the one they'd just done to her. Had he supported them? Actually _enjoyed_ it?

Blaise brought her back to reality by saying, his voice hard again:

"If they spotted me smiling back at you, or even worse _talking_ to you, they'd do something much worse than making you drop your books"

Ginny could see on his eyes that this wasn't an empty threat. He was deadly serious as he continued:

"So stay away from me"

Even though Ginny had just been told exactly _why_ she should stay away from him that didn't make it hurt any less. First Harry, then Blaise... It seemed like all people ever did was pushing her away. And why did they both assume that she couldn't take care of herself? She wasn't helpless for god's sake!

Ginny swallowed two times and refused to drop his gaze even though she could feel that tears were about to erupt in her eyes... Why did everything have to be so complicated?

"I'm not afraid of them" she said angrily. "And I don't need someone to look out for me all the time, I have done quite well on my own so far, thank you very much"

Blaise looked surprised. Ginny added:

"But don't worry, staying away from you won't be a problem. It's not like I ever planned to do something else"

And then she stormed off, fuming as she headed for her Potions lesson.


	9. The Quidditch Match

**The Quidditch Match**

By the end of January there was more snow on the grounds than Ginny had ever seen before and most students avoided ever going outside if they could help it. Ginny really missed Hermione during those days when she had to make her way down to Hagrid's hut to study Care of Magical Creatures, because she was the one person Ginny knew who could perform a perfect drying charm.

Now that the holidays were over, the pile of homework had also grown tremendously and there were rumours that not only the Carrows, but also Mc Gonagall, had made students cry by telling them that they'd most likely receive a T if they didn't keep up...

Keeping up surely would have been easier for Ginny if she didn't let herself spend so much time feeling like she wanted to punch Blaise Zabini in the face. He was, without question, the most confusing person she'd ever met and no matter how hard she tried she didn't understand him, at all. _He _was the one who'd started talking to her in Hogsmeade, _he'd _been civil towards her in Godric's Hollow and _he _had told _her _that she looked beautiful at Slughorn's christmas party...

But he was also the one who'd told her that they weren't friends. That she should stay away from him.

Well, of course she _could _do that but she figured that he at least owed her an explanation!

At least there was one thing to cheer Ginny up in the middle of all stress and frustration: quiddtich. The game against Hufflepuff was approaching and not even the amount of snow could stop her from being excited about it.

On Thursday morning Dean gathered his team in the changing rooms before the game was about to start and Ginny could tell, from the way he went through _a lot _of tactics, that he was really nervous.

"This game is nothing" Dean said, looking at his teammates intently.

Though Ginny could see that he avoided _her _eyes in particular. They still hadn't talked to each other since the christmas party, a fact that made things slightly awkward during practises...

"This is just _Huffelpuff_!" Dean continued. "It's the slytherins and possibly the ravenclaws that we _really _need to worry about. Now, I admit that Hufflepuff's seeker is quite good and that their keeper seems to have improved since last year... But we can still take them, right?"

"YES!" his teammates all called back and then left the changing room one by one, dressed in red and with their broomsticks over their shoulders.

Just as Ginny herself was about to leave, however, Dean said:

"Ginny... Could you stay for a moment?"

Ginny stopped and slowly turned around. Dean looked troubled and she felt like helping him out, but she had no idea what to say except for...

"I'm sorry!" they both blurted out at the same time.

Then, eyes widening, they both laughed slightly. Dean was the first one to speak up:

"I know I was acting like an idiot at that party, and I'm sorry for what I said..."

"So am I" Ginny interrupted him and then added, her voice low:

"I know things are not easy for you"

They were both quiet for a short while and then Dean said, his voice filled with excitement again:

"Friends?"

Ginny nodded, smiling widely as she shook his hand.

"Friends. Now come on, we've got a game to win!"

**How do you make a time line haha**

"Well well... if it isn't the heroes of the day!"

Ginny and Dean both stopped at the sound of Daphne Greengrass' sarcastic voice. She stood leaning against the wall just outside the changing rooms, surrounded by Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. Ginny rolled her eyes and then turned around to face them, a fake smile on her lips.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're going through some kind of personal crisis, Greengrass" she said. "You've been torturing me for weeks now, something you want to talk about?"

Dean suffocated a laugh behind her but Daphne rolled her eyes and Ginny could see how Millicent clenched her fists.

"The only problem we have is _you_" Pansy said threateningly, approaching Ginny and Dean with her arms crossed. "It shouldn't be long before filthy bloodtraitors and mudbloods like you two get thrown out of here"

She spared Dean a glance and the latter grabbed his wand from his pocket but Ginny put her hand on his arm to stop him. No need to cause a scene so close to an upcoming game. What if a teacher would show up?

"Wow, Parkinson" Ginny said, locking her gaze with Pansy's.

She wasn't afraid. She continued:

"After all these years all you can do is still picking up _Malfoy's _lines and re-use them? That's _very_ creative"

Daphne and Pansy both opened their mouths to reply but a new voice interrupted them:

"Why aren't you lot in the stands?"

Ginny froze unwillingly. It was Blaise, accompanied by Theodore Nott. As he got closer and spotted Ginny he looked away from her quickly and told Daphne:

"Come on, let's get out of here. Draco and I have good seats"

"That's great Blaise!"

The way Daphne flirted with him made Ginny feel sick. If the girl smiled any wider her face was most likely to get stuck that way...

"Come on then" Blaise said shortly and grabbed Daphne's arm.

Ginny noticed that he looked almost... furious. Why? And _why_ did _she_ feel angry with the way he touched Daphne's arm?

He'd touched _her_ arm in the dungeons only a couple of weeks ago...

"I'll join you when I'm done with the bloodtraitor and the mudblood here" Pansy drawled and Ginny turned to glare at her again.

"Oh, and you _really_ think I have time to stand here and listen to you?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Blaise had stopped trying to make Daphne leave the scene, slowly removing his hand from her arm. Theodore Nott and Dean both watched the on-going argument curiously. Now that Ginny had told Dean not to take out his wand he seemed to think that his job was quite done here...

"Oh I think you do" Daphne said, her voice cold as ice. "At least considering the fact that your pathetic good-for-nothing brother won't be able to play today. You'll have a much bigger shot at winning without him..."

Without really thinking about what she did, Ginny drew her own wand and walked even closer to the Slytherin girls. She was shaking out of fury.

"Don't say a word against my family" she hissed, feeling her heart pound like crazy in her chest.

She couldn't stand Ron being mentioned like this. Not by _them_. The worry was bad enough as it was already.

And having Blaise Zabini watching the whole thing didn't exactly make it any easier...

"Your family is a pathetic, worthless couple of bloodtraitors who don't deserve the name 'wizards'. You're all a shame for this world, and I hope that you will be dealt with the way you should have years ago"

Ginny's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to reply but then closed it again. She was too flabbergasted to speak. She knew Daphne was mean, _vial_ even, but _this_... She couldn't think of anything to say.

She just wanted this to end. To leave the scene. She met Blaise's gaze for a split second. Then he looked away from her again, arms crossed. It hurt.

_Why didn't he say anything?_

But why should he?

"Let's go Ginny" Dean mumbled from behind her. "The game is about to start"

Ginny spared the Slytherin girls one more look. Pansy and Daphne glared back at her, eyes cold as ice. Tracey Davis looked down, looking almost as indifferent as Blaise. Millicent looked slightly dumbfounded, as if she didn't really understand what was going on...

"Come on" Dean repeated and Ginny moved, as if on autopilot, and they both left the scene.

**Blaise's point of view.**

They were all quiet. Blaise didn't know where to look or what to do. He saw from the corner of his eye how Ginny left with _him_, her dark red hair dancing on her back...

"Well, let's go watch the game then shall we?" Daphne asked, sounding as if nothing had happened.

And Blaise really wanted to be able to feel that way, too. But he couldn't. Something _had_ just happened.

_And he'd done nothing about it._

He felt the fury grow inside of him and he turned to look at the girls. Tracey was the only one meeting his gaze and Blaise couldn't interpret her face. She looked almost sad.

"You can find your own seats" Blaise hissed, his voice cold, before he nodded towards Theo. "Come on"

They both left, heading for the quidditch pitch to watch the game.

**Ginny's point of view**

She was angry. Not just because of what Daphne had said.

It was more about what Blaise _hadn't_ said.

And she was angry with _herself _for feeling that way...

"You okay?"

Dean put his hand on her arm but Ginny pulled away. Right now, she just wanted to be left alone. For some stupid reason, she felt let down.

"You weren't much help back there" she said shortly and from the corner of her eye she could see the surprised look on Dean's face.

"What do you mean?"

Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes as they joined the rest of their teammates. What was the point, really? She'd only cause another fight between the two of them...

"It doesn't matter" she said emptily, mounting her broomstick.

_And even if it did there's nothing you can do about it now._

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny soared out after Dean and the others. She heard the shouts and songs coming from the stands and suddenly felt like she couldn't possibly be more ready. _Forget what had just happened. Forget Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini._ _This_ was what made her love quidditch. The way the people who watched the game made her feel like she could do anything. The way flying made her think that she was really_ alive_...

As soon as Madam Hooch blew the whistle Ginny managed to grab ahold of the Quaffle and with some help from the other two Gryffindor chasers it didn't take long before she'd scored twice. She could hear the Gryffindors scream "_WEASLEY! WEASLEY! WEASLEY!"_ and she grinned widely.

At least _quidditch_ was something that remained the way it was, despite everything else that was changing in the world...

"GINNY! OVER HERE!"

Ginny passed over the Quaffle and then soared towards the Hufflepuff goalposts to help her teammate out. She got the ball again, passed it over to the chaser to her right...

"_AND ANOTHER GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR_!" Zacharias Smith, a seventh year Ravenclaw who Ginny loathed, called out. "_THEY LEAD HUFFLEPUFF THIRTY TO ZERO_!"

During the next thirty minutes Gryffindor scored five more times and Hufflepuff six; Gryffindor still led by twenty points but Ginny silently wished that Dean would just find the Snitch already and finish this...

Right as this thought crossed her mind she heard Zacharias Smith call out:

"_AND IT LOOKS LIKE THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER, DEAN THOMAS, HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH_!"

Ginny, just like the rest of the players, turned her head to watch as Dean soared through the air, obviously heading for the small, golden ball that was now somewhere close to Ginny's left. However, the Hufflepuff seeker had noticed that something was going on and was heading the same way...

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" Dean called to Ginny and smirked happily as he flew by her.

It all went so quick; Dean did some sort of manoeuvre as the Snitch changed direction and once again, the Hufflepuff seeker wasn't far behind. Before Ginny had time to react properly they were both flying in her direction, one from each side, getting closer by the second...

She heard screams coming from the stands and then, everything turned black.

**Blaise's point of view**

Blaise heard the screams around him as Ginny Weasley fell off her broom, landing on the ground a couple of seconds later with a loud _thump_. Even some of the Slytherin students looked shocked. He froze.

"Well... Let's just hope Thomas won't catch the Snitch now" Draco said, looking completely unbothered about what had just happened and still not taking his eyes off the on-going game.

But Blaise wasn't listening. He was, in fact, too busy glaring at Dean Thomas who was now after the Snitch again. Apparently, it didn't matter to _him_ that he'd just knocked his teammate off her broom... Weren't they supposed to be _friends_?

"Idiot" he hissed, now watching as two teachers carried Ginny off the pitch on a stretcher.

For some stupid reason he found himself wanting to run down there, grab that stretcher himself and make sure that she was all right...

_And why would you do that?_

Blaise snorted to himself. Why did he even _care_? If Ginny Weasley humiliated herself in front of the entire school that was her problem (and maybe Dean Thomas') but Blaise himself certainly had nothing to do with it...

"Who?" Draco asked, turning to look at his friend.

Blaise had been so occupied by his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that Dean Thomas had now gotten ahold of the Snitch. The game was over.

"Who what?" Blaise asked absentmindedly, still not taking his eyes off Dean.

He was now back on the ground, holding up the small, golden ball for everyone to see. He wore a large smile on his face. Was that what Ginny had liked about him last year? That stupid looking grin? That he was talented at quidditch? Well, he definitely wasn't if one compared him to Potter...

Draco interrupted his thoughts again.

"You called someone an idiot" he said as they were heading back to the castle a couple of minutes later. "Who were you talking about?"

Blaise hesitated. If he told Draco the truth the latter would most likely put two and two together... And Blaise didn't want him to know that he _cared_ for Ginny Weasley's well being...

Which he didn't.

"The Hufflepuff seeker" he lied. "He should have spotted the Snitch earlier, it was right in front of him the whole time"

Draco seemed to buy that explanation and simply nodded.

"Looked like Weasley hit her head quite hard though" he said matter-of-factly and Blaise didn't miss the curious and yet cautious look that Draco gave him.

_He's testing you._

Blaise knew it. This was all Draco trying to find proof of that he'd been right that night when Ginny had smiled at Blaise in the Great Hall. He wanted Blaise to react to his words, to find out if something was going on...

Nothing was going on. Absolutely nothing.

"Well, the better for us right?" Blaise asked, somehow feeling sick by his own words. "Gives Slytherin a bigger shot at the cup if she stays off the pitch"

"I guess you're right" Draco said slowly. "Though I'm pretty sure of..."

But Blaise had turned him off again. Was Draco right about Ginny? _Did_ she hit her head "quite" hard? How was she? Sure he'd told himself countless of times to stay away from her, but did that really matter if her _life _ was in danger?

The thoughts kept spinning through his head and after spending dinner dwelling about it all he only reached one, somewhat reasonable, conclusion:

_I have to see her._

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny found herself staring right into Madame Pomfrey's eyes as she woke up, feeling how the school nurse dabbed her forehead with some sort of wet towel. She immediately tried to sit up but Madame Pomfrey put her hands on Ginny's shoulders and forced her to lie down again.

"Don't you even think about it!" she muttered. "Always told Albus that quidditch was dangerous but did he ever listen to me? Of course not! And Minerva is far too busy worrying about having to hand over the quidditch cup to Slytherin... A mess is what it is"

But Ginny had stopped listening and tried to sit up again.

"What happened?" she asked and rolled her eyes as Madame Pomfrey, once again, forced her down in bed.

"Well, I wasn't there watching the game since I was too busy being here preparing for something like _this_ to happen. And of course I was right, again!"

Madame Pomfrey finally removed the towel from Ginny's forehead and handed her a glass filled with some sort of bright green liquid. As her patient gave her a questioning look she explained shortly:

"Takes away the pain"

It wasn't until then that Ginny felt her head throb painfully and she took a small sip from the glass while Madame Pomfrey continued:

"Apparently the two seekers both spotted the Snitch at the same time and they managed to fly right into you. You got unconscious and fell off your broom, let's just be grateful you were so close to the ground..."

"I know what happened to _me_!" Ginny said impatiently, actually remembering exactly how Dean and the Hufflepuff seeker both came soaring towards her at high speed... "But who won?"

Madame Pomfrey snorted.

"That's really not what you should worry about ms Weasley, you've hit your head quite hard... But very well, Gryffindor caught the Snitch only minutes after you blacked out..."

"YES!"

Madame Pomfrey couldn't stop Ginny from sitting up this time; the latter was far too happy. This meant that all practising hadn't been for nothing; they still had a chance of winning the Quidditch Cup and their next game against Slytherin in March would actually matter!

Right then, she spotted Neville, Luna and Madison all entering the hospital wing. They immediately hurried towards her bed.

"Ginny!" Madison exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

Ginny grinned widely, having no problems ignoring the pain in her head now that she'd received the good news.

"I'm fine" she said. "We won, didn't we?"

"But you hit your head quite hard..." Neville said seriously, nodding towards the green liquid that Ginny still hadn't finished. "What's that?"

Before Ginny had time to reply Madame Pomfrey cut in:

"_That _is a pain killing potion and like you just said mr Longbottom, ms Weasley hit her head quite hard and could really use some sleep right now..."

"I'm not tired" Ginny said hastily. "I want to head back to the Gryffindor tower and celebrate..."

She felt happier than she had in weeks but Madame Pomfrey simply snorted.

"That is completely out of the question! For all I know you could have a concussion, you'll get to spend the night!"

"But what about dinner?" Luna asked dreamily, eyes widening as she turned to look at Madame Pomfrey. "At least Ginny should be allowed to accompany us to the Great Hall and..."

"I'll bring her dinner here, the house elves will take care of it"

Ginny sighed deeply. She knew Madame Pomfrey far too well by now to think that nurse would change her mind. And unless she wanted her to contact her parents...

"It's fine" she told her friends, forcing herself to smile. "It'll be nice to get some rest, anyway"

"We can come by later..." Madison started but Madame Pomfrey interrupted them again:

"You can all come back _tomorrow_! As soon as you three leave I'll close the hospital wing for tonight!"

"Old bat..." Madison muttered under her breath as Madame Pomfrey went to fetch Ginny something else.

"Here's something for you to read tonight, Ginny" Luna said, handing over an extremely peculiar looking book that Ginny had never seen before.

The cover was bright purple and the golden letters on it kept swirling around and made it impossible for Ginny to read what it said... She gave Neville a confused look and he simply shrugged and shook his head slowly as if to say: _I have __**no**__ idea what that is!_

"Um... thanks Luna" she said, smiling at her friend. "You just saved my night"

Luna nodded, smiling back.

"That's fine. Good night Ginny, you really played great today! Until you fell off your broom, that is"

Ginny couldn't help feeling quite miserable as her friends left. It was only six o' clock at night; what was she supposed to do until it was time to go to sleep? However, Madame Pomfrey already seemed to have the answer to that question ready... She handed Ginny another glass, this one filled with a dark blue liquid...

Ginny didn't even bother asking what it was this time; she simply grabbed it and emptied its content in a few sips. Then, it didn't take long before she started feeling dizzy and very, very exhausted...

"Relaxing potion" she heard Madame Pomfrey say from somewhere far, far away... "You need to sleep"

**How do you make a time line haha**

As Ginny woke up the pain in her head seemed to have lifted and she sighed happily. That probably meant no concussion, which meant that she'd be allowed to leave the hospital wing... today? Tomorrow?

What time was it, really?

She glanced at her watch. 9:30 in the evening, what was the point of waking up _now_? She grimaced, hoping she'd be able to go back to sleep soon... She sat up in bed and looked around the hospital wing.

It was quiet, dark and, unless she counted herself, empty. Madame Pomfrey seemed to have returned to her office for the night... Ginny grabbed the book she'd received from Luna, thinking she might as well _try _to read it rather than just lie there and wait for the tiredness to return...

She'd only read three pages (and hadn't really understood anything) when she heard something that made her look up. There were steps, and judging from the sound they were getting closer by the second... She furrowed.

Wasn't the hospital wing supposed to be locked at this hour? And since she was the only patient in here, did that mean that whoever the intruder was he or she was here to see... her?

Ginny could only make out the person's silhouette in the darkness and called:

"Luna? Neville? Is that you? I told you you didn't have to..."

But she stopped speaking as the person got close enough for her to make out all his features. It wasn't Luna, Neville or any of her other friends for that matter.

It was Blaise Zabini.


	10. Saved

**Saved**

Ginny slowly closed Luna's book and put it on her bedside table before she locked her gaze with his.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and hated herself for the chilliness in her voice.

Because she shouldn't even be mad at him, she shouldn't _care _the way she actually did. But she couldn't lie to herself, either... His words still hurt.

_We are not friends, Weasley. Stay away from me. _

And the way he hadn't said anything today when Daphne and Pansy teased her about Ron... But then again, why would he?

Blaise answered her question simply by asking another one himself:

"How are you?"

Ginny snorted, crossing her arms and sitting up slightly in bed. She didn't want him to think that she looked weak... But since when did she care what he thought?!

"What's it to you? We're not friends, remember?"

Blaise dropped her gaze and then moved a bit closer to her bed. Ginny silently thanked god that she'd at least decided to wear a decent looking pair of pyjamas this night... He looked up at her again, his eyes burning with something she couldn't quite put her finger to.

"You're right" he said calmly. "We're not"

Ginny sighed tiredly.

"Then why are you here?! As far as I know it's not so common for people who are **not** friends to visit each other in the hospital wing"

To her great surprise he actually smiled briefly but then pressed his lips together, as if he didn't like what she'd just said or what he was about to reply to it.

"I guess you're right about that too" he said, crossing his arms slowly.

Ginny glared back, feeling like she wanted to destroy every part of him. That dark hair, those perfect eyebrows, the intense eyes, the muscular and tall body, that _stupid _snake crest on his shirt...

"You're making no sense whatsoever" she snarled. "But I guess that shouldn't surprise me by now"

She turned away from him and grabbed her book again just to have something to do. It was all too much to take in... She'd started pretending to read it when he asked, his voice annoyed:

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ginny sighed again. What was the point of even _pretending_? Her head started to throb painfully again as she slammed the book shut and locked her gaze with his, forcing herself not to look away despite the intensity in his eyes.

"It _means _that you confuse me, Zabini. And not in a good way"

She added the last part, feeling as if she was five years old again and her mum asked her if she'd stolen sweets from the cupboard and she said no even though she'd actually done it.

It was a strange feeling.

"And you think you're so much easier to understand?" Blaise asked cooly. "You think everything _you _say and do makes sense?"

"At least I'm not a hypocrite!" Ginny interrupted him heatedly. "At least I know where I stand! We've met up several times for god knows what reason and most of the time you've actually been _civil _towards me! No mean nicknames, no talk about my family being unworthy or 'filthy'. Hell, you even told me about _yours_!"

She cast him a quick glance and noticed that his face expression was blank. He just stood there, arms crossed and waited for her to continue. So she did, feeling so much lighter when she finally got it all out:

"And I'm so mad at myself for being naive enough to think that you'd actually..."

She drifted off, didn't know how to continue. The silence that followed was the longest between the two of them so far.

"That I'd actually what?" Blaise asked, his voice hard.

Ginny looked up at him, swallowing several times.

"That you'd changed" she whispered, knowing he'd hear her anyway. "But then... Then you ask me to stay away from you and when Greengrass and Parkinson said those awful things about my family today you just stood there!"

Still no change on his face.

"You just stood there" Ginny repeated, her voice hollow now. "And I know that that shouldn't come as a surprise. But it does"

She looked away from him, hoping that she'd manage to stop the tears from erupting in her eyes. _Not here. Not now._

"Well it shouldn't"

His words made her look up.

"I am who I am, Weasley. You can't change that"

"No" Ginny said, her voice low. "I guess I can't"

They simply looked at each other for a short while, none of them speaking a word. Ginny felt like there was so much more she wanted to say but she also knew that she'd never be able to put words to any of it. This was not like anything she'd ever felt or experienced before.

And she hated the way it made her feel.

"I shouldn't have come here"

To Ginny's great surprise she found herself getting angry by his words. Then why _did _he? Why did he have to come down here, make her confused only to change his mind and leave? Why not just save her _and_ himself all the trouble?

"I couldn't agree more" she snapped.

He turned around to leave but stopped after only having walked a few steps away from her.

"Forget that we ever spoke to each other. We'll go back to pretending like the other one doesn't exist. It's easier that way"

Ginny felt a tear running down her cheek as she watched him leave and wiped it off furiously. _It's easier that way_, how could it possibly be _easy_? Nothing was_ easy _these days.

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny couldn't be more happy to be allowed to leave the hospital wing the next morning. Madame Pomfrey had finally been willing to admit that Ginny didn't have a concussion and let her go to class while muttering: "And don't you _dare_ forget the potion I gave you for the pain..."

Ginny tried her best not to sound or look annoyed when she had to guarantee several of her classmates at least ten times that morning that she was perfectly all right. What she really wanted was to head back to the dormitory and go straight to bed... She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before; the thoughts concerning her latest encounter with Blaise simply refused to leave her alone.

Why had he showed up in the first place?

_We'll go back to pretending like the other one doesn't exist._

Well, if that's what he really wanted...

Ginny's friends seemed to notice that she was in a bad mood, too. During lunch Madison asked, her voice worried:

"Are you not feeling all right? Do you want us to take you to Madame Pomfrey?"

Ginny sighed slightly, smiling at her friend.

"No, it's not my head... I'm just tired"

_Tired of Blaise Bloody Zabini taking up my thoughts._

"Well, then you'd better cheer up now since we have some really important matters to discuss!"

Emily sat down opposite Ginny and looked intently at her. The latter grimaced.

"Do I want to know?"

Emily raised her eyebrows.

"You know, I'm actually surprised I even have to tell _you_ this. You're _Ginny Weasley, _one of the most good looking girls at Hogwarts! At least a dozen guys will ask you..."

"Ask me to what?" Ginny interrupted her slowly, feeling worried. "Not another Slughorn party, right?"

The thought of the last one still made her shiver; Blaise finding her crying in the library, the fight with Dean...

_Dean._

She hadn't talked to him since before the game yesterday, wasn't he the slightest curious to know how she was? Ginny looked around the Great Hall but couldn't spot him anywhere. Shouldn't he be at lunch now, too?

Emily interrupted her thoughts by continuing:

"_No, _Slughorn has nothing to do with this_. _But does February the fourteenth ring a bell?"

Ginny turned to look at Neville who shrugged. She thought about it for a second and then asked, her voice sounding about as uninterested as she felt:

"That's Valentine's day isn't it?"

"You bet it is, best day of the year!" Emily exclaimed and Caroline squealed excitedly. "Who are you taking?"

Ginny snorted.

"I'm not taking anyone..." she started but Madison interruped her:

"Oh yes you are Ginny Weasley! I'm going with Marwin and you promised me weeks ago that you'd be there so it wouldn't be too awkward!"

Ginny opened her mouth slowly and then closed it again. She sighed in defeat.

"I did promise that, didn't I?" she muttered.

"YES! And don't you dare back out now!" Madison said. "There's got to be _someone_ you're willing to take..."

"Oh yes, I'm sure there is" Ginny said sarcastically. "How about Lucas McLaggen?"

She'd meant it as a joke but she could tell from the looks that Madison, Emily and Caroline gave each other that they didn't find it funny.

"Actually... that's a good idea" Emily said slowly. "I mean, he still seems interested in you, right? He rode in our carriage on the way up to school after the holidays..."

"And he's the biggest prat I've ever met!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm **not **taking him!"

Madison sighed deeply.

"Well, take whoever you like as long as you take _someone. _It'd be really strange if you showed up alone, like a third wheel..."

"Great" Ginny muttered, thinking that this would be just as bad as finding a date for Slughorn's christmas party.

Why did people need stupid _dates _for everything these days?

"Can't wait"

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny returned to the common room straight after dinner that night, not even bothering to attend to her already enormous pile of homework that only seemed to grow by the second... She was just about the head up the stairs to her dormitory when someone called:

"Ginny!"

She stopped walking, turned around and found herself facing none other than Dean Thomas. He was standing in front of the fire place but hurried towards her as soon as their gazes locked.

"How are you?" he asked immediately. "I wanted to visit you in the hospital wing last night but they'd thrown a celebration party here and..."

Why didn't that reason seem good enough?

"I'm fine" she replied and somehow hoped that Dean would hear the annoyance and tiredness in her voice.

She wasn't in the mood for bad excuses.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked hesitantly. "I heard you hit your head quite hard..."

_Well, apparently not hard enough for you to leave that party for five minutes..._

"It's nothing" she interrupted him. "Madame Pomfrey said I could leave, no concussion"

"Oh... Okay then"

They were both quiet for a short while and Ginny waited, but she wasn't sure of what. An apology? Another _Are you sure you're all right_? Maybe.

"Hey I was thinking... It's Valentine's day soon"

Dean brought her back to reality with an unpleasant _thump. _Before she had time to say anything he continued quickly:

"I was thinking... Since things ended quite... badly between the two of us at Slughorn's christmas party, would you like to go with me? We could try again..."

_Hang on a second..._ Try again for _what _exactly? _Please _don't let him think...

Ginny cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Um... You know Dean, I'm really tired and I really need to go to bed so... Can we just talk about this tomorrow?"

"Sure"

He smiled at her, apparently quite satisifed with her answer. Ginny gave him a brief smile back before she hurried up the stairs and into her dormitory. Once in bed, the thoughts wouldn't stop spinning through her head.

_We could try again..._

Was Dean still in love with her? After everything that had happened, all fights they'd had... Was that it? She groaned to herself. If there was one thing she was certain of, it was that she and Dean Thomas were meant to be friends and friends _only._ If he really did like her, agreeing to go with him to Hogsmeade would only get his hopes up and that wouldn't be fair.

She couldn't do that.

After lying awake for at least an hour, despite feeling exhausted, she made up her mind:

She had to say no to Dean without hurting him. _And _find another date...

She turned around in bed one last time and closed her eyes. At least she had two weeks to come up with someone whose company she could stand in Hogsmeade for an entire afternoon. It'd be all right.

Hopefully...

**How do you make a time line haha**

"And after the goblins took over the eastern parts of France in 1766..."

Ginny was about to doze off again, her elbows sliding over the desk in front of her. Madison leaned her head against Ginny's shoulder and seemed to be fast asleep already. Professor Binns had really outdone himself this time; this lesson was more boring and uninteresting than any other Ginny had ever been unlucky enough to attend.

She forced herself to sit up straighter in her chair and took a quick look around the classroom. Every single one of her classmates was either asleep or about to fall asleep. Ginny didn't blame them; the only person she knew who was able to listen to and actually _care _for the things that professor Binns told them about was Hermione.

She looked at her watch; almost half an hour left... She closed her eyes, thinking she might as well try to get some actual sleep, when a loud sound made her and most of her classmates look up. There was a knock on one of the windows and Ginny could make out the silhouette of a bird, probably an owl, just outside.

Professor Binns furrowed; Ginny was pretty sure this was the most interesting thing that had taken place during his class in at least fifty years... Her ghost teacher floated towards the window and opened it. An owl flew inside, hoo-ing indignantly, and Ginny recognized him immediately.

It was her brother Bill's owl.

Without really thinking she stood up and held out her arm. The owl flew towards her and landed on it, now looking quite pleased with himself. Ginny could see that there was a letter tied to the owl's leg and her curiosity got the best of her.

"Professor Binns, may I be excused?" she asked. "This could be important"

She could feel her fellow classmates look at her and then at their professor who sighed.

"Fine Weatherby, but don't forget the essay I assigned for next week..."

Ginny just nodded and grabbed her bag.

"I'll come with you" Madison said and took her things with her as well. "If I have to stay in here for another twenty five minutes I'll die..."

She muttered the last part under her breath so only Ginny was able to hear her.

As soon as they'd exited the classroom and closed the door behind them Ginny tore the letter open, her heart pounding furiously. She knew that Bill wouldn't contact her like this unless it was really important...

_Ginny  
I'm sorry I didn't write to you earlier but Ron wouldn't let me. _

Ginny stopped reading. _Ron? _Ron was with Bill? She continued:

_However, I know I'm doing the right thing by telling you the whole truth. Ron's been staying with me and Fleur for a while. Apparently there was some sort of disagreement between him, Harry and Hermione. I've told mum and dad that I've received a note from him saying that he's all right. You're the only one who knows about the ''fight'' though, he didn't want the whole family to think that he'd ''bailed'' on his friends. However, I think he'll be back with them soon enough..._

_This is about all I can tell you at the moment and frankly, it's about all I know.  
Hope you're all right. We miss you._

_Bill_

Ginny stared at the letter, her hands shaking. Ron was all right. He was perfectly all right and he was with Bill and Fleur. She briefly wondered what kind of disagreement he, Harry and Hermione had had but that didn't really matter now. _He was all right!_

"What is it? What did he say?" Madison asked, bringing Ginny back to reality.

She squealed happily and hugged her friend.

"Ron is all right!" she exclaimed. "He's staying with my brother and his wife! Oh thank god!"

Madison hugged her back, laughing.

"I told you things would work out, didn't I? Oh, this must be such a relief for you..."

"You have no idea..." Ginny said and then added:

"We have to go find Neville and Luna!"

And without another word they both hurried down the corridor to go look for Neville and Luna and tell them the great news, Ginny still clutching the letter in her hand.

**How do you make a time line haha**

Before they reached the door leading into the classroom where Neville was Ginny stopped and turned to face Madison.

"Why don't you go find Luna?" she suggested. "We'll get in contact with them both quicker that way"

Madison nodded and set off down the corridor again. It didn't take Ginny as long as she'd expected to convince Mc Gonagall to let Neville leave. As soon as she mentioned Ron Mc Gonagall turned around in the doorway and called:

"Longbottom! Grab your things, there's someone here to see you! Now hurry up, it might be important!"

Ginny could also spot a smile on Mc Gonagall's thin lips before she closed the door behind them.

"What's happening?" Neville asked confusedly but Ginny barely had time to open her mouth before Madison and Luna were back.

"How did it go?"

"Nightmare at first..." Madison muttered. "She was in Alecto Carrow's class"

"I had to tell her I'd swallowed a puking pastil" Luna said calmly. "After that she _really_ wanted to get rid of me"

Ginny and Neville laughed and then the latter asked:

"So... what's so important it couldn't wait until dinner?"

"It's Ron" Ginny said, grinning widely as she held up the letter from Bill. "He's all right, he's been staying with Bill and Fleur, that's all!"

Luna's eyes widened and Neville laughed out of happiness.

"Really?! That's great! But why isn't he with Harry and Hermione?"

"I think they got into some sort of fight, Bill never said what it was about though" Ginny replied. "Anyway, the point is that he's alive and okay"

"That's great" Luna said dreamily. "But if he's been staying with them, why didn't we find out until now?"

Ginny held up the letter again and read out loud:

"_Ron didn't want the whole family to know that he'd 'bailed' on his friends_"

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back with them soon" Neville said and Ginny nodded.

"Bill thinks so too. Anyway, I just thought you should know. You can go back to class now if you'd like, I have to go to the owlery and..."

"I don't think Alecto will let me in now" Luna interrupted her. "After all, she thinks I vomit uncontrollably"

"And I'd give anything to have a reason to skip Transfiguration, it's not exactly my best subject anyway" Neville said, shrugging.

Ginny smiled at them both before the three of them turned towards Madison who held out her hands in exasperation, sighing heavily.

"Professor _Binns_. Need I say more?"

**How do you make a time line haha**

The four of them had almost reached the Entrance Hall when they found their way blocked by Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. The fact that Crabbe and Goyle were both twice the size of an average person made it impossible for Ginny and her friends to pass them by. She sighed heavily.

"Perfect timing..." Madison muttered sarcastically under her breath and Pansy turned to look at her.

"Did you say something, mudblood?"

Ginny could see how Madison paled slightly; she wasn't the Slytherin girls' usual victim and she wasn't used to being treated like this. Ginny felt the anger rise inside of her.

"Honestly Parkinson, what _is _the problem? Did I do something that I'm not aware of to make you and your friends hate me even _more _than usual? How many times do I have to tell you to just _lay off_?"

They couldn't possibly do all of this simply because she'd smiled at Blaise that one time. There had to be more to it...

"Do the math bloodtraitor, it's not that complicated" Daphne said, her voice filled with fake sweetness. "We'll leave you alone if _you_ stay the hell away from Blaise"

Ginny's heart stopped for a second. She didn't dare to look at her friends but she could see their curious gazes from the corner of her eye. She swallowed. How would she explain this to them?

But was a _smile _really that bad for Daphne and the others? Talk about overreacting...

"Lost your voice, have you Weasley?" Pansy asked.

As usual, Crabbe and Goyle just stood there snickering; Ginny seriously doubted whether they had brains at all... Daphne continued:

"A pathetic _smile _is one thing but forcing him to come visit you in the hospital wing? It seriously _disgusts_ me, what do you have on him?"

Ginny scoffed in disbelief. For a second, she almost forgot about the fact that her friends had heard Daphne's every word.

"_Forcing _him? He said that?" she spat.

She could see Pansy and Daphne look at each other quickly before Daphne said:

"No, but we can add two and two together, Weasley. We saw him entering the hospital wing that night and you were the only one in there. Why would he come and visit _you_, unless there's something in it for him?"

Ginny actually laughed this time and crossed her arms before glaring at Daphne.

"You know, that's a very good question! Why don't you ask _him _that? I'm sure he'd love to tell you, almost as much as I'm sure he'd like to know why you two have been _spying_ on him"

To her great amusement she could see how the Slytherin girls' cheeks turned slightly red and Daphne cleared her throat, apparently keen on changing the subject:

"Heading for the owlery, are you?" She glanced at the letter in Ginny's hand. "To send a letter to your parents at the mental hospital Longbottom? Surely you must know by now that they won't be able to read it..."

Ginny saw how Neville looked down, suddenly looking extremely fragile and weak. At that very moment, she felt like strangling Daphne.

"Shut up..." he said quietly but the slytherins merely laughed and Madison cut in:

"That's the best you've got Greengrass?"

Daphne turned to look at her.

"Oh, believe me I have far worse. But I'm saving that for later, mudblood"

"_DON'T CALL HER THAT_!"

Ginny had had enough. All mean words, the questions about Blaise, the way they just wouldn't leave her and her friends _alone... _It all set her teeth on edge. She drew her wand and it didn't take long before everybody else did the same.

The next second all Ginny could make out were lights of different colours. Crabbe was smashed right into the wall behind him and Luna and Neville both landed on their backs. Madison disarmed Daphne and managed to grab ahold of her wand.

"_GIVE THAT BACK YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" _Daphne screamed and Ginny thought that it was a miracle that no teacher had heard them yet...

She looked at Madison and grinned appreciatively.

"Nice one!" she called over the sounds of spells flying in all directions and Madison made thumbs up.

But turning her head to look at her friend was a huge mistake on Ginny's part. That split second was all Pansy needed to aim her wand at her. Ginny didn't hear the exact words that Pansy cried out but before she had time to properly react bright red fire shot towards her. And it moved at quick speed.

She knew none of her friends would be able to do anything. And they didn't even know what spell Pansy had used... Ginny closed her eyes. This was it. She waited.

But the pain never came. She heard a gasp coming from Madison on her left and as she opened her eyes again she only saw the huge shield that had appeared between her and Pansy. She looked around to see who had conjured it and it didn't take long before her gaze locked with Blaise's who still had his wand pointed at the shield.

He didn't look happy.

Before Ginny knew it he'd approached the slytherins and grabbed Pansy's wand from her. He pressed his face close to hers and hissed:

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Pansy looked ashamed but still managed to cross her arms and look up at Blaise.

"What?" she asked and Ginny could hear her voice trembling slightly. "She's just a bloodtrait..."

"_SO YOU THOUGHT YOU'D JUST FINISH HER OFF IN THE SCHOOL CORRIDOR_?"

Even Ginny flinched, standing several metres away. She'd never seen Blaise look so furious before. In fact, she'd never even heard him raise his voice... He was usually the quiet one, the one that didn't lose control. Well, not now...

Pansy opened and closed her mouth several times, but she didn't say anything.

"Blaise..." Daphne started, holding out her hand to touch his arm but he pulled away quickly.

He picked up Daphne's wand that Madison had dropped on the floor and then gave it to her before throwing Pansy's back to its owner. She just managed to catch it.

"Just get out of here" Blaise said, his voice cold as ice. "Now"

Pansy and Daphne looked at each other and then Daphne asked:

"But aren't you coming with us..."

"_NOW DAPHNE_!"

Madison, Neville and Luna all stared at Blaise as if they'd never seen him before. Ginny herself was still too shocked by the whole thing to even move. If he hadn't turned up, if he hadn't conjured the shield... she'd probably be seriously injured or worse...

Luckily Pansy, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle all listened to Blaise and it didn't take long before they'd disappeared down the corridor. Blaise just stood there, looking after them for a few seconds before he turned around again and approached Ginny with quick steps.

_Oh no..._

His face was only centimetres away from hers and for some ridiculous reason she felt her heart starting to pound at least ten times faster than normal as she began:

"You... I... Wha..."

Nothing she said made sense.

"I tried to warn you, remember?" Blaise said, his voice hard and low. "Pansy doesn't know when she's crossing a line. She could have killed you"

And then he turned around and left. Why did he always have to leave before she came up with something good to say?


	11. An Unpleasant Surprise

**An Unpleasant Surprise**

Ginny and her friends all stared after Blaise for quite a long while before Madison cleared her throat and asked, still not moving:

"What just happened?"

Neville shook his head slowly.

"I have _no_ idea..." he mumbled and Luna added:

"That was a most curious thing of Blaise Zabini to do"

Madison turned to look at Ginny who still hadn't said a word.

"What did he mean 'I tried to warn you'?" she asked. "Have you talked to him before? Ginny!"

She shook Ginny's shoulder gently and the latter finally turned to look at her friend, her voice weak as she said:

"What?"

Madison rolled her eyes slightly.

"Blaise Zabini. Have you ever talked to him before? Do you two _know _each other or something?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No..." she mumbled. "I mean, we've talked a couple of times but..."

"Why would you do that?" Neville interrupted her, sounding really upset. "He's Draco Malfoy's best friend, for all we know he could be a death eater Ginny!"

"If he was a death eater I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have saved Ginny's life" Luna pointed out and Neville fell silent, apparently not too keen on showing her that he didn't fully agree.

"So you're not friends?" Madison asked again and Ginny sighed tiredly.

"_No _we're not friends, he's made it quite clear that he doesn't want to be"

"You mean you _would _be his friend if he asked you to?" Neville asked and Ginny interrupted him:

"No! I mean I don't know, but... Look, let's just forget about this and..."

"_Forget_ about it?!" Madison exclaimed, eyes widening. "Are you serious? Zabini was right Ginny, you would be dead right now if he hadn't showed up..."

"Well he did" Ginny replied shortly.

_And I have absolutely no idea why..._

"So there's nothing more to talk about"

She avoided her friends' curious gazes but she could still see how Neville and Madison looked at each other, both seeming quite skeptical.

"Can I just ask you one more thing?" Madison asked carefully and before Ginny had even opened her mouth she added:

"If you're not friends and if he doesn't want to be... Why would he do what he just did?"

"I don't know!" Ginny said, shrugging impatiently.

She hoped that she managed to look quite unbothered but on the inside she felt... excited and frightened and confused at the same time.

_Blaise Zabini just saved my life. And I called him a hypocrite, considered him a coward..._

She needed to think about all this, take it all in. Alone.

"I can write back to Bill later" she said. "Let's go have dinner"

She thought that, hopefully, this would take her friends' minds off what had just happened.

**How do you make a time line haha**

"Maybe he likes you"

Madison's words brought Ginny back to reality. She'd been sitting in the same position in one of the armchairs in the Gryffindor common room for at least half an hour, staring into the crackling fire. Ever since Blaise had saved her from being hit by Pansy's curse a couple of hours earlier she hadn't been able to think clearly.

She couldn't stop wondering what would have happened if Blaise hadn't showed up, if the fire had actually hit her... She would probably be dead, that was for sure.

She turned to glare at Madison.

"Of course he doesn't" she snapped and her friend raised her eyebrows challengingly.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'M NOT!"

Madison opened her mouth, as if she wanted to oppose, but then closed it again. Ginny turned back to the fire, watching the flames moving. It was quite relaxing, but it didn't stop the questions from entering her head.

Why did he do it? To save Pansy from expulsion? Possibly. And still...

"He saved your life"

This time, Madison didn't look at her. She, too, rested her gaze on the fire while absentmindedly stroking her cat who sat on her lap.

Ginny swallowed.

"I know"

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Madison sighed slightly and stood up. She and Ginny were the only ones left in the common room and she yawned, apparently thinking about heading upstairs.

"Well, maybe there's more to him than I first thought" she said, shrugging. "I'm going to bed, are you coming?"

"Yeah soon..." Ginny mumbled.

There was _definitely _more to Blaise Zabini than Ginny herself had first thought. She'd never considered him anything but Draco Malfoy's friend; a self-absorbed prat who thought that muggleborns and "bloodtraitors" weren't worth any of his attention.

But considering today's events, she might need to replace that image.

**How do you make a time line haha**

During the next couple of days one specific thought never seemed to leave Ginny alone; should she thank Blaise for what he'd done? That certainly seemed like the right thing to do, and yet he'd asked her to stay away...

That was another thing that didn't make sense. If he wanted them to go back to pretending like the other one didn't exist, then why did he save her life?

However, there were two things that helped Ginny keep her mind off the night in the corridor with the slytherins. She was so happy and relieved to know that Ron was safe, alive and well that it was hard for her to keep the smile off her face even during the Carrows' lessons. She'd sent a reply to Bill the day after she'd received his letter but she didn't ask what the fight between Ron, Harry and Hermione had been about. She figured that Bill probably wouldn't know, and even if he did Ron was most likely to force him into not telling her...

Something else that occupied Ginny's thoughts, but wasn't as pleasant to think about, was Dean. She'd, somehow, managed to avoid him ever since he'd asked if she wanted to go with him to Hogsmeade on Valentine's day. During lunch one day Ginny had stayed hidden behind Neville the entire time just so she wouldn't have to face Dean and after around twenty minutes she could tell that she was getting on her friend's nerves.

"You can't avoid him forever!" Madison had exclaimed. "Just go talk to him and tell him how you feel!"

Of course Ginny knew that Madison was right; this stupid hiding _couldn't _go on forever. However, this wouldn't have been a problem if only she'd known what to say to Dean. She felt pathetic; it wasn't like her to be afraid of saying no to someone who wanted a date with her.

But this was Dean and she still cared for him. She didn't want to hurt him and he'd probably end up asking her who she'd be taking instead... And _that _was the real problem. Ginny still didn't know who to take, and as the fourteenth of February drew closer her panic increased.

By Thursday night, two days before the trip to Hogsmeade would take place, Madison seemed to have had enough and practically forced Ginny out of the common room.

"You go talk to him _now _Ginny Weasley!" she said angrily. "And make sure you have another date before turning him down!"

"All right, all right..." Ginny muttered, exiting through the portrait hole. "But it's entirely _your_ fault if I make a fool of myself"

It didn't take her too long to find Dean. Being a seventh year prefect, now that Ron and Hermione were gone, he was patrolling the corridors. Thankfully, he was alone.

"Dean!" Ginny called, hating how her voice broke simply because she was nervous.

He turned around, smiling as he spotted her.

"Hi Ginny!" he said. "I've been meaning to talk to you..."

"I know" she intrrupted him and as she saw his confused gaze she added:

"I mean, uh... I reckon you have since I've been looking for you too"

"You have?"

He looked so happy... Ginny swallowed and took a deep breath before saying:

"Yeah... Listen, Dean... We... I don't think it's a good idea for us to go to Hogsmeade together"

There. She'd done it.

"Oh" Dean said, the smile vanishing from his lips instantly. "Why not?"

"Because I..."

She couldn't do this.

"Because I'm not going" Ginny finished, feeling furious with herself for not being able to tell him the truth. "I'm not feeling well"

Dean furrowed.

"But it's two days away..."

"I know but I figured I might need some rest. Valentine's day is not exactly my favorite day of the year, anyway"

Ginny forced out a laugh that sounded both strangled and false, and she felt sick. She hated lying, but what was her other option? Telling him the truth?

_Sorry Dean, we can't go to Hogsmeade together because I think you're in love with me and since I'm not interested in you I reckon it would only make things really awkward!_

Saying _that _wasn't really an option at all.

Dean looked down, hands in his pockets.

"Okay then" he mumbled, sighing slightly. "Hope you'll feel better soon"

"Yeah..." Ginny said, feeling like a huge stone had lifted from her chest now that it was over. "Yeah, thank you"

Then, Dean gave her a quick wave before he left her, continuing his night patrolling.

**How do you make a time line haha**

"How did it go?" Madison asked as soon as she spotted Ginny entering through the portrait hole and the latter grimaced.

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"That bad?" Neville asked and Ginny sat down in an armchair, groaning as she covered her face in her hands.

"I feel like a complete idiot! I still haven't found a date for that stupid Hogsmeade trip so I couldn't tell him that I'd take somebody else because then he'd probably ask me who!"

"Then what did you say?" Madison asked curiously.

"I said that I wasn't feeling well and that I needed to rest..." Ginny started and as her friends both opened their mouths she added:

"And _no_, I don't need to hear exactly how bad that lie was. And did I mention that I'd like to hex you for forcing me to accompany you to Hogsmeade?"

She added the last part while glaring at Madison who grinned widely.

"It's not really my problem that you promised me in the first place" she said. "Besides, you know that Marwin and I don't know each other very well and I need you there!"

"Are you sure about that, considering the fact that I don't have a date?" Ginny asked, feeling the panic grab ahold of her again.

This really was Slughorn's christmas party all over again...

Before Madison had time to say anything she muttered:

"I need some air. I'll see you both later"

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny glanced at her watch while walking through the empty corridors. It was getting late, almost eleven o' clock, and even though she didn't need to be back in the common room before half past eleven she felt a bit nervous. She'd heard rumours of students who had followed the rules but had been punished simply because the Carrows (or some really sadistic and evil Slytherin students) were bored.

For the first time in days Ginny welcomed the thoughts concerning Blaise, simply because it would take her mind off the fact that she needed to find a date in less than 48 hours. She thought of what Madison had said a couple of nights earlier:

_He saved your life._

She sighed deeply. He did. Whatever the reasons behind it were, he'd saved her. And she'd never be able to let this go before she'd had a proper chance to thank him, whether he liked it or not.

And it wasn't like she planned to make a huge deal out of it and hold a thank you-party for him in the Gryffindor common room or something. No, it was all about saying "Thank you for what you did" and that'd be it.

It shouldn't be that hard, right? Might as well get it over with as soon as possible...

Soon, Ginny found herself approaching the library. In case it was open at this hour (as far as she knew that all depended on how early Madame Pince decided to go to bed) it wasn't impossible for Blaise to be in there. In fact, that was the place where she'd talked to him twice and for some reason he seemed like the type who stayed up late...

Before reaching for the door handle Ginny took a deep breath. In case he was in here, she would do it. Even if he was with his friends, she'd grab the courage to approach him and ask if she could speak to him alone for a minute or two. Despite everything that had happened, she still couldn't bring herself to feel afraid of Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass.

This was it.

But right as she was about to open the door she heard a voice coming from inside, and it was the mention of her surname that caught her attention:

"_Are you still angry about the Weasley thing? Look, I know Pansy was reckless but you saved her from expulsion so everything's fine..._"

Ginny froze. It was Daphne who was speaking and it was also obvious _what _she was talking about and _who _she was talking to...

Blaise.

She silently wished that she'd had one of Fred and George's Extandeble Ears becase it was quite hard to make out everything they said. She heard Daphne's voice again:

"_Well what else could it possibly be about? I think Snape would have been able to cover it up if they'd decided to press any legal charges. After all, who would take a witness like Loony Lovegood seriously_?"

Ginny absentmindedly clenched her fists. She shouldn't listen to this. What was the point of hearing Daphne say mean things about her friends? It'd only get her in a bad mood... Still, she was too curious about Blaise's answer to leave. If he said that he wasn't angry simply because Pansy could have risked expulsion, than what was he really angry about?

She leaned even closer to the door.

**Blaise's point of view**

Blaise sighed tiredly and grabbed another couple of books from the bookshelf in front of him.

"Remind me again why I have to help you with this?" he asked shortly, finding it hard to keep the frustration out of his voice.

He and Daphne had spent the past twenty minutes in the school library looking through several dozens of books to find the one she was looking for. Blaise hadn't exactly signed up for this voluntarily but Daphne's constant begging had eventually caused him to give in to her wishes. However, he could think of at least ten other places he'd rather be at right now.

He had a lot of homework to take care of and he knew he was close to failing both Potions and Charms. He also felt like he needed to talk to Draco; his friend had seemed quite moody during the last couple of days and he hardly spoke at all unless spoken to. Blaise knew he could scarcely imagine what Draco had seen and been through, but he reckoned things wouldn't get better just because his friend refused to talk about it.

And whether Blaise wanted to admit it or not, he knew he should also write to his mother. She hadn't heard from him since before christmas when he'd told her that he'd be staying with the Malfoys...

"You're helping me because you're such a great friend and because I'll be in _real_ trouble if I don't find this book by tomorrow" Daphne interrupted his thoughts. "I borrowed it from Tracey without permission and then I lost it. If she doesn't get a copy of it back sooon..."

"There's nothing called 'borrowing without permission'" Blaise interrupted her. "That's _stealing_"

Daphne stopped going through a book and turned to look at him. She raised her eyebrows and snorted slightly.

"Whatever you say mr Good"

Blaise rolled his eyes and got back to work. The sooner they found that stupid book the sooner he'd be out of here...

Why couldn't he just have said no to this in the first place?

"You could have Pansy or Millicent help you..." he muttered.

Daphne left the table where she was examining the books that Blaise had picked down from the bookshelf. She approached him slowly, smiling.

"Well, I needed someone strong... " she started, her voice low and seducive. "Someone with real muscles..."

She put her hand on his arm but out of pure instinct Blaise backed a few steps. Daphne sighed, looking both annoyed and disappointed.

"Are you still angry about the Weasley thing? Look, I know Pansy was reckless but you saved her from expulsion so everything's fine..."

"You think that's all it's about?" Blaise asked sharply, glaring down at her.

He wished to tell her that he couldn't possibly care less about whether Pansy was expelled or not. If she was, she'd deserve it...

Daphne still looked confused.

"Well what else could it possibly be about?" she asked. "I think Snape would have been able to cover it up if they'd decided to press any legal charges. After all, who would take a witness like Loony Lovegood seriously?"

She snorted and as Blaise didn't say anything she stepped even closer to him. Unfortunately, he was now standing so close to the bookshelf that it was impossible for him to move any further away from her. Daphne slowly put her hand on his cheek and whispered:

"I really like you, you know..."

Yeah, she'd made that pretty clear ever since he was stupid enough to ask her to Slughorn's christmas party...

Before Blaise had time to say something, or think of a good way to escape the whole situation, Daphne had pressed her lips against his.

**Ginny's point of view**

"_I really like you, you know_..."

Daphne's voice, and the words she used, made Ginny feel sick. And for some reason, she also felt annoyed. When was Daphne going to get that if Blaise had been interested in her he would have told her so a long time ago?

_What do you know about that? _a little voice whispered inside her head and Ginny hated to admit that it was right. She _didn't _know anything about that, but she still felt quite sure.

Blaise wouldn't want to be with Daphne. He wouldn't say "I like you" back. He wouldn't kiss her...

Right?

Without really thinking about what she did, Ginny silently pulled the door open as curiosity got the best of her. And what she saw made her heart stop. They kissed, and from what Ginny could tell Blaise didn't seem to offer much resistance.

Why did it hurt so badly?

She managed to close the door again, silently so they wouldn't hear her. And then she ran.

**Blaise's point of view**

For a second Blaise just stood there, unable to move. Then, as Daphne put her hand in his hair he pulled away quickly.

_This was wrong._

"No" he said firmly, grabbing her arms and slowly pushing them back to her sides. "Stop it"

Daphne looked down. Whether she was embarrassed or just frustrated Blaise couldn't tell.

"Is there... is there someone else?" she asked finally, looking almost afraid when she met his gaze.

Blaise looked away from her, clenching his jaw. He'd known Daphne for over six years; if he looked straight into her eyes while answering that question she'd probably be able to tell that he was lying...

But why would he have to lie?

There was no one else, was there? _No_ he told himself sharply. There was no one else. Daphne just wasn't his type, and that was the only reason why he didn't want to kiss her.

"Who is she?"

Her words brought him back to reality. He pressed his lips together and then took a deep breath before locking his gaze with hers.

"No one" he said, his voice hard. "There is no one else"

**How do you make a time line haha**

After a while, Ginny stopped running and started walking very fast instead. Her heart was still pounding like crazy, but she couldn't tell whether it was because of what she'd just witnessed or because she'd ran through half the school like a lunatic.

She hated Daphne, and she hated _him _even more_. _But why? _Why _did she care who he kissed? She didn't. She did. She didn't.

She obviously did.

Ginny groaned angrily to herself. She'd never before in her life met a person who confused her the way Blaise Zabini did, and she absolutely _hated _it...

She was so occupied and upset by her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone was approaching her from the other end of the hallway, until that very moment when she walked right into him. There was a loud _thump _and Ginny looked up quickly, mumbling:

"Sorry, I didn't see y..."

But as she saw the person's face she drifted off. It was Lucas McLaggen, and he looked down at her as if she was someone he pitied. Someone less worthy than himself.

"It's quite all right, Ginny" he said, sounding bored.

One would think that _normal _people would apologize in return, was it really just _her _fault that they'd walked right into each other? But then again, one could hardly expect more from someone like _him_... Lucas McLaggen was so in love with himself that Ginny was sure even the slytherins despised him...

She froze momentarily. This gave her an idea...

"You've been crying"

Lucas' statement interrupted her thoughts and Ginny's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh..."

She hadn't even noticed. She hastily wiped her cheeks and then asked bluntly:

"Do you have a date for Valentine's day Lucas?"

She spotted the surprised look on his face before it was replaced with something she recognized as smugness.

"No, not yet. I've silently been wishing for a special person to summon up the courage and ask me. Why?"

Oh god, did _she _really have to ask _him_? Why could _he _just ask _her_? This was beyond humiliating and if Hermione would see her now...

_Well, Hermione isn't here. None of them is._

"I was wondering if... if maybe you wanted to go with me" Ginny said, forcing herself to smile at him. "To Hogsmeade I mean"

"I'd like that"

She looked up at him in surprise. For some reason, she'd almost expected him to turn her down...

"Great! I'll... I'll see you then!"

"You will"

And then, after having placed a quite wet and clumsy kiss on her cheek, Lucas left. Ginny felt like screaming out of joy. Not because she would now be going to Hogsmeade with a person who would most likely get on her nerves after only ten minutes, but because she was going with the one person who would probably annoy Blaise Zabini the most.

She knew it was stupid, silly and even pathetic. But right now, it didn't matter. Right now, this meant victory.

**Author's note: I recently found out, when re-reading the Deathly Hallows, that Ginny was actually banned from all trips to Hogsmeade after she'd tried to steal the sword. I guess Snape simply was a bit nicer in this version :)**


	12. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

"Come on!"

"I said no!"

Blaise felt like talking to a stubborn five-year-old when telling Draco for the tenth time that morning to accompany him to Hogsmeade. Now, more than ever before, he realized just how stubborn his best friend actually was but also how much Draco needed this. He needed to get away from everything, if only for a short while. And right now, going to Hogsmeade seemed like the only somewhat reasonable way to achieve that.

In Hogsmeade, it was easier for Draco to stay away from students who whispered "death eater" after him in the hallways. Over there, he wouldn't have to face the Carrows or Snape that constantly reminded him of a world that he'd practically been _forced_ to be a part of...

"I'm not going"

Draco crossed his arms, leaning back on the couch as if to tell Blaise that he didn't plan to move in at least a couple of hours.

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not!"

Blaise sighed tiredly before glaring at his friend.

"And what are you planning on doing instead?" he snapped. "Sitting here all day, thinking about things you can't change and feeling sorry for yourself?"

If he hadn't known Draco as well as he did Blaise was sure that his friend's silver grey eyes, now burning with fury, would have made him flinch. Draco stood up and took few steps towards him, their faces only inches apart when he hissed:

"You don't know a _thing _about what I'm going through so don't tell me that I have no right to feel sorry for myself because I bloody well do!"

He was angry, but Blaise stood his ground and met his friend's gaze. At least this, a furious reaction, was better than no reaction at all.

"I know you do" he said calmly. "But it's not going to help you"

"And accompany you to Hogsmeade would?" Draco snorted. "It's _Valentine's Day _Blaise, do you want people to think that we're a couple?"

Blaise found it hard not to smile at his friend's comment. _There was the Draco he knew. _

"Since when do you care about what people think?" he asked and watched as Draco walked back to the couch and sat down again.

He muttered something incoherently under his breath before saying:

"I'm still not going"

Blaise felt like punching him in the face for not realizing what was really best for him. He was just about to think of something to say when Draco pointed out:

"Why aren't you going with Theo, Pansy and Daphne?"

He hadn't expected this question and for a moment Blaise was speechless. He opened and closed his mouth several times before avoiding his friend's curious gaze, murmuring:

"That's not going to happen"

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why not? I thought you and Daphne were going steady..."

Blaise knew that Draco was well aware of the fact that he wasn't even the slighest interested in Daphne and that he'd meant for his comment to be sarcastic but it was still annoying.

"See, that's just it!" he exclaimed angrily. "Why does she think that?! I never gave her the impression of wanting a _relationship _with her and yet she kissed me..."

"Hold on a second" Draco held up his hand and Blaise fell silent. "She _kissed _you?"

There was a short silence where Blaise didn't know what to say. For a moment they just stared at each other and then, to his great frustration, Draco snorted with laughter.

"When did that happen?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you haven't seemed very interested in _anything_ lately" Blaise replied dryly.

Despite the fact that it was all quite embarrassing it actually made him happy to see that the whole Daphne-thing amused his friend. It had been a long while since he'd seen Draco smile...

"Well, I would have liked to be informed about _this_" Draco snorted again. "I can imagine your face expression..."

"Shut up" Blaise hissed at him, taking a quick look around the common room to make sure that they were still alone.

"So..." Draco started, actually leaning forward out of curiosity. "What happened?"

Blaise was just about to tell him but slowly closed his mouth again as he got an ever better idea.

"I'll tell you if we go to Hogsmeade" he said, finding it hard to keep the triumph out of his voice.

He knew he'd won and threw Draco's cloak at him.

"So for the hundredth time: act like Draco Malfoy and not some sulky Hufflepuff. And _come on_!"

Blaise wouldn't admit it to his friend, but there was also another reason why he wanted to visit Hogsemade on this particular Saturday. He'd accidentally overheard one of Ginny's friends tell Longbottom that she'd be taking a boy that she didn't know very well and that Ginny would accompany them, bringing her own date...

As Blaise and Draco climbed through the portrait hole this specific thought wouldn't leave Blaise alone. _Who _would Ginny Weasley be taking?

And what was it to him?

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny had experienced some uncomfortable and embarrassing moments in her life but this was worse than all of them together. She, Madison, Lucas and Marwin had not even been in the Three Broomsticks for half an hour and Ginny was already desperate to leave. All the time, Madison kept sending her looks as if to tell her: _say something_, _anything_! But for once, Ginny was completely speechless. It was all too much for her to handle. Thankfully, at least Madison tried her best to keep the conversation going.

"So... you're both ravenclaws!" she said to the boys. "That must mean you have quite a lot in common!"

"Not necessarily" Lucas replied dryly.

There was a short silence and Ginny suddenly felt a strong urge to hide under the table and never come back out. Madison tried again:

"You play quidditch, don't you Lucas?"

"Yes"

Another silence. Madison turned towards Marwin instead and smiled widely at him.

"You like quidditch as well, don't you Marwin?" she asked and as he nodded she told Lucas:

"Marwin's dad is from Belgium so he usually goes there during the summer holidays to watch their games"

Ginny was starting to believe that quidditch was actually something that Lucas and Marwin would be able to discuss but she lost all hope when Lucas snorted loudly.

"Belgium doesn't stand a chance in the next World Cup! Their players are all a complete disaster..."

Marwin raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"They're not!" he said. "Their seeker is really good and the keeper..."

"Is not as good as Troy and Mullet and the rest of Ireland's team" Lucas interrupted him, sounding bored. "Of course, we all know that the UK doesn't stand a chance. However, if you honestly believe that Belgium is that good then I guess you're not as interested in quidditch as you first thought"

Ginny stared at him in disbelief but he was obviously too busy glaring at Marwin, who glared back at him, to notice. She cleared her throat, feeling like she had to help Madison out at least a little.

"Well... I guess it's all a matter of how we look at things" she said and her friend gave her a grateful look before saying:

"Right!"

They all fell silent again and this time, it was Ginny who glared at Madison. _I'll kill you for this when we get back to school. _Mostly because it was too painful to rest her gaze on Madison's nervous looking face or Lucas' and Marwin's annoyed ones she took a quick look around the room instead. She soon spotted Neville and Luna sitting by a table and sipping butterbeer, both looking like they had a really great time. Ginny didn't want to disturb them, but she also silently wished that she could have been sitting with them instead...

"Ginny! Ginny!"

Madison's words brought her back to reailty and Ginny quickly turned around to look at her.

"What?"

"Marwin wanted to know more about your brothers' joke shop" Madison explained and Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh!" she said and Marwin asked, his voice curious:

"How do they manage even when almost all other shops in Diagon Alley have closed down?"

Ginny shrugged, smiling.

"Great question, I have no idea. I guess that people really need to laugh these days, now more than ever"

"My uncle actually owns a joke shop in Belgium" Marwin told her excitedly.

"Really?" Ginny asked and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it's quite a big one..."

"Never heard of it"

Once again, Lucas had to say something to make things as awkward as possible. This time, Ginny could tell from Madison's face expression that she wasn't the only one who wanted to hex him.

Was it really worth bringing him here?

This whole thing would have been_ so_ much easier if only Madison and Marwin had been on this date just the two of them. By now, Marwin seemed to have lost his temper and it was quite a shame because he really did seem like a great guy... He turned to look at Lucas again.

"Well, then I guess you haven't been paying attention" he said cooly. "Do you ever read the newspapers?"

"Oh look, we're out of butterbeer!" Madison exclaimed loudly, causing the people who sat by the tables nearby to look at her. "I'll go get us some more!"

As she got up and left, Ginny felt like hexing her, too. This was all Madison's idea in the first place and now she, Ginny, was left here alone with two Ravenclaw boys who she didn't know but who obviously _despised _each other already... As Ginny cast them a quick glance she noticed that they were still glaring at each other as if their lives depended on it.

She couldn't take this. It was enough with _one _war going on the wizarding world at the time, she didn't need two...

"I... I'll head outside for a while to get some air" she said. "I'll be back soon"

Lucas suddenly looked up.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" he asked but Ginny shook her head quickly.

_I'd rather be accompanied by Voldemort's snake..._

"No, it's fine. Thanks anyway"

And without another word she stood up and hurried out of the Three Broomsticks.

**How do you make a time line haha**

As Ginny saw it she had two options: run for her life or stand out here only for a short while before going back inside. There was no point of lying; option number one would be the obvious choice if she only had to think of herself. However, she couldn't do that to Madison and to leave her alone with Lucas and Marwin would be really cruel...

She froze.

She'd been staring absentmindedly down the main street for the past five minutes and noticed nothing of interest- until now. Blaise was walking down the street, alone, and judging from his face expression he'd just spotted her, too. His eyes widened, if only for a split second, before he looked completely indifferent again and made his way towards her.

For a short moment Ginny was actually happy to see him. But then the image from the night before of him and Daphne kissing came back to her and she remembered why she'd brought Lucas to Hogsmeade in the first place...

"Hi" he just said, stopping in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

Ginny swallowed, finding it hard to meet his penetrating gaze.

"Hi" she replied shortly. "Are you here all by yourself?"

She looked around briefly; from what she could tell none of Blaise's friends were standing nearby. He shook his head slowly.

"No, I'm here with Draco"

_No you're not _Ginny was about to burst out but then, realizing that she wasn't with a friend that she could joke around with, she asked:

"Then where is he?"

Blaise nodded towards one of the shops behind him.

"At Zonko's. He should be here in a minute"

"Oh"

They both fell silent. Ginny thought that this was almost as uncomfortable as sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Madison, Lucas and Marwin.

She wanted to ask him so badly why he'd done it. Was he really interested in Daphne? Didn't he see what a vial person she was?

And he wasn't like her. Right?

"And you?" Blaise suddenly asked, making Ginny look up. "Are you here alone?"

This was the perfect time to tell him, to say that she was here with Lucas McLaggen. But for some reason, she didn't.

"No" she mumbled. "No, I'm just out here to escape one of the most uncomfortable moments of my life so far"

_Not that this is much better._

She was shocked to see him smiling slightly and she got almost angry with herself when she found the ends of her own lips going upwards. _How did he do that?_

But then, the kiss came back to her mind. She stopped smiling and looked down again. It hurt too bad. All of it.

"Who are you escaping?"

As their gazes locked Ginny noticed that he looked really interested, his eyes shining with curiosity that she hadn't seen there before. At least not like this. _You don't have to tell him _a little voice inside her head whispered but Ginny ignored it. Still thinking about that stupid kiss, she felt that this was the right time to say it. She was just about to open her mouth when the door leading into the Three Broomsticks opened from the inside. Ginny had to admit that the timing was perfect. Or horrible.

"Lucas!" she exclaimed, trying her best to sound truthfully happy at the sight of him. "There you are, we were just talking about you!"

The effect was immediate; Blaise's eyes darkened and he looked at Lucas as if he was something the dog had brought inside. Or worse. _Bingo. _But why didn't it feel as good as Ginny had hoped? Standing there, telling Blaise that Lucas was her date made her feel stupid rather than like a winner.

And a winner of what, exactly?

"Zabini" Lucas said, eyes widening slightly in surprise. "What are _you _doing here?"

Blaise snorted and at that moment Ginny knew. He'd put on his mask, the one that she'd managed to see behind, and now he was nothing but that arrogant Slytherin student again. Nothing but the friend of Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy...

"Believe it or not McLaggen, I'm visiting Hogsmeade" Blaise replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Is that a crime?"

Lucas shrugged slightly.

"Well, one wouldn't know with you right? I wouldn't be surprised if you entered the Three Broomsticks and summoned You-know-who there just to finish everybody off, being a death eater and all..."

Ginny gasped unwillingly at Lucas' words. Maybe because she knew how Blaise would react to them or maybe because they were just... vial. Before she'd had time to think properly, Blaise had drawn his wand and aimed it at Lucas' chest.

"What did you just say?" he asked threateningly and as Lucas also grabbed his wand Ginny had had enough.

This was enough drama for one day and she didn't need any more of it. She quickly jumped in between them and held out her hands while exclaiming:

"Hey! Stop it! Take your wands away, both of you!"

She met Blaise's gaze and he glared at her for a short moment before doing as he was told. It took Ginny a bit longer to convince Lucas to do the same and when he'd finally put his wand back inside robes she let out a sigh of relief. Lucas didn't drop Blaise's gaze while telling Ginny:

"I'll wait for you inside Ginny. You shouldn't make acquaintance with scum like _him_..."

"Yeah you do that" Ginny replied quickly, afraid that Blaise would take out his wand again, and almost pushed Lucas back into the Three Broomsticks.

As soon as the door to the pub had closed behind him Ginny turned around slowly, almost afraid to meet Blaise's gaze. His eyes were still dark, shining with fury.

"Why would you take McLaggen?" he hissed, his voice dangerously low.

Ginny tried her best to look brave and crossed her arms.

"Why not?" she asked defiantly, glaring back at him as he snorted.

"I saw the way you looked at him when you were first introduced to him by your friends" he said. "Everybody knows he's an idiot..."

"You know, believe it or not people can actually _change _Zabini" Ginny interrupted him heatedly but Blaise just shook his head slowly, looking at her as if she was stupid to even say such a thing.

"People like him never change, they're too full of themselves"

Ginny stared at him, feeling how the fury boiled inside of her. Who was _he _to tell her who Lucas McLaggen really was and whether she should date him or not? It had absolutely _nothing _to do with him!

_Why couldn't everybody just __**stop **__interfering with her life and her decisions?!_

She laughed out of disbelief, unaware of that she'd raised her voice when she said:

"Oh, unlike you who walk around thinking that you own the world, treating people like vermin just because their _blood _isn't pure enough?"

He looked like she'd slapped him and she actually felt like she had. She knew she was being unfair, he'd only commented on her blood once and that was the very first time they'd talked to each other... But what did it matter? It had to be true since he kissed Daphne...

"Is that really what you think?" he asked, looking at her as if he'd never properly seen her before.

Ginny took a deep breath.

"No Zabini, it's what I _know_"

_You do?_

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING..."

"NO, THAT'S RIGHT I DON'T!" Ginny interrupted him, almost screaming now.

Some of the people who were passing by the pub turned to look at her and Blaise, their eyes shining with curiosity. Some of them even whispered, but right now Ginny didn't care. She just wanted him to suffer the way she had the night before, when she'd spotted him with _her_... She continued:

"I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT YOU AND YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME. WE DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER AND WE SHOULDN'T INTERFERE WITH EACH OTHER'S LIVES SO STAY OUT OF MINE!"

She was quiet for a second, tried to catch her breath. But it was hard; the look on his face made her feel as if she could barely breathe at all.

"It's not like I'm telling you what I think of Daphne..."

Suddenly, his face showed nothing but pure shock. He opened and closed his mouth several times before asking, his voice quiet again:

"What are you talking about?"

Ginny wasn't sure why, but this time her words came out as nothing but a mere whisper.

"You know what I'm talking about" she said. "But at least I don't _kiss _McLaggen..."

Blaise stared at her.

"How do you even know about that?"

She sighed deeply. There was no point of not telling him the truth now...

"Because I came to the library thank you for saving me from being hit by Pansy's curse, and now that that's done we can just go back to not knowing each other..."

_Can we really?_

"That 'kiss', if you could even call it that, meant nothing" Blaise said sternly. "I didn't kiss her back. But I guess you left too early to see _that_..."

Ginny didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent. Was he really telling the truth? But then again, why would he lie? They stood there silent, staring at each other and ignoring everything else than was going on on the main street surrounding them.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned around at the mention of her name and found herself facing none other than Dean, accompanied by his friend Seamus Finnigan. She let out a small gasp.

_Great. This was just what she needed._

"I thought you were ill" Dean said and Ginny hated the confusion in his eyes. "I thought you weren't coming here today"

She swallowed before saying:

"Dean! I wasn't planning on going but... well, I'd promised Madison so..."

"So you're taking _him_?"

Dean nodded towards Blaise, looking truthfully shocked. The latter had his arms crossed and glared back at Dean.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed, shaking her head fiercly. "No I'm..."

"Ginny what are you doing out here? We're waiting and Lucas is driving me crazy and..."

The door to the Three Broomsticks had burst open again and this time, Madison was the one standing in the doorway. However, as she noticed that Ginny had company, she drifted off in the middle of her sentence. Her gaze wandered from Ginny, to Dean and Seamus and finally to Blaise.

"Oh" she just said and then, after having cleared her throat uncomfortably, she added:

"Well... come inside when you're ready, okay?"

Ginny nodded slightly and as soon as Madison had gone back inside Dean asked, his voice sounding upset:

"Lucas? Lucas _McLaggen_?"

"Dean, I can explain..." Ginny started but he interrupted her:

"You know what Ginny, there's no need for that. I just don't understand why you felt like you had to lie to me. I thought we were friends"

"We are! Dean..."

"Come on Seamus" Dean said shortly and without another word he and his friend took off.

Ginny couldn't bring herself to call for him.

After having stared after them for a short while Ginny turned around to face Blaise again, tears in her eyes.

"Happy now?" she asked, voice trembling.

He shook his head slowly and she realized that his eyes looked... empty. Indifferent. Like he didn't care. At all.

"Not even close" he said cooly.

Ginny looked away from him, couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. She knew she had to go back inside; this day would only get even worse if she'd let Madison down as well. She took a deep breath. She couldn't come back in there _crying_...

Why was she crying so much these days, anyway? It wasn't like her at all...

At that moment, the door to the Three Broomsticks opened from the inside once again and Neville stuck out his head. Ginny immediately noticed the relief in his eyes by the sight of her.

"Ginny!" he said. "Have you seen Luna?"

"Lots of running here today..." Blaise muttered under his breath but Neville barely seemed to notice that he was standing there.

In fact, he didn't even seem to realize that Ginny was really upset... She furrowed.

"Luna? No, she was in there with you minutes ago, wasn't she?"

She saw the panic and fear in Neville's eyes as he nodded slowly.

"Yeah... and then she went to the bathroom but she never came back! I've looked everywhere and I can't find her!"

"Well, you know how Luna is! I'm sure she'll turn up, have you tried..."

"Look, she might be a bit weird at times but she wouldn't just leave without saying anything!" Neville exclaimed impatiently and Ginny fell silent immediately.

She'd never seen him act like this before. He was usually the quiet one who often did as he was told. Now, Ginny's words seemed to mean nothing to him. They stared at each other for a moment before Neville said, voice trembling:

"She's gone, Ginny"

**Please review if you want to! :D It'd make me so happy!**


	13. Lost

**Lost**

Ginny sat on one of the windowsills in her dormitory, staring out the window absentmindedly. It had been almost two weeks since Valentine's day. Some of the snow that had laid thick on the grounds for quite a long time was now melting away and was replaced with rain as they were about to enter March.

_Bad weather. How convenient..._

She didn't bother taking a glance at her watch, but she knew that it was afternoon already. She'd missed lunch. Again. In fact, she'd been sitting here all day. Ever since the day that Luna disappeared Ginny hadn't been able to pay attention in any of her classes and the only reason why she even attended them was because Mc Gonagall would never let her skip them. She was also sure of that, if she did, Mc Gonagall would contact her parents and she didn't want that. She hadn't even told them about Luna; she couldn't bring bring herself to and they could read about it in the Prophet anyway...

_And that's when they'll realize that their only daughter is a complete failure who didn't save her friend._

Ginny had always loved the food at Hogwarts, since it was almost as good as her mum's, but now she could barely eat at all. All she could think of, whenever she put the fork to her mouth, was the fact that Luna might be starving, wherever she was.

She hated not knowing.

But the nights were even worse than the days. Ever since the fourteenth of February she'd been haunted by nightmares almost every single night. Nightmares with images of Luna, screaming and being tortured, constantly entering Ginny's already confused and worried mind...

Luna hadn't even been missing for a day before people had started talking about what had happened to her. Ginny didn't want to believe them at first, but when Neville told her what Luna had told him she had no choice. They'd been furious about what Mr Lovegood had been writing in the Quibbler. And now they'd taken her.

_Who else could it be?_

It was like a cloud of worry had spread through the entire castle and it only grew bigger by the second. People were still whispering whenever Ginny, Neville or any of Luna's other friends showed up. Even the teachers seemed affected by the whole thing, especially professor Flitwick who was Luna's head of house.

Ginny wanted so badly to do something to help find her friend. Anything. But what? She couldn't even leave the school grounds with all supervision...

"Ginny..."

She didn't turn around at the sound of Madison's voice, even though Ginny hadn't heard when she had first entered the room. Madison slowly made her way closer to her friend and then said:

"You've been sitting her for... god knows how long. I'm worried about you. And I'm not the only one"

"I'm fine"

Ginny didn't take her eyes off the scene outside the window while replying, her voice empty. Madison shook her head slowly, snorting quietly.

"I know you're not _fine_ and I don't expect you to be! None of us could possibly be _fine _with any of this. But sitting here, this behavior... It's not normal..."

"Then what do you expect me to do?" Ginny snapped, turning to face her friend. "Run around, laugh and smile as if nothing has happened? Pretend like everything is fine?"

Madison flinched; she was apparently shocked by her friend's reaction. However, it didn't take long before she locked her gaze with Ginny's.

"That's not what I said" she replied cooly. "And you know that's not what I mean"

Ginny sighed, turning to face the window again. She barely had the strength to keep this conversation going...

"I know" she said weakly. "I don't know why I said that, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine" Madison interrupted her and after a short silence she added:

"My grandfather died two years ago"

Ginny swallowed.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled and Madison nodded slightly.

"Yeah... I don't know if I ever told you but we were quite close. Then he got cancer, a muggle disease, and I just... I didn't know what to do with myself when he died. He'd always been there, you know?"

Ginny closed her eyes briefly. Where was Madison going with this? That Luna was _dead_? She couldn't even bring herself to think about that...

"And I'm not saying this because I think that Luna is dead" Madison added, as if she could read Ginny's mind. "I'm saying this because realizing that I at least had to _try _to continue with my life was the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"I don't know if I can do that"

"Well, _I _know that you can do that"

Madison put her hand on Ginny's and squeezed it gently. Ginny looked up at her, giving her the first smile she'd given anyone in weeks. Madison smiled back.

"You need to talk to Neville. He's the only one who really understands you right now"

Ginny nodded slightly, sighing as she climbed down from the window sill. Madison was right, this was not going to help Luna. It was just a shame that it had taken her so long to realize it...

"I know" she mumbled. "But I just don't know what to say to him"

Madison shrugged.

"You'll figure something out! But first, take a shower. Your hair is greasier than Snape's, when was the last time you washed it?"

Ginny grimaced.

"You don't want to know..."

**How do you make a time line haha**

Since today was Saturday, and the weather outside was cold and wet, the common room was crowded. But unlike before, that didn't disturb Ginny. She ignored people's stares and whispers as she made her way past them. Dean, who'd apparently decided that forgiving Ginny for the Hogsmeade event was the only right thing to do now that her friend was missing, put his hand on her shoulder as she walked by him.

"I'm sorry Ginny" he said, shaking his head slowly. "I really am..."

"Don't be" Ginny interrupted him. "It's not _me _you should feel sorry for"

_I'm still here. I'm all right. At least on the outside._

She left before he had time to say anything and took a quick glance around the common room. She soon spotted Neville sitting in his favorite armchair, staring into the crackling fire. Since Luna had disappeared Ginny had spent most time inside her dormitory but the common room had been where one could always expect to find Neville. He didn't seem to mind the people there.

In fact, he didn't seem to mind anything at all.

Ginny sat down in the armchair placed next to his and looked at him. He didn't turn to face her but for some reason she knew that he could feel her presence.

"It's strange isn't it?" she asked, absentmindedly watching the licking flames. "It's been two weeks now and yet we haven't really talked to each other about it, even though you're probably the only one who knows exactly how I feel..."

"One can never know exactly how another person feels" Neville interrupted her hollowly and Ginny fell silent.

"You're right" she mumbled quietly. "It's still odd though, right?"

Neville shrugged, apparently not too keen on discussing this with her. But Ginny wouldn't give up. She heard Madison's voice inside her head: _You need to talk to Neville. He's the only one who really understands you right now._

And Ginny knew that her friend was right. Maybe she could never find out exactly what Neville _felt _on the inside but they could still help each other out. They were in this mess together.

"I think it's because we're afraid" she said and when he didn't reply she added:

"We're afraid that if we talk about it, like everybody else does, it becomes more real. Then she's really gone..."

"It was my fault"

Neville's voice broke at the end of his sentence and Ginny felt a sting of pain in her heart as she watched his profile. He looked absolutely devastated and drew a shaky breath before he continued:

"It was all my fault..."

Ginny shook her head fiercly.

"No Neville, it's not your fault. If _I _hadn't spent time arguing with Dean and Zabini about McLaggen..."

"I was the one who was there _with _her!" Neville turned his face towards her, his eyes burning with anger and sadness. "I should have noticed sooner that something was wrong! What are they doing to her and why did they take her and not her dad?! She didn't do anything!"

Ginny wasn't sure he actually wanted her to answer his questions so she stayed silent for a short while before whispering:

"I don't know..."

She swallowed.

"I feel so sorry for Mr Lovegood..."

No new number of the Quibbler had been published since Luna disappeared. Ginny, who'd seen during Bill's and Fleur's wedding how much Mr Lovegood adored his only daughter, somehow knew that he hadn't been writing a line ever since. However, that didn't seem to stop the death eaters from not letting Luna go. But then again, that shouldn't come as a surprise...

Ginny closed her eyes briefly and drew a shaky breath. What she and Neville felt right now was _nothing _compared to what Mr Lovegood must be going through. His only daughter. He didn't even know for sure that she was alive...

_Stop it! _Ginny's inner voice screamed at her. _Don't think like that. You'll never manage if you do._

But then how _would _she get through all this? Even if she, against all odds, would manage to escape from the school grounds she still had no idea where they kept Luna. For all Ginny knew, she could be anywhere.

And the pain that that thought caused her never seemed to fade.

**Blaise's point of view**

"And I heard from Masen that it was death eaters who took her! They were angry about what her dad had written in that funny paper of his..."

Blaise rolled his eyes as he couldn't help overhearing what a blonde girl in her second year told her friend whilst they were making their way through the Slytherin common room.

"You'd think it's getting old" he muttered, sitting down opposite Draco who was absentmindedly turning pages in a torn copy of the Daily Prophet.

"What is?" Draco asked, not looking up at his friend as he spoke.

Blaise nodded towards the newspaper.

"That"

On the front page there was a big, moving photo of Luna Lovegood and above it, with black capital letters, it said:

**HOGWARTS STUDENT STILL MISSING**

Draco spared the front page a quick glance before he put the newspaper away, almost looking sick. Blaise found this strange, since Draco didn't normally seem affected by the daily disappearances, but still continued:

"I mean it's been two weeks, there should be something else for people to gossip about by now"

Blaise was sick of it, but not because the way people talked bothered _him _personally_. _It bothered _her_.

He'd seen it. Ever since Valentine's day Ginny had become some sort of "celebrity" at the school and whenever she approached people started whispering or even ask her questions about what had happened. Blaise had even heard one or two students say that they thought that _she_ had something to do with Lovegood's disappearance.

That, was definitely one of the most stupid things he'd ever heard in his entire life. Everyone who had eyes to see with could tell that Ginny had been like a completely different person during these past two weeks. Blaise had spotted her between classes from time to time; she kept staring at the floor as she walked and didn't seem to bother paying attention to anything or anyone.

He hated it.

Draco suddenly interrupted his thoughts:

"Well, even if people actually _did _stop talking about it that wouldn't make a difference to me. I'll still be reminded of it as soon as I get home for Easter..."

Blaise furrowed, staring at his friend.

"What are you..." he started but then, before Draco had time to respond, he drifted off as realization hit him.

"No..." he started in disbelief and could feel his own eyes widening as Draco nodded slightly to confirm Blaise's unspoken theory.

It wasn't what Blaise had expected but it really shouldn't have come as a shock, either. Even though both he and Draco had done their best do ignore the screams of pain and panic coming from the cellar, Blaise had known that there were people imprisoned at Malfoy Manor during christmas break...

So why not now?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Blaise asked, feeling slightly betrayed. "When did you find out?"

"There was no point of telling you, still isn't" Draco replied shortly. "My mother told me about it in one of her letters weeks ago, apparently they'd come up with the idea of taking her by the end of last year. I guess they were just waiting for the perfect timing"

Blaise was quiet. _He _thought that there were many reasons why Draco should have told him this, but there was no point arguing about that now... Instead he asked:

"That's why you've been so down lately?"

Draco shrugged, obviously trying his best to look unbothered. However, Blaise saw right through it. Draco had a way of seeming extremely cold to people who didn't know him, but on the inside he could be just as happy or angry or hurt as anyone. He just didn't always know how to show it. But then again, neither did Blaise himself...

"Loony is nothing to me but that doesn't mean that I want her dead" his friend replied dryly. "I've seen enough"

There was a short silence. Without really thinking about it Blaise clenched his jaw.

"So you think they'll kill her?" he muttered, his voice really low so nobody would overhear them.

"I have no idea. They've killed before, haven't they? What would stop them from doing it again?"

Blaise could almost _feel_ the pain he imagined it'd cause Ginny to know this. Know that one of her closest friends could lose her life at any minute...

"You can't tell the Weasley girl"

Draco's words caused Blaise to momentarily froze. Then, he met his friend's hard gaze.

"Why would I tell _her _anything?"

_Great question! Maybe you should ask yourself that every once in a while..._

Draco shrugged.

"You two seemed friendly enough in Hogsmeade..." he replied and Blaise sighed tiredly.

They'd had this discussion at least ten times already. Still, Draco seemed to find it hard to accept his answer. Or was he just teasing him? It was hard to tell...

"We're not friends" Blaise said cooly. "I already told you that I only ordered her to step out of the way so I could enter the Three Broomsticks..."

_Liar._

Now it was Draco's turn to sigh and before Blaise had time to properly finish his sentence his friend had stood up.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to the library"

Blaise raised his eyebrows, snorting loudly.

"The library? Since when are _you _spending your Saturdays in the library?"

If there was one person Blaise would _never _expect to take school so seriously (and especially now) it was Draco. Seeing him in the library would be just as much of a shock as seeing Ginny Weasley dressed in Slytherin robes, wandering around in their common room in the dungeons...

For a moment he enjoyed himself imagining it, finding the thought itself quite pleasant. What if she hadn't been who she was, what if she'd been more... like him? That would have made everything so much easier...

Once again Draco brought him back to reality:

"If I fail Potions my mother will be devastated. And we both know that I'm not the only one who Slughorn considers giving a D... You should come with me"

Blaise shook his head.

"No" he said. "There's no way I'll be able to concentrate on that rubbish anyway"

Potions had never been his thing; he'd managed to achieve an O in his OWL:s simply because Snape had favorised him and his friends... Draco nodded slightly.

"Fine. I'll see you later"

"Yeah"

**How do you make a time line haha**

Despite the bad weather, Blaise soon decided to head outside for a walk. He enjoyed the school grounds a lot more when they weren't crowded and today he knew for sure that most students would be spending their free Saturday inside the castle. As he opened the oak doors the current state of Ginny suddenly came back to him.

These days, her hair looked... damp. There was no better way to describe it. Her eyes were empty and her face had gone pale in a way that didn't look healthy. She'd once been so full of life, and now that was all gone.

Blaise would never admit it to anyone, but he wouldn't hesitate a second if bringing the real Ginny back would mean that he'd have to _beg_ Luna Lovegood to return to Hogwarts. Not that that would make her come back, the death eaters still had her...

He walked with quick steps, without really knowing where he was going, ignoring the rain. He soon spotted a red headed figure, dressed in jeans and a dark jacket, leaving the gamekeeper Hagrid's hut. She, too, walked fast and didn't seem to bother exactly where her legs were taking her.

It was Ginny, and Blaise was shocked to see her. He hadn't expected her to leave the Gryffindor common room today, now that she didn't have to attend any classes, and he _definitely _hadn't thought that she'd be outside...

But she was, and she was now making her way towards the lake...

Thinking that she wasn't likely to scream at him, now that she barely seemed to have the strength to talk to her friends, he followed. He only stopped when he'd reached the bank where she stood, carefully watching her profile from the corner of his eye. She still looked devastated, and said nothing.

**Ginny's point of view**

Ginny heard steps behind her but didn't bother turning around. She could _feel _who it was. It was mental, but true. He had a special air surrounding him. Air that seemed to be filled with some kind of power and heat. Like muggle electricity that Hermione had told her about.

For a moment she couldn't help wondering whether he expected her to still be mad at him. Of course he, too, remembered what had happened in Hogsmeade. What she'd said to him. That she'd actually _shouted _at him... For some unexplicable reason she felt bad about it now. Everything that had happened during the past two weeks proved that one shouldn't waste any time on fighting.

Because time could be up before you even knew it.

And she didn't hate him. She felt pretty sure of that she never could.

"Don't you wish you could just go back... to when you hadn't lost anything?"

She didn't look at him, couldn't bring herself to. Instead she continued to stare at the horizon that the lake created. The sky was getting dark, with white turning into a darker shade of grey. She barely felt the raindrops that softly landed on her face.

"We can't go back" Blaise replied shortly, his eyes resting on the Giant Squid that had appeared on the lake's surface. "That's the point"

As usual, his voice was cold and hard. To him, it was all just facts. _Never show any feelings_, that seemed to be the most important rule for him to follow.

"It's my fault. Not Neville's"

She didn't know why she told him this, but his reaction immediately made her wish she hadn't.

"What do you mean?" he asked sharply, turning to look at her.

He sounded almost angry.

"That Luna disappeared" she whispered, glancing up at him with tears in her eyes. "If I hadn't been so busy making a fool out of myself in Hogsmeade..."

"She'd still be gone" Blaise interrupted Ginny, taking a step closer to her as if to emphasize his point.

"You don't know that..." she started, shaking her head slowly.

"Yes, I do"

He glared at her, his eyes seeming almost darker than usual.

"You know just as well as I do who took her. And you also know what they're like. They don't stop for nothing"

Once again, just a cold statement. He finished, once again turning his face towards the lake:

"You wouldn't stand a chance"

They were both silent. Even if Ginny didn't fully agree with him, she couldn't bring herself to oppose.

"I can't believe that she's gone"

Tears were streaming down her face now. She felt pathetic, but what did it matter? What Blaise Zabini thought about her crying was nothing compared to the fact that Luna, one of her best friends, was gone.

_Gone._

"I have no idea where she is! She could be really hurt or even worse and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Ginny's voice broke. She'd raised it without really thinking about it and had also, somehow, moved closer to him. Now, they were standing only inches apart and she could feel his cool breath on her face.

"I feel so helpless" she mumbled.

Their gazes locked. By now, his eyes were something familiar. A safety in a world of confusion and fear. And maybe that was the reason why it felt completely normal when Blaise wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

Ginny buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing silently. He didn't seem to consider her dirty or weak because of her tears; it was rather as if he was _welcoming_ whatever weakness she might unload on him.

"You're not the only one" he replied quietly, his face in her hair. "This war means hell for all of us, in one way or another"

"So how do we manage?" Ginny whispered. "How do we escape the pain?"

"We don't" Blaise replied, his voice empty. "We just learn how to live with it"

She was quiet for a short while and then mumbled, still leaning against him for support:

"Thank you"

She could see from the corner of her eye how he furrowed.

"For what?"

She pressed her lips together and turned her head slightly to look at the horizon once again. She could see the silhouette of a single bird, screeching in the distance.

"For not leaving, despite everything I said in Hogsmeade" she replied, voice steadier than she'd expected. "People always leave"


	14. Trust

**Trust**

As Blaise made his way through the school corridors, heading for the dungeons before dinner, he silently wondered how fast a heart could possibly beat before it exploded. If that could even happen, he was sure of that his was at risk. He didn't know for how long he and Ginny had stood out there, her face buried in his shoulder, but as soon as they let go he felt as if he'd lost something. Something valuable.

They'd gone back inside together before heading in different directions by the time they reached the Entrance Hall. She'd given him a small smile which he'd returned, feeling like it was all part of a dream or some other unrealistic scenario.

How did they get here?

He'd been so angry with her when he'd spotted her with McLaggen in Hogsmeade, but now... Of course he hadn't forgotten about the fact that she'd _screamed _at him, told him to stop interfering with her life. And only two weeks later, his arms had been wrapped around her and she'd thanked him for not leaving.

That was the real problem. Blaise wasn't sure whether he'd _ever_ be able to leave now. And he didn't want to.

"Something bothering you Blaise? You look so troubled"

Blaise jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around quickly, spotting his friend Tracey Davies. It was a miracle that he'd missed her when passing her right by. She stood leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Tracey" he said, finding it hard not to sound surprised. "When did you get here?"

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I've been standing here the whole time. If you hadn't been so occupied with your own _thought_s then maybe you would have noticed me"

Blaise suddenly got the feeling that there was more to those words than what she'd actually said out loud and for some stupid reason he felt almost... nervous. Guilty. Like he was heading for an interrogation at the Ministry of Magic.

_Or his own execution..._

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying his best to sound annoyed and confident.

It didn't go too well. Tracey sighed slightly and obviously pretended to think really hard for a moment before she took a few steps towards him.

"Well, I just got here! I spent the afternoon down by the lake, having a _really_ cozy time with Ginny Weasley. Oh no, wait, that's you!"

Suddenly, it was like every single bone in Blaise's body had disappeared. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He stared at Tracey without really seeing her.

"You're playing with fire, Blaise" she said, locking her gaze with his. "But I expect that you already know that"

_How did she know? What could he say now? If she'd seen them there was no point of lying... _

"How did you..." he started but she interrupted him:

"Believe it or not you two are not the only ones who enjoy taking walks in the rain. I spotted you and I thought that I had to see for myself if my theory would turn out to be right..."

"Your theory?" Blaise asked sharply and now it was Tracey's turn to snort.

"Please Blaise" she said, rolling her eyes at him. "Just like Ginny Weasley, I'm a girl, too. Maybe you two are not as discrete as you seem to think"

"What do you mean?" he asked immediately, feeling his heart starting to beat faster again.

He and Ginny had never talked to each other in public, apart from on Valentine's day and back then they hadn't exactly acted like they enjoyed each other's company... Tracey shrugged.

"You look at her, she looks at you. You don't have to be very clever to figure out what's going on..."

"Nothing" Blaise interrupted her, raising his voice slightly now. "_Nothing_ is going on"

He hated himself for saying it. Tracey just stared at him and then asked skeptically:

"Really?"

Blaise nodded determinedly.

"Really. She was sad about Lovegood's disappearance and I comforted her, that's all..."

He wasn't even sure of why he'd done _that_. At the time it just felt so... right. Natural.

"Oh, so now it's completely normal for Blaise Zabini to _comfort _sad gryffindors? Something you do often?"

He could see, by looking into in her blue eyes, that she was only teasing. However, that didn't stop him from panicking. Tracey probably noticed, since she added:

"Blaise, that was a _joke_! You know that I'm not like Pansy and Daphne. I won't tell anyone..."

"There's nothing to tell, just stay out of it!" Blaise snapped but his friend stood her ground, crossing her arms again.

"No, I won't stay out of it!" she said defiantly. "I've known you since we were like... five and I'm your _friend_! I don't want you to get into trouble and you know what people would think if they found out that you..."

"I know"

Blaise had interrupted Tracey mostly because he couldn't bring himself to hear the end of her sentence. If they found out that he... what, exactly? He didn't even know himself...

An uncomfortable silence followed his words.

"Just be careful okay?" Tracey finally said, her voice soft as she put her hand on his arm. "I don't know her and I'm sure she's great but... she's not one of us"

_And what if __**I **__don't want to be one of 'us', either? What if I want out of it?_

**How do you make a time line haha**

"Okay, I know that you might _hate _to hear it but I simply _have_ to say something" Emily suddenly pointed out to Ginny, sitting up in bed to get a better look at her.

Before anyone had time to ask what she was referring to, she added:

"Something has _definitely _changed!"

Caroline and Madison both agreed. Ginny slowly put down the novel that she was reading, feeling slightly confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and she could see how her all friends looked at each other quickly before Madison burst out, sounding both excited and surprised:

"You've been lying there, reading that book for at least twenty minutes and every now and then you're _smiling_! I mean, yesterday you barely got out of bed in the morning!"

Ginny shrugged slightly, trying her best to look unbothered.

"Well, yesterday was yesterday" she said simply. "A lot has happened since then"

The words left her mouth before she had time to stop them and as she spotted the confused and curious looks on her friends' faces she quickly added:

"I mean, you convinced me to talk to Neville! And now that we've finally gotten a chance to tell each other what we really think about all this I feel much better"

But that was a lie, and Ginny knew it.

In fact, her current happiness had nothing to do with Neville. Sure, it had been nice to finally talk to him after weeks of silence but if anything, seeing him had only made Ginny think that it might be _her _and not his fault that Luna had disappeared...

But Blaise Zabini, of all people, had made her feel more alive and like herself than she had in weeks. And the funny thing was that he didn't even have to try. Standing there, with his arms wrapped around her and being able to thank him for not leaving her was really all it took.

How did he do that?

Noticing that her friends were still eyeing her suspiciously she mumbled:

"But I'm... I'm still so worried..."

That was true. Blaise might have been able to remove some of her _guilt_, but not the fear.

They were all quiet for a short while and then Emily asked:

"But...?"

Ginny sighed slightly, placing her book on the bedside table. Hopefully, she'd be able to fall asleep right away. Hopefully, she would not lie awake for hours thinking about _why_ a certain slytherin had decided to be so nice to her. And why she needed him to be.

"But it's not going to help Luna" she finished. "Besides, I have an idea"

Madison furrowed.

"An idea?" she repeated and Ginny nodded, before turning off the lights.

"You'll find out eventually" she mumbled sleepily and then closed her eyes.

How was it possible, that Blaise had given her happiness and comfort but also _inspiration_? Tomorrow she had to talk to Neville.

**How do you make a time line haha**

"Come on Neville! I _know _that it's a good idea!"

Ginny looked at her friend intently, even leaning forward out of excitement. Neville sighed, taking his eyes off the chessboard standing on the table between them. He asked:

"Since when are you in such a great mood?"

_Since Blaise Zabini __**hugged **__me down by the lake..._

"That's not the point" Ginny said, waving her hand impatiently. "The point is that I know that this is a great opportunity to..."

"Ginny, do I have to remind you of what happened when we got caught trying to steal Gryffindor's sword?" Neville interrupted her, before telling his pawn to take down one of her knights. "We were lucky not to get expelled..."

"Mc Gonagall would never have let that happen..."

"Mc Gonagall is not in charge here anymore!" Neville exclaimed and as he'd accidentally raised his voice Ginny hushed him.

"Not so loud!"

They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room and even though it was almost eleven o' clock in the evening, it was still quite crowded. Ginny didn't want everybody to know what she had in mind... At least not yet.

"Sorry!" Neville whispered. "But you know just as well as I do that that's the truth! Besides, if we get into any more trouble she'll kill us"

"Well, wouldn't it be worth it?" Ginny asked, thinking that she had to mention Luna even though she didn't really want to.

It was still a touchy subject for both her and Neville, but especially for him...

"Wouldn't it be worth it if we could do something to show them that we haven't given up? That we're still fighting and that we won't let what happened to Luna happen to anyone else? Don't you think _she _would have wanted that?"

Ginny could see the pain in her friend's eyes by the mention of Luna's name but she had no choice. It was the only thing that might make him consider it... He was quiet for a short while before mumbling:

"Luna always talked about restarting Dumbledore's Army..."

"I know" Ginny said. "And now we can fulfill her wish"

Neville still looked a bit hesitant.

"There are so many things that could go wrong"

Ginny nodded slightly.

"I know that, too" she said calmly. "But there are also so many things that could go right. And I think that it's worth it"

Neville bit his lip. Ginny held her breath.

"Are you in?"

He looked up at her, eventually nodding slowly.

"I'm in"

**How do you make a time line haha**

"If this was during a real game Madam Hooch would have blown the whistle because of him at least ten times already!" Ginny hissed angrily, glaring at Lucas McLaggen who had just gotten ahold of the Quaffle, looking really pleased with himself.

However, in order to catch it he'd flown right into one of his teammates and Ginny could see how Marwin rolled his eyes tiredly.

Despite the somewhat uncomfortable date in Hogsmeade, he still seemed really interested in Madison and that was the reason why she, Ginny, Emily and Caroline were spending their free Sunday afternoon watching the Ravenclaw team's practise.

"But Marwin is doing great, isn't he?" Madison asked, beaming as she waved at him from the stands.

Ginny couldn't help smiling, it was obvious how much her friend liked him.

"Absolutely! I'm sure he'll get a permanent spot on the team soon enough"

She didn't say that simply to make Madison happy; Marwin _did_ play very good indeed. It was only unfortunate that McLaggen was team captain and he and Marwin didn't exactly get along, to say the least...

Ravenclaw had a game against Slytherin coming up in a couple of days and, since one of their beaters suffered from a really bad cold, Marwin had been offered to take his place. Ginny was sure that McLaggen wasn't too happy about it and the thought made her feel very pleased.

What was she thinking when inviting _him_ to Hogsmeade? Not even making Blaise Zabini furious was worth it...

Without really taking in what was happening down at the quidditch pitch she smiled to herself. It had been over a week since she'd last talked to him down by the lake. But ever since then, ever since she stood there with his arms wrapped around her, things had been... easier.

The hole that had been punched through her chest when Luna disappeared had somehow started to heal. Of course, she still worried about her friend every day and basically did nothing but wondering where and how she was. But still. It didn't hurt like before.

All of a sudden, she'd started to _want_ things again...

Ginny snorted silently to herself. What if she would tell Madison that the real reason why she was suddenly more willing to get out of bed in the mornings, was _Blaise Zabini_?

Madison wouldn't be pleased to hear it, that was for sure... Ginny hadn't told her, or anyone else, about her and Blaise's latest encounter. That he, someone that her friends considered nothing but a self-centered and nasty slytherin, had actually managed to comfort her in a way that nobody else had. Because even as both Madison and Neville had seen him saving her from Pansy's curse, they still wouldn't understand. Nobody did.

_But why would you tell them_? her inner voice asked sharply. _There's nothing to tell, you know that this won't actually __**lead **__to anything... There's nothing going on._

Ginny knew that and for now, she was actually quite fine with it. She didn't know what sort of relationship she and Blaise shared, what he really thought about her... And sometimes, she wasn't even sure that she wanted to know.

"Ginny! Hello? _GINNY_!"

She jumped at the sound of Madison's voice and as she looked up, all of her friends had stood up and gotten ready to leave the stands. The practise session was over and the Ravenclaw players seemed to have returned to the changing rooms.

"Are you deaf?" Emily asked, laughing and Madison added:

"Since when did you become such a dreamer?"

_Good question..._

Ginny smiled at them, mostly to prove that she was perfectly all right. She didn't want any questions like: "Do you want to talk about Luna?"

"I guess I'm just tired..." she started but Caroline interrupted her, raising her eyebrows.

"It's only four o' clock in the afternoon"

They'd left the stands and were now making their way over the school grounds, Ginny opening her mouth to say something in return. However, the words got stuck in her throat when Madison literally walked _right_ into someone with a loud _thump_.

And as Ginny looked up, eyes widening, she realized that it wasn't just "someone". It was him. Their gazes locked and she couldn't help noticing that something was... different about him. He looked troubled. She swallowed, didn't know what to say.

What was he doing here?

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Madison exclaimed, her cheeks reddening slightly as she bent down to pick up something that Blaise had accidentally dropped.

As she handed it to him Ginny noticed that it was an envelope, probably with a letter inside... She couldn't help wondering who it was from and what it said.

_That's definitely none of your business, Ginny Weasley._

True...

"Thank you" Blaise said shortly as he grabbed the letter and quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

Ginny could see from the corner of her eye how Madison, Emily and Caroline looked at each other, all seeming quite nervous and uncomfortable. No doubt, Madison had told the other two about that night when Pansy's curse had almost hit Ginny.

When he'd saved her.

Madison cleared her throat uncomfortably. It was obvious that she wanted Ginny to say something, but what would that be?

However, she wasn't sure of how much longer she could stand this silence, either...

"What are you doing here?" she finally burst out, regretting it a second later.

Why would he tell _her_?

But Ginny needed to know. The fury and pain was so visible in his eyes and she knew she couldn't just _leave_... Not after what he'd done a week earlier... Not after that he'd, in a way, saved her _again. _

"I was going for a walk" Blaise replied quietly, avoiding her gaze.

Maybe he could tell that she noticed that something was off? That those intense and dark eyes, usually so full of mystery, gave him away?

Ginny nodded slightly, taking a deep breath before she asked:

"Can I come with you?"

Emily gasped unwillingly and Ginny felt like hitting her. Blaise nodded.

"Fine" he said hollowly.

Thankfully, Ginny didn't have to say anything to her friends. Madison got the hint and grabbed both Emily's and Caroline's arms fiercly.

"Come on" she muttered to them, her voice trembling slightly.

Before they left she gave Ginny a look, as if to tell: _I hope you know what you're doing, because I really don't!_

Ginny gave her a small, reassuring smile, watching them head towards the castle.

As she turned around to face Blaise again, their eyes met for a split second before they both started walking. She stole a quick glance at him and then stared right ahead, asking:

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he replied shortly. "What were you doing out here?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. It was obvious that he wanted to change the subject.

"I watched Ravenclaw's quidditch practise" she replied impatiently and as he looked confused she added:

"It was Madison's idea, Marwin is playing with them against Slytherin"

He nodded slightly and then they both fell silent. Ginny silently wondered what would happen if they ran into someone they knew. She guessed that Neville would be shocked to say the least, but that was nothing compared to Pansy or Daphne... She shivered at the thought.

"What was that letter?"

She noticed how Blaise clenched his jaw, apparently uncomfortable with the question.

"What letter?" he asked, not looking at her whilst he spoke.

"You know what letter, the one you dropped when Madison walked right into you"

"It's nothing"

Ginny snorted unwillingly. She couldn't help feeling slightly put out when he didn't want to tell her. Not to mention that she was _curious_...

"Right" she said sourly. "Of course it's nothing"

None of them said anything and soon they'd reached the lake. Without a word Ginny sat down, leaning against one of the trees standing there. Last year, she'd used to come here with Harry... Blaise stood in front of her, raising his eyebrows. Ginny smiled.

"What? You slytherins can't sit on the ground?"

"I see no reason to" Blaise replied shortly. "There are chairs and couches and..."

"Oh, do you see any chairs out here?"

Ginny pretended to look around and as he opened his mouth, apparently not knowing what to say, she shook her head slightly, still smiling.

"Just sit down, Zabini. It won't kill you"

She patted the ground next to her, indicating for him to sit down. After giving her a somewhat suspicious look Blaise slowly did as he was told, his gaze resting on the lake. Ginny watched him, taking in every small detail of his face.

"You know..." she started, making him turn to face her. "You were actually the only person who made me feel... _good _again after what happened to Luna"

She looked right into his eyes, her voice serious as she continued:

"I'd like to return that favour. I can see that something is bothering you..."

"There's nothing you can do" Blaise interrupted her, sounding almost frustrated. "It doesn't even matter..."

He drifted off, and then sighed tiredly before looking down at his hands. Ginny eyed him, suddenly feeling like whatever pain he felt, was also affecting her. It hurt to see him hurt, and it made no sense at all.

"I can listen" she said softly. "And sometimes that's enough"

He looked up at her. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. She waited. She knew that it was best if she let him take his time. Time to decide whether he trusted her or not.

"The letter was from my mother" he finally said, his voice really quiet. "I haven't heard from her since before christmas and now she's... she's getting remarried"

He didn't look at her, seemed to refuse to meet her gaze. Ginny was quiet. Of course, she'd heard the rumours about Blaise's mother and all of her husbands. But she'd never really thought about it until now. How hard it must be for _him_ to put up with it all...

"I guess you're not too happy about it" she finally mumbled and he snorted.

"I'd be _happy _if she stopped acting like such an idiot" he told her. "And it's not like everybody can't figure out what'll happen. It'll last for a couple of months, a year at the most... Then she'll make sure to get some of his money before the divorce"

His voice was trembling slightly and for some reason, Ginny felt like taking his hand and squeeze it tightly. To make him feel better. But she didn't. He continued:

"And this one is... he's worse than the rest of them together. But of course he's _rich_, so I'll have to put up with him..."

He drifted off again, seemed unable to continue. He still didn't look at her, but clenched his jaw again and swallowed. It was as if he told himself to get a grip, to stop whatever was about to happen. Ginny suddenly stood up and then held out her hand for him to grab.

"Come on" she said and he looked up, seeming surprised.

"Where?" he asked and she smiled slightly.

"You'll see"

He eyed her hand for a moment and then asked:

"Why?"

_Why indeed_...

Ginny looked away from him for a moment, taking a deep breath. This was it. It could go really wrong. He could hurt her. But she had to try because right now, he needed it. She looked right into his eyes.

"Because whether you and the rest of the world like it or not, I'm your friend" she said, suddenly realizing the truth in her own words. "So trust me"

He stared back at her and Ginny felt like several minutes passed by.

Then, without a single word, he grabbed her hand.

**How do you make a time line haha**

"Where are we going?" Blaise asked as Ginny, still holding his hand, dragged him through a deserted seventh floor corridor.

Without answering his question she suddenly stopped abruptly, letting go of his hand. She turned her face towards the wall in front of them and eyed it carefully. Blaise snorted.

"Enjoying the view?"

Obviously, it was hard for him to keep a straight face and Ginny gave him a sarcastic smile in return.

"_Very_ funny Zabini"

As she put her hand on the wall, she could feel him approaching her from behind and yet she almost jumped when he asked, his voice triumphant:

"Is this the entrance to the Gryffindor common room? Draco and I always wondered what floor it was..."

Ginny turned around, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Don't get your hopes up, Zabini" she said, trying to sound slightly cocky even though she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I'd never tell you _that_!"

"Then what is this place?"

Blaise put his hand next to hers on the wall, as if expecting it to move at his touch. Ginny laughed, gently pushing him away.

"You were never a part of the Inquisitorial Squad, were you?"

She couldn't remember him being with the rest of the slytherins in Umbridge's office, that night back in her fourth year. The night when Sirius was killed. She still felt sick every time she thought of the horror visible on Harry's face when his godfather fell through the veil...

Blaise shook his head, interrupting her thoughts by doing so.

"No. Draco considered it a great opportunity to get to Potter. I wasn't really interested... Why?"

"Did... any of them ever tell you about the Room of Requirement?" Ginny asked, watching him carefully.

"I usually didn't listen whenever 'Dumbledore's army' was brought up. I thought it was stupid wasting any time acting like Umbridge's slave. So no" he mumbled.

Ginny nodded slightly. She was, for some reason, _relieved_ to know that he'd considered Umbridge a fool. And that he hadn't tried to sabotage for her, Harry and the others...

That meant a lot, and she suddenly felt a strong urge to tell him that.

"It's also known as the Come and Go Room" she mumbled, backing a few steps to eye the wall from a farther distance. "It only appears when a person is in great need of it and as long as you know what you want to find inside..."

She drifted off, feeling how Blaise looked at her whilst she spoke. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Well... then you'll find it" she finished simply.

He raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Really?"

Ginny nodded, turning to face him.

"You don't believe me?" she asked, smiling slightly.

Blaise opened his mouth to say something but she reached him to it:

"Stay quiet for a minute or two, please"

Blaise said nothing but silently watched as Ginny started to pace back and forth in front of the wall, concentrating hard:

_I want a room where we can relax, just be ourselves and forget about the world outside, if only for a short while. I want him to feel better. I want him to be happier._

As she opened her eyes again, and stopped walking, a door appeared in front of them. Blaise opened his mouth in surprise and Ginny smiled triumphantly, grabbing the door handle.

"After you!"


	15. The Room of Requirement

**The Room of Requirement**

As Ginny stepped into the room after Blaise she almost walked right into him; he'd stopped dead in his tracks and stared at something that she couldn't make out.

"What is that?" he asked, sounding both curious and suspicious.

Ginny, wondering what he was talking about, closed the door behind her. She walked further into the room to get a better view, and gasped in surprise.

"No way..." she muttered to herself.

_This _was what the room offered her?

It was as good as empty, the walls creamy white and the floor black and polished. In one corner there was a table with a device standing on it. On the wall next to it, there was a shelf stuffed with CD:s. They all had different and funny looking covers.

"What is that thing?" Blaise asked again, nodding towards the table.

Ginny couldn't help laughing; it was all quite absurd.

"It's... it's a CD player" she eventually told him, shaking her head in confusion.

How was _this _ever going to help Blaise get in a better mood?

As she headed towards the corner to examine the CD player and the CD:s more cloesly, Blaise held out his hand and stopped her. Ginny looked up at him, furrowing.

"What's the matter?"

"How do you know that thing isn't dangerous?" he asked, nodding towards the table but still not letting her go.

Ginny laughed.

"It's a _music _player Zabini, muggles use it to play music. I'm pretty sure I'll survive. I have no idea what it's doing in _here _though..."

She mumbled the last part to herself and, finally having convinced him that he had nothing to worry about, she headed towards the CD player. She felt excited. Blaise followed her slowly, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he asked:

"How do you even know that, you're a pureblood... Does Granger have one of those or something?"

Ginny shook her head again, absentmindedly stroking the CD player. It looked completely new; silver coloured and with dozens of buttons in different shapes and sizes.

"No... But my dad is obsessed with everything that has to do with muggles. He has tons of muggle devices and artefacts in our garage. My mum always gets crazy when he brings home new things and tries to put them back together, after having made them more... magical"

When Blaise didn't say anything she turned around to look at him, jumping slightly in surprise when she realized just how close he was standing. He stared at her as if he'd never heard anything less sane in his entire life and she couldn't help grinning.

"And I just gave you another reason to think that my family is completely nuts, didn't I?"

"You could say that..." Blaise muttered, raising his eyebrows. "Why would he collect muggle things, there's nothing they can do that we can't..."

"Oh believe me, this runs way better than a gramophone" Ginny interrupted him, nodding towards the CD player. "The sound in these is amazing"

He still didn't say anything so she told him:

"Anyway... One day, dad had managed to get ahold of a few new muggle objects and my mum was already furious about the fact that Fred and George had 'accidentally' turned Ron's hair blue the same morning... When dad got home from work and started talking about creating a flying _car_ she lost it completely and didn't talk to him all afternoon"

Ginny smiled at the memory. Of course, back when it happened it hadn't been too funny watching her mother that angry. But now that she looked back, it all seemed so... simple. Like she remembered something that had happened in another life. An easier one.

As she met Blaise's gaze, his dark eyes were not filled with contempt, but interest. Maybe this sounded so weird to him that he even found it hard to be true. To him, it was probably a story of a life he'd never lived and never would live. Something new and different.

"What happened next?" he asked quietly and, after having forced herself to drop his intense gaze, she continued:

"He convinced her to join him in the garage after dinner and in there he had a CD player just like this one. When he turned on the music, and they started dancing, she couldn't help smiling..."

Ginny drifted off.

That was it. The answer was right in front of her, so obvious all along. Her dad had showed, all those years ago, that getting happy didn't have to be complicated. In fact, sometimes it only took some music...

But would it work with Blaise? And _dancing_... Of course Ginny remembered some moves from the Yule Ball three years earlier but she was sure that he was way more talented, being a rich pureblood and all... What if she'd make a fool of herself?

And what if she wouldn't? None of her parents knew how to dance and yet they'd enjoyed it... What if it was worth it, if it'd make him see that there were still reasons to smile?

"Why is this... thing in here?" Blaise asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Ginny looked through the CD:s, until she found the exact one her dad had played that night, and put it in the CD player.

"I didn't know at first..." she told him, pressing the PLAY-button. "But I think I do now"

**Blaise's point of view**

Blaise just stood there, staring at Ginny when she turned around to face him, smiling at his confused face expression. The music that filled the room was like nothing he'd ever heard before. It was happy, simple and... interesting. It made him think of muggles; it sounded _muggle_. But it also sounded nice.

The words came out of the CD player one by one, making no sense at first but then, somehow, filling him up.

_Baby if you just say you care  
Follow you most anywhere  
Roll away the stone, roll away the stone_

And then, Ginny held out her hand for him to grab, again. Before he had time to question it she said:

"Come on"

Blaise snorted, crossing his arms defiantly.

"What are you talking about?"

_And, in the darkest night  
I'll keep you safe and all right  
Roll away the stone, roll away the stone_

Ginny sighed loudly and then laughed at his shocked face expression as she ignored his protests by grabbing his hands firmly.

"You're rich and pureblooded, aren't you?" she asked and he could almost _hear _her smiling. "Surely you must know how to _dance_?"

"Of course I do but..."

"But what?" Ginny asked, somehow forcing _him_ to move by moving herself. "Don't you slytherins ever do anything just for _fun? _Stop being so stiff and just... relax!"

_Won't you roll away the stone  
Why be cold and so alone?  
Won't you roll away the stone  
Don't you let it die_

She wouldn't stop moving whilst she spoke and Blaise stiffened slightly at her words. He thought of what he'd been thinking after he'd spoken to Tracey that night...

_What if I don't want to be one of 'us'?_

What if _this_, dancing with Ginny Weasley, meant that he'd get the chance to be a part of something new? If he never tried he'd never know...

So he let go. If only for a short while, he didn't care about what would happen if someone found out what he was doing and _who _he was doing it with. The only thing that existed, that kept his mind off every pain he'd ever felt, was her and the music. And he danced with her.

_No matter if fools say we can't win  
I know I'll fall in love again  
Roll away the stone, roll away the stone  
So sing, we still got a chance  
Baby in love and sweet romance  
Roll away the stone, roll away the stone_

For some reason he couldn't even explain, the music seemed to get louder by the second, and took over every part of his body. He watched her laughing as he spun her around twice. Why didn't people do this more often? Why wasn't it always this easy to forget?

_Won't you roll away the stone  
Why be cold and so alone?  
Won't you roll away the stone  
Don't you let it lie_

It lasted for another minute, maybe one and a half at the most. Then, as the song was about to end and the music had almost stopped playing, reality hit him like a bomb. Soon, the room would get completely quiet again and he'd have to return to the real world waiting outside. A world that _she _could never be a part of.

What was the point of this?

They'd stopped moving and just stood there, faces only inches apart while looking into each other's eyes. The smiles had slowly disappeared from their faces. And Blaise got the feeling that she _knew_, that now that the song was over, it was _all _over. He felt like explaining to her, screaming that what he was about to do wasn't the truth. That he had no choice.

Her brown eyes stared into his darker ones, and the message was clear: _Don't go._

He didn't want to, but that wasn't the end of it. What could this ever lead to? If something happened between the two of them, everybody he knew would turn against him. Even his own mother, not that that counted for much...

Doing this, pretending like they shared something they never could, would only hurt him. Make him hate himself and make him hate _her _even more. And he didn't want that.

He dropped her gaze, couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes whilst he spoke. He sighed.

"I have to go, Weasley"

**Ginny's point of view**

Ginny couldn't move, couldn't think. All she knew for sure was that she felt lost as soon as Blaise let go of her hands and turned around to leave the room. When the door slammed shut behind him she closed her eyes, swallowing hard. She knew why he did it, that it was _stupid _to even pretend that things could ever be this _normal _between the two of them.

And yet she hated him for letting go of her hands in the first place. She didn't want him to leave.

Soon, she forced herself to move and left the Room of Requirement, heading towards the Gryffindor common room. As she walked through the corridors she passed several students that she recognized and even knew, but not a single one of them caught her attention. She was too busy with her thoughts. Thoughts concerning Blaise Zabini.

She headed straight for her dormitory, silently thinking that she wouldn't even bother coming down for dinner... Madison was the only one inside the room and she looked up from her book as soon as she heard Ginny close the door behind her.

"There you a..."

But she drifted off when she saw the troubled look on her friend's face and sat up straighter in bed, looking intently at Ginny.

"Oh no..." she said worriedly. "What did he say to you?"

Of course, Ginny had known that her friends were most likely to ask questions after having watched her join Blaise Zabini for a walk, but she still felt too tired to give Madison a proper answer. She couldn't tell her eveything he'd said. Everything that happened.

And didn't happen.

"He said 'I have to go, Weasley'"

Madison furrowed, looking almost as if she hadn't heard what Ginny had just said.

"What?" she asked confusedly. "He said 'I have to go'?"

Ginny nodded slightly and as her friend kept staring intently at her, she sighed. There was no way she'd get away without giving her a real explanation... She told Madison exactly what had happened, but she left out the part about him telling her about his family problems.

Despite everything, she got the feeling that he'd actually confided in her. And he probably didn't want anyone else to know about it.

When she was done Madison was quiet for a moment and then she raised her eyebrows.

"Let me just make sure I got this right..." she started, sitting down next to Ginny on the latter's bed. "You _danced_?"

Despite feeling quite miserable, Ginny couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"_That's _what you picked up from everything I just told you?"

Madison shrugged.

"Well, that and the fact that he was probably about to kiss you..."

"_KISS ME?!"_

Ginny's voice was louder than she'd first intended it to be and Madison laughed at her face expression.

"Ginny, how many times do I have to tell you that you're gorgeous? I mean, you've dated Harry Potter _and _Dean Thomas, two quite popular seventh years..."

"That's not the same thing" Ginny interrupted her. "Zabini isn't anything like them..."

"_Zabini, _pouty slytherin or not, is still _male_" Madison said determinedly, raising her voice. "_Of course_ he's noticed that you look good"

Ginny didn't say anything. In fact, she couldn't even bring herself to look at her friend. She'd never really considered the possibility that Blaise might be _attracted _to her in any way. That was just... too unlikely. But of course, _she _had commented on his looks inside her head dozens of times, why wouldn't he do the same?

_Because he is who he is. He could never feel that way about someone like you. He left, didn't he?_

"You're still wrong..." Ginny mumbled, barely loud enough for Madison to hear her.

But she wasn't sure anymore. About anything. Her friend shrugged.

"Whatever you say" she said quietly, before returning to her bed and her book.

**How do you make a time line haha**

Lying in bed that night, Ginny thought that it was only stupid of her to even _hope_. It would only destroy her, like the break-up with Harry had...

Except this would be worse. Way worse. Because this felt _real_. Real in a completely different way.

She swallowed, taking a deep breath while gazing out of her window. The stars seemed to shine even brighter than usual this night.

Maybe she should just follow his advice, for real this time. And stay away from him.

**Blaise's point of view**

It was getting late, past midnight, but Blaise didn't feel even the slightest tired. He was the only person left in the Slytherin common room and whilst he sat in one of the comfortable armchairs, staring into the fire that was about to be extinguished, the thoughts kept spinning through his head. It was all very frustrating and it even gave him a headache. Not to mention the fact that he really needed to sleep...

But he was too angry. In fact, he'd never felt this kind of fury before. He was angry with Ginny Weasley for making him doubt and he was _furious _with the world with all its rules and judges. But most of all, he was angry with himself.

Blaise sighed heavily, covering his face in his hands. Since when did it get so bloody hard to just make up his mind? He didn't even know what he wanted... And if things would _never _be easy between him and Ginny, if it was all about complications, then _why _did he spend time with her?

Why couldn't he just _stay away_?

This wasn't right. Not to himself and not to her. "Fake" was the right word to describe it all. It was all fake. And lies. He lied to himself and he lied to her. He knew where Luna was, he'd known it for a whole week now, and he hadn't told her. He couldn't.

But he should. Shouldn't. Should. Shouldn't.

Blaise growled in frustration and without really thinking about what he did, he grabbed one of the ornament vases that stood on the table in front of him. He threw it hard into the mantelpiece, closing his eyes when it broke into thousands of pieces. It felt nice. It felt like something he wanted to do with himself. And with the world.

He looked around the common room for something else to take out his frustration on. Anything. So what if he woke people up? He was a seventh year, most students wouldn't want to get in a fight with him anyway...

"Trying to wake the whole school up?"

Blaise turned around on the spot, watching Tracey as she made her way down the stairs and into the common room. She had a way of showing up when one least expected it... But he didn't say anything. What was there to say, really? He sat down again and it didn't take long before she did the same, eyeing him seriously.

"What's wrong Blaise?"

_What isn't_? He hated her question and he didn't feel like talking. So he didn't. But Tracey wouldn't give up. She continued quietly:

"Of course... Why do I even ask?"

Despite still being in a really bad mood, Blaise couldn't help himself. He looked up and glanced at his friend, trying to read her face expression. Realizing that it was impossible, he rolled his eyes.

"What are you on about?" he snapped.

Tracey smiled slightly, tilting her head one side without dropping his gaze.

"You can see it on your face, you know" she said. "Every time it's about her you have that special look in your eyes..."

"I don't"

He didn't even have to ask who Tracey was talking about.

"Yes, you do" she said calmly.

"I don't"

"You do"

He didn't oppose again. Having known her for the past twelve years he knew that it was hopeless; she wouldn't give up in the first place. And not in the second, either...

"You just don't know it yet"

Tracey interrupted his thoughts and he followed her gaze that rested on the broken vase.

"I don't know anything"

His voice sounded just as hollow as he felt inside, and he realized that it was the truth.

He didn't know what would happen between him and Ginny and he certainly didn't know _why _he even cared. He didn't know what to do about Draco, who walked around the castle like a living ghost and who'd soon have to go home for Easter and face all horrors in Malfoy Manor. He didn't know what would happen between his mother and that awful wizard that she intended to marry...

"I'm completely messed up"

His words came out as nothing but a mere whisper, but Tracey seemed to have heard him all right. She moved slightly closer to him on the couch and somehow managed to make him look at her. Her blue eyes were such a contrast to his own, dark ones.

"It's the world that's messed up" she said softly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Not you"

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ever since she was very young and had sneaked out to steal her brothers' broomsticks from the old shed at the Burrow, Ginny had loved quidditch. She loved the way it allowed to her concentrate on one thing, and on one thing only. And now, she enjoyed quidditch more than ever before.

She'd realized that flying, trying her best to throw or catch the Quaffle and get it past the keeper were the only things that really could take her mind off Blaise Zabini. When she was up in the air she didn't have to think about his eyes that she could never read, his voice that often sounded so... frustrated and his last words "I have to go, Weasley".

_Why did he have to go?!_

When flying, that was all gone. But as soon as Dean announced that practise was over and summoned his players back on the ground, it all came back. It made Ginny wish that someone would just perform an Obliviate-charm on her to make her forget all of it. Sometimes, she wondered what things would be like if she'd never met him. If she hadn't entered the Hog's Head that afternoon back in December...

Back in the changing room, Dean was practically jumping out of both frustration and excitement as he stood in front of his team.

"Okay, we all know that Slytherin is _nothing _like Hufflepuff, this is _real _business. And we have to win"

Ginny couldn't agree more. Losing against Slytherin and having to realize that they had no chance at winning the Quidditch Cup wouldn't exactly lighten her already miserable mood...

"Now, one of their chasers is out so..."

"Who's in instead?" one of Ginny's teammates asked, looking expectantly at their captain.

Dean was quiet for a short while before closing his mouth and then opening it again.

"I... I don't know, actually" he admitted. "Anyone?"

"I know who it is"

The whole team turned their heads to look at Cormac McLaggen, who'd taken over the position as the Gryffindor team's keeper after Ron had left the school. He continued:

"It's Malfoy's friend, the quiet one... Strange last name..."

"_Zabini_?"

Now, all Gryffindor players turned to look at Ginny instead. The word had escaped her mouth before she had time to stop it and she got a feeling that she looked almost as shocked as she felt.

"Yeah, that's it..." Cormac said slowly, eyeing Ginny curiously. "Do you know him?"

Ginny was sure that if her team had been able to burn holes through her with their stares, she would be gone by now. And it would be mostly Dean's fault; he looked almost_ angry.._. She tried her best to hide her true feelings and to look unbothered.

"No" she mumbled. "No I've just... I've heard the name before"

After what felt like an eternity they finally looked away from her, waiting for Dean to continue his speech about tactics for the upcoming game. Ginny let out a sigh of relief but she couldn't help feeling very frustrated.

Great. Why _now_? How could she possibly avoid him during the game when they were both chasers?!

When Dean had finished talking she left the changing room with her teammates and started walking towards the castle and the Great Hall where it was now time for lunch. However, she soon remembered that she still had a letter addressed to her mum lying in her pocket. Thinking that she might as well head for the owlery right away, Ginny gave the rest of her team a brief explanation before she changed directions.

**Blaise's point of view**

"Well, how bad was it?"

Tracey smirked as she and Blaise made their way from the changing rooms, heading towards the castle. The latter grimaced.

"Could have been worse, I guess... And I think the fact that _I'm_ playing, and not some clumsy fifth year, keeps Draco in a good mood"

"Yeah... I guess that's always something" Tracey said slowly, the smile completely wiped off her face now.

She, too, was aware of the difficult situation that Draco was in and that it couldn't be too nice to have your own home appointed headquarter for the death eaters and Voldemort himself...

Draco was the reason why Blaise had agreed to play chaser during the game against Gryffindor in the first place. He wasn't sure that he could stand his friend's gloomy behaviour for much longer and he knew that, even if it didn't mean as much as it once had, quidditch was still important to Draco and losing against Gryffindor wouldn't exactly make him any happier...

"So you only went there to discuss tactics?" Tracey said, furrowing slightly. "Why didn't you just join them for practise?"

"Because I have to finish that essay for Slughorn or I'll fail Potions for sure" Blaise replied dryly, feeling quite miserable when he thought about the almost empty piece of parchment that waited for him in his dorm. "So they'll just have to do without me today and I'll join them on Wednesday..."

He drifted off, coming to an abrupt halt on the lawn they were currently crossing. Tracey stopped, too, and looked at him curiously.

"What are you doi... oh"

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of what Blaise had already seen; Ginny Weasley walking straight towards them in her dark red quidditch robes. She held something in her hands, probably a letter, and since she rested her gaze on it she didn't seem to have spotted them.

Yet.

Blaise hated the bare thought, but he _could_ still hide...

He didn't want to see her right now because he had no idea what to say to her if he did. He'd, once again, told himself to stay away from her and that would be impossible if he had to look into her eyes and talk to her...

It took him only a moment to make up his mind and he looked around quickly, spotting a huge oak standing only a few metres away.

"I'll go over there..." he muttered and Tracey stared at him, raising her eyebrows.

"You'd better not be serious..."

"I am" Blaise interrupted her and before she had time to say anything else he'd taken off.

**Author's note: Strange ending to this chapter, I know. But I didn't want it to get too long :) Please review if you feel like it!**


	16. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

**Gryffindor versus Slytherin**

Ginny briefly read through the letter she'd written to her mother and then looked up just in time to see Tracey Davies standing a couple of meters in front of her. From what Ginny could tell she was alone, and kept glaring at the great oak standing to her right.

For some reason, Ginny didn't feel as uncomfortable or frustrated as she would have done if Tracey had been Daphne, Pansy or any of the other Slytherin seventh years. Tracey, who she'd seen hang around with Blaise from time to time, had never bothered her in person. In fact, she had even looked _troubled _when Pansy and Daphne had said those things about Ginny's family, before Gryffindor's latest game against Hufflepuff.

She was about to just pass Tracey by when the latter burst out:

"Weasley!"

Ginny stopped, raising her eyebrows slightly as she looked at the slytherin.

"Yes...?" she asked, silently hoping that Tracey wouldn't make a mean remark or do something to try and hurt her.

She might _seem_ nice, but there was probably also a reason why she kept the company she did...

Tracey opened her mouth and then closed it again, laughing nervously. Ginny couldn't believe her ears; a _nervous _sounding slytherin...

"I uh... I don't think we've ever been introduced"

Ginny stared at her. Was this a joke? Were the rest of her friends hiding out somewhere, about to jump out and laugh at her for thinking that Tracey was actually serious?

"Oh... No, I guess not"

She couldn't think of anything else to say and they were left staring at each other, Tracey clearing her throat uncomfortably before casting another quick glance towards the oak. Ginny looked the same way, starting to wonder if Tracey saw something there.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Tracey suddenly asked, causing Ginny to turn her head so fast it felt as if she were about to break her neck. "I guess if I'd been in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff we would have said hello to each other at some point, but since I'm a slytherin..."

She drifted off. Ginny waited. Tracey smiled slightly, shrugging.

"Well, old habits die hard I guess... But that shouldn't stop a gryffindor and a slytherin from actually being _friends_, now should it?"

Ginny furrowed. She felt like asking Tracey exactly _who _she was talking about. If she was even referring to anyone specific, that was.

"I suppose so..." she said slowly and Tracey nodded.

"It's a pity people hardly ever realize that, don't you think?"

Another angry glare at the oak. What on earth was that all about?

"Sure..." Ginny said, wishing that Tracey would just stop talking so she could go send her letter.

Of course, the Slytherin girl hadn't been mean in any way but this whole situation was getting _really _awkward...

"Well... I guess I'll see you around, Weasley"

Ginny couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief and then nodded slightly. _Finally_...

"Yeah, absolutely..."

"Bye then!"

"Bye"

She gave Tracey a brief smile before continuing her walk towards the owlery. As soon as she was out of Tracey's sight she shook her head in disbelief.

That meeting would definitely end up on her _Strangest encounters in history_-list, if she'd had one of those. Tracey Davies, a seventh year _slytherin _and friend of not only Blaise but also Malfoy and company, being _nice_ to her and talking about unity between the houses?

Where was the world heading at?

**Blaise's point of view**

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Tracey hissed and practically _dragged_ him out from behind the oak as soon as Ginny had disappeared around the corner. "It was really embarrassing, I didn't know what to say! She must think I'm crazy, why on _earth _would I introduce myself to her..."

"You could have hidden too..." Blaise started but she interrupted him angrily:

"There was not enough room behind that silly tree and you know it! Besides, no matter what I think about all this 'pureblood are better than others'-nonsense I'm still a _slytherin_! And maybe it's escaped _your_ mind but slytherins don't _hide_ from gryffindors!"

_Not just any gryffindor..._

"I know it was pathetic but I had to" Blaise replied through clenched teeth and without waiting for Tracey's response he started walking the way Ginny had come. "I had no choice"

It didn't take long before his friend had caught up with him.

"There's always a choice! And _hiding_ isn't the solution..."

"Then what is?!" Blaise asked tiredly, his voice louder than before.

He had stopped since Tracey was now blocking his way, standing right in front of him with her arms crossed. She glared at him intently.

"Look, I don't know everything that's happened between the two of you but nothing will go away just because you try your best to ignore it"

Blaise glared back at her. He wanted to oppose, snarl or even shout back. But he was at a loss for words.

"You have to talk to her, Blaise" Tracey finished impatiently. "Even if it is to cut every string off"

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny woke up on the day the quidditch game against Slytherin would take place, feeling both excited and really, really nervous at the same time. She honestly believed that the Gryffindor team, thanks to Dean's tough training sessions, had a fair chance at beating Slytherin and she was really looking forward to seeing the sulky look on Snape's face. Even though he was no longer head of Slytherin house it was obvious which team he'd go for...

But she was also _not_ so excited about having to play against, not to mention _face_, Blaise Zabini. She'd never seen him play and for some reason she imagined that he was quite talented, but that he simply had no interest in being on the team permanently. However, it wasn't the fact that Blaise Zabini might throw the Quaffle into her head or that he might actually out-rule her at the pitch that scared Ginny.

It was the fact that she had to look into his eyes.

That she'd once again have to realize that there was no way she could stop herself from wondering why he hadn't stayed in the Room of Requirement that afternoon. All of her questions concerning him would take her concentration off the game, and that wouldn't make Dean happy at all...

He was already nervous enough as it was.

"Okay everybody, the great day is here"

As he stood there in the changing room, talking to his team as if they were about to go to battle in a war, Ginny almost felt like laughing and the curious thing was that she had no idea why. She didn't find any of this _funny_, that was for sure... Maybe it was just her nerves speaking.

"We all know that this is more than just a game; it's the most important game of the entire season. Losing against Slytherin means losing our pride and we don't want that, do we?"

"No!" everybody agreed.

Ginny could feel and hear the excitement in the room and she realized that she had no choice. She simply _had_ to stay focused, whether Blaise was flying next to her or not...

"Ginny, you keep an eye on Zabini"

Dean's words brought her back to reality with an unpleasant _thump_ and she jumped slightly at the mention of the slytherin's name.

"What?" she burst out. "Why me?"

Dean sighed, crossing his arms. He looked really troubled, as if he had a tough decision to make.

"As much as I hate saying it, I think it's for the best. We all know you have a talent for finding other players' weak spots and since we've never seen him play before we could really need that"

Ginny felt like telling Dean and the rest of the team that she doubted whether Blaise, with his so often cold and unbothered personality, even _had_ a weak spot. And even if he did she wasn't too keen on finding it.

But she stayed silent, since she didn't want any of them to get suspicious. She'd done enough when sounding horrified at the mention of his name during one of their practise sessions...

"Fine" she snapped. "I'll do my best"

_My best at not losing concentration as soon as I look at him..._

"Great!" Dean said, looking relieved as he grabbed his broomstick. "Good luck everybody, let's do this!"

**How do you make a time line haha**

What's happening up there?!" Dean exclaimed, or rather _shouted_, at his team when they were all back on the ground and gathered around him.

He'd asked Madam Hooch for a time out and Ginny had a feeling what was coming... Only a second later she got her suspicions confirmed:

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?! How is it possible that they've scored _eighteen _times already? The game has only been going on for 25 minutes, that's almost one goal a minute! And how many points to we have? _Fourty_..."

"Calm down, Dean" Ginny said angrily. "You yelling at us surely won't help!"

Dean turned to look at her and Ginny almost flinched when she saw his face. It was obvious how much this meant to him, and that he thought that she and her teammates were about to ruin it.

"I told you to keep an eye on Zabini!" Dean hissed. "I told you to make sure that..."

"I'm doing everything I can..." Ginny started but Dean interrupted her:

"WELL YOU'RE NOT DOING ENOUGH!"

They all went quiet before one of the other chasers, a fifth year girl named Sarah, pointed out:

"This is not Ginny's fault, Dean. Stop being so unfair to her!"

"Zabini plays way better than we thought" Cormac added. "Being Malfoy's friend and all I'm surprised that he doesn't have a permanent spot on the team..."

"Well we're lucky he isn't" Dean snarled before turning his head when Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "We can't waste any more time standing here, the slytherins enjoy it far too much... Just _think_ while playing, all of you! We all know how important this game is!"

"It'd be a lot easier if you just snatched the Snitch right in front of Malfoy's eyes already..." Cormac muttered to Dean while mounting his broomstick.

When Ginny mounted her own broom and soared into the air she realized that for the first time ever, she agreed with something that Cormac McLaggen said. If Dean caught the Snitch now, before Slytherin had time to score again, they'd still win. And _she_ wouldn't have to "keep an eye" on Blaise Bloody Zabini. Because even though she'd never tell anyone, he was the main reason why she played so poorly.

Ginny was furious with herself. It wasn't like her to lose concentration just because of a _boy_ who was around, and _definitely_ not if that boy was _him_...

But she did, and for the past twenty five minutes she'd tried her best to stay as far away from him as possible. She knew that if she looked into his eyes, she wouldn't be able to think. At least not about anything but the fact that he'd walked out on her without explanation...

Ginny hated to admit it but she'd actually been having a really good time in the Room of Requirement and she thought he felt the same way.

However, whether Blaise had a good time with her or not, he didn't seem to mind that she was now playing against him. In fact, he'd barely seemed to notice her at all and it wasn't until he'd scored his tenth goal that Dean had had enough and asked for a break so he could have a small chat with his teammates.

"GINNY!"

Ginny jumped at the sound of her name and recognized the somewhat horrorstruck voice as Sarah's. When her and Ginny's gazes locked she called out:

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ginny didn't know what she meant at first but then, when she'd finally managed to temporarily drain her mind from all thoughts concerning Blaise, she realized what was going on. Whilst she'd been too busy thinking about _him_, and trying her best to stay as far away from him in the air as possible, another one of Slytherin's chasers had gotten ahold of the Quaffle and scored again.

It was like someone poured a bucket of ice cold water onto her head; suddenly Ginny could think clear and she looked around the pitch hastily to take in everything that she might have missed. A second later she soared off and almost flew right into Dean who showed up out of nowhere.

"GINNY WAKE UP!" he roared but she didn't have time to reply before he'd taken off again, this time with Malfoy dangerously close behind him...

They'd both spotted the Snitch.

"NO!" Ginny shouted to Cormac, who was closest by.

He looked furious; Ginny suspected that he'd never let in this many goals during one single game before...

"DEAN CAN'T CATCH THE SNITCH NOW!" she continued, feeling the panic rise inside of her. "IF HE DOES NONE OF US WILL WIN, THEY LEAD BY 150 POINTS!"

"THERE'S NO WAY WE'LL WIN THIS ANYWAY!" Cormac called back, the wind and rain causing his honey blonde hair to fall into his eyes.

It felt strange seeing someone like him, who was usually so self-confident, accept his defeat.

"HE'D BETTER JUST END THIS NOW, AT LEAST THEN WE WON'T LOSE..."

But Cormac drifted off and Ginny could see his eyes widening. She turned her broomstick around quickly and spotted three people soaring towards her at full speed. To the left was Sarah who roared something that Ginny could only make out parts of because of the wind:

"...NNY! STOP 'IM!"

To the right was the other Gryffindor chaser, looking just as concentrated as Sarah. And in between them was Blaise, getting closer and closer to Ginny by the second. He looked so focused on what he was doing, the Quaffle in his right hand. But he also looked frustrated, almost furious...

She couldn't help herself. Their gazes locked for a split second and then, before she knew it, Cormac had let the Quaffle in. Blaise took off again before she had time to properly react to what had just happened and not even the cheers from the Slytherin stands or the boos and sighs from the gryffindors caught her full attention...

_Gryffindor __**had **__to win this..._

"AND SLYTHERIN, WITH THEIR TEMPORARY CHASER BLAISE ZABINI, SCORES AGAIN!" Zacharias Smith called out in his microphone. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS..."

And then, a mere second later:

"AND WHAT IS THAT? I THINK... DEAN THOMAS HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THAT MEANS THE GAME IS OVER!"

Ginny's heart stopped. Everybody in the air stopped moving. But the Slytherin player closest to Ginny grinned from ear to ear...

"THANKS TO BLAISE ZABINI'S LAST SCORE SLYTHERIN WINS WITH 10 POINTS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! 10 POINTS! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE..."

Ginny just sat there on her broomstick, still in air, unable to move or even think despite hearing the thunder coming from somewhere above her.

It was over. Slytherin and Blaise Zabini had won. And she and Gryffindor had lost.

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny couldn't bring herself to return to the castle. The bare thought of having to face the fellow gryffindors, who'd probably consider her a complete failure for the next couple of weeks, made her feel slightly sick. There wouldn't be any celebration in the common room tonight, that was for sure...

Dean hadn't said a word when they got back to the changing room after the game was over, and he headed straight back to the school as soon as he'd left his broomstick. Ginny had no idea what to say to him, for what words could possibly make the disappointment disappear?

She stared absentmindedly at her shoes, not even bothering the rain that was pouring down and made her clothes, hair and face wet. She thought of Luna, of how she would have been able to convince Ginny that one lost quidditch match wasn't the end of the world. But Luna wasn't here now, and Ginny felt more hopeless than she ever had since that day when her friend disappeared. She swallowed.

She'd come to realize that being furious with Blaise Zabini for unconsciously distracting her during the game was tolerable. But what she couldn't accept was the anger and hatred she felt towards _herself_.

Because she shouldn't have let him get to her head in the first place. It wasn't worth it. And whatever had been going on between the two of them since December was now over. Because he didn't care about anything but winning, quidditch or not. It was all a great battle and for now, Ginny was losing.

Something that sounded like a twig breaking made her look up abruptly, and there he was. She stared at him, finding it hard to believe her eyes. Why wasn't he with his friends up at the school, celebrating that Slytherin still had a chance of winning the Quidditch Cup? Why was he _here_ _now_? She didn't want him to be and yet she felt some strange sort of relief.

_He was here._ Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he _did_ care... But what difference did it make?

"I'm sure you'll get a permanent spot on the team after this"

Her voice wasn't cold. Not happy. Nothing. It was just a statement and therefore it sounded like something he would say. Now, however, he seemed to be at a loss for words and just stared back at her. At that moment, Ginny wished more than ever before that she was able to read Blaise Zabini's thoughts.

"Say something"

It sounded desperate, like she was begging him. But she didn't care. She couldn't stand the confusion any longer, couldn't stand wondering why he always acted the way he did. Why she couldn't stay away from and ignore him no matter how much she wanted to.

Why he, of all people, had become important.

"I don't trust people"

His voice was quiet and he'd dropped her gaze. Ginny opened her mouth in surprise since this was not at all what she'd expected. She waited for him to continue and, addressing her shoes, he did:

"I don't... let people in. Because I've learned the hard way that if you stay cold, if you don't let people get too close, they don't end up hurting you"

She could tell on his voice, and the way it was now hard, that he spoke from experience. And suddenly, all hostility she'd recently felt towards him vanished. She stood there, empty, listening to his every word carefully.

"But I trust you"

He suddenly looked up and met her gaze. He seemed almost upset, like he was afraid of his own words. It was obvious that it took a lot for him to admit this.

Rain had never made her feel warmer.

"And I didn't leave the Room of Requirement because I wanted to" he said. "I left because I was afraid of what would happen when we got out. I'm supposed to hate you..."

He drifted off and without really thinking about it Ginny held her breath. Her heart pounded furiously and she was afraid, too. Afraid of what he might say and what it might do to her.

"But I can't"

She felt like crying, laughing and just disappearing at the same time. Now, _she _was the one at a loss for words. _He didn't hate her. He couldn't. _She wished she could say something, anything, but what? It was all too much to describe in words. She was just happy that he was standing there, telling her this.

"I'm sorry for the things I've put you through, Weasley" he said, looking down again. "For everything"

For _what _exactly? But she couldn't even ask him that. And when he turned around and left, Ginny stood like nailed to the ground, staring after him.

It wouldn't stop raining.

**How do you make a time line haha**

_Ginny  
I will be the one picking you up at King's Cross tomorrow and you'll get to spend the holiday with me and Fleur at our place. I hope you don't mind. It's all quite a long story and it's obviously not safe writing it in a letter, so I'll tell you everything when I see you tomorrow._

_Be safe  
Bill_

Ginny had read the short letter, or more likely _note_, so many times that she knew it by heart. But that didn't stop her from staring at it when she, Neville and Madison boarded the Hogwarts Express to return home for Easter.

"What else could you possibly get out of that note?" Madison asked, rolling her eyes as they made their way through the train corridor to find an empty compartment. "You've read it at least a hundred times already!"

"I know" Ginny said. "I'm just worried, what if something's wrong? What if something's happened to..."

"It's probably just for safety reasons, I'm sure they're all okay" Neville said, nodding towards a compartment only occupied by two frightened looking first years. "Let's take this one, everywhere else is full"

Ginny did her best to really believe that Neville was right, but as soon as the train started moving and she leaned backwards in her seat, the worry returned. What could possibly have happened that made it impossible for her to return to the Burrow? And Fred and George's birthday was during the holidays, wouldn't she get to see them even then? She sighed, knowing that she'd have to manage the uncomfortable feeling in her chest for another couple of hours. Then, hopefully, Bill would bring her some good news.

Ginny was actually looking forward to staying with him and Fleur though, having loved their cottage ever since they first moved in. With the ocean and the constant peace so close by, she was always able to think _clear. _And she needed that more than ever now.

She hadn't told Madison, or anyone else, what Blaise had said to her after the quidditch match a week earlier.

_But I trust you._

She hadn't talked to him since. In fact, she'd barely seen him at all and when she did they'd both looked away. It was as if they'd silently agreed on that now that she knew how he felt, they could go back to ignoring each other completely. And maybe it was all for the best.

"Excuse me..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the first years' voices and as Ginny turned to look at the girl who'd spoken up her cheeks turned red.

"I... I'm just wondering... You're Ginny Weasley, aren't you?"

Ginny exchanged a quick glance with Neville and Madison, who both furrowed, before she turned back to the first year.

"Yeah, I am" she said slowly. "Why?"

Did this have something to do with the quidditch match and how poorly she'd played? Were the first years planning on telling her that they thought she should quit the team? She surely wouldn't blame them if they did...

These thoughs were probably the reason why Ginny was caught completely by surprise when the girl asked:

"You used to date Harry Potter, right?"

"What's that to you?" Madison snapped before Ginny had time to say anything and the first years both shrank in their seats.

Ginny gave her friend an angry glare.

"It's okay Madison, really" she said, almost feeling sorry for the first years. "And yes, I did"

She said the last part addressing the younger students, who both looked excited and curious.

"Do you know where he is now?" the boy, with messy blonde hair, wondered.

Ginny shook her head slightly, feeling just as miserable and disappointed as the first years now looked.

"No" she mumbled quietly. "No, I don't"

It suddenly hit her that with everything else that had been going on she hadn't really thought about Harry for weeks. What she'd been focusing on instead was schoolwork, re-starting Dumbledore's Army with Neville, quidditch, Luna and... well, Blaise Zabini.

She couldn't help smiling to herself as she turned to look out the window of the moving train. Of course, she still cared a lot for Harry and she wondered where he, Ron and Hermione were. But maybe she'd really managed to move on like she'd promised herself to a couple of months earlier.

Maybe she was really free.

**How do you make a time line haha**

As the hours passed by the landscape outside changed and Ginny could tell that London was not too far away now. She was just about to point this out to her friends but closed her mouth again when she looked at Neville. Just like herself, he kept staring out the window but he didn't seem to take in anything at all. In fact, he looked really sad and sighed heavily. Ginny furrowed.

"What's the matter Neville?" she asked worriedly. "Aren't you happy to go home and see your grandmother?"

Neville looked at Ginny and Madison, shrugging slightly.

"Sure..." he mumbled. "But I just... I can't stop thinking about Luna"

Ginny felt like someone kicked her in the stomach when she heard Neville's words. She, too, thought about Luna all the time but hearing that from someone else made the whole thing a lot worse. It got more real. She put her hand on Neville's arm.

"I know" she said softly. "So do I"

None of them said anything and luckily, the two first years had fallen asleep. Ginny could only imagine their questions like "Were you a friend of Luna Lovegood, that girl that disappeared?!" She couldn't stand that right now.

The somewhat uncomfortable and gloomy silence was interrupted only seconds later when Madison said:

"Is it just me or is something off about Draco Malfoy? He looks as if the world is about to end these days..."

Ginny and Neville both raised their eyebrows in surprise by the change of subject but then followed their friend's gaze, that rested on the door leading into their compartment. Just outside was Draco Malfoy, talking to Pansy. Madison was right; he did not look happy. He seemed even paler than usual, his hair looked messy like he'd just gotten out of bed and his eyes were... empty. Not to mention the dark circles under them...

"As if the world is about to end..." Ginny quoted her friend dryly. "Well that's ironic, considering everything that's going on..."

She couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for him, even if it would come to her knowledge that he was feeling really bad about something. Blaise was one thing, but _Malfoy_? He was just vial. Always had been, always would be.

"Yeah I guess so..." Madsion mumbled, still not taking her eyes off Malfoy. "But seriously though, what's his problem? Shouldn't he be all happy and celebrating now that they won the quidditch match last week? Oh, sorry Ginny!"

Ginny had, without thinking about it, buried her face in her hands when Madison mentioned the match. The thought of Dean's disappointed face still made her feel really bad.

"Don't mention that, please..." she muttered and then, mostly to get Madison to stop discussing quidditch, she added:

"Maybe beating Gryffindor isn't enough... Can't be too enjoying to be a death eater at all times, can it? I guess Vol... I mean You-know-who is quite stressed out since Harry is still on free foot"

She'd seen her friends' horrified face expressions and stopped herself last minute from using the name "Voldemort". She'd heard rumours that the name itself summoned death eaters but she was so used to it, having spent so much time with Harry who used it just like any other name.

"He's gone" Neville said quietly, interrupting her thoughts.

Ginny turned to face the compartment door again. Neville was right; the corridor seemed to be completely empty now.

"Speaking of which, have you heard anything from..." Madison started but Ginny interrupted her quickly:

"No, I haven't"

Somehow, she knew for sure who Madison was referring to. And it wasn't Harry, Ron or Hermione... They both fell silent, Madison staring at her friend confusedly.

"What?" Neville asked suspiciously. "Haven't heard anything from who?"

What Madison was trying to say with her eyes was clear: _Didn't you tell him_? And no, Ginny didn't. Madison was a girl, but how could she possibly tell _Neville _that she'd been _dancing _with Blaise Zabini in the Room of Requirement? It sounded mad. Completely mad.

"Uh... Harry!" Madison said, smiling at Neville. "I was just... curious to know if she'd heard anything from him! I know she doesn't know where he is but he might have sent her a short note, saying that he's okay..."

Neville didn't look entirely convinced but didn't say anything. Ginny was grateful.

Only a couple of minutes later the Hogwarts Express had reached platform 9 and 3/4 and Ginny, Neville and Madison made sure to wake up the first years before getting their trunks and leaving the train.

"GINNY!"

Ginny turned around sharply and through all white smoke and students looking for their parents she spotted Bill, grinning widely and waving. Fleur was by his side. After Ginny had said goodbye to Neville and Madison she hurried over to them, hugging them both tightly.

"Oh Ginny!" Fleur exclaimed. "It is zo good to zee you!"

"You too Fleur!" Ginny said, actually meaning it. "And I'm so glad that I get to stay with the two of you, but why? What's wrong with the Burrow?"

"Not here..." Bill muttered. "You never know who might be listening, we'll explain it all as soon as we're home"

"Can you at least tell me that they're all all right?" Ginny asked, feeling her heart pounding faster than normal since she was so worried. "I mean, nothing has happened to any of them right?"

"They're all fine" Bill replied calmly as they started making their way towards the barrier, the entrance to the muggle world waiting outside.

"And you couldn't just have told me that in the letter?" Ginny muttered. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"I didn't want to risk giving anything away. The Ministry is controlled by You-know-who and they pick up owls all the time..."

But Ginny had stopped listening. Through the corner of her eye, for she didn't dare to look directly at him, she spotted Blaise with a woman she'd never seen before. Judging from her beauty and the way she kissed his cheek, Ginny assumed that it was his mother.

But she looked cold as ice. And Blaise didn't look even the slightest happy to see her.


	17. Shell Cottage

**Shell Cottage**

Ginny thanked Bill for helping her carrying her trunk upstairs and as soon as he'd disappeared out of sight she opened it and started unpacking her belongings. She grimaced to herself, watching the mess inside her trunk. With everything that had been going on lately, packing hadn't exactly been her first priority and she'd had to just throw everything down half an hour before the Hogwarts Express would take off.

"Why did I even bring _this_?" she muttered to herself, grabbing one of her heavy cauldrons that she used in Potions.

It appeared that, since she'd been in such a hurry, she'd managed to pack down things she _didn't _need and left the ones that she actually _did _need behind. How typical. She seriously doubted that Bill and Fleur would need her to brew any potions during her stay...

It took Ginny a while to dig out some of her clothes and after she'd put them on the small writing desk standing in the room she walked over to the window. The view was one of the reasons why she'd always loved this place; from here she could see the ocean and the beautiful landscape surrounding the cottage. She sighed happily. This was _exactly_ what she needed.

Despite the fact that they were about to enter April, it was like winter hadn't really left yet. Today was no exception. Ginny watched as the waves grew bigger and bigger, hitting the sand and creating different patterns in it. For a split second she felt like swimming, but then she remembered how ice cold the water must be...

Just like Blaise's mother.

Ginny furrowed to herself. To her, it was unthinkable that someone did not enjoy their own mother's company and yet that was exactly what she'd witnessed back at King's Cross. It was one thing to not like her husband, but would that really stop him from loving _her_? Ginny didn't get it. But then again, what things about Blaise _did _she get?

He really was a big mystery.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Enter" Ginny said and as Fleur did she smiled, adding:

"Fleur, this is your and Bill's house! You don't have to knock!"

"I was thinking that you might want some privazy while unpacking your things"

Before Ginny had time to reply Fleur cast a quick glance towards the writing desk.

"But it appears that you are already done. Would you like to join uz for a cup of tea?"

Ginny nodded. There were things she needed to know. Now.

"Absolutely. Let's go downstairs"

**How do you make a time line haha**

"So... tell me everything" Ginny said as soon as she, Bill and Fleur had all sat down by the kitchen table.

Bill sighed slightly and as he poured some tea into her cup Ginny realized that he looked slightly... older. The scar Fenrir Greyback had caused on his cheek stood out against his pale skin and just like Draco Malfoy, he had dark circles under his eyes that indicated on lack of sleep.

"Remember when I wrote you that letter, saying that Ron was here with me and Fleur and that he was all right?"

Ginny nodded.

"Of course. When did he leave here anyway?"

"Weeks ago, there waz still znow on the grounds back then..." Fleur told her. "He didn't stay with uz for too long, I guezz he missed his friendz..."

"Well, that makes sense..." Ginny muttered. "I just don't understand why he left them in the first place!"

"Great question, he never gave us any details" Bill informed her.

Fleur took a sip from her tea.

"I just hope 'e found them again..."

They all fell silent, pondering over her words. Ron had obviously not kept in touch with any of them since he left Shell Cottage and for all they knew he could be anywhere, doing anything.

"Anyway..." Bill started, perhaps because he wanted to change the subject. "As you know I also told mum and dad, even though Ron didn't want me to. When thinking about how worried they were after having seen that article about Harry and Hermione in Godric's Hollow, I felt like I had no choice"

"Of course" Ginny said softly. "You did the right thing"

But she could see how her brother and Fleur exchanged a dark glance before Bill's gaze came to rest on his tea, which he stirred around in with a small spoon.

"I'm not so sure anymore" he mumbled bitterly. "Mum and dad came here around two weeks after Ron had left... and then I found out that they'd never received my letter"

Ginny was silent for a moment, staring from him to Fleur before realization hit her unpleasantly. She gasped slightly.

"Was the owl picked up?"

"We think zo" Fleur said seriously.

"Or more likely, that _must_ have been the case" Bill added. "Because only days later a friend of dad's at work warned him, saying that he'd overheard some Ministry people talking about sending someone to the Burrow..."

Ginny swallowed, mentally preparing herself for bad news.

"Why would they come to the Burrow?"

Her words came out as nothing but a mere whisper.

There was a short, uncomfortable silence.

"Ron is supposed to be home sick with Spattergroit" Bill then reminded her. "My letter said differently. I guess they wanted to confront mum and dad about it and ask them if they knew anything about his real whereabouts. Because if they can find Ron..."

"...they can find Harry" Ginny finished weakly.

She was shocked, but not surprised. Reading other people's letters without permission, heading home to people to threaten or, even worse, _hurt_ them seemed to be the exact sort of things that Voldemort's supporters working at the Ministry would do.

It was all a mess.

"Mum and dad decided that it was best to go into hiding before those Ministry workers came, one never knows what they might be capable of. Someone could have gotten seriously injured... or worse" Bill continued and Ginny sighed deeply, burying her face in her hands for a moment before meeting his gaze again.

_Stay strong._

"Where did they go?" she asked.

"Aunt Muriel's" Bill said. "Of course, mum and dad wanted you to join them but you know how small her house is. Besides, we all guessed that you wouldn't exactly complain about not getting to spend Easter there anyway..."

"Well, you guessed right..." Ginny muttered under her breath, grimacing slightly.

Of course she missed and wanted to see her parents, but the bare thought of staying with Muriel for a whole week seemed like something that could turn into the worst holidays of all time...

"Fred and George are living in the flat above their shop, so it's only mum, dad and Charlie" Bill told her. "Charlie was thinking about going back to Romania but mum lost it completely, wouldn't hear of it"

Ginny helped herself to some more tea, for she felt cold inside, and Fleur pointed out:

"Well... One cannot blame Molly for wanting to keep 'er family close theze days"

Ginny took a sip from her tea. She wanted to ask about Fred and George's birthday, but she got the feeling that Bill and Fleur didn't know any more about that than she did. She'd simply have to wait to find out.

"This has been going on for too long"

Bill's voice was dark, interrupting her thoughts.

"All of it"

Ginny slowly moved her hand over the kitchen table, absentmindedly drawing invisible circles with her pointing finger. Somewhere, far off in the distance, she could hear a bird squeaking. It sounded almost as if it cried out of pain and longing.

Longing for things to end and new things to start.

For some reason, the bird's heartbreaking sound made her think of Dumbledore. Would things be different if he'd still be here? Would Ginny herself, and everybody else, feel safer? What would he have done to stop all this?

But she also knew that there was no point asking herself all those questions, because Dumbledore was gone. Just like Harry's parents, Sirius, Mad Eye Moody and so many others that had once fought for justice and for what was right.

And sometimes, she couldn't help wondering who might be next.

**Blaise's point of view**

Blaise had always been one of those persons who enjoyed the quiet. He'd always hated it when Pansy yelled or laughed too loud in a desperate try to get other students' attention, and when people wouldn't bother to shut up while a teacher was speaking. He'd always _despised_ people like Ginny's friend Granger, who would go on blabbing _forever_ if someone asked her to answer a question.

Simply put: if people wouldn't bother opening their mouths unless it was absolutely necessary, they'd cause less trouble. But now, for the first time in years, the silence made him feel nothing but uncomfortable.

The only sound that could be heard was the one coming from his mother's knife and fork, when she cut up small pieces of her dinner. Blaise himself wasn't feeling hungry at all, and had barely touched his food.

"What's on your mind, Blaise?"

He looked up and met her cold gaze. She'd put the knife and fork down and raised her eyebrows at him, in an almost threatening sort of way. If he hadn't seen it so many times before he might have flinched.

"Nothing"

But many things were on his mind. Like why she insisted on marrying a man who was the definition of a proper psycho. Why he felt all tense, confused and furious while dining with his _mother _in the dining hall, in the manor that he'd always called "home". The truth was, it hadn't felt like home ever since his father passed away. What Ginny Weasley was doing at the moment...

"Should I give the house-elves complaints about the food?" She nodded towards his barely touched plate. "You've barely eaten any of it"

"I'm not hungry"

Blaise's voice was low and he couldn't know for sure whether she'd actually heard him. In fact, he felt almost sick...

"It surprised me to see so many mudbloods being picked up by their parents at King's Cross today" his mother added, sounding almost bored. "You'd think that they'd know by now that nobody wants... _filth_ like them in our world. They're all an embarrassment..."

She seemed so unbothered by her own words, that Blaise thought it sounded as if she was merely discussing the weather. She didn't look at him whilst she spoke and therefore he couldn't tell whether she expected him to say something or not.

But he couldn't help himself.

"They have to finish their education, don't they? And I don't see how they bother _you_"

It took him a short moment to realize what he'd actually said. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest and yet he refused to drop her cold and hard gaze.

He'd never stood up to her like this before. Not to anyone in his world. His mother raised her eyebrows, but Blaise couldn't tell whether it was out of surprise or scornfulness. Maybe both.

"You shock me, Blaise... Is it Mc Gonagall that put these thoughts into your head? I'd hoped that Snape would get rid of her as soon as possible..."

"Where is he?"

She stopped speaking abruptly at his words. The silence between the two of them was everything but comfortable. After having opened and closed her mouth several times she finally asked:

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about"

His mother turned back to her food and took a small sip from her glass of red wine. For some reason, it reminded Blaise of blood and he felt even less keen on finishing his dinner than he had minutes ago. It was obvious that she tried to look unbothered by his words, but her tensed shoulders told him differently.

"You mean your new stepfather? He will be here by Mond..."

"He's not my stepfather" Blaise interrupted her cooly, his voice stronger than he'd expected it to be. "And he never will be"

She looked up again, her face expression unreadable.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?"

She didn't sound sad, but _accusing_, and maybe that's what caused him to feel nothing. No remorse. Nothing at all.

"There's nothing to be happy about"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Blaise snorted and started cutting up some meat, only so he wouldn't have to look at her whilst he spoke.

"We both know that it won't last. In fact, the entire wizarding community does"

She glared at him. He glared back.

"Well... Maybe this time will be different" his mother finally said, sounding almost defiant. "Maybe I've decided to settle down"

Blaise snorted in disbelief, shaking his head slowly before he stood up to leave the dining hall. He'd had enough of this for one night.

"Yeah... I'll believe that when I see it"

**How do you make a time line haha**

The next couple of days seemed almost like a dream, compared to what Ginny's life had looked like for the past two months. Being in Bill and Fleur's house, with the peace and calmness constantly surrounding it, she had plenty of time to clear her thoughts. She took long strolls on the beach, enjoying the smell of the ocean and salt and the cool wind on her face.

She wondered where Luna was, if she was all right and when she'd get to see her again. Ginny couldn't bring herself to think that maybe she never would. She came up with thousands of plans in her head, each as unlikely as the next, trying to figure out a way to save her friend. And even though it pained her to realize that there was nothing she could do for Luna, other than hope that she was okay, it was nice to know that she'd at least thought it through properly.

It was also during these strolls that she allowed herself to worry about Ron, Hermione and Harry. Where were they now and did they have a plan? Was Ron even with them? And the more she thought about all this, the more she realized that her feelings for Harry really had changed. Now, she didn't worry about him any more than she did about his two best friends and from what Ginny herself could tell, all of that came down to one thing:

She didn't love him anymore. At least not in that way.

The frustrating, confusing and yet very fascinating subject named "Blaise Zabini" usually entered her mind when she was standing still, facing the ocean and the horizon. Maybe it was because then, when she wasn't moving, she could really feel the chilliness entering her body through her skin and giving her goose bumps.

It all reminded Ginny of him. The cold. The indifference. And the fact that he still seemed to care, in his own way.

_But I trust you._

He trusted her. What had she done to deserve that? At what exact point had he drawn the conclusion that there was more to her than a "filthy bloodtraitor"? She wanted to ask him that so badly, but she also knew that she was proabably too much of a coward to ever do so.

It wasn't like her, to admit to herself that there were things she couldn't do. Things she didn't _dare_ to do. At what exact point had it come to _that_? Maybe she was just afraid of what his answer might be...

Ginny sighed to herself, picking up some small rocks from the bank before throwing them as hard as she could into the water. She had in some ways hoped that all her questions would go with them, but unfortunately that did not seem to be the case...

There were still so many things she wanted to know. What was he doing right now, at this very moment?

**Bill's point of view**

"She zeems troubled, doezn't she?"

Bill turned to look at his wife who was standing in front of one of the kitchen windows, eyeing Ginny as she stood down by the water's edge. She seemed to have finished her stroll; perhaps she was getting sick of them. After all, she'd taken at least a dozen walks down on the beach ever since she'd arrived three days earlier...

"Aren't we all?" he asked, sighing heavily.

Fleur furrowed slightly, still not taking her eyes off Ginny as she told him:

"Well... Something tellz me that she iz not just worrying about the war"

Bill stared at her, feeling slightly confused.

"What else could possibly be bothering her at the moment? There doesn't seem to be time for anything else..."

His wife snorted, mumbling something incoherent in French.

"What was that?" Bill asked immediately.

He'd never bothered to learn his wife's first language, something that he deeply regretted now, for he hated it when Fleur said something and he had no idea what to make of it.

"I zaid, that you men are unbelieveable at timez! You don't zee things that are right in front of your eyes..."

"Well, tell me then!" Bill interrupted her, finding it hard to keep the impatience out of his voice. "If something's wrong with my sister then I'd like to know what it is!"

But Fleur simply shook her head slightly, and to Bill's great surprise she was _smiling. _What could there possible be to smile about at the moment? She turned to look at him.

"And 'ere I thought I'd married a romantic man... Surely you must know that love does not care about war, pain or zuffering? It iz still there, no matter what!"

"Are you saying that Ginny's in _love_?"

For some reason, Bill found that hard to believe. Of course, he'd heard both Fred and George mention countless of times that she was quite popular amongst the boys at Hogwarts but he also thought that his sister was quite vulnerable after everything that had happened between her and Harry... Hadn't she gotten over him yet?

"With Harry?" he continued when Fleur didn't say anything.

She'd turn to look at Ginny again. By now, she had grabbed something that looked like small rocks lying in the sand. She threw them, one by one, into the ocean and didn't seem at all bothered by the ice cold winds and weather.

"Could be" Fleur suddenly said, interrupting her husband's thoughts. "Of course, I cannot be completely _sure_ that she iz in love!"

When her husband didn't say anything she looked away from the window once again, this time starting on the dishes from their last meal. She had a determined look on her face, just like the one he recognized from when she was in the Daily Prophet almost every day, during the Triwizard Tournament.

"But I am going to find out" she said.

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ironically enough, of all things Ginny had to deal with at the moment, Blaise Zabini seemed to be the hardest one to let go of. This wouldn't really have been a problem, if it weren't for the fact that the thoughts concerning him wouldn't leave her alone even when she wasn't, well, alone.

On her fourth day at Shell Cottage she was helping Fleur preparing lunch, while Bill was at Aunt Muriel's to visit his and Ginny's parents and Charlie. Ginny had asked to come with him but he'd said no, claiming that he didn't want Fleur to be alone. Ginny couldn't blame Bill for that and she didn't mind spending some hours alone with her sister-in-law, at least not until Fleur brought up a really unexpected and somewhat uncomfortable matter...

"What iz on your mind Ginny?" she asked, while taking out some glasses and plates from one of the cupboards. "You are zo quiet"

"I'm sorry" Ginny said quickly.

Too quickly, she realized a second later. Fleur looked at her, eyebrows slightly raised, and Ginny cleared her throat before adding:

"I just... I've had a lot on my mind recently, that's all"

"Zomething you'd wish to share?"

As their gazes locked, Ginny couldn't help feeling as if Fleur had a somewhat... triumphant look on her face. As if she knew something that Ginny didn't. Or as if she _thought _that she knew something...

"Oh, you know..." Ginny started, shrugging to look unbothered. "Just... the war, Luna missing, tons of schoolwork..."

Fleur sighed slightly, sitting down by the kitchen table. Ginny did the same.

"I zee... And that iz all?"

Ginny furrowed, trying her best to ignore the fact that she was now blushing. She felt guilty. But why? It wasn't like she'd actually _lied _about worrying about those things. She'd just left something out.

A _tiny_ detail, that was all...

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Fleur bent her head forward slightly, but Ginny could still see her smiling.

"It iz just that I 'ave got a feeling that... there iz more to it than that"

Before the younger of the two witches had time to say anything she added:

"Of course, you do not 'ave to tell me unlezz you want to. But I am a good listener"

Ginny looked into Fleur's clear blue eyes and found herself believing in her words, and even finding them reassuring. She tried her best to not snort out loud at her own thought. If someone would have told her a year ago that she'd even_ consider _talking about her feelings with _Phlegm, _she would have laughed.

But now... What other options did she have, really? She could really need someone's opinion on all this.

Ginny pressed her lips together and stared down at the empty plate in front of her. She didn't know how much time that passed by, before she actually grabbed the courage to speak up.

"Have you... Have you ever met a person whose feelings and thoughts are completely impossible to guess?"

Now, it was Fleur's turn to furrow.

"I thought we could never read another person's mind. That iz where we keep our secretz..."

"Yeah, but some people are still easier than others to understand, right?" Ginny interrupted her, barely noticing how her voice suddenly sounded slightly eager. "I mean, you can look into their eyes and you can actually _see _something! And then there are people like..."

She drifted off and closed her mouth abruptly. She'd been on the verge of saying "people like Blaise Zabini" but stopped herself last second. Feeling Fleur's curious gaze resting on her, she mumbled:

"People whose souls are like... really thick fog. You can't see a thing. At least not something that makes sense"

She looked up at Fleur again, hoping she'd have something to say. That she wouldn't consider Ginny completely crazy and tell Bill the instant he got home that his sister compared living witches and wizards to _fog_...

"I think we all 'ave thingz to 'ide" Fleur said slowly. "Zome people are just better at it. Maybe they've been 'urt... or betrayed"

His father's death. His mother and her countless numbers of husbands... Anyone would feel left out, growing up like that.

They were both silent for a short while before Ginny muttered:

"Well... those people leave nothing but confusion behind. I mean, one day they say that they actually _trust _you and even let you in and then..."

"Ah!" Realization fell upon Fleur's face. "I think I know what this iz about!"

_You do? _But Ginny was too busy telling her story, to finally get it all out, to ask Fleur what she was referring to.

"And then they act as if you don't even exist, _apologizing_ for entering your world in the first place! It just doesn't make sense!"

When she'd finished speaking she had to catch her breath, for only now did she realize that she'd actually raised her voice and clenched her fists. Apparently, this whole thing had a bigger impact on her than she'd first thought... Fleur smiled again.

"Well... Zome people just need zome more time..."

"Yeah, and it seems like bloody slytherins need an eternity..." Ginny muttered under her breath.

She hadn't exactly meant to say the slytherin-part out loud, but before she had time to really reflect upon it, Fleur froze in her seat.

"Slytherin?" she asked. "Who are you talking about?"

She sounded almost afraid.

_Great, Ginny. Now you've done it._

Ginny stared at her sister-in-law, feeling confused. Not to mention worried that she'd said _way_ too much already...

"Who are _you _talking about?" she asked and Fleur exclaimed:

"Why, 'Arry of course!"

"_Harry_?!"

But before Ginny had time to say anything else, the front door to the cottage burst open and Bill stepped inside. For a moment, Ginny stopped breathing. This was it. At this very moment, Fleur could walk straight up to him and tell him everything.

That she, Ginny Weasley, had befriended a slytherin. And in times like these...

"'Ello darling!" Fleur said, standing up to kiss her husband's cheek. "'Ow waz your parents?"

"Oh, they're all fine! But they'd like us to come over by Friday to celebrate Fred and George's birthday. Think you could stand staying with Muriel for two days Ginny? Are you all right, by the way?"

Bill stared at her, his eyebrows raised and with a somewhat worried look on his face. Ginny opened her mouth, but no words came out. She was still too shocked about the conversation that she and Fleur had just had. Luckily, the latter came to her rescue:

"I think Ginny iz just tired, izn't that right Ginny?"

"Tired... Yeah... Exactly" Ginny finished lamely, standing up to leave the kitchen.

She needed some fresh air before lunch, that was for sure.

"I... I'll head outside for a short while" she informed them. "I'll be back in time for lunch"

As she was about to exit through the front door she met Fleur's gaze. The older of the two witches looked suspicious. And yet, there was something in her eyes that made Ginny feel perfectly calm. Because there was something there, leaving a reassuring message:

_I'm not telling anyone. _

And as Ginny headed outside, she swore to herself that she'd _never_ call her sister-in-law _Phlegm _again.

**Author's note: I apologize for my completely _hopeless_ try at giving Fleur a French accent haha. Just ignore all of it, please. **


	18. The Almost Black Blood

**The Almost Black Blood**

As Ginny was heading downstairs from her bedroom at Shell Cottage, after having taken care of some homework, she spotted her brother and Fleur clearing up the kitchen table after dinner and starting doing the dishes.

"That's not fair!" Ginny exclaimed as she entered the kitchen a couple of seconds later. "Fleur, you did all the cooking and I was to do the dishes! That was our deal! I can't let you do everything...

"It iz fine Ginny, really" Fleur said, waving her left hand impatiently, without taking her eyes off the used plates that she held in her right. "I do not mind!"

Ginny remained silent, but still helped Bill by removing glasses, forks and knives from the table and handing them to Fleur. Ever since yesterday, when Ginny had accidentally let slip that it was because of a _Slytherin _student that she'd been acting distant lately, Fleur had been treating her like a bomb that might explode at any second. She avoided Ginny's gaze and didn't talk to her if she could help it. Even though it had only been a day it was getting really annoying...

It seemed that even though Fleur had been attending Beauxbatons, she knew enough about Hogwarts to be aware of the fact that gryffindors and slytherins didn't usually enjoy each other's company. And that was a shame, because Ginny really would have needed another witch's opinion about this. A witch whose mind was not stuffed with prejudices like the rest of them.

At least Fleur seemed to have kept her promise about not telling Bill, because he didn't act as if anything was wrong and actually seemed to be in a _better _mood than usual. Maybe it was due to the fact that he'd seen their parents the day before. As soon as they'd finished clearing off the table he went to sit down on one of the couches in the living room, and Ginny joined him.

"Was everything all right at Muriel's place?" she asked softly and Bill nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think so... Of course, mum was just as worried as usual and you could tell that Charlie really wanted to get out of there..."

"Well, I actually agree with mum on that one" Ginny interrupted him firmly. "He shouldn't go back to Romania in times like these..."

Bill shrugged.

"I guess you're right but he's still a grown-up wizard, Ginny" he said. "It's really not up to anyone else to decide where he should go or when"

_Or who he should be friends with. Laugh with. Talk to. _Ginny suddenly came to think of her own current situation. In August, only five months from now, she'd turn seventeen. Then, no one else could tell her that she and Blaise Zabini couldn't be friends. No one could forbid her to speak to him in public.

But of course she knew that it wasn't that simple. He was already seventeen, and did that stop him from caring about what his friends and family thought of gryffindors and "bloodtraitors"? Hardly.

"Ginny! Wake up!"

She jumped slightly in her seat at Bill's rasied voice and stared at him, confused.

"What?" she asked and he smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"Your mind is obviously somewhere else. It's happened a lot lately, something you wish to tell me?"

Ginny looked into her brothers kind, brown eyes filled with so much worry and caring and she suddenly felt awful for not being able to tell him the truth. But Fleur's reaction from yesterday was still fresh in her mind and she couldn't afford Bill finding out about Blaise and then tell their parents about it.

She just couldn't.

She gave her brother what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just tired" _Tired of excuses. _"You were saying?"

Bill kept looking at her for a moment, as if expecting the truth to be written all across her face, but then seemed to give up:

"I was just talking about Fred and George's birthday. What do you reckon we should give them?"

"Well, given thought that they _own _the only shop in Diagon Alley that is still open I guess we can cross 'buy something' out" Ginny said, smirking slightly. "But how about that we just prepare a really nice cake?"

Bill nodded and was just about to open his mouth to say something, when Fleur entered the living room. She looked from her husband to her sister-in-law and Ginny could tell immediately that something was not right. Fleur looking worried. No, she looked _scared_. Bill seemed to notice the same thing.

"What's wrong?" he asked and stood up, walking with quick steps towards his wife.

Fleur swallowed and then told him, her voice trembling:

"I... I waz just about to come and join you in 'ere when I... I 'eard a zound"

"What kind of sound?" Ginny asked, standing up as well. "Was it coming from outside the house?"

Fleur nodded slowly, her face pale now.

"Yez, but it zeemed close... Bill, it... It zounded az if zomeone waz apparating 'ere"

She whispered something in French and Bill and Ginny turned to look at each other, eyes widening. Who would be apparating here, at this hour? And why? It didn't seem like the sort of thing that their parents, Charlie, Fred or George would do...

What if there were death eaters standing outside the front door, at this very moment?

Ginny swallowed and Bill's firm voice interrupted her thoughts:

"Okay, you two stay in here. I'll go and see what it is..."

"No Bill, you can't!" Fleur exclaimed. "Zomething could 'appen to you!"

"And something will most likely happen to all of us unless we look into this now"

Bill gave Ginny one last reassuring smile and kissed his wife on the cheek before leaving the living room without another word. Now, it seemed impossible for Fleur to not talk to or look at Ginny.

"What do you think..." she started but Ginny just shook her head.

"I don't know" she whispered, and knew that that was nothing but the truth.

She had no idea what was going on.

The next minute seemed to last forever. Ginny and Fleur both remained standing, staring at each other without saying anything. No words were needed. Then, they both jumped slightly as Bill called out:

"FLEUR! GINNY! COME HERE AND HELP ME OUT!"

They both rushed into the kitchen and what Ginny spotted made her feel as if her heart had gotten stuck in her throat. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. She froze, suddenly unable to move.

This had to be a dream. Or maybe more of a nightmare.

Because Blaise Zabini was standing there, and he was bleeding. A lot. But the blood, that coloured his white shirt, was not red. It was darker, almost black, and the amount only seemed to increase by the second...

But despite all the blood, it was his face that really caught Ginny's attention. He was pale as a sheet, seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes open and was obviously unable to speak. And he looked like he was in so much pain, it hurt Ginny to look at him. It was a lucky thing Bill had put Blaise's arm around his shoulders, because otherwise he probably would have fallen.

Fleur gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Blaise..." Ginny burst out, without thinking about it, and hurried towards him.

At the mention of his name Blaise looked up slightly and it seemed to take all that he had to meet her gaze. His dark eyes were distant, like he was about to pass out.

"Blaise... Blaise, look at me" Ginny ignored the fact that her voice was trembling really badly. "What happened?"

But he didn't say anything, and soon dropped her gaze again.

"Do you two know each other?" Bill asked, furrowing as he nodded between his sister and Blaise.

Ginny could see the suspicious look Fleur gave her and quickly said:

"Yeah he... he's a friend from school"

"Well..." Bill started, and with some help from Ginny he soon got Blaise into the living room. "I have no idea who he is or what he's doing here but we should take him to St Mungos before..."

"No"

They all looked at Blaise as he spoke for the first time since Bill had brought him inside. Ginny could hear on his voice how exhausted he was. He looked at her again, eyes pleading.

"No hospital"

"Why not?" Bill asked suspiciously, shaking Blaise gently which caused Ginny to gasp. " Who are you? Answer me and don't lie!"

"Stop it!" Ginny exclaimed and grabbed her brother's arm firmly.

Fleur stood a couple of metres away from them, still looking horrified while eyeing the blood spreading all over Blaise's shirt. Ginny swallowed at the sight of it.

"We have to do something about the blood..." she mumbled, more to herself than to anyone else.

Bill sighed and watched as Ginny took off her cardigan and pressed it against Blaise's side. He groaned slightly but then clenched his jaw, as if he was determined to not show any sign of weakness. If the situation hadn't been so serious Ginny might have rolled her eyes; it was just so like him.

"Ginny, he could be an imposter..."

"He's not" Ginny replied determinedly and looked from her brother to Fleur before adding:

"I know it's really him"

"Then ask him something" Bill said, looking slightly pale himself as he watched her cardigan turn dark from the strange-looking blood.

Ginny watched, in horror, how Blaise suddenly seemed to become too weak to stand even with their help and roared:

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT NOW! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING TO STOP THE BLEEDING OR ELSE HE'LL DIE!"

The room fell completely silent. Bill and Fleur both stared at her and for a moment Ginny felt astounded by her own words and the way she'd actually _screamed _at her brother. But she also knew that she was right. Time was running out and she wanted to save Blaise.

She _had _to save him.

And thankfully, Bill seemed to realize that she was serious. Without taking his eyes off Blaise he told his wife:

"Fleur, go upstairs and see if you can find that book about curses that I bought in Diagon Alley last year. You know which one?"

Fleur nodded slowly.

"Good. Then look in it for any curse with symptoms like this"

He nodded towards Blaise's bleeding side and it didn't take long before his wife had hurried out of the room, obviously keen on leaving as soon as possible. Bill turned to look at Ginny, seeming both suspicious and afraid. Not to mention stressed out.

"Maybe he's the one he says he is but in times like these we need proof" he told her. "If not for my and Fleur's safety, then for yours"

Ginny sighed. Her heart was pounding faster than usual and she still pressed her cardigan against Blaise's side. She felt like holding his hand, telling him that everything was going to be okay. She didn't know if that was the truth, but she got the feeling that he might need to hear it.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked her brother. "You simply have to trust me, Bill..."

"Ask him something" Bill repeated firmly. "Ask him something that only the real he knows"

Ginny bit her lip, thinking hard. _Something that only the real he knows_... What could that possibly be? But as she looked into his eyes, despite feeling awful when realizing how weak and hurt he looked, she knew. And the words left her mouth before she had time to think:

"Blaise..." she whispered. "I know that talking is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but please just answer this..."

She took a deep breath. This was it.

"What were the last words you said to me before you left the Hog's Head, that day when we met?"

The first time he'd ever spoken to her. The first time _she'd _ever spoken to _him_. It seemed like such a long time ago now... And those last words, the ones she now asked him to remember, had refused to leave her mind ever since. In a way, he'd saved her from her own misery by saying them... Their gazes locked.

"Potter never deserved you"

His voice was hoarse, and the words came out as nothing but a mere whisper. But she heard him and she found herself letting out a sigh of relief. Of course, she'd known all along that it was him but now she had proof that'd hopefully calm Bill down.

"It's him" she said quietly and as her brother nodded Fleur came back, with what looked like a really heavy book in her hands.

"I can not find anything" she said, panting slightly. "But there iz a description of 'ow to make an antidote that workz on most cursez..."

"How do you do it?" Ginny interrupted her immediately and Bill asked Blaise:

"It has to be a curse... Do you know which one it was?"

As Blaise shook his head slowly, closing his eyes out of pure exhaustion, Bill turned to his wife again:

"What kind of antidote?"

"A potion" Fleur explained. "But I am afraid that we do not 'ave a cauldron that iz good for brewing potionz..."

Once again, the situation was almost laughable. And here she thought she'd brought a cauldron home for Easter for nothing...

"I have one" Ginny told them. "It's upstairs, in my trunk"

"Well, we'd better hurry" Bill said. "Fleur, find the right page and the ingredients we need and I'll go get the cauldron. Ginny... take care of your friend"

As Bill was about to exit the living room Ginny called after him:

"Bill"

He stopped and turned around to face her. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you"

As soon as her brother had left the room Ginny gave Blaise her full attention and somehow made him sit down on the couch. He groaned again and she closed her eyes, swallowing hard. Seeing him like this was almost more than she could take. And she could usually take a lot.

"You'll be fine" she said, completely ignoring the way Fleur looked at her and Blaise curiously before hurrying out of the living room to find the ingredients needed for the antidote potion. "Just lie down, I reckon it'll hurt less..."

"I'm fine"

Ginny, who could tell that his words were nothing but a typical Slytherin-defense mechanism, rolled her eyes and practically _forced _him into a lying position.

"The hell you are..." she muttered. "What happened?"

_Who did this to you? And how did you find your way here?_

This had not been an accident, that was for sure. And Ginny felt like killing the person guilty. Blaise had his eyes closed, so she couldn't tell whether he hadn't heard her or just ignored her question. She tried again:

"Blaise, anyone can tell that someone did this on purpose..."

But she was interrupted by Bill's voice as he and Fleur re-entered the living room.

"Thank god that saleswoman at Flourish and Blotts convinced me to buy that book..." he said. "I've never seen anything like that antidote potion before... It should be done within ten minutes"

Ginny let out another sigh of relief, feeling as if a huge stone lifted from her chest. Blaise would probably be all right. Whoever had done this to him wouldn't win.

Not this time.

"Let's just hope it helps" she said quietly, her gaze resting on Blaise.

He still had his eyes closed and at that very moment Ginny knew for sure that slytherins were really just as vulnerable and human as anybody else.

**How do you make a time line haha**

Bill kept his promise, and after around ten minutes the antidote potion had finished brewing. Fleur returned from the kitchen with a transparent vial filled with a dark blue liquid Ginny had never seen before. She didn't leave Blaise's side and, without really thinking about it, grabbed his arm and held it gently as Bill said:

"He should drink half of this"

Remarkably, Blaise seemed to have some strength left and grabbed the vial from Bill. Judging from his face expression the content didn't taste very good. Still, he finished it in seconds and then handed the now half-empty vial to Ginny who eyed it curiously.

"What are we doing with the other half?" she asked and as she looked at her brother and sister-in-law she could see that they exchanged a quick glance before Fleur told her:

"It didn't say 'ow the potion should be taken, depending on 'ow the curze affected the person in question"

"So?" Ginny asked. "Should't he just drink all of it and..."

"Fleur took a healing class at Beauxbatons..." Bill started and his wife interrupted him, her voice somewhat triumphant:

"Which iz one of the many reasonz why Beauxbatons iz a much better school than 'Ogwarts..."

"Anyway" Bill said quickly, since he probably remembered that comments like these was one of the reasons why Ginny had despised Fleur when they first met. "She thinks we should pour the other half over the wound"

Ginny turned her head to look at Blaise. Lying on the couch, he looked exhausted but his face seemed to have regained some of its colour. The antidote potion seemed to have helped already. However, he still seemed to be in a lot of pain...

"Fine" she mumbled. "If it's for the best..."

She couldn't help feeling slightly uncomfortable and forced herself to look away as Fleur helped Blaise remove his shirt; he was obviously still too weak to do that on his own. But as the dark blue liquid was poured over his side, that was covered with so much blood that it was hard to see the actual wound, Ginny couldn't stop herself from turning to face him. He groaned loudly out of pain and whilst the wound magically seemed to heal itself, small amounts of smoke appeared from it.

"It lookz like it iz 'elping" Fleur said and as she gently wiped Blaise's side with a wet towel Ginny realized that she was right.

The bleeding had stopped and left was nothing but a long, dark cut looking slightly terrifying. Blaise had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily, and in the middle of it all Ginny found herself staring at his bare torso. How could he possibly look so fit when he didn't even play on the Slytherin quidditch team?

It was astonishing...

"GINNY!"

She turned to look at Bill who rolled his eyes.

"You did it again. Wake up!"

"Sorry!" Ginny said quickly.

She helped her brother remove her bloodstained cardigan and the empty vial from the living room while Fleur put some bandages around Blaise's torso. By the time Ginny returned to the living room he was fast asleep, and Fleur was standing in the doorway.

"He iz azleep" she told her and Ginny nodded slightly before trying to make her way past her.

But Fleur wouldn't budge and Ginny stared at her.

"I am not stupid, you know" Fleur said quietly. "The boy you were talking about yezterday..."

"You don't know anything" Ginny snapped and her sister-in-law fell silent at her cold voice.

Ginny didn't mean to sound rude, but she couldn't take any accusations right now. Besides, how could she possibly explain something to Fleur when she didn't understand it herself? _She _didn't even know why Blaise Zabini was here.

Or why she desperately wanted him to be.

**Blaise's point of view**

The first sound he heard when he woke up was distant and relaxing, and it didn't take him long to figure out that it came from the ocean. Then, as he opened his eyes, he found himself staring right out of a big, circle shaped window. The sky outside was white and, if looking closely, one could tell that the sun was hiding somewhere behind the clouds, waiting to come forward.

The bright day light made Blaise feel wide awake and as he sat up straight in the very comfortable and warm bed, yesterday's events unpleasantly came back to him. Even though it was not as bad as before, thanks to the antidote potion, the cut on his side still hurt and he grimaced to himself.

He thought of Ginny. Of her brother and his French wife. Of all the places he could have gone, why _here? _

_Because you had nowhere else to go._

He tried to ignore the whispering voice coming from inside his own head, but it was hard. He felt weak, and if there was something Blaise absolutely _hated_ it was that. He hated accepting the fact that he'd had to ask for somebody else's help. That he'd needed it. _Her _help...

She'd saved his life. They all had. Two bloodtraitors. Weasleys. And that French girl, why would she bother helping him? He hadn't missed the suspicious looks she'd given him last night and the way she'd looked at Ginny as if she'd gone mental when she grabbed his arm...

He knew already that he'd never forget that. And even though she might never find out, Ginny Weasley was the reason why he hadn't lost it completely. Why he was able to bear the pain. And now he found himself in her brother's and his wife's house. He'd actually _spent the night _here.

He shivered at the thought of what Draco, Pansy and the others would say if they knew. Not to mention how his mother would react...

He felt another sting of pain in his side as he thought of her face expression. How she'd gone all pale, and opened her mouth as if she wanted to oppose and help him. But she never did. She just stood there, and thereby betrayed him. If he hadn't managed to disapparate...

Blaise swallowed, closing his eyes hard to stop the tears that seemed to be forming in his eyes. Slytherins didn't cry. _He _didn't cry. And definitely not when Ginny Weasley was in the same house. But it was difficult, when thinking about what could have happened.

He could have been dead. Perhaps that would make his mother nothing but pleased...

Blaise's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Looking down at his torso for the first time since yesterday, he realized that he still wasn't wearing any shirt and quickly pulled the sheets up before muttering:

"Come in"

He silently hoped that it wasn't Ginny's brother or his wife. That would be really awkward, considering he didn't know any of them... But it was Ginny standing in the doorway and after a quick look at him she slowly closed the door behind her, and made her way into the bedroom.

**Ginny's point of view**

Ginny tried her best not to look shocked or even the slightest surprised by the sight of him. Even though he definitely looked more like himself than he had the night before, he was still slightly pale and his eyes looked tired and defeated. But what had she expected? That he'd be perfectly all right?

_If he was he'd never be here, stupid. _

That was true, and Ginny knew that she couldn't wait much longer. She needed answers, and so she asked him, voice low:

"How are you?"

"Never been better" Blaise replied sarcastically and to her, and probably also his, great surprise Ginny found herself smiling slightly.

"That's more like it. I'd be furious if you'd say 'I'm fine' one more time"

He didn't look at her, and he didn't say anything. Ginny pressed her lips together and moved slightly closed to his bed before mumbling:

"What happened, Blaise?"

Suddenly, he looked up at her and he seemed almost annoyed by her words.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" he asked sharply and Ginny couldn't help flinching slightly at the edge in his voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked, but she already knew.

"I thought I was 'Zabini' to you"

He looked at her so intently it felt almost as if he was glaring, and yet Ginny found it impossible to drop his gaze.

"You were" she said, her voice so quiet the words came out as nothing more than a whisper. "But I honestly think we're past that now"

Once again, he looked away and she added:

"Unless you _want _me to use your last name of course..."

"Blaise is fine" he interrupted her and she fell silent at once. "I was just curious what made you change your mind, that's all"

They both fell silent. Ginny's thoughts wandered off to the night before, how much did he remember? _Potter never deserved you. _Did he remember saying _that_? Did he still believe it?

"You're avoiding my question" she said, crossing her arms to look more secure and defiant than she really felt. "And don't tell me that you don't know what question I'm talking about. Or that it was an accident because we both know that's not true..."

"I don't want to talk about what happened"

She stared at him in disbelief. For some reason, this was the answer she'd expected and yet she found herself feeling very frustrated.

"Well that's very stupid of you" she said angrily. "Because I might be able to help..."

"No Ginny, you can't"

She froze at the sound of her first name coming from his lips. It sounded so... perfect. Right. And yet absurd.

"Nobody can"

The defeat in his voice was striking. Ginny turned her face to look out the window and whilst eyeing a couple of swallows in the sky, she told him:

"People have kept things from me my whole life. I was always the 'little girl' who was too young to understand anything. My _boyfriend _wouldn't even tell me where he was going when they took off last year..."

She drifted off. She hadn't meant to mention Harry, and yet it seemed impossible not to. It was nothing but facts: he'd once been a very important part of her life and she couldn't just forget about that. Blaise had turned to look at her at the mention of Harry's name, but now looked down again. She continued:

"And I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being left out and not being trusted..."

"It's not that I don't trust you"

"Then prove it"

Ginny looked deep into his eyes, not even caring about the fact that she might look and sound desperate. If she could get at least _something _out of him, that wouldn't matter.

"Let someone in" she said softly. "Just this once"

There was a long silence. She found herself wondering whether he might want her to leave and knew that it'd really hurt her if he told her to. But why should he want to tell _her _anything?

"He overheard me telling my mother that I thought she should call the whole wedding off..."

Blaise seemed determined not to look at her whilst he spoke and Ginny gasped involuntarily. It was obvious, really. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner?

"Your mum's fiancée?" she asked quietly and he nodded.

"He lost it completely, said I was a spoiled prat who didn't think of anyone but myself. And that... that my father was probably happy to die, because at least that meant he wouldn't have to stand me any longer"

Ginny stared at Blaise. She was at a loss of words, because what could she possibly say to take away the look on his face? To make him feel all right. None of this was all right. And he'd obviously just been through something she could scarcely imagine; he'd been insulted and attacked in his own home. The one place where every person had a right to feel safe.

"I raised my wand, just to disarm him or something..." Blaise continued. "...But he reached me to it, and did this"

He nodded towards his torso, still covered in bandages, and then locked his cold gaze with Ginny's.

"So now you know" he said, voice hard. "So much for the family spirit you Weasleys stand for... My own _mother _wouldn't even bother trying to save me"

There was something challenging, almost defiant, in his eyes. As if he expected her to to say something that'd make him want to defend himself and his actions. But the only words Ginny managed to utter were:

"Blaise I'm... I'm so..."

"Don't" he interrupted her cooly and she fell silent. "Don't pity me"

But Ginny shook her head slowly.

"I don't pity you, I'm _sorry_ for you and for what you've been through. That's not the same thing"

They both fell silent again. Eventually, Ginny said:

"Does anyone know you're here?"

"Who would I tell? Draco?" Blaise snorted. "Whoever I'd talk to would freak out..."

"How come you didn't go to his place?" Ginny asked curiously. "Malfoy's, I mean"

"Because it's full of death eaters and prisoners. If I showed up like this..." He nodded towards his bandages again "They'd ask questions"

Ginny nodded slowly. That made sense, and still...

"And Tracey?"

"On vacation with her parents in France" Blaise replied. "Besides, she'd get so angry she'd want to head straight back to my place to 'sort everything out'"

It seemed as if he knew very well how Tracey would react in a situation like this and it made Ginny wonder how close the two of them really were. Best friends? _More_?

"I wouldn't have come here if I had a choice"

She did her best to not flinch at his words. For some reason, it felt as if someone gave her a hard kick in the stommach. Of course she knew that he came here only because he had nowhere else to go- and yet the thought hurt.

_Stop imagining things. What makes you think he'd actually __**enjoy **__being here?_

"How did you find your way here?" she asked and hoped she looked as unbothered as she wished she felt. "I don't recall ever having told you about this place..."

"I overheard Longbottom tell one of your friends about it"

_Madison, probably._

"I just caught the words 'shell cottage' and when I disapparated it just... popped into my head"

_I'm glad it did. _

Ginny nodded again, before looking up to meet his gaze. She felt like there were so many things she wanted to say, and ask, and yet she couldn't think of anything in particular. She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Well... I'm glad you're okay. I should give you some rest"

"I'll see you later"

With her hand on the doorknob, Ginny turned around one last time. _I wouldn't have come here if I had a choice. _She swallowed. Why did it feel as if she was about to start crying? She had to get out of here, now...

"Yeah..." she said weakly. "Yeah, you will"


	19. Another Guest

**Another Guest**

**Author's note: Quite pointless chapter but necessary for the plot, I think. **

As soon as Ginny had closed the door behind her, she let out a sigh of relief. For some really stupid, not to mention _annoying_, reason she couldn't fully concentrate whenever he was in the same room. At least this door created _some_ sort of distance...

Wasn't it ironic? She'd come to Bill and Fleur's place, hoping to get a chance to _clear_ her thoughts of Blaise Zabini.

And then he turns up. Of all places, he comes _here_ after having been attacked by his own stepfather.

_I wouldn't have come here if I had a choice._

Ginny pressed her lips together hard, forcing her whole body, soul and mind to ignore how much his words still hurt.

Why did he do this to her? Ever since their first conversation in Hogsmeade he'd always been around in some way or another and no matter how hard she tried to, she just couldn't hate him.

She couldn't see him for the self-absorbed, selfish and arrogant slytherin she knew he'd, at least in some ways, been for the past six years. Could three months of decent, maybe even good, behaviour excuse how he'd been acting for six long years? Hardly.

And the problem was that everybody but Ginny herself seemed to realize that. She covered her face in her hands, groaning slightly as she thought of what Hermione would have to say in a situation like this.

_"Ginny, you know he's not good for you. Those slytherins... You'll only end up getting hurt!"_

Ginny missed one of her best friends terribly, and what she imagined that Hermione would say if she knew about Blaise also happened to be true. She was hurt right now. He had a way of using words that cut right through her, made her feel as if she wanted to disappear. But what if there was a reason behind all of it?

She thought of his face expression when he'd arrived at Shell Cottage the night before. She thought of the look in his eyes when he told her what his stepfather had actually done. How hard it was for him.

If _this_ was what he'd had to live with ever since his real father died six years ago, was it really that strange if he'd acted out and treated other students at Hogwarts like scum?

_Listen to yourself. You're actually __**defending **__his bullying of you and your friends. Think of Neville, think of everything he's had to put up with. Is he acting like Zabini?_

_No_, Ginny told herself firmly. I'm not saying that what he's been through is an _excuse_ for his former behavior. But it might be a reason.

She desperately hoped that she was right.

And at least he'd talked to her, right? He'd trusted her enough to let her in and tell her about his family problems.

_I wouldn't have come here if I had a choice._

Really?

Ginny sighed, slowly making her way away from Blaise's bedroom door and through the small corridor taking her to the stairs. She grimaced to herself. She knew very well that her brother and Fleur were down there, having breakfast in the kitchen, and she also knew that she owed them an explanation.

With one last look at the Blaise's door, she started to make her way downstairs.

She had to do this sooner or later, and as far as she was concerned it might as well be now.

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny cleared her throat slightly when entering the kitchen, as if to tell Bill and Fleur that she had arrived. Fleur, who sat with her back facing her sister-in-law, turned around quickly in her seat. Ginny couldn't help noticing that she looked slightly relieved at the sight of her.

Had she expected Blaise to be by her side? The bare thought of him sitting here, having breakfast with the rest of them, was laughable. But then again, so was him spending the night at Shell Cottage...

Ginny made her way over to the stove and grabbed the tea pot, avoiding Bill and Fleur's curious gazes while doing so. While pouring some of the hot liquid into a cup she desperately tried to come up with something good to say. But it was hopeless.

How could she possibly explain any of this?

"How is he?"

Ginny slowly turned around and, still standing by the stove, she told Bill:

"Uhm... better, I think. I guess that antidote potion really did its job"

With the way the two of them looked at her, Ginny felt as if she was being interrogated by the Minister for Magic himself. She swallowed. She should say something, but what? Fortunately, or perhaps _un_fortunately, Bill reached her to it:

"I think you have some explaining to do"

She sighed heavily, warming her hands on the cup filled with steaming hot tea.

"What do you want me to say?"

Bill raised his eyebrows, snorting in disbelief.

"Well, how do you know the bloke for a start?"

He nodded towards the stairs leading upstairs. To the room with the bed that Blaise currently occupied. Ginny silently wondered what he was doing right now. Could he hear them? Was he asleep?

"He... We... I don't know, really"

She hated how weak her voice sounded. And judging from his face expression, that answer was not good enough to please her brother.

"You don't know?"

"No"

Bill sighed heavily, exchanging a glance with Fleur before exclaiming:

"What do you mean you don't know?! Ginny, last time I checked you hated slytherins just as much as the rest of us..."

"Oh, so the fact that he's a slytherin is enough reason to hate him?" Ginny retorted, feeling how her pulse quickened. "What are you, eleven?"

Her fists were clenched and without being able to explain why, she felt almost angry. What did Bill know, really?

"No, but... I mean, do you really think it's good befriending people like him these days? There's a war going on and we all need to decide where we stand..."

"People like him?" Ginny repeated, looking at both her brother and Fleur as if she'd never properly seen them before. "You don't even know him..."

"His name is Blaise Zabini, isn't it?" Bill interrupted her and Ginny was caught so off guard that she didn't know what to say at first. "It took me a while, but then I recognized him..."

"Recognized him from where?" Ginny asked. "You'd graduated from Hogwarts when he started..."

"The Zabini family isn't exactly strangers to the media" her brother explained darkly. "Everybody has heard the stories of his mother and her large number of husbands..."

"And you're willing to blame _him_ for what his _mother_ has done?"

Once again, Ginny's gaze wandered from Bill to Fleur. But the latter determinedly looked down and seemed unwilling to participate in the discussion. Maybe that was a good thing, though. Maybe, if Fleur spoke up, she'd accidentally let slip what Ginny had told her a couple of days earlier...

Ginny sighed, moving slightly closer to her brother to be able to look into his eyes properly.

"Look, Bill... We're not getting anywhere by fighting over this" she said quietly. "So please just trust me when I say that he's all right. And you... you don't know what he's been through..."

"And you do?"

Bill's gaze was still hard, suspicious. He looked at her expectantly, obviously waiting for an honest answer that made sense. Was this what it'd always be like? Would the rest of her family react the same way if they found out that she'd befriended a slytherin?

_No. Ron, Fred and George would be a thousand times worse._

But she couldn't back out now. She glared back at him.

"Yes, I do"

She and Bill stood like that for a short while, gazes locked, before he looked away. He sat down opposite his wife again and mumbled, without looking at Ginny:

"Just tell me one thing... He's friends with Draco Malfoy, isn't he?"

Ginny pressed her lips together. She knew she couldn't lie even if she'd wanted to.

"Yes"

"The same Draco Malfoy who's called Hermione 'mudblood' ever since they started Hogwarts? Draco Malfoy whose _father _made sure you ended up in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Bill"

Ginny was so surprised to hear Fleur speak for the first time since she'd entered the kitchen, that she momentarily forgot what Bill had just said. Fleur looked at her husband, shaking her head slowly. It was as if she wanted to say: _Don't even go there_. And Ginny couldn't agree more.

Don't even go there.

"Last time I checked there was only one Draco Malfoy, so yes" she replied cooly. "But Bl... Zabini is not him"

She felt like it'd make Bill slightly calmer if she at least referred to him by his last name. But it felt wrong already. Her brother had turned to look at her again.

"How do you know this is not something the two of them have come up with to frame us? What if he's here to spy on the Order..."

"You can put a memory charm on him as soon as he leaves here to make him forget the place, if that'll make you feel better" Ginny said quickly. "But I know there's no need to. You saw that blood yourself, the curse was real"

A silence settled between the two of them, but it wasn't comfortable. Ginny decided to break it only seconds later:

"Please, Bill... He has nowhere else to go, we can't just throw him out. Let him stay here, at least until he gets better. I _promise _you there's nothing to worry about"

"We cannot just throw 'im out, 'oney" Fleur pointed out to her husband and Ginny sent her a grateful look. "'e iz only a child..."

It felt weird, not to mention _wrong_, to hear someone refer to Blaise Zabini as a child. But right now, Ginny didn't mind the slightest.

"He's seventeen" Bill interrupted her firmly. "He's a grown-up wizard according to the law"

Ginny held her breath. She knew that Bill had the last word in this, and if he said no...

"But you've never given me a reason not to trust you before, Ginny" he added and she let out a sigh of relief. "I guess we'll have to let him stay... at least for now"

Ginny couldn't help it; she smiled wider than she had in months.

"Thank you" she said, barely realizing that her words came out almost as a whisper. "Both of you"

**Blaise's point of view**

_The red light soared towards him at full speed. He only had time to meet his mother's gaze for a split second before it hit him. He felt pain. As if someone had cut up his side with a really sharp knife..._

Blaise awoke by the sound of his own, sharp intake of breath and sat up in bed. His surroundings confirmed that his nightmare hadn't just been a dream, but a memory of what had actually happened.

It was true. He was, still, at Shell Cottage. The house owned by Ginny Weasley's brother and his French wife. Suddenly, he heard Tracey's accusing voice clearly in his head:

_Have you lost your mind?!_

Maybe he had. But what did it matter?

He couldn't help wondering if his mother cared to find out, or even wondered, where he was. If she still refused to accept the fact that her new, rich fiancée was a man with no boundaries. That he could hurt her, too...

Blaise closed his eyes, silently begging for his headache to go away. While making himself comfortable in bed again he remembered one late night in the Slytherin common room back in their fifth year, when Draco had told him, sounding slightly annoyed:

_You know what your problem is, Blaise? You worry far too much. _

Blaise knew that he'd snorted and looked at his best friend with raised eyebrows before pointing out:

_And your problem is that you don't worry at all._

That was, indeed, one of Draco's many problems. But right now, Blaise wouldn't mind switching places with him. He wouldn't mind _not_ having to worry about his mother and what he was going to tell his friends when they'd ask why he'd come back to school before the Easter holidays were over (he couldn't possibly stay _here _all week).

He also worried that he'd never learn when to shut up and not just say the things that popped into his mind.

_I wouldn't have come here if I had a choice._

Thinking about the look on Ginny's face at his words made him feel sick. Why did he say that? Why did she make him question everything he'd ever believed in? She'd saved his life. And, judging from the fact that he was still here, she'd also convinced her brother and his wife to let him stay.

Why would she even do that? It was not like he deserved it...

It wasn't until then, while absentmindedly staring out the window, that Blaise noticed that it was dark outside. The deep blue sky was clear and from where he was lying he could see several stars, all shining bright.

What time was it?

He turned his head and, luckily, spotted an alarm clock standing on the bedside table. Almost seven o' clock. Had he really slept through the entire day?

Blaise sat up again, grimacing slightly as he got out of bed to look for his shirt. However, it was nowhere to be seen and he cursed silently to himself. Great. Did they honestly expect him to leave this room, go downstairs and face Ginny, without something to wear on the upper part of his body?

No way in hell.

He was just about to head straight back to bed, and stay there until someone came upstairs so he could ask them where his shirt was, when he spotted something white lying on the chair standing next to the window. As he made his way over there and unfolded it he noticed that it was, indeed, his shirt. But the blood was gone.

"What...?" he muttered quietly to himself.

Had they _washed_ it? Judging from the smell, that was the case. For some stupid reason, Blaise suddenly found himself feeling... moved.

Why would these people, who knew he'd called them bloodtraitors and other horrible things in the past, do this for him? Brew him an antidote potion to heal his wound, give him a place to stay and _wash _his clothes? It was all just... incredibly nice and he suddenly felt a strong urge to thank them.

Blaise had hardly ever thanked anyone in his entire life, since that meant swallowing his pride and accept the fact that he'd actually needed help from another human being. And doing that was everything but common amongst Slytherin students. Draco would laugh his ass off if he knew his friend even considered it...

Once he'd buttoned up his shirt, avoiding looking at the long cut on his side while doing so, Blaise sat down on the bed again. He sighed heavily, burying his face in his hands. Whether he wanted to or not, he couldn't stay in here all day. They'd probably consider him mental if he did (not that he cared), and he wanted to find Ginny.

He _had _to find her.

In the middle of all this mess and chaos, she was the closest thing to security he had at the moment. And without really knowing why, he felt a desperate need to just talk to her.

**How do you make a time line haha**

Blaise took a deep breath, feeling annoyed with himself for having to do so, before he made his way down the stairs. He really hoped that Ginny would be the only one in the kitchen and that her brother and his wife had both mysteriously disappeared. Because what would he say to _them_? And what would they say to _him_?

After another few seconds, when he'd reached the bottom of the stairs, he realized that he'd have to come up with an answer to his own question sooner rather than later. Because Ginny's brother was the only person in sight and he'd now turned around to face Blaise, looking at him as if expecting him to attack at any second.

For a moment they both just stood there, staring at each other. Blaise felt the thoughts spinning through his head, but even though there were so many things he wanted to say he had no idea where to start.

Before yesterday, he'd never even met this person.

"Ginny's outside, in case you're wondering" Bill suddenly said, never dropping Blaise's gaze while doing so. "Though I suggest the first thing you do when she comes back is thanking her. She's the only reason why we're letting you stay here"

It took Blaise a moment to regain his ability to speak, but he nodded shortly.

Merlin, this was awkward...

"I will" he said.

Ginny's brother's words didn't surprise him the slightest; these days it was only natural for him to distrust a stranger who showed up out of nowhere, bleeding like there was no tomorrow...

"Now, I'm not going to ask how you two know each other in the first place because I'm pretty sure you won't give me an explanation any more reasonable than the one I got from her"

The one he got from her? What had she said? What had she left out? Blaise felt his heart pounding really fast inside his chest. Did her brother know about his and Ginny's first meeting at the Hog's Head? That they'd run into each other at Godric's Hollow? That he'd held her in his arms to comfort her when Lovegood had disappeared? That he'd _danced _with her?

"But I want you to keep in mind that you're here because _she_ trusts you, not because anybody else does. And I really hope that you won't give my sister a reason to regret her decision"

"I won't"

What did he think, that he was a death eater? Here to _spy _or something? Curse him in his sleep?

"Good. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes"

Blaise was sure he'd heard Bill wrong at first. He stared at him, unable to speak, and the older of the two wizards raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Something wrong?"

_Why would you give me food? Why would I be allowed to sit down and __**eat **__with you and your family? Why don't you lot just treat me the way I deserve to be treated? The way I'd most likely treat you if you'd stayed at my place?_

"No, nothing"

Bill nodded slowly, still looking suspicious. He made his way over to the cupboards and took out some plates and glasses, obviously to lay the table with.

"Oh, and one more thing Zabini. When you leave here, whenever that happens, we'll put a memory charm on you to make you forget where this place is located. Don't take it personal, but it's important for our safety"

Blaise nodded slightly. He was still too shocked by the whole dinner-thing to fully understand what he was told.

"That's fine" he mumbled.

Suddenly, the front door leading into the house burst open and Ginny came inside. And at that moment Blaise knew that he'd never been happier to see her.

"I'm back!" she called and her eyes widened slightly as she looked around the room and spotted him.

Then, to his great relief, she smiled.

"Good morning" she said. "Or maybe 'good night' is a more suitable phrase, considering the time"

She took off her shoes and her cloak before walking into the kitchen, closely followed by Fleur who kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Are you all right?" she asked quietly, but loud enough for the others to hear, and Bill nodded whilst Ginny rolled her eyes at Blaise.

That act alone confirmed his suspicions: they _did _consider him dangerous. But he also got the feeling that Ginny couldn't agree less, which felt good. Better than good, actually.

"I'm fine. Ginny, why don't you show your guest around the house?"

Her brother gave her what Blaise recognized as a meaningful look and silently hoped that Ginny wouldn't object. He felt like he was in the way already, having entered a world where he really didn't belong...

"Would you like that?"

Ginny looked at him expectantly and Blaise nodded quickly.

"Yeah, that'll be fine" he said and she gave him another smile before leading him out of the kitchen.

"Let's go then"

**Ginny's point of view**

"This is where I sleep"

Ginny nodded towards the closed door located next to Blaise's before continuing down the corridor.

"And this is Bill and Fleur's bedroom"

Blaise nodded slightly, to show her that he got it all right. Ginny closed the door leading into her brother's and sister-in-law's bedroom and then turned around to face him, sighing slightly.

"So I guess that's it. Any questions?"

She smiled at him, desperately wishing to ease the tension and make him understand that he had absolutely nothing to fear. He was welcome here (well, at least Bill had let him stay) and nothing similar to what had happened to him at home could ever happen here.

At least she hoped so. But his serious looking face expression told her otherwise. Ginny cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"I guess dinner'll be ready by now. You must be starving..."

"Not really"

His answer didn't surprise her the slightest. Who could possibly feel _hungry_ when hiding in a house full of gryffindors and "bloodtraitors" after having been minutes from death?

Suddenly, an image of Ron popped into her mind. What would he say if he were to come here and found his sister, brother and sister-in-law having dinner with Draco Malfoy's best friend?

He was most likely not going to say anything at all, since he'd be too busy staring and gaping like an idiot...

"You have to eat, though" Ginny told Blaise quietly, and actually grabbed enough courage to place her hand on his arm.

He glanced down, but he didn't pull away. At least that was a good sign.

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny had known the second she'd said goodnight to Blaise, Bill and Fleur that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep no matter how tired she was. And of course, she'd been absolutely right. She'd been lying in bed for over an hour now, staring up at the ceiling as if expecting it to change, feeling widely awake.

Not to mention confused.

She was pretty sure that she hadn't yet fully taken in yesterday's and today's events, because if she had she'd most likely still be in shock. But Ginny wasn't shocked. On the contrary, she felt strangely... calm. Confused, yes. But still calm. So why couldn't she sleep?

_Because you know that it's all wrong. You shouldn't feel comfortable with having Blaise Zabini in your house and you shouldn't be okay with the fact that he's sleeping less than ten meters away from you right now! You should be just as suspicious of him as Bill and Fleur are._

But she wasn't.

Ginny wasn't afraid of him, at all. Whatever he'd done in the past, whatever he'd called her and her friends and everybody else that she knew, she'd never expect him to hurt her physically. All she had to do was close her eyes and the image from the night before came back to her.

His face expression. The pain in his eyes. The blood.

It was all real and no act on his part, that was for sure. And maybe she was feeling so calm, because at least now she could keep an eye on him? At least now no psycho soon-to-be stepfather of his could curse him...

_But you shouldn't care about that, either._

No, she shouldn't. Which led her to her next question: who could she tell? Because she wanted to tell someone, desperately. This was all far too big not to.

What would Madison say if she knew? Ginny suddenly imagined her friend squealing in delight and jumping up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. She could hear her voice inside her head:

"_I told you he liked you, didn't I?! Oh, this is so exciting! When are you going to see him again?"_

No, definitely not.

Ginny couldn't stand that reaction and she couldn't stand having to tell Madison that she was all wrong. Blaise wasn't here because he wanted to and they wouldn't decide when to see each other again even if she considered him her friend. And he _definitely _didn't _like_ her...

What about Neville? His round, nervous looking face entered Ginny's mind.

_"But he... he's Malfoy's friend Ginny! Why would you let him stay with you? He could have hurt you real bad!"_

She couldn't stand that, either. And her mother? She'd react just like Fleur...

Ginny sighed heavily, turning around in bed for the hundredth time that night. The only person whose reaction she didn't fear, and who might actually understand without judging, was Luna. But just like Hermione she was out of reach, and Ginny missed her more than ever.

Where was she and what was she doing right now? And what was Blaise doing, in the room next to hers? Was he asleep?

**Blaise's point of view**

It was funny how it always seemed impossible to fall asleep, whenever one really wanted to. At least in his sleep, Blaise wouldn't have to think about everything that was going on. But then again, he couldn't escape the nightmares...

He had to get out of here. And the sooner the better.

But where would he go? Draco had his house full of death eaters, Theodore Nott and Tracey were both abroad and Daphne or Pansy was not even an option, considering he trusted them about as much as he trusted Crabbe and Goyle and those two were the biggest idiots Blaise had ever met.

_So you choose to trust __**her **__instead? Ginny Weasley and her family full of bloodtraitors?_

For some silly and incredibly annoying reason, it was Daphne's accusing and high-pitched voice that he heard inside his head. And he couldn't ignore it no matter how much he wanted to. The voice, whether it belonged to Daphne or not, was right. It was foolish of him to come here in the first place, considering everything that had happened between him and Ginny.

What he _should _do was leave here as soon as possible. Leave her and this house, return to Hogwarts and then ignore everything that had to do with Ginny Weasley for the rest of his life.

She was funny. She was smart. He could actually _talk_ to her. Hell, she even made him _laugh. _But they could never be real friends.

And yet she and her family had been nothing but kind. Too kind. Besides, he wasn't nearly strong enough to apparate yet even though the cut on his side seemed to be healing slowly. He had to wait, at least for a couple of days.

And at that very moment, as he was lying in bed facing the white painted ceiling, "a couple of days" had never seemed longer.

How could he possibly manage this for a couple of days? Dinner this evening had been awkward enough... How would he be able to hide his fear, angst, anger and frustration with his family and Ginny but also with the whole wizarding world?

Blaise hated admitting it, but what he really needed was for someone to tell him that everything was going to be all right. That this war and his mother's _foolish_ cravings for new husbands would soon end.

And most of all, he needed someone to tell him how to hide his true self from Ginny Weasley.


	20. Swallowing Some Pride

**Author's note: Merry Christmas to whoever reads this! I know, this chapter is slow and there's no real "action" going on. Still, it takes Ginny's and Blaise's relationship forward and I think it needs to be slow in order to stay somewhat realistic. **

**Swallowing Some Pride**

Ginny concentrated really hard, and refused to leave the frying pan out of sight even for a split second, as she was frying some eggs and bacon for breakfast. One would think that she'd be great at cooking considering the fact that her mother's food was always delicious, but Ginny had far too many memories of herself burning things at the Burrow and it appeared that she hadn't exactly inherited Molly Weasley's talent.

She would have asked Fleur for help, but she and Bill had decided to pay a visit to Bill and Ginny's family at aunt Muriel's this day. Once again, Ginny had asked to come but her brother had snorted loudly.

"Why, do you want to bring Zabini?" he'd asked and Ginny had rolled her eyes.

"Of course not"

"Well we can't leave him here all alone, can we? Who knows what he might do..."

What would Blaise Zabini do if had Shell Cottage all to himself? Burn the house down? Ginny honestly doubted that... She was brought back to reality by the sound of someone, _him_, descending the stairs and she turned around to face him.

_Speak of the devil... Or more likely __**think **__of him._

She could see how he eyed the frying pan curiously, probably wondering what she was doing. Ginny smiled at him.

"Breakfast?"

"Sure"

Blaise slowly made his way into the kitchen and, after having taken a quick look around, asked:

"Where is your brother?"

Ginny put some eggs and bacon on two plates and said:

"They're visiting my parents. I wanted to come but... well..."

She drifted off. What was she going to say? "_I couldn't because of you_"? Yeah, that'd probably make him feel _loads _better...

But judging from his face expression he could put two and two together. He locked his gaze with hers.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly and at that moment he looked so sincere Ginny couldn't help shaking her head several times, feeling almost upset for having made him feel guilty.

"No, it's fine!" she said reassuringly. "I'll see them this weekend anyway"

There was a short silence and she turned to face the frying pan again, just to have something to do.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ginny found it hard to hide her surprise. A slytherin, not only asking _for _help by coming here but also _to _help? Maybe she really did have a bad influence on him...

_Or maybe it's just because you never bothered to get to know him before. Maybe he's always been like this. You've just been too blinded by prejudices to see it._

Once everything was done, they sat down to eat. Ginny couldn't help feeling slightly pleased with herself as she saw Blaise's impressed face expression. There was bacon, egg, toast, tea and all other things one could possibly want to eat in the morning.

"Do you always have breakfast like this?" he asked. "It's almost like Hogwarts..."

"At least I used to, my mum practically lives in the kitchen" She helped herself to a piece of toast. "Her food is almost as brilliant as the one at school, if you don't mind me saying"

"Not at all" Blaise reassured her, pouring himself some tea.

Another silence. Ginny hesitated. She knew how he usually reacted whenever she asked him something personal about himself. And maybe he thought he'd given her enough information the day before. But she couldn't help herself:

"You never have breakfast like this at home?"

He snorted loudly.

"Who'd make it, my mother? She hasn't cooked a single meal in her life, I can assure you. Though I'm pretty sure our house-elf would cook all this if I asked it to"

Right. _Of course _his family owned a house elf... Ginny couldn't help smiling.

"You know, if Hermione had caught you calling a house-elf 'it' she would have gone mental"

Blaise grimaced.

"Why, is she still doing that SPEW-thing?"

Ginny laughed.

"You know about that?"

He stared at her in disbelief, raising his eyebrows slightly before muttering:

"The whole school does, it was a joke amongst us slytherins for weeks... _Spew_..."

"Well... at least her intentions were good"

Ginny felt like she had to defend her friend somehow, but she couldn't stop grinning no matter how much she wanted to. Slytherin or not, Blaise was right. _SPEW _probably wasn't one of Hermione's most brilliant ideas... His words brought her back to reality:

"Of course they were... You gryffindors are all _good_"

"And you slytherins are all evil" Ginny retorted quickly, her voice full of humor.

Blaise smirked.

"Finally we're agreeing on something"

They both fell silent and Ginny took a small sip from her tea.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She got so taken aback by his words that she could do nothing but stare at him for a few seconds. Usually, _she _was the one asking all the questions. _She _was the one who wanted to know more about _him._ Well, not this time apparently.

"Sure"

Blaise looked away from her, eying the window to his left.

"What's so special about Potter?"

What surprised Ginny the most wasn't the question itself, but the way he said it. He didn't sound particularly scornful or frustrated. Just curious.

"Special?" she repeated, furrowing slightly.

"Yeah, what is it about him that makes all gryffindors lick his shoes?"

"Nobody licks his shoes..." Ginny started but Blaise interrupted her by rolling his eyes demonstratively.

"That was a metaphor, Ginny"

He'd used her first name more than once before, but it still made her heart beat slightly faster than usual every time... She was silent for a moment. If he really wanted an answer to that question, then why not?

"Harry is... nice. He cares for others and he'd never put himself first. He tries so hard to protect everyone..."

She drifted off, suddenly thinking about last year. When his need to protect others had gotten in the way of their relationship. When he'd practically _dumped_ her and then did his best to avoid her until that day of Bill and Fleur's wedding when he, Ron and Hermione had taken off...

"Doesn't seem as if that pleases _you_ though"

She looked at Blaise, who eyed her expectantly. Waiting for more.

"I think it'd be good for him to let others in at times..." Ginny started and, after having taken a deep breath, added:

"Not so unlike yourself"

"Are you actually comparing me to _Potter_?"

Blaise looked as if she'd slapped him across the face and Ginny smirked.

"Yeah, maybe I am. Consider it a compliment"

He stared at her as if she'd gone mental, shaking his head in disbelief. Ginny took her chance:

"What's so special about Draco Malfoy?"

She could see how Blaise tried his best to hide a smile.

"Believe it or not, but Draco and I were never a couple..."

Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"I know that! But he's your best friend, isn't he?"

"So?"

"So there must be something about him. Something... _good_ that the rest of us can't see"

She hoped that he couldn't see how hard she found it to believe in her own words. She hadn't once seen Draco Malfoy behave nice, or even polite, during her almost six years at Hogwarts. Why would anyone want to be friends with him, really?

Blaise raised one perfect eyebrow and pointed out:

"I'm not the only friend he has, you know"

Almost immediately, Ginny came to think of Crabbe and Goyle. As far as she'd been able to tell he'd always treated them like scum, even though they probably deserved it...

"More like slaves..." she muttered.

"If you're referring to Crabbe and Goyle he's barely talking to those two these days"

Blaise didn't sound angry but there was a hint of annoyance in his voice and Ginny couldn't blame him; how would she react if he jumped to conclusions about her friends? But wasn't that what he was doing all the time? _"You gryffindors are all good" "What's so special about Potter?"_

But she decided not to point that out to him. Instead she waited, feeling as if something else was coming.

"Draco's complicated" Blaise finally told her, his voice low. "And he's been acting the way he has in the past because it's... it's the only thing he knows. Life hasn't always been easy on him"

"But that's no excuse for his behavior..." Ginny said quietly. "I mean, he's called Hermione 'mudblood' and me 'bloodtraitor' so many times I've lost count..."

"I know it's no excuse" Blaise interrupted her. "But it's a reason"

She froze. Those words, that he'd just used, was exactly what she'd been trying to tell herself yesterday when thinking about Blaise himself... She suddenly came to think of what he'd said earlier:

_Finally we're agreeing on something_.

Maybe they weren't so different after all?

**Blaise's point of view**

"Find anything interesting?"

Blaise jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice and turned around quickly, only to see her standing in the doorway leading into the living room. She smiled slightly at his surprised looking face expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's fine..." he muttered before he turned back to the enormous bookshelf standing against the wall. "Your brother must be really into reading"

There were so many books Blaise knew it'd take him hours to count them and even though he'd never been particularly interested in reading before (he never went to borrow books in the Hogwarts library if he could help it) he was curious. For the first time in his life, he actually _wanted _to know what was on those pages and who'd written all of it.

He wanted their stories, perhaps to have something to compare to his own crazy life...

"I think they're mostly Fleur's" Ginny replied, interrupting his thoughts. "At least Bill didn't have that many books when they moved in here. Mum and dad could never afford..."

She drifted off and this time Blaise didn't turn around to meet her gaze. He had no idea what to say in a situation like this. He was pretty sure that she didn't want him to pity her and the last thing she'd need was him telling her that he knew how it felt, which he didn't.

Blaise had never been even close to poor in his whole life and he'd always gotten what he wanted, at least when it came to things one could buy for money. Her world, with second-hand books and robes that had previously belonged to her older brothers, was thousands of miles away from his.

"You can borrow some, if you'd like" Ginny said, nodding towards the bookshelf. "I'm sure Bill and Fleur wouldn't mind"

While feeling moved by her words, Blaise couldn't stop himself from snorting. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Really?"

She shrugged.

"Well, even if they actually _did_ they won't be home for a couple of hours so it'll be fine. You should try this one"

Before he had time to properly react Ginny had entered the living room and grabbed one of the many books. She handed it to him and he eyed the cover carefully.

"_Alice in Wonderland" _he read out loud, furrowing. "I've never heard of it"

"Neither had I, until Hermione convinced me to read it a couple of years ago"

Blaise froze for a second before slowly raising his head to look at her.

"Is this a muggles book?"

"Yes, but I won't let that stop you from giving it a chance" Ginny pushed it back into his hands before he had time to hand it over to her. "You might find yourself enjoying it"

"I doubt that" Blaise muttered and he could see how Ginny opened her mouth, probably to object, but was interrupted as someone opened the front door leading into the house.

A few seconds later Bill and Fleur both turned up in the doorway, their hairs messy and their cheeks slightly red from the wind outside.

"Ginny!" Bill said, eying the pair of them curiously.

It wasn't until then that Blaise realized how close he and Ginny stood and they they both held onto one side each of _Alice in Wonderland. _However, Ginny let the book go at the sound of her brother's voice and once again firmly pushed it into Blaise's hands. She backed a few steps and he did the same.

Some distance was good.

"Hi Bill" Ginny said, smiling at him. "Are you back already? I thought you'd be gone for at least another couple of hours"

"Change of plans. We thought we'd come home earlier to make sure that everything's all right"

Blaise tried his very hardest not to make a remark or even roll his eyes when he saw the suspicious look in Ginny's brother's eyes. He couldn't blame Bill and Fleur for being careful, but being treated like a bomb was only getting more annoying by the second. Thankfully, Ginny seemed to notice that he found it hard to hide his frustration since she suddenly burst out:

"Fleur! Let me help you with dinner, what do you have planned for tonight?"

She started walking towards the exit of the living room to take her brother's and sister-in-law's mind off Blaise but as she passed him by she whispered to him:

"Keep it for now. It's not like they'll notice it's missing"

Without really knowing why, Blaise found himself listening to her and hid the book behind his back until she, Bill and Fleur had all left the living room and entered the kitchen to start preparing tonight's dinner.

**Bill's point of view**

Bill couldn't sleep. He was quite used to it by now, since his thoughts were usually occupied with the war day and night. But this night, as he lay there staring absentmindedly at the pulled-down curtain in his and his wife's bedroom, the war and what would happen if Voldemort won weren't his biggest worries.

His sister and Blaise Zabini were.

Bill wasn't stupid, or blind. Having been working at Gringotts for several years he was an expert at noticing any kind of suspicious behavior and there was no better word to describe the scene that he and Fleur had walked in on today when returning from aunt Muriel's.

They'd been standing close. Too close. And Ginny had been handing him a book. Bill knew that he was perhaps reading too much into it, but why would she do that? Why would she give him a part of her world? He knew that _Alice in Wonderland _was one of her favorites... What kind of relationship did those two _really _share? He sighed heavily.

"Can't zleep 'oney?"

He could feel Fleur's hand squeezing his shoulder gently and he grabbed it. She was always some sort of comfort whenever he felt like this. His saviour.

"No" he replied quietly. "I'm just... thinking"

"About what?"

Bill hesitated. He had tried to bring this matter up to Fleur yesterday but judging from the way she quickly changed the subject she wasn't really willing to listen. But if he ever wanted to fall asleep he had to talk to _someone_, and since she was the only one present...

"Ginny and Zabini"

Now it was Fleur's turn to sigh.

"Tell me, what iz it about thoze two that botherz you zo much?"

"Well, what is it that _doesn't _bother _you_?"

Bill turned around in bed to face his wife and rested his head on his hand to lock his gaze with hers. He continued:

"I tried to bring this up yesterday but it's obvious that you don't want to talk about it. Don't you get the feeling that something's going on between those two? I mean you saw how their faces were only inches apart when she handed him that book in the living room today... He could have _kissed_ her for god's sake!"

He was so upset with his own words that he hadn't realized that he'd raised his voice. Fleur hushed him and she was right to do so; it wouldn't be too good if Bill's little speech about how much he worried would wake Ginny and Blaise. His wife raised her eyebrows at him, almost challengingly.

"What makez you zo sure _'e _would be the one to kizz '_er_?"

"What, you mean that Ginny would kiss _him_?" Bill snorted. "No way!"

Fleur sighed again, turning around in bed so her husband wouldn't catch her rolling her eyes at him. She hadn't told him that Ginny had practically let slip that her and Blaise's relationship was indeed... special, and she didn't intend to, either.

If _this _was how he reacted to his own thoughts, one could scarcely imagine what he'd say and do if he found out how Ginny was feeling.

**Ginny's point of view**

Ginny had promised to help Fleur doing the dishes after dinner and as she stood there, looking out the window while drying off the plates, she spotted someone standing with his back facing her, down by the beach. Even though she couldn't see his face, Ginny knew for sure who it was. Blaise had excused himself shortly after they'd all finished dinner and whilst Bill and Fleur went into the living room he had grabbed his cloak from upstairs and then exited through the front door.

As she'd finished doing the dishes minutes later, Ginny let her gaze rest on the sky for a moment. It wasn't completely dark outside yet and as the sun was about to set, traces of pink and yellow stood out against the white clouds. It was a beautiful scene, and she couldn't blame Blaise for wanting to spend some time out there...

Knowing that there was nothing else for her to do in here, she silently wondered if he might want to be alone. What if he was occupied with his own thoughts and the last thing he needed was her company? Not that she ought to care, but she didn't want to annoy him...

_But what if he doesn't want to be alone? What if he actually __**needs **__company?_

Given thought of everything he'd been through lately, that actually made sense. Ginny decided to listen to her inner voice for once and after having grabbed her cloak she headed down to the beach herself. She figured that he must have heard her steps, but Blaise didn't even turn to look at her as she went to stand next to him.

Was that a good or a bad thing?

Ginny remained silent for a short while and then, with her eyes resting on the ocean, she said:

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"

She could see from the corner of her eye how he nodded slightly, still not looking at her.

"Yes"

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment, simply to take in the only sounds which where coming from the wind and the ocean. As Blaise seemed to have settled for silence, she let her mind wander. How long had he been here now? Three days, four? It was strange, but time had passed by even quicker than she'd wanted it to. Having him around hadn't been awkward (at least not when she was alone with him) or felt particularly wrong. She'd actually _enjoyed _his company.

He was one of those persons who could stay around without bothering her all the time, and Ginny really liked that. He could sit in the same room as her, reading _Alice in Wonderland_, and let her finish whatever she was doing in peace. He didn't ask stupid or annoying questions and he simply wasn't... too much. Spending time with him was easy. Comfortable.

Tomorrow, she'd go to Muriel's place to celebrate Fred and George's birthday and he'd go back to Hogwarts. What would happen when the holidays were over and she came back to school? Would they go back to ignoring each other most of the time and only acknowledge each other's existence whenever nobody else was around?

Ginny opened her eyes again.

"Please do me a favor"

Now, Blaise actually turned to look at her but he still didn't say anything. She continued:

"Tell me what you're thinking. Right now"

To her great surprise, he sighed before turning to face the horizon again.

"Right now, I'm thinking that I should thank you"

"For what?"

He was quiet for a moment before nodding towards Shell Cottage.

"For all of this. Where would I be if you hadn't convinced your brother to let me stay? I wasn't strong enough to apparate, I wouldn't have been able to go anywhere else..."

He drifted off. She could tell that he didn't like discussing this, and she didn't blame him the slightest.

"You saved my life once, when Parkinson tried to hit me with that curse, remember?"

Blaise nodded slowly, clenching his jaw. It was obvious that that wasn't something he enjoyed thinking about. Ginny still remembered what he'd said to her, his eyes burning with fury:

_She could have killed you._

Was that really true?

"So we're even" she finished quietly.

Blaise looked at her again and Ginny found herself seeing nothing but his eyes. Except for his lips, perhaps, parting slowly as he spoke:

"Yeah... I guess we are"

But what did that even mean? That everything between them was over? That they had no reason to ever speak to one another again? It was until now that Ginny realized how close her face was to his. She moved her eyes from his lips to his eyes again, swallowing hard. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but no words came out.

Ginny wasn't sure what she wanted. But at that moment, losing herself in his eyes seemed like a great option...

_What?! What are you thinking?!_

The tension broke. As usual, the voice inside her head was right. What on earth was she thinking? Ginny closed her eyes, only for a split second, and then he said:

"I should head back inside. I'll see you later"

She'd, once again, lost her ability to speak and watched him leave without saying a word. She'd lost count of how many times that had happened now. Why did he always do that? Maybe it was all he knew. Maybe that was what he, during his whole life, had been taught?

At least when leaving, one wouldn't risk getting hurt. And that was easier.

**Blaise's point of view**

Blaise stood by the window in his bedroom at Shell Cottage, watching as the darkness drew closer and closer. It was all a witness of how long he'd been standing here. Way too long. At least it was a beautiful view, Ginny had been right about that.

Tomorrow he'd be back at Hogwarts and so this would be the last time he'd ever see it. Considering the fact that they'd put a memory charm on him, he probably wouldn't even remember any of it.

He froze. He'd never bothered to ask Ginny exactly _what _that memory charm would take away from his memory. Just the location of this place? Or _everything_?

His mind was suddenly filled with images. Ginny holding his hand the night he came here, telling him that it was going to be all right. Ginny's hurt looking face expression when he told her he wouldn't have come here if he had a choice. The upset and shocked look in her eyes when he told her everything that had happened.

_"I don't pity you. I'm sorry for you and the things you've been through"_

Her words played like on repeat in his head.

The two of them having breakfast together. _Breakfast_. Like a bloody couple...

Their encounter down by the beach just a couple of hours ago. It seemed longer.

Blaise wasn't the boasting type and he'd never admit it to anyone but himself, but he had always been quite popular amongst the girls. If there was anyone who knew what an almost-kiss felt like, it was him. Even though all of his earlier almost-kisses had led to actual ones...

But it was different this time. _She_ was different. Because she was Ginny Weasley. He'd been about to kiss her and he'd wanted to do it. All he'd seen was her pale skin without a single flaw, her brown eyes that were so easy to lose oneself in and her lips. Those soft looking lips that he'd so badly wanted to taste...

_Stop it._

The words "bloodtraitor", "Weasley" and "gryffindor" hadn't crossed his mind once when standing out there, with his face only millimeters from hers. And that was the reason why he had to get out of here as soon as possible. Who knew what might happen if he stayed?

Perhaps nothing. She'd had Harry Bloody Potter and could probably have anyone she wanted, so why would she ever want _him_? She wouldn't.

Blaise looked away from his window and turned his face to stare at the bed. Suddenly, it didn't look even the slightest inviting and he realized that he wasn't tired. He considered his options.

He could lie there for hours, staring at the ceiling and hate himself for how he felt and what he wanted to do. Or, he could go downstairs and try to take his mind off everything by borrowing another book from that enormous bookshelf. _Alice in Wonderland _was, even though he'd never admit it to anyone, quite interesting but right now it'd only remind him of her...

Option number two won and Blaise silently left his bedroom at Shell Cottage, careful not to wake Ginny, Bill or Fleur.

**Ginny's point of view**

Ginny stared down at the kitchen table she was sitting by, pressing her lips hard together while doing so. It was past midnight and she knew that she should be in bed, since she'd have to get up early the next morning to go to aunt Muriel's.

But she couldn't possibly sleep when all she had in mind was this evening's events. As soon as she'd watched Blaise walk away from her down at the beach, she'd looked down at her own hands. They'd been trembling. Badly. And her heart had pounded so fast she thought it might have exploded in her chest.

They'd been standing that close before, when he'd comforted her after Luna's disappearance. But this was different. Back then, she'd been too devastated to even consider it weird. But this time, it had felt so wrong. And yet so right.

She hadn't been able to look away from his eyes. Or his lips. And the very worst part; she didn't _want_ to. If only for a short while, maybe just a split second, Ginny wanted something else entirely...

_No._

She couldn't even _think_ that. And why would he ever want to kiss _her_? No matter how nice he'd been, she'd always be a bloodtraitor to him. A gryffindor. Harry Potter's ex girlfriend. A Weasley. She would always be all those things he could never be and never accept. And no matter how much she tried to ignore it, the thought itself was depressing.

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a sound coming from behind her and she jumped slightly, turning around in her seat. And there he was.

_Great, just what she needed. More confusion._

Blaise looked a bit tired, with dark circles under his eyes and his face slightly paler than usual. But he still eyed her carefully and she got the feeling that he was taking in every single part of her. She looked away, suddenly scared to death that she was blushing.

"Can't sleep either?" she asked quietly and he shook his head.

"No. I have too much on my mind"

"So do I"

_If only you knew..._

Sometimes, she wish he actually _did_ know. Everything.

"Can I sit down?"

Blaise took a few steps towards her, but it was obvious that he was waiting for her reply. Ginny shrugged slightly.

"It's a free country"

She could see from the corner of her eye how he waited for a second, perhaps for her to add something or even change her mind. When she didn't, he sat down opposite her and leaned slightly backwards in his chair.

"Are you excited about getting to see the rest of your family tomorrow?"

_Honestly, since when was he so keen on asking all the questions?! That had always been her job..._

"Yeah..." She forced herself to meet his intense gaze. "I mean, I haven't seen them since Christmas so..."

She drifted off. What else was there to say?

Everything.

_I don't want to leave here because I don't want this to end. I don't want to go back to Hogwarts and continue to play this game, acting like complete strangers. And above all, I don't want to hear you say that you don't feel the same way._

"I guess I'll see you next week then" Blaise said, his voice low. "At school"

"Are you sure of that? That you'll 'see' me?"

She refused to drop his gaze, no matter how much she wanted to. She felt exposed.

"Or will everything just go back to normal, normal as in I can't even say hi to you when I see you in the corridors?"

Why did the thought itself hurt so bad?

He opened his mouth, but Ginny reached him to it.

"You know what, don't even answer that"

At that moment, she knew that she was too afraid of his answer. And before he had time properly react to her words, she'd stood up.


	21. A Game of I've Never

**A Game of "I've Never"**

"What are you doing?"

Blaise looked almost worried as he watched Ginny stand up and open one of the kitchen cupboards. Without answering his question she took out a bottle filled with golden liquid and placed it on the kitchen table before sitting down opposite him again.

"Is that Firewhiskey?"

"Sorry Bill..." Ginny muttered, still ignoring Blaise while she opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid into two glasses.

She told herself firmly that one day, soon enough, she'd grab the courage to tell her brother who had stolen his Firewhiskey and buy him a new bottle. Blaise still eyed her suspiciously.

"I don't think you should..."

"Why?" Ginny interrupted him, looking up for the first time since she'd left the table a minute earlier. "If I don't recall it wrong it's one of your favorites..."

She thought of that day back in December, when she'd talked to him at the Hog's Head. He'd had an entire bottle to himself and for some reason she got the feeling that he was one of those persons who could drink a _lot _without getting even the slightest drunk...

Blaise snorted slightly.

"Believe me, it is... But you're still not out of age..."

Ginny sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at him.

"Please... I will be seventeen in _four _months, that's not even half a year. And what are you, my babysitter?"

He opened his mouth to say something but she quickly continued:

"Besides, you're a slytherin. You're supposed to _enjoy _breaking the rules!"

"Not when I'm a guest in somebody else's house..." Blaise muttered.

For a second, Ginny remained speechless. Even though she'd had a couple of months to get used to this new side of Blaise Zabini, it still caught her off guard from time to time. Nobody would believe her if she told them that _he, _of all people, cared about being honest with Bill _Weasley _and his wife. She eyed him silently. It was as if he really had changed.

Or maybe she'd just never given him a chance to prove her wrong.

"Well..." she finally stated. "I'm a guest here as well"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, but your _brother _lives here and he wants to keep you safe. I'm pretty sure he'd throw _me _out in a second if he caught me sitting here having liquor with his underage sister..."

"Cut the underage crap, will you?" Ginny hissed angrily and glared at him.

She would have enjoyed _screaming_, but she did not want to risk waking Bill and Fleur up. For some reason, it really bothered her the he kept reminding her of the fact that she was younger than he was. Like he considered her a _child..._

"And he couldn't throw you out because I wouldn't allow it"

As she realized what she'd just said she could feel her cheeks turning red and for a moment they just stared at each other, before Blaise looked away. Ginny reminded him:

"Anyway, we're leaving here tomorrow morning. Both of us"

It was true. She'd go to Aunt Muriel's and he'd apparate back to school. After having spent several days together they'd go separate ways. Again. And by the time she got back to Hogwarts...

Ginny grabbed her own glass firmly. She had to go through with this.

"Let's play a game"

He stared at her.

"A game?"

She dropped his gaze and pressed her lips together. What she was going to say almost hurt to just _think_ about...

"Tomorrow everything will go back to the way it's supposed to be, which means we've got nothing to lose" she said quietly. "I've been doing some thinking and I... I want to get to know you. Now"

"By playing a game?"

Ginny nodded silently, staring down at the golden liquid inside her glass. She longed for the burning sensation in her throat... Just like on the day when she'd first talked to him.

"Do you want to know the rules?"

She didn't dare to look at him, for she was afraid of how he'd react to her words. What he'd say or if he might even stand up and leave...

"Sure"

She looked up at him, surprised. Of course that's what she'd hoped for him to say, but she hadn't expected it. Had he really heard what she said, that she wanted to get to _know_ him? Was he really willing to open up?

They stared at each other for a short while before Ginny cleared her throat uncomfortably, looking away from him so she'd be able to concentrate while informing him of the game:

"It's quite simple, really... Ever heard of 'I've never'?"

Suddenly, Blaise began to smile as if he was enjoying some kind of private joke. He shook his head slowly.

"Ginny Weasley... I hadn't expected _you _to know how to play 'I've never'"

"Why not?" Ginny asked defiantly.

She didn't like the skepticism in his voice. Why would he consider her such an innocent and good girl? For some reason, she didn't want to be. And she didn't want him to think that she was.

"I've played it loads of times with the other girls in my year"

Blaise shrugged.

"You're just not the type... One would think you'd consider games like that pathetic"

"Who says I don't?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows at him. "But that doesn't stop me from wanting to play every now and then"

_I'm not always the good girl._

He laughed silently, glancing down at his Firewhiskey.

"Have it your way, Weasley"

She rolled her eyes at the way he used her last name. Only a week ago, it would be nothing but natural for him to do so. But now...

"Do I want to know how _you _know how to play?"

Blaise smirked slightly and leaned backwards in his chair.

"_Please_..." he said, imitating her voice from earlier. "Like you said yourself, I'm a slytherin. I've played 'I've never' so many times through the years that I've lost count"

_And here you complain about __**me **__having Firewhiskey before I'm out of age..._

"So you're in?"

Ginny looked expectantly at him, he couldn't back out now... She wouldn't let him. Blaise locked his gaze with hers, his face expression unreadable.

"You start"

She remained silent, wondering what he might expect her to say. She'd never played this game with a boy before, let alone a slytherin... But then she came to think of the advide Madison had once given her:

_Always start by finding out if the person you're playing against is planning to be honest with you or not._

"I've never lied while playing 'I've never'"

Blaise smiled before taking a small sip from his glass. Ginny looked at him seriously.

"How do I know you'll tell me the truth now?"

He raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Because this time I actually _chose _to play. If I had something to hide I could have just said no"

Ginny didn't say anything. He did have a point... Then, she took a sip from her own glass. Blaise laughed silently, shaking his head.

"I knew it..."

She rolled her eyes again, annoyed with his pleased face expression. They'd just started playing, but she already got the feeling that she might not know what she was getting herself into. Because he seemed to be good at this.

Perhaps too good.

"Your turn" she mumbled and it didn't take long before Blaise said, his voice dripping with humor:

"I've never taken someone I really despise to Hogsmeade"

Ginny glared at him, as he obviously waited for her to drink.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh I think you do" he said, voice low. "But I'll tell you something, I took Millicent Bulstrode back in fifth year so..."

"_What?!_"

Ginny had to cover her mouth with her hand to not laugh out loud and the grimaces Blaise made to show his disgust didn't exactly make it any easier...

"Why would you take _her_?!"

From what Ginny had seen and heard, Millicent Bulstrode was just as bad as Pansy and Daphne and she was everything but pretty...

"I lost a bet against Draco and Theo..." Blaise muttered, before taking a sip from his Firewhiskey.

Ginny grimaced and then copied his actions.

"Lucas McLaggen was a mistake..." she mumbled, avoiding eye contact with him.

She could feel Blaise looking at her, but he didn't say anything. She could never tell him _why _she'd taken McLaggen in the first place. That it was because she wanted to get back on him for kissing Daphne...

Because why would she want to do that, really?

Then, to break the tension and change the subject, she said:

"I've never wished I was put in a different house"

She waited. After what seemed like an eternity Blaise slowly raised his glass and swallowed some of the golden liquid, never dropping Ginny's gaze while doing so.

"What's the worst thing about being a slytherin?"

He was quiet for a short while, either pondering over his answer or debating with himself whether he should tell her or not. Eventually, he seemed to have made up his mind:

"People think they know exactly who you are and what you stand for, even though they've never even talked to you. I'd like to be in Ravenclaw for a day, and see what it's like when first years don't look horrified, turn around and walk away as soon as they see you coming"

Ginny didn't know how to respond to that.

It was one of the longest things she'd ever heard him say and it also gave her a new perspective of things. Having been a student at Hogwarts for the past six years she knew very well that the slytherins were considered mean or even dangerous by most other students but she'd never reflected upon how it actually affected _them. _And what it must feel like to always be considered an outsider, always being accused when something went wrong...

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, looking down. "I wish things were different..."

"But they're not"

His voice was somewhat cold. Hard. Ginny looked up at him, feeling almost afraid to meet his gaze. Afraid of what it might do to her. But before she had time to really reflect upon what the look in his eyes meant he told her:

"I've never stolen anything"

Ginny took a sip from her glass before asking him, her voice full of skepticism:

"Never?"

"Never"

Blaise looked right into her eyes and if he, against all odds, was lying he was the best liar GInny had ever met. He looked one hundred percent sincere. She furrowed.

"How come?"

"I don't know..." He shrugged. "I guess I always got the things I wanted, so I had no reason to"

_Except his parents' love and respect... _

One was dead and the other didn't seem to care very much about him. But then again, you could hardly _steal_ those things...

Blaise's next words interrupted her thoughts:

"What did you ever steal? Nothing too valuable, I'm sure..."

"No, not really" Ginny shook her head. "Mostly my brother's broomsticks. I used to break into the old shed next to our house before they'd woken up to practice some flying... They'd never let me join whenever they played"

Just like when she'd told him about the time she'd watched her parents dance after they'd had a fight, he looked at her intently. His eyes shined with curiosity, as if that tiny detail of her childhood was something really fascinating.

For some stupid reason, Ginny could feel herself blush under his stare and therefore muttered:

"Okay, my turn... I've never seen a person die"

She could tell from the look on Blaise's face that that was not what he'd expected her to say. He opened his mouth, closed it again and then shielded his face by looking down. She furrowed at first, but then came to think of his father. He was dead. How could she be so stupid?

"I'm sorry" she said quickly. "You don't have to answer that..."

"No it's..."

But he drifted off. Ginny waited for him to say that it was fine, like he usually did whenever something unpleasant happened around him. Whenever he felt the need to act strong and unbothered. But this time, he didn't seem to be able to. Because it simply wasn't fine, losing someone like he had.

Some sort of warmth spread through her as she realized that this time, Blaise Zabini had actually been honest with her. He'd let down some of his walls by showing that even he was vulnerable in this sort of situations. He drank.

As soon as he'd put the glass down he asked:

"I thought you were there that night when Sirius Black died?"

It was obvious that he wanted to change the subject and no longer be the center of attention. Ginny couldn't blame him.

"Yeah, I was... But I had my back facing him, Harry and Bellatrix. And when I turned back around he was already..."

Now she was the one who wasn't able to finish her sentence. She'd never forget the look on Harry's face. The sting in her heart when she realized that Sirius was gone. Forever. Blaise soon brought her back to reality.

"You don't have to answer that, either"

Ginny nodded her thanks and they both fell silent.

"I've never let a secret slip"

Without hesitating, she drank from her glass while Blaise watched her carefully.

"My own secrets count, right?"

He furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Ginny swallowed. Even though it had been five years and even though it sometimes felt as if it hadn't even happened, she avoided talking about Tom Riddle and his diary whenever she could help it. The bare thought of him, and the things he convinced her to do, made her feel sick and frightened.

But Blaise obviously had no idea what she was talking about, and so she knew that she had no choice. After all, she was the one who had suggested playing this game in the first place.

"Dumbledore was kind enough to keep it a secret, but V... I mean You-Know-Who didn't open the Chamber of Secrets on his own"

Blaise opened and closed his mouth several times and still looked as if he didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"Are you saying that..."

"That I opened the chamber? Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying" Ginny replied.

She sounded calm on her voice but her heart was pounding furiously inside her chest.

What if he'd hate her now? What if he wouldn't believe her when she said that Tom Riddle _made_ her do all of it?

While absentmindedly running her fingers over her glass of Firewhiskey she told him:

"Lucius Malfoy slipped Tom Riddle's diary into my cauldron at Flourish and Blotts before the school year started. And then I... I started writing in it, telling him all of my secrets without even realizing what I was doing"

She looked up at Blaise.

"You probably think I was really stupid to..."

"You were eleven years old" he interrupted her. "Anyone would have been fooled by You-Know-Who at that age. It's a miracle you even survived"

Of course, people had told Ginny all this before. And yet she'd never believed in it like she did now. Suddenly, she was one hundred per cent sure that Blaise was right. It was not her fault. Any of it. She was just a child when it happened.

"I would probably be dead now..." she said quietly. "... if it weren't for Harry"

Another silence. The mention of Harry's name didn't cause Blaise to flinch, grimace or even roll his eyes. And yet Ginny could tell that he didn't like it.

"So I know I can trust you then?" She smiled slightly. "You're good at keeping secrets?"

He smiled back.

"Yes. At least so I've heard"

Ginny concentrated hard, thinking about what to ask him next. She wanted to know if he was as hard and cold as he often seemed. If he could always handle whatever problem he had to face and if he never felt like he'd really messed up. If he had any real weaknesses.

"I've never done something, on purpose, that I really regret"

She focused on Blaise's face expression as she'd finished speaking. He grabbed his glass, brought it to his mouth and took a big sip. Did that mean that he'd done something really, _really _stupid? Something unforgivable?

"Please, enlighten me"

There was humor in Ginny's voice but she was also afraid. Did she really want to know what he might tell her? Would it change her opinion of him?

_You said that you wanted to get to know him. This is him granting your wish._

"Believe it or not, I regret being so selfish. I regret having pretended to care when I really didn't. There's a reason why Pansy used to be so... obsessed with me before Daphne came into the picture"

He looked almost sick as he spoke and anyone could tell that this was not something he was proud of. Ginny froze in her seat, unable to say anything. For a split second she felt... empty. Because she had a feeling what he was about to say.

_You chose to know this. _

"I spent a lot of time with her and lied about wanting her as my girlfriend back in sixth year, simply because I was bored. She was like... a toy to me. And once I realized that it was all wrong I was too proud to apologize, so I invited Daphne to Slughorn's Christmas Party to make Pansy realize that I wasn't interested"

Blaise voice was so low she had to lean slightly forward to make sure she didn't miss anything. After a short pause he continued:

"I used them both. And I really have no one but myself to blame for the way they're acting today. Towards you and everybody else"

Ginny couldn't bring herself to say anything. But he kept looking her, and his eyes told her that he wanted a reaction. Something. Anything.

She knew this shouldn't have come as a shock to her. Because of course she'd heard people talk. She'd heard them say that Blaise was every girl's dream and that he used them for his own pleasure. But hearing it from _him_ was different. After this she couldn't keep telling herself that it was all rumours.

How could Daphne and Pansy even be friends after all this? Surely they must have talked to each other about it at some point... And were they really _that _stupid?

_Are __**you **__that stupid?_

There was something about him that scared her. Maybe the two Slytherin girls had felt it, too. It seemed impossible to fully hate him, or even stay away for good.

His next words almost made her jump:

"So I guess I'll go next. I've never been in love"

Ginny looked up at him and for a moment she seemed to be falling into his dark eyes. Then she emptied her glass. He still had his fingers around his.

But he didn't bring it to his mouth.

**How do you make a time line haha**

It was now April the first. One would therefore name the current season "spring" and Ginny had expected the weather to get warmer and the sun to shine more often. But right now, it might as well be November. It was rainy, windy and above all really cold. She pulled her cloak closer around herself and did her best to hide her smile by burying her face in her scarf. For despite the bad weather, she couldn't help feeling happy when watching the scene in front of her.

Only a couple of meters away from Shell Cottage she, Blaise, Bill and Fleur were standing. They were all dressed warmly, prepared for travelling, and her brother and Blaise were now shaking hands. They both wore serious and somewhat uncomfortable looking face expressions, but there was no malice or hatred. It all made Ginny think of Dumbledore.

_He would have been so happy to see this._

But what would other people say, if they saw Blaise Zabini shaking hands with a Weasley? Ginny pushed the thought out of her mind just in time to hear Bill say:

"I must admit that I did the right thing, trusting Ginny. It's been... interesting having you here, Zabini"

"It's been interesting being here"

Ginny's heart skipped a beat as Blaise locked his gaze with hers for a split second, before continuing:

"And thank you. For everything"

Bill simply nodded but to Ginny's great surprise Fleur put her hand on Blaise's shoulder, smiling widely:

"It 'az been a pleasure. Take care of yourzelf"

"I will"

They all fell silent and Ginny and Blaise looked at each other again. She already knew that no words would be enough, so where to start? There were things she wanted to say, but there was no way she'd do it in front of her brother and sister-in-law. Just as that thought crossed Ginny's mind, Fleur cleared her throat and grabbed her husband's arm firmly.

"Well... We still 'ave zome thingz we 'ave to pack down before leaving"

This caused Bill to finally look away from Ginny and Blaise and the suspicious look on his face was replaced with a surprised and confused one as he asked his wife:

"We do? I thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong. Come on"

Ginny gave Fleur a brief smile before the latter practically dragged Bill back into the house. It was quite obvious who Ron had gotten this side of his personality from...

**Bill's point of view**

"Bill Weazley, step away from that window right now!" Fleur exclaimed angrily and, once again, grabbed her husband's arm and pulled in it. "Give them zome space for god's zake!"

She managed to make him move and forced him to sit down on one of the chairs standing by the kitchen table. However, he still tried his best to keep an eye on Ginny and Blaise through the window and muttered to himself:

"What? I have to make sure they're not doing anything they shouldn't..."

Fleur couldn't help herself; she laughed in disbelief while sitting down opposite her husband and placing her hand over his. She squeezed it gently as he turned to look at her. She smiled.

"Don't you remember what it waz like, being a teenager?"

"That's exactly my point" Bill muttered darkly. "Teenagers just... don't always think clear! Who knows what Zabini might convince her into doing..."

"Minutez ago you zaid that Ginny 'ad been right when zaying that he could be trusted!"

"Well, yeah! But he's still..."

But his wife's smile, and the sincere look of affection in her clear blue eyes, made it impossible for Bill to finish his sentence. Even now, after almost a year of marriage, her beauty still caught him off guard every single day. What had he done to deserve her?

"Bill..." she said, somehow making him feel perfectly calm again. "They are just zaying goodbye. Let them 'ave this moment. They deserve it"

**Blaise's point of view**

When Fleur had first convinced Bill to go back inside, Blaise had been relieved since that meant that he could talk to Ginny alone and be honest with her. But then again, was it possible to be honest when you didn't even know what you really wanted? And now that they were alone, he had no idea where to start...

"It's been nice having you here"

Nothing in her light brown eyes told him that she was lying or that there was something she was not telling him. It was all there, in that simple sentence. She really had enjoyed spending time with him, and the feeling was mutual.

"You saved my life"

They'd already discussed this, but now it struck him harder than ever before. Ginny Weasley, the bloodtraitor and gryffindor that he was supposed to hate and look down on, was the reason he was still alive. That his mother's husband hadn't finished him off. Ginny Weasley had taken him in, convinced her brother to let him stay and given him food and protection.

After all this, he practically owned Ginny Weasley everything. And yet there was _nothing_ he could give her.

"You saved mine first"

They were standing close. Too close. Again. Why did it always happen?

For some reason, Blaise felt like he was being watched and when turning his head to glance back at Shell Cottage he could see Fleur dragging her husband away from the window again. Feeling really uncomfortable, and to create some sort of distance between himself and Ginny, he mumbled:

"So... I guess I'll never be able to find this place again"

Ginny looked a bit surprised by his words but then just shook her head slowly.

"No... I guess not"

They both fell silent, thinking about today's earlier events:

_"Are you sure about this?" Blaise muttered, trying his best to hide the fact that he was feeling slightly scared._

_Until now, he'd never done or said anything that would make Bill and Fleur think that he didn't trust them. However, it was a completely different matter now that his brain and __**memory **__were involved..._

_Bill sighed yet again. _

_"How many times do I have to tell you, I do this at work at least once a week! People are really paranoid when it comes to their money at Gringotts these days. Whenever they've entered their vault accompanied by another witch or wizard they don't want that person to remember which number the vault had"_

_"Well, this time you're not only going to make me forget a __**number **__are you?" Blaise asked, not feeling even the slighest reassured by Ginny's brother's words. "This is a whole house, a location..."_

_"It works the same way, Zabini. Trust me"_

And luckily for Blaise, Bill hadn't given him a reason to regret his decision to come to Shell Cottage in the first place. He knew that as soon as he disapparated he wouldn't be able to find his way back here, but everything else was still there.

He remembered all his conversations with Ginny, the game of "I've never" they'd played the night before and the almost-kiss down by the beach... Though he had almost wished for the memory charm to make him forget _that_...

She interrupted his thoughts:

"I'll see you around"

He froze. She'd used those exact words, when he'd left her at the Hog's Head that afternoon, all those months ago. It seemed like a life time and yet only a few minutes had passed since. Back then it had just been empty words, but now they actually _meant _something. They involved both hope and fear. Hope that one day, things would change. And fear that they never would.

_I'll see you around._

It seemed that ever since yesterday, they both agreed on that it was better to keep a safe distance. And so they didn't hug, but simply said goodbye to each other. She turned around to head back inside and Blaise was happy that he didn't have to look into her eyes while disapparating. That would definitely have made it harder to stay focused...

But before she'd started walking back towards the house he remembered something, and said:

"Ginny"

She stopped and he silently prayed that she'd turn around. After what seemed like an eternity, she did. They both waited. Blaise swallowed.

"You said yesterday that you wish things were different"

She looked at him, nodding slightly. He took a deep breath. This was it. Admitting his weakness. Some sort of defeat.

"So do I"

**Please review! :)**


	22. Returns

**Returns**

**Author's note: I'm not very fond of this chapter myself, but I honestly don't know how I would change it so I'll post it anyway. Enjoy :)  
**

Blaise hadn't even been away for a whole week, and maybe it was nothing but his imagination speaking, but Hogwarts seemed to have become even gloomier and more depressed looking since he last saw it. Since he couldn't apparate within the grounds he had to walk almost a kilometer to reach the castle and when finally looking up at it he didn't find the sight of it even the slightest welcoming.

It was still early, but the dark grey sky with the rain that kept falling down could have fooled anyone into thinking that it was already about to get dark. Not a single student could be spotted on the grounds. Blaise knew that Easter was a time when many chose to spend the holidays at school, but this year was obviously different. He guessed that many students wanted to go home to see their families and spend time with them while there was still... well, time.

_And you? Who'd want to spend time with you? Not your mother, that's for sure..._

Blaise was happy to reach the oak front doors leading into the castle, since trying to open them took his mind off everything that had to do with the mess that he was bound to call his "family".

_Don't think about that. _

Just like the grounds, the Entrance Hall was completely deserted and Blaise had to admit that it was slightly intimidating, feeling as if you were the only person inside the castle. Hell, even a glimpse of the poltergeist Peeves would have made him happy...

Taking one last look around, he turned left and walked with quick steps down the stairs, heading for the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. However, he didn't reach very far before he spotted someone coming towards him from the other end of the dim-lit corridor. As soon as Blaise realized who it was he stopped abruptly, feeling his heart starting to pound somewhat faster than usual.

He was not _afraid _of Severus Snape but the events of the year before were still fresh in his mind. The man had _killed _another wizard, and that wizard was not just anyone... That ought to count for something. And considering what he'd turned this school into, one could only guess that Snape had lost some of his common sense...

"Zabini..."

Snape interrupted his thoughts when speaking up and he was now standing only centimeters away form Blaise, slowly crossing his arms.

"Out for a mid day stroll... are we?"

Blaise swallowed but somehow managed to keep his gaze locked with the Headmaster's. He was a slytherin. He was a seventh year. Hell, he was best friends with Draco Malfoy who Snape had done his best to_ help_ the previous year.

He had nothing to fear.

"No Headmaster, I just got back to school actually"

While they both stood there silent, Snape obviously pondering over his answer, the thoughts kept spinning through Blaise's mind. What was Snape up to, running around in the dungeons? Didn't he have more important things to take care of, now that he was head of the school, than sneaking around in the corridors interrogating students?

"And how come you decided to return today and not Sunday like most of your classmates?"

Even though Blaise should have expected that very question, it caught him completely off guard. Despite having helped Draco, Blaise didn't trust Snape one bit and telling him the truth definitely wasn't an option. Besides, what would _he_, a death eater who hired people like Amycus and Alecto Carrow, say if he knew that he'd spent several days with the Weasleys?

"I guess I just wanted to see my friends, sir"

_True. _Even though Tracey was still in France and Draco at Malfoy Manor...

Snape's dark eyes buried into his, giving Blaise the feeling that he could see everything. That he knew everything. Every place he'd ever been, every person he'd ever seen, every feeling he'd ever felt... Then, a terrifying thought hit him and he heard Draco's voice inside his head:

_Snape is really good at Legilimency, that's what he's been trying to teach me all summer..._

If all that was true, which is probably was, Blaise was done. Snape would be able to see everything and he had absolutely _nowhere_ to escape at the moment...

"Be careful, Zabini" The Headmaster's voice was low, serious. "I know you're blessed with common sense so use it"

Then, without another word and before Blaise had time to even think of what to say, he'd passed him by and disappeared down the corridor. Soon, a door slammed shut and Blaise knew that Snape had left the dungeons. Still, he wasn't able to move and for a short while he just stood there, staring at nothing in particular and feeling slightly numb from his latest encounter.

_Be careful, Zabini. I know you're blessed with common sense so use it._

What on earth did that even mean?

Thinking that he didn't want to risk running into another teacher, Slughorn for instance, he continued down the corridor and soon reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. But the thoughts of Severus Snape refused to leave his mind.

Come to think of it, this was the first time in months that Blaise had even _seen _him. Now that he didn't teach anymore, he seemed to spend most time up in his office. Dumbledore's office, where Ginny and her friends had tried to steal that sword... What would the old, white-bearded wizard say if he was still alive and found out about the current situation at his school?

_Why do you care?_

Blaise had never been a huge Dumbledore fan but he had never hated him, either. Surely he had sometimes gotten the feeling that Dumbledore favorised gryffindors, the poor and the weak but at least people had felt somewhat safe when he ran the school.

Now it was all chaos. And fear of being killed or losing someone you cared about.

He was happy to find the common room almost completely empty, apart from a couple of third years who sat close together in a corner, studying. They all eyed him curiously as he entered but Blaise ignored them and sat down in his favorite armchair, feeling his headache from a couple of days earlier return with full force.

He needed time to go through all this. He absentmindedly ran his fingers over the cut on his side, feeling it there under the fabric of his shirt. It had healed quickly and was almost like a scar now, soon to be gone. Just like everything that had happened to him this week.

What was she doing now?

"THANK GOD!"

Blaise had never heard Tracey roar like that before, and if he hadn't known her so well he probably would have shrunk in his seat. For she was now walking towards him, fists clenched by her sides. And she did not look happy. He gulped, standing up again.

Tracey stopped only when standing a couple of centimeters away from him, laughed in disbelief and held out her hands in exasperation, causing the group of third years to turn around in their seats once again.

"I don't even know where to begin!"

"How about you don't?" Blaise muttered but she interrupted him:

"Oh no, don't you _dare_ try to tell me to mind my own business this time! Do you have _any_ idea how worried I've been..."

But Blaise had stopped listening. Instead of paying attention to what sounded like a mother screaming at her child, he was surprised to find that he was actually _happy _to see Tracey acting this way. He'd never tell her, but knowing that she actually cared meant a lot. More than she probably knew.

"... and I've sent you at least 300 letters but I guess that it didn't cross your _brilliant_ mind to bring that stupid owl of yours to wherever you went..."

This time, Blaise interrupted her:

"Are you done?" he asked, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows at her.

Tracey opened her mouth, closed it again and then shook her head before hissing:

"Not even close"

"Well how about you give me a chance to explain myself..."

"OH PLEASE DO!"

She'd raised her voice again. The third years curious stares made Blaise feel extremely supervised and uncomfortable, not unlike this morning when Bill Weasley had spied on him and Ginny from the kitchen window at Shell Cottage.

Had that really happened this morning?

"Not here" he muttered under his breath, grabbing Tracey's arm. "Let's go somewhere quiet..."

But she pulled away.

"You are in no position to negotiate here, Blaise" she snapped. "Either you tell me everything now or..."

"Or what? It's not like you can live with not finding out"

He knew that he was right and judging from the angry glare she gave him she did, too. There was a long silence before Tracey finally snarled:

"Fine, we'll go somewhere else. But then I want to know _everything_, and if you leave _any_ details out I swear I'll..."

"I won't" Blaise promised, leading her out of the Slytherin common room.

Whether he wanted to admit or not, he needed a friend. He needed to actually _talk_ to and confess in someone who didn't automatically assume that all gryffindors were idiots.

He wanted someone to tell him what to do. No, he _needed _someone to tell him what to do.

And Tracey would listen. She wouldn't judge like Draco, Theo, Pansy and Daphne most likely would. Tracey would understand.

Right?

**How do you make a time line haha**

Thankfully, the astronomy tower was deserted. Since there were still two days left of the holidays no classes were held up here, but Blaise knew that he was not the only one who sometimes went here when feeling like he needed some alone time to think. Draco had been here countless of times, even though Blaise had never told him that he knew about it.

Now, Tracey closed the door behind them and turned around to face him. Blaise waited, feeling like it was best to let her speak first to not make her any angrier than necessary. She looked around the room, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Charming" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I didn't know you enjoyed Astronomy classes so much that you come here even when we don't have to"

"It's a great place to think" he mumbled. "It's easy to find peace here, to remain calm..."

"And you think I'll need that for whatever you're about to tell me?"

Their gazes locked and Blaise shrugged slightly, silently wondering whether this was all a big mistake. What if she'd react just as his other friends surely would? What if she'd consider him completely mental?

"I thought you'd be back from France on Sunday" he said, mostly to break the tension in the small, circular shaped room.

"Well, if you'd read any of my letters you'd know that my father received an owl from the Ministry saying that he had to be back before the weekend" Tracey replied dryly. "So we left early. I apparated here this morning, for some reason thinking that you might actually be here. And I was right"

Another silence. Blaise looked straight at her, hoping that she could somehow see how honest his next words were:

"If I'd received any of your letters I would have read them and sent you replies. But I left home in a hurry and I couldn't bring my owl to..."

He drifted off. This was it. He'd been about to say "Shell Cottage", but figuring that those words probably meant nothing to Tracey he'd stopped himself last minute. However, "Ginny Weasley's brother's house" probably didn't sound any better...

"Why would you leave in a hurry?" Tracey's voice was full of curiosity now. "Did something happen?"

He didn't want to, but he'd already brought her up here after having promised that he'd tell her the whole story. And he'd keep his promise, and leave nothing out, even if it meant showing her what he himself could barely stand to look at.

"You could say that" he said quietly, slowly starting to un-botton his shirt.

Tracey looked surprised.

"What are you..."

But she fell completely silent when Blaise had removed his shirt and moved slightly closer to her so she'd be able to see the long cut on his side properly. She gasped.

"Oh Merlin, that looks..."

"Disgusting, I know" Blaise said bitterly.

"I was going to say 'painful', but I guess your definition works just fine, too" Tracey said, absentmindedly stretching out her hand to touch his bare skin.

Blaise pulled away quickly.

"Don't touch it" he said. "It still hurts quite bad from time to time"

"Still?" Tracey repeated, staring at him. "When did this happen?"

"Four days ago"

They both fell silent, apparently at a loss of words, before Tracey pointed out:

"You should have Madam Pomfrey take a look at that..."

"No"

"Blaise, it looks really scary..."

"It's already been taken care of" he replied shortly, thinking of the potion he'd been given during his first night at Shell Cottage.

_They'd saved his life..._

He put his shirt back on and while he was buttoning it up Tracey asked, her voice low:

"What happened?"

Blaise looked away from her, backing a few steps again to create some distance between the two of them. Also, he didn't want her to see his face so clearly. If she did, he might give away signs of weakness.

"My mother's new fiancée" he finally said, knowing it'd be easier once the hardest part was over. "He heard me say that I thought they should call off the wedding. He went completely mad..."

"And did this?"

Tracey nodded towards his shirt and even though the fabric shielded the cut it was still fresh in their minds, hanging over them both like a dark cloud full of rain.

"Yes"

Tracey shook her head in disbelief.

"And your mother?"

"She just stood there"

He clenched his jaw, crossed his arms and looked out the window without really seeing anything. He had to stay strong, even now. He couldn't lose control.

"She just stood there"

He didn't know why he said it twice, but he didn't have time to dwell on the fact for very long before Tracey sighed and silently put her hand on his arm. He couldn't bring himself to pull away.

"Blaise..."

But he didn't want to listen to people saying that they felt sorry for him, or even pitied him. It didn't help. He soon continued:

"Anyway, I had to get out of there as soon as possible. Otherwise he probably would have killed me..."

"Why didn't you just come to my place? You could have written me a letter and I'd come home in an instant"

Tracey's voice sounded slightly accusing and she looked almost disappointed, as if he'd let her down when not confiding in her immediately.

"Yes, I do know that" Blaise replied calmly. "And I also know that you would have asked your parents to help out and that you'd want to go straight back there and..."

"Yeah, you're bloody right I would!" Tracey exclaimed angrily. "He may be your mother's future husband but he has no right to do that to you! What do you think would have happened if you hadn't managed to get out of there?"

Blaise swallowed, his voice hard as he told her:

"I already told you, I'd most likely be dead and apparently that wouldn't bother my mother the slightest"

Tracey's face expression changed in an instant. At his words she paled, her green eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth several times before starting:

"Blaise, you know I didn't mean... She loves you, I know she does..."

"There's no point discussing this, so I won't"

She pressed her lips together and it seemed like she badly wished to say something but forced herself not to. Eventually, she changed the subject:

"So if you didn't stay there, and if you didn't go to my place, where _did_ you go?"

The silence seemed to last forever. Blaise, still staring out the window, eventually muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"What was that?" Tracey asked, furrowing.

Blaise took a deep breath and looked up at her before saying, his voice almost defiant:

"Bill Weasley's"

Tracey blinked. Swallowed. Opened her mouth, closed it again. Then, sighing heavily, she asked:

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Oh no, because it'd be _such_ a funny joke" Blaise said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his friend. "Of course I'm serious!"

"Well..." Tracey said, obviously trying to find the right words. "I take it Ginny was there as well?"

Blaise nodded.

"She spent the holidays there"

"And you knew that? How?"

"I overheard a friend of hers telling Longbottom" Blaise muttered and, to stop Tracey from jumping to the wrong conclusions, added:

"And _yes_, I heard it by accident"

"So... Ginny Weasley and her brother nursed you back to health and let you stay with them until you were strong enough to apparate back to school?"

Blaise had to give his friend that she was good at putting two and two together, which made things a lot easier for him. He nodded again, thinking that there was no real point mentioning that Bill's french wife had also been there...

"Why didn't you just go to Malfoy's?"

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"His house is full of death eaters, it's their bloody head quarter! And when I lay there on the floor, Weasley's place literally just popped into my mind and I don't even know why..."

"Because you like her"

Blaise stopped speaking, feeling his heart starting to beat faster as he glared at his friend.

"I don't like..."

But now, Tracey even raised her voice and seemed determined to prove her point:

"Fine, then look me in the eye and tell me that nothing even _remotely_ romantic happened between the two of you while you were staying with them!"

Without knowing how or why, the almost-kiss down by the beach immediately popped into Blaise's mind. How close they'd been standing, how soft her lips had looked, her eyes...

"I told you, didn't I?"

Blaise thoughts were interrupted by Tracey's words. However, he was surprised that she didn't sound even the slightest triumphant and it didn't seem like she wished to tease him. Instead, there was a trace of fear and annoyance in her voice and she soon added:

"Open your eyes, Blaise! Those feelings won't go away just because you don't talk about them. Honestly, of all places you could have gone you chose _hers_, that ought to count for something. And frankly it seems impossible for you two to stay away from each other..."

"It doesn't matter"

Tracey seemed too taken aback by his three words to continue and Blaise didn't blame her. He knew his voice was really low and that it sounded... broken and empty. Because he was out of ideas and hope.

Tracey stared at him.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course it matters!"

"Really?"

He could almost feel his own gaze burning with anger and tiredness, as he realized the truth in his own words. It didn't matter that Tracey didn't consider Ginny scum, as long as the rest of his world did.

"If it does, then tell me what to do. Tell me how to get out of this"

_How to forget. How to always remember._

But Tracey just shook her head slowly, walking towards him to put her hand on his arm once more.

"You know it just doesn't work that way" she said softly. "Nobody else can help you this time. You simply have to choose, Blaise"

Between what? Friends? Family? Everything he'd been brought up to believe in?

How could he possibly do that?

**Ginny's point of view**

Ginny and the rest of her family sat in the kitchen at aunt Muriel's place, waiting for Bill and Fleur to arrive. Mrs Weasley had already placed the tasty looking cake with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED AND GEORGE" on the table and Ginny was confused, seeing as Bill had promised her that he'd return with Fleur as soon as he'd returned to Shell Cottage after having brought Ginny here with the help of Side-Along apparation. It had been almost half an hour now and she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

"They should be here by now"

She hadn't meant to speak those words out loud, since it was impossible to miss the worried glances that her parents already kept sending each other, but she couldn't help it. For a split second she wished that they were all back at the Burrow and had access to the clock with the many pointers, showing where each Weasley family member was at the moment. But then she remembered that they all pointed at "Mortal Peril" these days, so it wouldn't really have made any difference...

"Ginny, do you know what might have happened?"

Everybody's eyes turned to rest on Ginny at her father's question but she merely shook her head slowly, swallowing.

"No..."

Then, a certain thought hit her and her heart seemed to skip a beat. Was it possible, could it be, that Blaise had returned to Shell Cottage and that's what made it impossible for Bill and Fleur to leave? But no, it couldn't be. He wouldn't be able to find the location... But what if the memory charm went wrong?

Her thoughts were interrupted as something that looked like a bright light came soaring into the room, from nowhere in particular, and within seconds turned into a great wolf. Bill's Patronus had changed the night that he got bitten by Fenrir Greyback and this was the form Ginny knew it had taken. They all fell completely silent. The bright wolf opened its mouth to speak, Bill's voice filling the room:

"Fleur and I are fine, but we won't make it today. Something has come up. Don't worry mum, I will give you all more information soon. Happy birthday, Fred and George"

And then, the Patronus disappeared. For another few seconds, they all remained silent. Then, George burst out:

"Is that all?! No present? No card? No _song_?"

"This is not funny, George!" Mrs Weasley snapped, standing up and suddenly forgetting all about the twins' birthday. "What could have gone wrong? We should all go there now..."

But Mr Weasley stood up as well, grabbed his wife's arm and gently forced her to sit down again. Ginny was impressed to find that he managed to keep his voice perfectly calm when telling his wife:

"Molly, Bill is a grown up wizard. He told us to wait for him to get back to us, and so we will. You heard him yourself, he and Fleur are both all right"

Mrs Weasley looked like she wanted to oppose.

"But I... Well, he could..."

"Relax mum" Charlie said, patting her on the shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure we'll know everything by tomorrow morn..."

"When I was young, back in the golden days, the spoiled youth had to take care of their problems on their own!" Aunt Muriel had a talent for always choosing the wrong moment to enter a conversation. "And by doing that they learned that things don't always go the way we plan and that sometimes you simply have to..."

"How about some cake, everybody?" Fred interrupted her, grinning at Ginny before he cut himself a piece. "I'm starving!"

They ate, talked and smiled but it was impossible not to feel the tension that never seemed to leave the room. The only one who seemed completely oblivious to everything that was going on was aunt Muriel who, after her third piece of cake and fifth glass of Sherry, pointed out to Ginny:

"By the way Ginevra, what on _earth _have you done to your hair? It's far too long for my liking..."

But Ginny was barely listening, seeing as the thoughts kept spinning through her head. What could have gone wrong back at Shell Cottage and what was Bill keeping from them?

**How do you make a time line haha**

Even when lying in bed that night, several hours later, Ginny couldn't stop thinking about her brother and sister-in-law. She knew that she couldn't go back to Shell Cottage, because nobody in her family would ever agree on apparating with her, but she desperately wanted to.

Bill and Fleur had let her stay with them for almost a week, they'd given Blaise food and a place to stay. They'd even saved his life and therefore, in some ways, saved her... She owed them. But then again, Bill had said that they were all right. He had trusted her when she told him that Blaise wasn't dangerous and so she had to trust him now.

Eventually, her thoughts wandered off to Blaise. Now that he wasn't here she had time to go through everything that had happened during the past couple of days. What, exactly, had happened with Pansy and Daphne? And how many girls had he ever slept with? Just the two of them? Five? Ten? Twenty? Perhaps he used them all as some kind of pain relief...

Ginny buried her face in her hands, wondering why she spent time thinking about this in the first place.

**How do you make a time line haha**

It was a bit surprising that when entering the Entrance Hall, despite everything that Snape had manage to turn Hogwarts into, Ginny felt good. After having spent almost three days at aunt Muriel's place it was like a relief being here. Like being home. She hated even thinking about what it had been like at King's Cross a couple of hours earlier; her parents had both been there to wave her off and her mother had been crying. She had still not heard anything from Bill and Fleur. Or Ron.

Ginny herself waited for a letter from Bill, keeping her eyes open for his owl all the time. She'd kill for a sign that they were still okay and for some information about what had really happened...

But the annoyance with her brother momentarily disappeared when Neville spoke up, his voice trembling slightly:

"Ginny..."

And then, before she had time to even think or properly react to what was happening, Luna was in her arms.

_**Author's note: Happy New Year! And please review, it motivates me to keep writing! :)**_


	23. Luna's Story

**Luna's Story**

**Author's note: I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far, and I didn't mean for it to get this long haha. Anyway, I thought it was a good place to finish it so you'll just have to endure it ;)**

It only took Ginny a second to realize what was happening and then she hugged Luna back, feeling tears erupting in her eyes as they finally let go.

"Luna..." was all she managed to say, and then swallowed several times to be able to continue despite the great shock:

"Oh my god... You're here..."

Luna smiled widely and said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world:

"Of course I'm here Ginny, I'm so happy to see you"

"It's great to see you too! But where have you..."

But she drifted off and tried to melt into the background with the rest of the students that had arrived with the Hogwarts Express as Neville and Luna hugged each other. She wanted to give her two friends some private space. The look on Neville's face almost made Ginny want to cry; she'd never seen happiness and relief so clearly before. Luna's eyes twinkled as she looked up at him.

"Hello Neville, it's so nice to see you again" she said with that dreamy voice that Ginny had feared she'd never hear again. "You look slightly confused"

"No... Not confused" Neville said lamely, hugging her again. "I'm just... I'm so glad that you're all right"

It didn't take long before several other students, who'd read all about Luna's disappearance in the Daily Prophet, gathered around them and wanted to know where she'd been. Ginny rolled her eyes, thinking that if anyone had a right to be informed of what Luna had been up to during the past couple of months it was her and Neville. But no matter how curious she was, it'd have to wait until the three of them were alone... Therefore, she gently grabbed her friend's arm and mumbled in her ear:

"You'll tell us everything after dinner, right? We'll find some place quiet"

_She was okay. She was actually okay. _Ginny suddenly felt like she could fly. Like everything was possible again. And she wanted to tell Blaise...

_Hang on. Why would you want to tell __**him **__of all people? _

Luna interrupted her thoughts:

"That'll be great, Ginny, but now I'd really like some pudding. I'm starving"

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny and Neville sat in the common room, pretending to finish some homework when they were really waiting impatiently for all other students to go to bed. It was not until past eleven o' clock that Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown finally decided that they might as well giggle and discuss boys up in their dormitory, and left the common room.

As soon as they'd disappeared up the stairs Neville hurried to the portrait hole and opened it. A moment later, Luna climbed inside and looked around curiously. Ginny knew that Ravenclaw students were not allowed to be inside the Gryffindor tower but she figured that of all rules that were broken these days, this had to be the very least important one. Besides, they hadn't been able to come up with another place to go with the Carrows always keeping watch at night...

"This is a nice common room" Luna stated. "Very... red and warm"

The three of them sat down in armchairs in front of the crackling fire, Ginny and Neville completely silent as they obviously waited for their friend to start telling her story. However, Luna didn't seem to be in a hurry and kept looking around the common room with what appeared to be great interest. After Ginny and Neville had exchanged several confused glances Neville finally cleared his throat.

"So... what happened... that day in Hogsmeade?"

Even though Ginny was busy looking at Luna, she could see Neville's pained face expression from the corner of her eye. She knew that he still, in some ways, blamed himself for what had happened. After all, he and Luna had been in Hogsmeade together the day she disappeared...

"Some snatchers took me"

Ginny almost flinched as she realized how calm Luna sounded. As if being kidnapped was something completely normal that happened to all people on daily basis. She continued:

"I never heard their names, but they were really nasty..." Her eyes widened slightly as she spoke. "Anyway, I was held prisoner for almost two months with Mr Ollivander and the goblin Griphook..."

"Hang on..." Ginny said, holding up her hand to silence Luna. "Mr Ollivander, the wandmaker?"

"Of course" Luna said, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Really, Ginny, how many Mr Ollivanders are there?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Neville, who seemed to try his best to suffocate a laughter, before she muttered:

"Of course... So he's alive?"

"Very much indeed" Luna said, nodding importantly. "And Griphook actually isn't that bad once you get to know him. I used to be quite afraid of him when he took me to my vault at Gringotts..."

"Why would Griphook be held prisoner?" Neville asked curiously, furrowing.

"I have no idea" Luna answered. "Mr Ollivander and I tried to ask him several times, but he didn't seem too keen on answering. Perhaps he didn't even know himself"

"Well, same goes for Ollivander..." Ginny mumbled and Luna and Neville both turned to look at her. "I mean, they took you because of what your dad had been writing in The Quibbler, right?"

"Right" Luna agreed.

"But why would they take Ollivander? I mean, what's he ever done..."

Ginny drifted off, without really knowing why. She was quite sure that her friends knew what she was trying to say, anyway. There was a short silence before Luna told them:

"Mr Ollivander had been there much longer than I had. He seemed really weak and tired in the end. And no wonder, he must be getting really old..."

"And he had no idea why he was there, either?" Neville asked and Luna looked down at her hands, her voice nothing but a mere whisper as she said:

"He told me things... Said that You-know-who had used him and tortured him..."

The room fell completely silent again and all Ginny could hear was her own sharp intake of breath. It was common knowledge that "tortured" in the wizarding world usually meant that someone had used the Cruciatus curse, and when it was performed by Voldemort himself...

"Why?" she whispered. "What did he want with Ollivander?"

"There was something about a wand..." Luna started, furrowing as if she was trying to remember something that had happened a really long time ago.

Ginny didn't blame her. Who wouldn't do anything to forget the things that Luna had probably just been through?

"He didn't give me any details, said it was better for me not to know. But You-know-who was angry with him, so angry he might have killed him. But then Ollivander told him some valuable piece of information, something that would help You-know-who in the battle against Har..."

"OLLIVANDER DID THAT?" Neville exclaimed loudly and Ginny hushed him, rolling her eyes.

"Be quiet Neville, do you want the whole Gryffindor tower to wake up?" she snapped and he looked down, blushing slightly.

"Sorry..." he muttered. "But Ollivander is on our side, isn't he? Why would he help You-know-who win against Harry?"

"Well, it was either that or being killed" Luna stated, once again as if the answer to Neville's question was obvious. "Mr Ollivander had no choice"

There was another silence. There were so many things Ginny wanted to ask, and yet she had no idea where to begin. She could see on Neville's face that he felt the same way. But they were probably both afraid of the same thing; asking Luna something that would make her remember things she desperately wanted to forget.

What if she'd had to witness torture or even killings? Would she manage to tell them about _that_?

Luckily, their friend soon continued even though neither Ginny nor Neville had said a word:

"They left us alone most of the time. Nothing remarkable didn't really happen until two days ago when we were being let out by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dobby"

Ginny's heart seemed to stop beating. Neville opened his mouth, closed it again and then managed to utter:

"You... You saw Harry?"

"Of course" Luna said, and before Ginny had time to ask she added:

"They were all fine. A bit thin perhaps, but fine. Except for that horrible Stinging Jinx Hermione had put on Harry's face..."

"What?!" Ginny and Neville said at the same time, now completely forgetting about the fact that it was late at night and that they were in the common room. "What are you talking about?!"

Ginny felt more confused than she had in months. Why would Hermione put a jinx on Harry?

Luna sighed slightly and then spent the next twenty minutes explaining exactly what had happened. After she'd finished there was another silence, much longer than the previous ones, before Neville asked, his voice very low:

"So... Dobby the House-elf apparated to Shell Cottage with you and Mr Ollivander and then came back to get Harry, Ron, Hermione and the goblin?"

Luna nodded simply. Ginny was still too shocked to speak. But at least, this gave her answer to a lot of questions. This was the reason why Bill and Fleur hadn't made it to Fred and George's birthday party. As soon as Ginny and Blaise had left, new guests had arrived...

She froze.

What if they'd decided to leave Friday afternoon instead of Friday morning? What if Harry, Ron and Hermione had found her there with Blaise? How could she possibly have explained all that to them? To Harry?

"So now they're all at Shell Cottage?" Ginny asked, without taking her eyes off the crackling fire in the mantelpiece.

She didn't recognize her own voice. _They were all right. _After all this time, without any letters, she finally knew. Despite having come face to face with the most dangerous Death eaters like Bellatrix Lestrange, they were all alive and they hadn't been captured. Yet.

"Yes" Luna said, interrupting her thoughts. "Harry was really upset to bury Dobby, I think they were close friends..."

"Yeah" Ginny said thickly, feeling really sorry for the elf. "Yeah, they were. He was great"

Luna nodded slightly, before continuing:

"It was a shame that he died before anyone had time to ask him how he'd been able to find us. Perhaps he was spying on the snatchers who caught Harry, Ron and Hermione..."

"But where did all this happen?" Neville asked carefully, obviously still afraid to say something that might hurt or upset Luna. "Where did the snatchers take you?"

Luna raised her eyebrows in surprise, as if she'd just woken up from a very long dream.

"Didn't I tell you?" she asked, turning to look at Ginny as well. "Malfoy Manor, of course. Did you know that it's located in Wiltshire? Beautiful place... It seems to be some sort of headquarter of the Death Eaters..."

She said something else, something that involved the words "That's why all the Malfoys were there". But Ginny had stopped listening completely, unable to move and unable to think. It was as if someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water over her head and she could feel the chilliness entering her skin, her blood...

It was their headquarter all right. Blaise had told her that...

And then, realization hit her in a more unpleasant way than it ever had before. Like a knife it cut through her body, heart and soul and forced its message onto her no matter how much she tried to shut it out.

Blaise was Malfoy's best friend. He knew. He must have known all along.

He and Ginny had talked about it. He'd ever comforted her, held her in his arms and told her that they simply had to learn to live with the pain.

Could he really live with lying to her?

He'd stayed with her for almost a week. And he'd never said a word about knowing where Luna was.

_Why?_

Ginny didn't know. All she knew was that something had broken inside of her. Something that never, never could be fixed. She swallowed, silently hoping that Luna and Neville couldn't see the way her hands were shaking.

_Betrayal._

"Ginny, are you okay?"

_No I'm not. Not this time. _

Luna put her hand on her friend's arm, but Ginny pulled away out of pure instinct. Then, as she saw Luna's confused and somewhat hurt face expression, she forced herself to smile and whispered:

"Yes, of course. I'm... I'm just so happy that you're okay, Luna"

**How do you make a time line haha**

"Ginny... Is something wrong?"

Ginny stopped walking down the corridor, turning her head to look at Madison and raising her eyebrows in what she hoped looked like surprise.

"What?" she asked. "No, of course not! Why do you ask?"

Madison shrugged slightly and while they continued their walking she mumbled:

"It's just that you... I mean, one would expect you to be really happy now that Luna is back but you almost seem even more depressed than before..."

"No I don't!" Ginny said defiantly, determined to prove her friend wrong. "And I couldn't be happier about Luna's return, I swear!"

Well, at least _that_ part was true... The only problem was what Luna had told her as soon as she got back to Hogwarts and what her words had made Ginny realize... Madison interrupted her thoughts:

"Really? Then why have you barely said a word to me all day? Why did Mc Gonagall have to tell you at least ten times to actually pay attention in Transfiguration today, since your mind was obviously somewhere else?"

Ginny sighed heavily, stopping again. She had to convince Madison that she was wrong; others reminding her of _why_ it hurt would only make it hurt even more... She locked her gaze with her friend's.

"I was just tired. I'm telling you Madison, _nothing_ is going on!"

Madison glared back at her and Ginny suddenly noticed that she'd crossed her arms in a defiant sort of way. Perhaps to show that she wouldn't give up that easily.

"I don't believe you"

Ginny dropped her gaze, pressing her lips together while trying to hide her frustration. This was all bad enough already, why did Madison have to make it worse by asking so many bloody questions?

"Well, I'm afraid that isn't my problem" she finally said, voice slightly cold.

Then, she started walking again and it didn't take long before Madison followed and caught up with her, not speaking another word.

As a matter of fact, Ginny actually _did_ need someone to talk to. She wanted someone else's advice and opinion. But she also knew that in this particular case, that was impossible. Madison couldn't possibly help her without having been told the whole story and that would take a while, to say the least.

Besides, she _couldn't _tell her friend that she'd spent almost the entire Easter holidays with Blaise Zabini and that he'd actually stayed with her, Bill and Fleur. She couldn't tell her that they'd had breakfast together, that she'd borrowed him _Alice in Wonderland_ and that she'd wanted to kiss him down by the beach. Dancing in the Room of Requirement was one thing, but all this was way worse.

And above all, she couldn't bring herself to admit to Madison that she'd been foolish and naive enough to actually trust him. To let him in. That she'd really believed that the two of them were making progress...

Her thoughts were interrupted, and her heart seemed to stop beating, the second she spotted two people walking down the corridor from the opposite direction. It was him, she could tell even though he was still several meters away from her. He was accompanied by Malfoy and as soon as they both spotted her and Madison they stopped, staring at them in silence. Apparently, even Malfoy couldn't bring himself to make a mean remark this time. Instead, his gaze landed on Blaise.

Ginny's heart seemed to start beating again the moment she met his gaze. She'd looked into those eyes so many times now. They'd made her feel every single feeling a human being could possibly feel. They reminded her of everything the two of them had been through.

She thought of the Hog's Head. His words "You look beautiful tonight, Weasley" after Slughorn's Christmas party. Godric's Hollow. The Room of Requirement...

And it hurt. When looking into his eyes, seeing every single memory reflect in them, it hurt more than ever.

Perhaps it was nothing but a pure defense mechanism that caused Ginny to pull out her wand. It was almost as if it was her hurt feelings alone who took several quick steps towards the two slytherins and pressed it against Blaise's throat.

The reaction was immediate. Even though Madison seemed too flabbergasted to speak Ginny could hear her gasping and Malfoy exclaimed:

"Hey! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Weasley? Lower your wand..."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Ginny roared at him, surprised by the strength in her own voice.

But she also knew that she was right. This time, Draco Malfoy would be the watcher rather than Blaise himself. This time, he wouldn't say a word.

And that she did this in front of him and Madison, that she was losing all sense of control, suddenly didn't seem to matter the slightest. All that mattered was that she got to speak her mind and get it all out. Confront Blaise.

Ginny didn't drop his gaze and whilst his face expression didn't show any sign of fear or worry, one couldn't say the say the same about his eyes. There was something there, something strong, and it was not good. But what really caught Ginny off guard was the fact that he didn't seem even the slightest confused or surprised.

And then it her.

He knew what this was about. He knew exactly why she was mad at him.

Which meant that she was right.

"You obviously know why I'm doing this so I'll jump straight to it" Ginny hissed, scared to death of his answer to her next question. "You knew all along, didn't you?"

There was a short silence and all Ginny could hear was her own rapid breaths, and all he could see was the pain in his eyes. Then, his lips parted...

"Yes"

Ginny could see from the corner of her eye how Malfoy looked from her to Blaise as if watching a very exciting ping-pong game. Luckily, he still had enough sense to shut up.

Never before in her life had Ginny wished so much for herself to be better at hiding her feelings. Hearing him say it, actually _admitting _it out loud, was worse than everything. Way worse. And crying simply wasn't an option. She swallowed.

_Don't drop his gaze. Don't show any weakness._

"She is one of my best friends" she whispered, noticing how her wand still pressed against his throat was trembling. "And you knew that. If you'd just told me where she was I could have saved her earlier..."

Now, some sort of realization fell upon Malfoy's face. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, other than that he now knew what this was all about.

"No, you couldn't" There was a hint of annoyance in Blaise's voice. "You would only have gotten yourself killed..."

"WELL THAT WAS NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE, WAS IT?"

Her words echoed through the almost empty corridor and it somehow made them even stronger. More real. But Blaise didn't flinch. He just stared right back at her. Ginny still refused to lower her wand.

"Ginny..."

It was the first time Madison spoke since the slytherins arrived and her voice sounded weak and shocked.

"Ginny, we should just get out of here before a teacher shows up..."

But Ginny snapped at her, without taking her eyes off Blaise:

"You too, Madison: Stay. Out. Of. This"

Perhaps nobody else understood, but she was used to that by now. She simply had to do this, before the pain and frustration threatened to make her lose her mind completely. If she hadn't already...

"I trusted you"

Her voice was low. Empty. Trembling.

"I let you stay with my family. I told you things I've hardly ever told anyone..."

She thought of Tom Riddle's diary. That had always been one of her biggest secrets, and she'd told him about it. She continued:

"And against my better judgement I kept telling myself again and again that you were different. Better. But I obviously couldn't have been more wrong"

She suddenly heard Ron, Harry and Hermione's voices inside her head:

_One can __**never **__trust slytherins._

Maybe they were right. Snakes could never be trusted. Ever. Because as soon as you turned your back on them...

Ginny added, her voice nothing but a mere hiss:

"At least you were telling the truth when you said you're good at keeping secrets. Too good, perhaps. You're a coward"

It was common knowledge at Hogwarts that "coward" was one of the worst things you could call a gryffindor but judging from Malfoy's face expression it wasn't very popular amongst slyhterins, either. However, he and Blaise both remained silent and a second later steps could be heard from somewhere around the corner, getting closer and closer...

The sound seemed to make Madison able to speak up once again:

"Ginny come on, let's go. You don't want to be caught here... doing that"

Face pale, she nodded towards Blaise's throat, which now had a small red mark from the pressure of Ginny's wand. Ginny, who knew somewhere inside that her friend was right and was only trying to help her, finally lowered her wand.

Being caught threatening another student (even if the student in question really deserved it) would most likely give her detention and that was the last thing she needed today...

She looked into Blaise's eyes again. Why did he still look so calm and... unbothered? Without really knowing why, she wanted for him to feel something. She wanted to watch him hurt the way she did.

"Ginny, come on..." Madison started.

And so Ginny slapped him in the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek where her hand had hit his bare skin. Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd actually done, but she did not regret it.

And then, she allowed Madison to drag her away from the scene.

"Nothing wrong, huh?" she muttered under breath as soon as Blaise and Draco were out of earshot. "Worst lie ever, Ginny Weasley"

She did not let go of Ginny's arm, almost if she were afraid that her friend would run straight back to the slytherins if she could.

But Ginny was done with Blaise Zabini. Completely done.

**Blaise's point of view**

Blaise was lucky. A couple of hours later Draco still hadn't said a word about what had happened between him and Ginny in the corridor. Perhaps he realized that there was no point trying to get something out of his friend in broad daylight when they were constantly surrounded by other students.

This gave Blaise some extra time to think about what to tell his friend and what he should leave out. But no matter how hard he tried, everything he thought of telling Draco sounded plain... _stupid_ whenever he imagined it.

_"I don't know why I apparated to Ginny Weasley's brother's house, it sort of just happened!"_

Or

_"She's actually really nice, funny, smart and great company once you get to know her"_

Yeah, the red mark on his cheek proved that all right...

She'd slapped him in the face.

He'd always known that she had a hot temper and that she was strong, but _this_? Blaise had never been slapped in the face by a girl before, other than by his mother when he'd once pointed out to her that the whole wizarding world knew who she was simply because of how many husbands she'd had.

Did he know Ginny Weasley at all?

However, he knew it was merely naive to hope for Draco not to bring the matter up as soon as the two of them were alone, and he turned out to be right. Later that night, as soon as Theo had finally decided to go upstairs and he and Blaise were the only students left in the common room, Draco burst out:

"What's the thing about being slapped in the face by Gryffindor girls?"

"You weren't slapped, you were _hit_" Blaise corrected him quietly.

He hadn't been there that day back in third year when Draco had crossed a line and Hermione Granger had lost her temper. But he didn't need to, since Crabbe and Goyle hadn't managed to keep their mouths shut and so basically all slytherins in seventh year knew about it. He ignored the strange look that Draco now gave him.

"Whatever" he said. "Why did the Weasley girl say that she'd let you stay with her family?"

The room fell completely silent, the only sound now coming from the crackling fire. Blaise sat on the couch, staring into the flames, as he didn't want to meet his friend's gaze. If telling Tracey was hard, telling Draco was a hundred times harder.

Because Draco was prejudiced. Naive. And in some ways scared of things he didn't know anything about. Just like Blaise himself had been. Before he met her.

And this was where he had to make a decision: tell Draco the truth or lie about it all?

If he'd lie the truth, or at least some parts of it, would come out eventually. And if he didn't dare to tell Draco, his best friend, how could he possibly grab the courage to tell somebody else?

_Draco always trusted you._

That was also true. As far as Blaise knew, he was the only person alive, perhaps apart from his mother, who Draco had fully confided in. Blaise knew that his friend had spent last year almost wanting to die due to all pressure, that he'd been branded with the Dark Mark against his will and that he'd been trying so hard to live up to his father's expectations ever since he was a child.

Didn't Draco _deserve_ to know this, which was all _nothing_ at all in comparison?

He did. And still...

"Because it's true" He was still staring into the crackling fire; watching the flames grow bigger and smaller again and again. "I did stay with her and her brother. And his wife"

"Wh... When, during the holidays?"

Blaise nodded.

"Why would you do that? Why not just..."

"Because there was nowhere else to go, okay?"

Blaise found himself surprised by the strength in his voice and that he'd actually raised it slightly. But he was so tired by now. Tired and _sick_ of being questioned. Why did people always have to interfere with _everything_ he did with his life?

Draco was quiet. Blaise could see from the corner of his eye how his friend opened and closed his mouth several times, but he was apparently unable to come up with anything to say concerning the whole Ginny Weasley-matter.

And Blaise was glad. Because he had no idea what else he could explain. He hadn't said much, but there were still no words left. He couldn't explain how he enjoyed her company, how he felt safe whenever she was around. He couldn't put words to how she managed to make him smile when nobody else did, that what he really wanted was to just stay close to her...

_Why? Of __**all **__girls at Hogwarts... Idiot. _

"Why did you have to leave in the first place? Couldn't you just have stayed at home?"

"No, I couldn't"

Blaise's reply came quick this time. At least _this_ was something he was completely sure of. Staying there would have meant death, and despite everything he actually wanted to stay alive...

"Why not?"

There it was again. The questioning. Perhaps Blaise was just too tired. Too exhausted to make his brain function properly. Because every little question Draco posed, made him want to get up, scream and throw something, hard. The frustration just wouldn't go away.

"Because my mother's fiancée is completely mental, I thought I'd told you that?"

Draco nodded slowly.

"You did, what's he done..."

But Blaise interrupted him, feeling like he just wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible. He pointed at his side, telling his friend:

"He hit me with a curse and it was bleeding a lot, so I had to get out of there. I got a potion by the Weasleys that meant a great deal in the healing process"

This time, to Blaise's surprise, Draco didn't seem to bother the slightest about the Weasley-part. Instead, he somehow forced Blaise to meet his gaze for the first time and then exclaimed:

"Your mother's _fiancée _did that to you?"

There it was again. Disbelief. It was almost as bad as the questions. Perhaps because Blaise himself wasn't the slightest surprised by any of it. Or at least so he kept telling himself...

"Is he completely mental, he could have killed you!"

"Oh really?" Blaise snarled sarcastically, thinking about the almost unbearable pain that curse had brought with it. "I had no idea"

He thought of how scared he'd actually been. And he thought of how Ginny, holding his hand, had been the only person who actually made him truly believe that everything was going to be all right.

Now he'd ruined everything.

"But..." Draco started, holding out his hands in exasperation. "Your mother can't _marry_ that bloke!"

"Of course she can"

"But she wouldn't"

Draco shook his head slowly, as if to make his point even clearer. In the dim light coming from the fire and the torches on the walls Blaise could make out the dark circles under his friend's eyes. They never seemed to fade.

"She wouldn't marry someone who's obviously _dangerous_..."

"She knows what he did" Blaise said, his voice hard. "And she hasn't called off the wedding. So yes, she would"

Another silence fell between the two of them. Blaise wanted to go to bed, but Draco obviously wasn't done with his interrogation yet and he wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyway...

"Then you have to stop her! Try talking her into that it's..."

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY!"

Had Draco been anybody else, he probably would have flinched at the strength in Blaise's voice. But by now, he obviously recognized the frustration in his friend's eyes and it didn't scare him off.

"So you're not even going to try?" Draco asked, obviously finding it hard to hide an annoyed snort. "You're going to just let her marry a psychopath who abuses you and who might also start hurting _her_..."

"Oh that's clever coming from you, how many times did you stand up to your father?" Blaise was so angry his hands were shaking and the worst part was that he still didn't know exactly _why_. "Did you try to stop _him_ from allowing You-know-who to brand you with the Dark Mark?"

Draco stood up so quickly the small table standing in front of the common room couch was about to turn over. Then, he turned around to face his friend again and locked his grey eyes with Blaise's dark ones. Anyone could tell that he was furious, and at that moment Blaise knew that something had broken between the two of them.

Something had changed.

"Go to hell, Zabini" Draco hissed, and then he left the common room without another word.

For a moment Blaise felt too numb to even move but then, as his feelings caught up with him, he stood up and growled in frustration before he grabbed a Potions book that someone had left behind and threw it right into the wall. Unfortunately, it didn't break like the vase he'd thrown a couple of weeks ago had, but it helped to take out his frustration on something. Anything.

Because Draco had hit a weak spot, when putting words to what Blaise himself had forced himself not to think about ever since he left home that night almost a week ago.

_"You're going to just let her marry a psychopath who abuses you and who might also start hurting __**her**__..." _

That was what he was really afraid of. That Blaise himself was being hurt by that man was bad, but not that bad. However, if he laid his hands on _her_...

He did care. Despite what he made it sound like and despite what he wanted to believe, he did care. His mother might seem cold and unbothered on the ouside, but Blaise knew how fragile she really was. How broken she'd looked on those few days when she'd still mourned his father...

What if he hadn't left for school then? What if he'd stayed at home and tried to help her through it all? Maybe it was, in fact, _his _fault that things had turned for the worst?

He glanced around the common room again, looking for something else to throw or hex or even curse. Perhaps this, throwing things whenever he was really mad, was becoming some sort of awful habit...

He sat down again, cursing in both English and Italian under his breath. There was no way he'd go back to the common room before he could be sure of that Draco had fallen asleep.

Blaise closed his eyes, thinking that he needed just a second's rest to calm down... And then, the portrait hole swung open and he heard footsteps. Blaise opened his eyes again, squinting to see who the newcomer was. Soon, the lights coming from the fire and the torches lit up all her features.

Daphne.

It didn't take her long to spot him and Blaise watched in silence as she drew closer and sat down beside him.

"Hello" she said, sounding way too happy and pleased for his liking. "What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep" Blaise said shortly, which was partly true.

He didn't bother asking her what she did up at this hour, since he really couldn't care less at the moment. But that didn't stop Daphne from telling him:

"I was patrolling tonight. Pansy asked me to cover for her since she had to finish that _stupid_ essay Mc Gonagall has assigned us for tomorrow"

Blaise felt like pointing out that Pansy herself was probably way more stupid than that essay, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't need any more fights today. No more frustration.

He was just about to stand up and leave, when Daphne silently took his hand. Blaise froze, staring at their intertwined hands before starting:

"Daphne..."

"Blaise, just be quiet for a moment, will you?"

She was even closer than before, her face only millimeters from his. He could feel her warm breath on his face, like a warning for trouble. And somewhere inside he knew, that it wouldn't matter whether he told her to leave him alone. She wouldn't listen.

Her voice was low and almost desperate as she whispered in his ear:

"I want you. I've always wanted you. So just... drop everything that's bothering you for a minute and relax"

Now, her body was practically pressed against his and before he had time to properly react she kissed him. Out of pure instinct, he pulled away. Daphne sighed loudly, but she was not moving away from him. Apparently she would not give up that easily.

"What? Honestly Blaise, what is the problem?"

_That I don't want this. That I'm not interested in you, never have been and never will be._

"Well?" urged Daphne after only a split second's silence.

Anyone could tell how impatient she was.

Blaise met her gaze for the first time, and opened his mouth to tell her that he was tired and wanted to go to bed. And suddenly, he came to think of Ginny again.

Ginny smiling, laughing, describing small details of her life that he'd never known. Ginny making him feel like he was a part of something else. Something important. Something more.

But then, Ginny hissing that she trusted him. Ginny slapping his face, walking away from him, her eyes full of hatred...

It was all over.

So what was the point?

Daphne interrupted his thoughts by pressing her lips against his again and with the image of Ginny's hurt face expression in mind, Blaise opened his mouth to give her full access to it.

_There's no point. There's no point. There's no point. _

He kissed her back. It didn't take long before she started unbuttoning his shirt and this time, he let her.

_**Review Review Review!**_


	24. Hope and Regrets

**Hope and Regrets**

_"Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right  
Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I'm right  
Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear"_

_Of Monsters And Men- Little Talks_

Ginny hadn't asked Madison to stay with her in the common room when everybody else went to bed that night, but her friend still seemed determined to find out what had caused Ginny's outburst earlier that day. Why she'd slapped Blaise Zabini in the face and called him a coward. She still didn't regret any of it but she was surprised to know that she wasn't feeling even the slightest happier than she had before she'd confronted him.

On the opposite, she felt even worse. Because she knew for sure that after this, it'd be over forever. He'd never want to speak to her again and even though she kept telling herself that that's what she really wanted the thought made her feel terrible. And almost sick.

"Whatever it is that he's done..."

Madison's words brought her back to reality but Ginny interrupted her before she had time to finish.

"Don't" she whispered, avoiding her friend's curious gaze. "Don't jump to any conclusions when you don't know the whole story"

Why had he lied to her?

"Then tell me the whole story!" Madison sounded impatient now and rolled her eyes. "Ginny, I'm muggleborn! Do you honestly think that I_ care _about this stupid dispute that has been going between gryffindors and slytherins for the past hundreds of years?"

Ginny stared at her friend, surprised. Of course she knew that Madison was muggleborn and that she hadn't known anything about the wizarding world until her eleventh birthday, but still...

"I thought... I mean you've heard the rumours..." she started but Madison snorted loudly.

"Yes, and I've also heard the rumours about muggles and muggleborns. It's all rubbish and I know that it's better to just ignore it!"

When hearing Madison's words, Ginny felt like a really heavy stone was lifted off her chest. She could breathe again. It had seemed so at times, but she wasn't the only one who felt like it was time to leave the old prejudices behind. Her friend was on her side and she desperately wished that she could tell her how much that meant.

And so Ginny began to tell her why she was angry with Blaise and once she'd started speaking, it seemed impossible to stop. The words escaped her mouth one by one and Madison listened carefully, never interrupting to disagree or ask questions. When she'd finished they were both quiet for a short while, before Madison finally pointed out:

"That man his mother's planning to marry sounds mental"

Ginny nodded slightly, feeling the anger grow inside of her at the bare thought of him and the pain he'd caused Blaise. But he was also the reason why she'd gotten to spent almost a week with him...

"Yeah... I think he is" she said quietly and they both fell silent again.

"But even if Malfoy's house was full of Death Eaters..." Madison started and Ginny met her friend's gaze, wondering what she was trying to say. "... and his friend Tracey was in France... there still must have been _some _other place he could have gone"

_I wouldn't be here if I had a choice. _That's what he'd said.

"I don't know..."

"And yet he chose to go to you" Madison interrupted her firmly and then, to Ginny's great surprise, she gave her a small smile. "You know that that has to mean _something_!"

Ginny didn't reply, for she was lost in her own thoughts again. Over and over the scene played in her mind. How she'd pressed her wand against his throat, screamed at him, slapped him, walked away before he had time to defend himself.

"Whatever that once meant..." she started, swallowing twice before she was able to continue. "... it means nothing now. I've ruined all of it"

Madison shook her head slowly, changing position in her armchair to be able to fully face Ginny.

"It doesn't have to be over! Not if you decide to forgive him"

"I don't know if I can" Ginny said earnestly, knowing that that was the truth. "I mean, even if I wanted to... He betrayed me. He knew how much I worried about Luna and if he'd just told me where she was..."

"Ginny, whether you want to admit it or not Zabini was right earlier today"

Madison didn't sound the slightest afraid or nervous to tell Ginny this, and she furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Her friend sighed.

"I know that you're a really talented witch, with your Bat-Bogey Hexes and everything..."

Ginny couldn't help smiling. That seemed like a part of a different life. An old and easier one. Madison continued:

"But that wouldn't have helped much if you'd gone to Malfoy Manor. They would have put you next to Luna in that cell. Or worse..."

She didn't seem to able to finish her sentence, but Ginny knew what she was trying to say. However, she still felt a strong need to object:

"But that had nothing to do with Blaise!" she exclaimed, holding out her hands in exasperation. "He should have just told me the truth and..."

"Don't you understand?!" Madison raised her voice and Ginny had to hush her, thinking that it was getting late and that most students were probably asleep up in their dormitories. "He was trying to _help _you! He didn't want you to get caught or killed and that means that he obviously cares, a lot!"

Each of her friend's words was like a whiplash to Ginny, a new way to look at things that she hadn't really considered before. She was too flabbergasted to speak but luckily, Madison took care of the matter:

"That doesn't sound much like betrayal to me"

**Blaise's point of view**

As soon as Blaise woke up the next morning, refusing to open his eyes, last night's events came back to him with an unpleasant thump. As usual, the curtains were shielding his bed from the rest of the room so he couldn't tell whether Draco was still there, but he hoped not. He knew that he'd perhaps been a bit too hard on his friend the night before, and Draco wasn't one who forgave easily. Also, Blaise had no idea what to say to him.

After a few minutes he forced himself to open his eyes and turned around in bed to look at the alarm clock on his bedside table. That's when he spotted her. Daphne's dark, long hair covered parts of his pillow and she still seemed to be asleep. He suddenly felt sick, when thinking about why she was there and what they'd done. He'd tried to tell her that he wasn't interested but had she listened? No, she'd insisted on kissing him again and he'd let her.

Ginny was right, he was a coward. And he felt filthy.

When they'd played "I've never" back at Shell Cottage he'd told her that he'd realized that what he was doing with Pansy and Daphne was wrong, so why had he just done it again? Why had he let himself use her for his own pleasure and to ease his own mind?

What was wrong with him?

He couldn't bring himself to look at the sleeping Daphne any longer and so he sat up, careful not to wake her, and took a glance at the alarm clock. 8:15 AM. Considering the fact that classes started at 9 sharp Blaise was quite sure that all of his roommates had gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sure enough, when he opened the curtains he found the dormitory empty.

Great. As if all of this wasn't enough he'd also be late for the first lesson of the new term.

Figuring that it'd be a lot easier not to talk to Daphne at all this morning, Blaise tried to get out of bed to head for the bathroom and the shower, somehow managing to cover most of his body with the sheets. However, he hadn't reached very far before Daphne started to stir and a second later she mumbled, still sounding half asleep:

"What are you doing?"

"Getting up" Blaise replied shortly. "Classes start in 45 minutes"

This seemed to catch Daphne's real attention and she opened her eyes and turned to look at him, furrowing.

"So?" she asked, yawning. "We have that oaf Hagrid, anyways..."

"I still don't want to be late" Blaise said, but he couldn't help feeling slightly uncomfortable with the thought of getting out of bed while Daphne was still there, watching his every move. "You should go back to your dorm and get dressed..."

Daphne nodded towards the floor, giving him a small smile.

"I have my clothes here, we can go downstairs together once you're done..."

"No, we can't" He wasn't even bothering trying to hide the annoyance in his voice now. "I need to shower and I'd like to be alone for a while, if you don't mind"

She looked sincerely hurt at his words but he looked away, refused to give in to any more of her words or face expressions. She put her hand on his arm but he pulled away. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What's the matter Blaise?"

He sighed tiredly.

"Nothing! Would you please just get out of here so I can get ready? It's already..."

He leaned over her to glance at the alarm clock but she interrupted him, gasping slightly before asking:

"What happened there?"

He didn't have to look where Daphne was pointing to know what she was referring to, she'd probably been too occupied to notice the cut the night before... He made sure to cover his torso with the sheets again before telling her:

"Nothing"

Now it was Daphne's turn to sigh.

"Is that all you can say these days, 'nothing'? Why don't you just tell me what..."

"I don't want to talk about it, all right?"

She looked slightly taken aback by the way he raised his voice and they glared at each other for a short moment before he knew he'd won. He'd finally pissed her off. Daphne sat up in bed, grabbing her clothes from the floor and started to get dressed while muttering angrily:

"Fine, if that's what you really want..."

_Yes, it is. Just leave. Please._

And she was just about to, when something obviously caught her attention and she bent down to grab something from Blaise's open trunk. He forced himself not to roll his eyes at her way of invading his privacy without asking for permission. However, he froze when he realized what she was holding in her hands.

"What is _this_?" she asked, sounding disgusted while holding up _Alice in Wonderland _between two fingers as if she were afraid the book might be contagious. "A _muggles _book? Someone must have put it in your trunk..."

Blaise felt a sting of pain and anger as he eyed the cover of the book. It all brought back memories of that day at Shell Cottage when Ginny had offered him to borrow it. He hadn't meant to bring it to Hogwarts, but it seemed as if he'd accidentally put it amongst his clothes and other belongings when he left Bill and Fleur's house.

"Give me that" he snapped and grabbed the book from Daphne before she had time to react.

"It's not _yours _is it?" she asked, crossing her arms and obviously waiting for his reply.

"Would it bother you so much if it was?"

He didn't know from where he grabbed the courage to say that, to admit to her that he was the one reading that book, but it was all nothing but the truth. _Why_ did it even matter to her? Daphne opened her mouth to reply but Blaise interrupted her, feeling like he'd finally had enough:

"Just leave, please. I'll see you later"

He avoided her glare for a moment and then, without another word, Daphne turned around to leave. As soon as she had exited the room and slammed the door shut behind her Blaise got out of bed, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before entering the bathroom. There was still mist on the mirror and with an uncomfortable feeling settling down in his chest Blaise thought that it was probably because of Draco, who enjoyed taking really long showers in the morning.

He wiped away some of the mist with his hand, hating to see his own reflection pop up in front of him. Even though he'd slept longer than he was supposed to he looked tired and the dark circles under his eyes were almost as bad as Draco's.

And there it was again... Why couldn't he just keep Draco Bloody Malfoy out of his mind this morning?

_Go to hell, Zabini. _

Maybe he should.

"Idiot" he hissed at his own reflection, finding that word not nearly sufficient enough for the hatred he felt towards himself at the moment.

He tore his gaze away from his reflection and turned on the hot water, feeling his tense muscles relax somewhat when it poured over him. Maybe he should just stay in here forever. Then he wouldn't have to face Draco or Daphne. Or Ginny.

_I trusted you. You're a coward. _

No, he was even less than that. He was _pathetic_. How could he possibly think that sleeping with Daphne would make things better and not _worse_? Now there was another person whose feelings he had to take into account and if Ginny found out...

But why would that matter? She already hated him.

After almost fifteen minutes Blaise turned off the water, feeling just as filthy as before. As he got dressed he looked at the alarm clock standing next to his bed once more more. 8:50. Care of Magical Creatures started in 10 minutes. If he was lucky, or perhaps _un_lucky, he would make it.

While putting on his watch another wave of hopelessness crashed over him. In a single day, he'd managed to make two of the people he cared the most for despise him. Because that was the truth, and there was no point trying to deny it anymore.

He cared for Ginny Weasley. A lot. And he hated the thought of losing her.

_You already have._

Blaise suddenly felt like doing nothing but going back to bed and sleep through the entire day, but when thinking about the fact that Daphne had also slept in his sheets he stopped himself last minute. The House-elves would have to change those first...

He swung his bag over his shoulder while hurrying down the stairs from his dormitory, almost walking right into someone who squealed in surprise. Blaise looked up, surprised to see Tracey standing there with a piece of toast in her hand.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, handing him the toast. "I brought you some breakfast, Care of Magical Creatures starts in five minutes..."

He knew that, in secret, she really enjoyed Hagrid's lessons and wouldn't want to miss one for the world.

"I know" Blaise said shortly and Tracey raised her eyebrows at him in a way that most people didn't dare to.

She looked almost annoyed, and hurt at the same time.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" she asked, obviously expecting him to thank her for the piece of toast she'd brought him.

Her voice was soft, but her eyes betrayed her. They shined with curiosity, curiosity that Blaise couldn't deal with at the moment. And if he told Tracey what had happened the night before, she wouldn't take his side. She wouldn't understand.

"What's the matter?" She sounded almost worried now, and placed her hand on his arm. "Blaise, you know you can tell me anyth..."

"I already told you, it's _nothing_!" Blaise snarled, making his way past her and heading for the portrait hole "Let's go or we'll be late"

"No you didn't tell me" Tracey muttered under her breath, following him out of the common room. "You didn't tell me a _thing_..."

He couldn't tell her.

_I slept with Daphne because there were so many things I wanted to forget._

_I said those things to Draco because he confronted me with problems I don't have the strength to deal with. _

No way.

**Ginny's point of view**

Ginny had to admit it, Madison had a way of making the things she said sound completely reasonable and she soon found herself regretting the things she'd said and done to Blaise when she last saw him. However, she still didn't feel brave enough to walk straight up to him and apologize, and so over a week passed by and Ginny didn't hear anything at all from him.

In fact, she tried her best to hide whenever she saw him or his Slytherin friends approaching. She'd turn around quickly and walk another way, pretend to be very into a conversation or drop her books so she had to get down on the floor. That last thing, she'd discovered, was a great way to avoid possible eye contact. That was simply something she couldn't take.

"You're acting ridiculous!" Madison hissed when Ginny dragged her into an old broom cupboard on Wednesday morning, as she'd just heard Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott's voices coming from around the corner. "Absolutely ridiculous! Do you think _he _would ever hide from _you_?"

"I don't care what he would do" Ginny whispered back, while peaking at the slytherins through the almost entirely closed door leading into the old cupboard.

Blaise wasn't even with them, but she still waited until they were out of both ear- and eye shot before she decided to open the creaking door. The two girls practically fell out, since it was such a narrow space, and Madison looked everything but happy when she brushed off her skirt and glared at her friend.

"I'm telling you Ginny, you're acting like a _child_! And I swear, that was the last time I ever hid from Blaise Zabini and his friends..."

"Ssh!" Ginny hushed her friend urgently, even grabbing her arm to make her lower her voice. "Not so loud, they could come back!"

"So?!" Madison exclaimed. "What do you think he'd do? _Attack_ you or something?"

They stared at each other for a moment, Ginny realizing the truth in her friends words and knowing that it'd be impossible to tell her _why _she didn't want to run into him. She couldn't even explain it to herself...

"No... No, I..." she started lamely, staring at her shoes to avoid Madison's questioning gaze. "I don't know, I don't even care..."

But that was all nothing but a huge lie. She _did _care a lot, and that was the problem.

When it came to boys, Ginny had always been quite comfortable with telling other girls how she felt. She'd told Hermione that she fancied Harry and she'd complained to both Luna and Madison when he broke up with her. But this, Blaise Zabini, was a different matter. Madison might have said that she wouldn't judge, but there was still some sort of barrier within Ginny's brain, body and heart that caused her to hide away most of her feelings even from her.

And she didn't want to bother Luna with her own tiny problems, Luna who had just spent months in Malfoy Manor held as a prisoner... Ginny hated thinking about it, not only because of Blaise but because of what could have happened to her friend, and therefore she avoided the subject as often as she could.

And Neville. Neville had shared dorms with Harry and Ron for six years. Neville had been bullied by the slytherins ever since he first came to Hogwarts. Neville's parents had ended up at St Mungos for good, because of Death Eaters. She couldn't talk to Neville.

She couldn't admit to any of them that she'd almost gotten _used_ to the idea of Blaise Zabini being her friend. That she hated herself for messing it all up and that she found herself missing him every day.

And so, despite Luna being back, Ginny felt more alone than she had in a long time.

**How do you make a time line haha**

But even if Ginny couldn't talk to them about her Blaise-related problems, Neville and Luna were the ones who managed to take her mind off things, if only for a short while. It had been almost two months since Ginny and Neville had first discussed to restart Dumbledore's Army but there had been a lot of other things going on back then (like an enormous amount of homework) and so it had never happened.

However, Luna's return and the fact that she could confirm that Harry, Ron and Hermione were all right seemed to lighten Neville's spirits up so much that he decided to hold the first meeting only a couple of days later. Ginny, Luna and Madison all felt quite excited about the idea and it was obvious that Luna's news had brought some hope back into Hogwarts.

Even though Ginny usually hated gossip of all kinds, she couldn't help smiling when she accidentally heard an excited first year tell his best friend and whoever wanted to listen that he'd somehow found out that "_Harry Potter is alive!". _ The looks of anger on the Carrows' faces when they walked by the first year and heard it was priceless.

Ginny was pleased to see that quite many of the old DA members, mostly gryffindors, showed up on the first meeting that Saturday evening. It seemed as if most of them had kept their old enchanted galleons, never giving up hope of once again being able to learn more magic from each other. What made her even happier was that none of them seemed to be bothered by the fact that Harry wouldn't be their teacher this time, but were just as excited as they had been two years ago.

Standing in front of her fellow classmates, with Luna and Neville by her side, Ginny couldn't help taking a trip down memory lane. This was where Harry had said that she was great at spells and she'd gotten all warm inside, already back then beginning to hope... This was where she'd first learned to perform a Patronus and with a sting of pain, stronger than at any other memory, she remembered that this was where she'd danced with Blaise Zabini...

Perhaps the Room of Requirement wasn't the best place to be now that most teachers knew that this was where they'd had their meetings two years ago, but they hadn't been able to come up with a better location. It was also the only room in the castle that transformed itself after its visitors' needs and that fact alone was a great advantage.

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted as she heard Neville say, his voice surprisingly steady:

"It's great to see so many of you here. And even though Harry isn't present..."

"But he's all right, isn't he?" Seamus Finnigan asked, turning to look at Luna. "You saw him quite recently, didn't you?"

Luna nodded slowly and Ginny could tell from the look on her face that she didn't appreciate Neville being interrupted. However, she locked her gaze with Seamus' and said:

"I did. He, Ron and Hermione are fine"

Ginny could see smiles erupting on almost all students' faces and some of them even clapped their hands. She couldn't help grinning slightly as Neville continued:

"As I said, even though Harry isn't here I think we should do our best to finish what he, Ron and Hermione started. And now that that cow Umbridge isn't here to stop us..."

There was another round of applause.

"... let's practice some spells. Because we all know that there's a war going on, and at some point there will be a battle"

The room fell deadly silent and now, no one was even smiling anymore. Ginny knew that they all, just like herself, realized the truth in Neville's words. The major problem was not knowing _when _that battle would take place, and what it'd lead to...

Neville was quiet for a moment, obviously letting his words sink in and Ginny was impressed by how he managed to look so calm and yet... strong. But she guessed that this was really important to him. After all these years, he'd had enough. He wanted his revenge. And hopefully, he was going to get it.

"Before we begin I'd like to say something" he said, looking seriously at the group of students standing in front of him.

"This year is different, in many ways, from what Hogwarts used to be. Things have changed"

Oh yes, Neville was right about that... Ginny thought of the Carrows. Of Snape as headmaster. Of Mc Gonagall whose opinions no longer seemed to matter. Of the frightened students. Of Harry leaving. Of Blaise.

"I've come to realize that this year, we can't waste any time dwelling on things" Neville continued and his words hit Ginny hard, as she really could relate to them. "This year, there's no time to hate. We should all just take what we have, and appreciate it while we can"

Images appeared in her mind. It had been four months since she first talked to Blaise and even though that might not be a very long time there were many memories...

"... Because sooner than we know it might be gone. All of it"

_It might be gone. _Who knew what would happen in that battle? What if she never got to see him again once it was over? The thought alone made her feel as if her heart was ripped in two.

_"He was trying to __**help **__you! He obviously cares a lot!"_

Madison's words went, once again, on repeat in Ginny's head. Time was running out. Was it really worth making him believe that she _hated_ him?

Ginny only had to glance at Neville's determined looking face expression to make up her mind.

**How do you make a time line haha  
**

There had been several moments in Ginny's life when she'd felt nothing but really, really stupid. It could be when she'd fallen for one of Fred and George's many pranks or when she, in vain, had tried to convince her mother that she'd finished all of her homework even though she'd barely even started. Also, she'd felt stupid for not realizing earlier that it was over between her and Harry and that his obsession with saving the wizarding world always would come first.

But _this_ was probably worse than all that. Because this was another kind of stupid. Standing outside the Slytherin common room, trying to look unbothered and not at all nervous or lost, felt _embarrassing. _Ginny couldn't help blushing when thinking about how many students she'd had to ask before finding her way down here and even though most of them refused to answer her ("What are you planning on doing there, Weasley?") one or two were actually surprisingly helpful.

However, that didn't mean that she didn't want to get out of here as soon as possible. If only he could come out...

Suddenly, the portrait hole swung open and revealed none other than Daphne. Ginny held her breath for a moment, thinking that he might be with her. For some reason, the thought of him exiting through the portrait hole with somebody else hadn't crossed her mind before. How would she explain to Daphne what she wanted with Blaise?

But he wasn't with her. It only took Daphne a brief moment to spot Ginny and as she did she looked at her as if she were something really unpleasant that the dog had brought inside. Ginny refused to drop her gaze, but still put her hand inside her cloak to make sure that she had her wand at the ready if Daphne would want another duel...

"What do you think you're doing here, Weasley?"

Her voice was cold, rather than angry, and she narrowed her eyes while posing her question. Ginny gave her a fake smile.

"I'm sorry but that's none of your business, Greengrass.

Daphne opened her mouth to say something, probably rude, but was interrupted as the portrait hole swung open once again and Tracey Davies' annoyed voice could be heard from somewhere behind Daphne:

"Daphne would you mind getting out of the way, I'm trying to get to dinner and you're blocking the whole entranc..."

She drifted off as she managed to get past her friend and spotted Ginny. The latter bit her lip. She remembered how nice Tracey had been to her once, but what if she felt like she had to prove herself in front of Daphne? She wasn't too keen on starting a fight with _two _slytherins when she was all alone...

But Tracey looked surprisingly calm and didn't take her eyes off Ginny while addressing Daphne:

"You go ahead. I'll be there"

The very suspicious look on Daphne's face as she scrutinized the other two witches confirmed Ginny's thoughts: she wouldn't give up just like that. But then, she simply muttered something incoherent under her breath and left the scene. It almost seemed as if Tracey had some sort of authority over her and Daphne didn't want to disobey.

Once she and Ginny were alone Tracey asked:

"Are you looking for Blaise?"

"Yes" Ginny mumbled, feeling like she was being x-rayed as Tracey seemed to refuse to take her eyes off her.

"I heard you slapped him in the face"

She had crossed her arms now and as she raised her eyebrows Ginny couldn't help feeling as if she were a child, about to be screamed at by its mother. She could feel her cheeks reddening and she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"He told you that?" she asked.

To her surprise the Slytherin girl snorted loudly.

"He barely tells me anything these days... Draco does, though. Apparently you left quite a mark"

Ginny whined slightly, once again thinking that she had probably been overreacting. What good did violence do, anyway?

"I'm sorry, I really am! Anyway, I wanted to apologize so if you could just ask him to come out..."

"He's not here"

They stared at each other for a moment before Ginny asked, furrowing:

"Then where is he?"

Tracey sighed tiredly and for some reason Ginny got the feeling that she'd already asked herself this question several times without having found an answer.

"I don't know, he's kind of kept to himself during this last week. I guess he's wandering around somewhere"

Ginny cursed silently under her breath. Great, so he wasn't even here. That meant that she'd been standing outside the Slytherin common room for almost twenty minutes, feeling like an utter fool, for nothing. "Wandering around somewhere" meant practically _anywhere _and the grounds were huge. How would she ever find him? Where to start?

"Thank you" she said silently, meeting Tracey's gaze before turning around to leave.

She felt like her job in the dungeons was done but she'd only walked a few steps when the slytherin spoke up again:

"Oh, and Ginny!"

She turned around. Their gazes met one last time and at that moment Ginny knew that she'd never have to fear Tracey again. She meant no harm whatsoever and had even called her by her first name...

"Good luck"

**PLEASE review, it'll make me update much quicker! **


	25. Undo Mistakes

**Undo Mistakes**

_"All the streets, where I walked alone  
With nowhere to go, have come to an end."_

_Sum 41- With me_

Ginny cursed under her breath as yet another student bumped into her on his way to dinner and she realized that she seemed to be the only one who wasn't heading towards the Great Hall. She couldn't possibly eat anything until she'd found Blaise.

_There's no time to hate._

But right now, it seemed impossible. She'd been running around the castle like an idiot for almost half an hour, actually being lucky enough not to bump into someone she knew, looking everywhere for him. And yet he was nowhere to be found.

"Couldn't he be predictable, just for _once_?" Ginny muttered under her breath, speaking to no one in particular. "_Stupid_ slytherin..."

It was true. Why did they always have to be so... mysterious and strange? Why couldn't she ever tell what Blaise Zabini might be thinking or planning to do next? It was really annoying, but also one of the many things that she liked about him...

Her thoughts were interrupted as she, for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, reached the Entrance Hall and bumped right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she started, but drifted off and raised her eyebrows as she found herself staring right back into Tracey's surprised looking eyes.

"You again" the slytherin stated, smiling slightly. "Any luck in finding Blaise?"

Ginny took a quick look around and made sure that none of Tracey's, or her own, friends were within earshot before she replied:

"No! I can't find him anywhere, are you sure he hasn't left the school or something?"

Tracey furrowed.

"He can't have... I mean, where would he go?"

"I don't know, do I?" Ginny tried her best to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "You know him loads better than I do"

Tracey opened her mouth and for some reason Ginny got the feeling that she was about to object. But then, some sort of realization fell upon her face and her eyes widened.

"The astronomy tower" she said quietly and Ginny stared at her.

"The astronomy tower?" she repeated. "Why would he be up there?"

Tracey shook her head impatiently.

"That doesn't matter, I just know that that's where he might be. Now hurry there before you lose him again!"

Ginny muttered a quick "thanks" to Tracey and then set off, this time heading towards the oak front doors.

**How do you make a time line haha**

She was afraid, thinking again and again that it should be impossible for a human heart to beat this fast and constantly wondering where she'd go next if he wasn't here. Or if he was. What was she going to say? What did he want to hear? What did she want him to know?

Everything.

Ginny could see how her hand trembled slightly as she grabbed the door-handle and pushed the door leading into the circular shaped room open. He was standing there, facing one of the many windows with his back turned against her. And yet she knew for sure that it was him. She could feel the tension in the air, the cold, the heat...

"You're here"

He turned around slowly at the sound of her voice, but he didn't seem even the slightest surprised or shocked to see her standing there. Perhaps he was just, as usual, really good at hiding his emotions. After she'd closed the door behind her he pointed out, his voice as calm as ever:

"So are you"

"Tracey said I might find you here"

Ginny took a few steps towards him and felt relieved when he didn't move away. Instead, he just furrowed slightly.

"You spoke to Tracey?"

She nodded, looking down without knowing exactly why.

"She's nice"

They both fell silent. Ginny didn't know for how long it lasted but she knew that if she was ever going to say it, now was a great time. For once, there was no one else there to bother them. No prejudiced gryffindors or slytherins. No Bill and no Fleur. No one.

"I came here because I... I wanted to apologize for what I did. I didn't mean to... to slap you in the face"

Even now as she said it she could feel her cheeks reddening slightly and therefore, it felt almost like a relief when Blaise turned away from her again. He snorted slightly.

"You had every right to"

"No, I did not" Her voice was stronger than she'd expected it to be and without really thinking Ginny took another few steps towards him. "I know that you probably saved my life the moment you chose not to tell me..."

"It wasn't an easy decision, if that's what you think"

She forced herself not to flinch at the edge in his voice.

"But you still did the right thing. If I'd gone there..."

She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. There was no need to. After a short while Blaise turned around again, curiosity shining in his dark eyes.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked softly, locking his gaze with hers. "Only a week ago you were so mad..."

"It was Neville" Ginny interrupted him and as she saw how confused he was by her words she quickly continued:

"He said something today that made me... think again. He said that these days, time might be up before we know it. And therefore, we shouldn't waste any of it hating"

She couldn't tell what he was thinking. If he considered her mental or even foolish. All she knew was that by telling him what Neville had told her, it all felt even more true than it had before.

"And I don't want you to think that I hate you" she whispered, looking into his eyes. "Because I don't"

She could see how he swallowed and she looked away, feeling as if she'd never be able to drop his gaze otherwise. She thought of Dumbledore's army. Could she tell him about it? Would he be interested? Strangely enough, she found herself not feeling at all worried that he'd give them away.

But was she being naive? Was she wrong to trust him? How much would it hurt if she found out that she'd been extremely foolish all along?

"Can I see your arm?"

If Ginny had felt uncomfortable under his gaze before, that was nothing compared to how she was feeling now. The atmosphere in the room had suddenly changed and dropped several degrees and Blaise narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why?" he asked cooly. "What do you think you'll find there?"

But they both already knew the answer to that question, so Ginny didn't bother saying anything. Instead, she just waited. And eventually, after having rolled his eyes, Blaise pulled up his shirt and revealed his left forearm.

There was nothing there.

She'd known it all along and yet she couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief. Without really thinking, Ginny gently touched his bare skin with her fingers and relaxed even more as he let her. He was warm, warmer than she'd expected him to be. And just like when he'd grabbed her arm, that day down in the dungeons several weeks ago, she felt as if electricity ran through her veins when touching him.

"I just don't want there to be any more secrets"

She only had time to look at up him, and meet his gaze for a split second, before he looked away again. Ginny couldn't help feeling hurt by his sudden move.

"Why do you always do that?"

She couldn't explain why, but tears suddenly erupted in her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop them. He looked at her again and, seeming slightly astounded by the fact that she was about to start crying, he asked:

"Do what?"

"Look away from me, like you can't even bear thinking about the fact that you're here with me" Her voice was low, but still loud enough for him to make out her every word. "Like I disgust you, like you hate me for who I am..."

And then, before she had time to think and before she had time to react, he'd leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Judging from his movements he seemed almost frustrated and his kiss was desperate, hungry, passionate. And more right than anything Ginny had ever experienced before. It didn't take long before she gave in to the feelings she'd tried her best to ignore for the past couple of weeks, or perhaps even months.

Everything they'd been through. Every single conversation they'd ever had. Every time she'd looked into his eyes. It all came back. And she never wanted to forget.

She mimicked his actions and gave him full access to her mouth and grabbed his neck while he gently put his hand in her hair, deepening the kiss.

_Don't stop. Please don't stop. _

They were in the astronomy tower, and there was a risk that someone might come in. But Ginny couldn't care less. The tears in her eyes were gone, and she was nothing but happy.

And then it was over. They broke apart as he gently pulled away from her.

**Blaise's point of view**

It was ironic how he was the one who'd pulled away from Ginny, when all he really wanted was to kiss her again.

"I don't hate you" he whispered, amazed by how hoarse his own voice sounded. "I never did"

Her words kept echoing inside his head.

_"I don't want any more secrets", "I trusted you, "You're a coward"..._

Blaise opened his mouth to tell her everything, to tell her about Daphne and the horrible mistake he'd made. But no words escaped his lips and Ginny seemed to notice.

"What is it?" she asked.

He looked away for a moment, couldn't stand the intensity, and when locking his gaze with hers again the slap came back to his mind. She'd go back to hating him. He hadn't liked that. _She _hadn't liked that. And more than anything, he wanted her to be happy.

He could never give her that.

Perhaps it was better to just leave it this way, like nothing but a very special memory. Something he'd never be able to forget. He'd never kissed anyone like that before. It felt _real. _

"It's nothing" He grabbed her hand gently, silently hoping that she'd believe him. "I have to go"

If he stayed here he wouldn't be able to stay away from her. He'd only let her down and she'd hurt, once she'd realize who he really was and what he'd done. That he couldn't be trusted. That he was the biggest idiots of all times.

He turned away from her and walked with quick steps towards the door leading out of the small, circular shaped room.

**Ginny's point of view**

"Blaise!"

She didn't care whether she sounded desperate, or whether he had nothing more to say to her. She had to know. He turned around, his hand still on the door handle. When looking into his eyes, she felt as if her heart was ripped in two.

Was this the end of it?

"Do you regret what you just did?"

It was a simple question. Seven words. And yet it's what could change everything. He shook his head slowly, his eyes burning with emotion and pain that she hated.

"Not for the reasons you think"

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny lost count of how many seconds, or more likely minutes, she stood in the astronomy tower staring at the door Blaise had exited through. She felt as if she was being nailed to the floor, unable to move and unable to fully take in what had just happened. And why.

_He kissed me. _

It was true. _He_ had made the move. She'd just been standing there, spilling her heart out and asking him why he kept treating her like something that he shouldn't get too close to, and he'd kissed her. Just like that.

But no, not "just like that". This had been something else entirely, and Ginny wanted it again. And again. So why had he left?

_Not for the reasons you think. _

What did that even mean?

It wasn't until it was starting to get dark, and quite cold, that Ginny managed to make her feet move and made her way down the stairs and over the school grounds. The dark sky was clear and she was amazed by the amount of stars, shining down on her as she shivered slightly and pulled her cloak closer around herself.

_Don't think_ she told herself firmly, opening the front doors leading into the castle. _You'll only end up over-analyzing things._

And Blaise Zabini wasn't likely to explain it all to her anytime soon. No, just as always when it came to him she'd have to figure out an answer on her own. But perhaps it was better to not even try.

The Entrance Hall was almost empty and when taking a quick glance at her watch Ginny realized why. It was past eight o' clock at night, and so most students had already returned to their common rooms after dinner.

She was thinking of heading down to the kitchens to ask the house-elves if she could have something to eat, but soon found that she wasn't feeling even the slightest hungry. How could she, after what had just happened? And would she ever be able to fall asleep? Ginny couldn't help snorting to herself. She wouldn't even bother getting her hopes up on that one...

When walking up the stairs that'd eventually lead her to the seventh floor and the Gryffindor common room, she tried to figure out what she was really thinking about all this.

Was she confused? More than ever. But happy? For some inexplicable reason, perhaps even more...

"Ginny!"

Ginny jumped at the sound of the voice calling her name. She'd been so occupied with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed she was standing right in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, absentmindedly staring out into nothing.

"What are you doing?" Madison asked confusedly, crossing her arms at her friend. "Why won't you go inside?"

Ginny opened and closed her mouth several times before muttering:

"I... I didn't realize..."

But Madison interrupted her:

"I've been walking around the castle looking for you for at least half an hour! Neville and I got worried when you didn't show up for dinner and then we went looking in the library and at Hagrid's but you were nowhere to be found! Where were you?"

Her friend glared at Ginny expectantly, indicating that no explanation but the whole truth would be good enough. Ginny took a deep breath.

"I was in the astronomy tower"

She took a quick glance at the Fat Lady and realized that she'd, thankfully, dozed off. Still, Madison lowered her voice somewhat:

"The astronomy tower?" she repeated, her eyes shining with confusion. "What were you doing up there?"

_I don't hate you. I never did._

"I... I..."

Madison waited. Ginny waited. For a good answer to pop into her mind. But it never did.

"You were with him, weren't you?"

It was the way her friend used the word "him" that made Ginny react. It was obvious that she was referring to someone in particular, someone whose name she perhaps even feared to mention...

"You can see it in your eyes"

Ginny didn't bothering asking what that meant. Perhaps it was better not to know.

"He kissed me, Madison"

Madison's eyes widened and she managed to choke out:

"Wh... what?"

Ginny nodded silently, hoping that her friend would say something to assure her that she was fine with it. Madison was quiet for a short while before stating:

"Well... I always thought that he was into you but I hadn't expected _that..._"

"No" Ginny admitted. "No, it was a bit unexpected"

_And great_.

"Well?"

Madison's voice brought Ginny back to reality once again and she furrowed at her friend. She rolled her eyes impatiently before exclaiming:

"How was it? People always said he was a great kisser..."

How many people had he kissed? And who did Madison know who'd kissed him? For some reason, Ginny didn't like the idea of him kissing anyone else. And she felt stupid for resonating that way. It was not like they were a couple or anything...

"Well, they were right" Ginny muttered under her breath and her friend smirked.

"I'm really happy for you, when are you seeing him again?"

Ginny laughed slightly, but it was not out of joy. She felt almost bitter.

"It's not like that, Madison. He... The circumstances are different"

She snorted.

"What do you mean? Either you like each other or you do not and I can tell that you do..."

"He left"

Madison stared at her, looking surprised by the emptiness in Ginny's voice.

"What do you mean he left?"

She swallowed. This hurt. Bad. _Don't think about it_. Oh yes, that's easy...

"After we'd... He just left" she said quietly, finding it hard to meet her friend's gaze. "So I asked him if he regretted what we'd just done..."

She drifted off. Madison seemed to hold her breath.

"And?" she finally asked.

"And he said 'not for the reasons you think'" Ginny finished, only to once again realize how confusing that sentence was.

In fact, it made no sense whatsoever.

"What does that even mean?" Madison asked, furrowing.

Ginny shook her head slowly. She was tired. So tired after today's all new experiences. Perhaps she would be able to fall asleep, after all.

"I have no idea"

Madison seemed to realize that Ginny wanted the conversation to be over and therefore called at the Fat Lady:

"Wake up! We want to get in!"

The Fat Lady started to stir in her portrait and mumbled, still half asleep:

"Password?"

Madison said the password and they entered the somewhat crowded Gryffindor common room together. It appeared that a lot of students had tons of homework to deal with tonight. Ginny herself had a Potions essay that was due tomorrow, but there was no way she'd be able to concentrate now.

"Ginny!"

Neville waved at them from one of the couches, where he was sitting with Colin Creevey and Seamus Finnigan. As she and Madison made their way over there Ginny said:

"You can't tell anyone. Not even Neville"

_Especially_ not Neville...

Madison nodded slightly.

"I promise" she said softly and sat down in one of the armchairs, soon starting a conversation about quidditch with Colin and Seamus.

**Blaise's point of view**

Blaise was surprised to find Draco sitting on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room, reading what looked like _The Daily Prophet_, when he got there. He had expected all students to be in the Great Hall having dinner, but apparently Draco wasn't any hungrier than he was.

Perhaps it was his latest encounter with Ginny, and what it had made him realize, that made Blaise make up his mind at that very moment. He might never get to be close to Ginny again and to be able to get through that he needed a friend.

And Draco had never failed him so far.

Blaise took a deep breath, slowly making his way through the common room and heading towards him. However, before he had time to even open his mouth, Draco said:

"I know what you're going to say"

He slowly folded the newspaper and locked his cold gaze with Blaise's. The latter raised his eyebrows in surprise but Draco quickly continued:

"... and I want to reach you to it. I want to apologize for what I said. I don't know anything about your mother's relationship, and I was wrong to assume that it's up to you to fix it"

Blaise was too flabbergasted to speak. Draco Malfoy openly admitting that he was wrong? Yeah, when hell freezes over... He could hardly believe his ears.

"I'm sorry for what I said, too" he finally managed to say, his voice quiet even though he forced himself to look right into his friend's eyes. "I didn't mean any of it"

"No, you were right" Draco said bitterly, placing _The Daily Prophet _on the table in front of him. "I never stood up to my father, and I made so many wrong choices..."

"You didn't _have_ any choices" Blaise interrupted him firmly, crossing his arms as if to prove his point. "There's a great difference"

He could tell from the look on Draco's face that he didn't fully believe him, but at least he didn't seem to have the strength to object. There was a long silence and Blaise silently wondered whether he was supposed to say something, and at least ask his friend what he'd been up to during this last week. It felt strange, considering the fact that they usually talked to each other every day...

He decided upon sitting down in one of the armchairs, staring into the crackling fire while pondering over where to start. But once again, Draco was quicker:

"So..." he said, leaning slightly backwards on the couch and giving Blaise an expectant look.

It was obvious that he wasn't angry anymore, but right now it was hard to tell whether that was really a good thing... Blaise, who couldn't help feeling slightly nervous when he saw Draco's somewhat pleased looking face expression, turned to face him again and asked:

"So what?"

"Why weren't you at dinner? Busy snogging Weasley or something?"

Draco snorted to himself, as if what he'd just said was a really funny joke, but Blaise got so shocked that he couldn't even bring himself to lie and promise that that was not the case. In fact, he could almost _feel_ his own face go pale and he stared at Draco in disbelief.

_How the bloody hell did he know?_

It didn't take long before the smirk disappeared from his friend's lips and his eyes widened slightly as he asked, his voice low:

"Oh Merlin you did, didn't you?"

Blaise managed to open and close his mouth several times but no words escaped his lips. And what was he supposed to say? He'd already told himself to forget about it, and how could he ever do that if Draco knew?

_Nobody was supposed to find out..._

His heart seemed to stop beating for a moment when another horrible thought hit him:

What if _she_ told someone?

But she wouldn't. He'd walked away, acting like a complete idiot, so why would she want anyone to know about that? She'd not only embarrass him, but herself as well.

"I wish I could say that I was surprised"

Draco's words brought Blaise back to reality and he furrowed, swallowing twice. He hated how his voice trembled (it made him seem even more guilty) when he asked:

"What do you mean?"

Draco snorted again, shaking his head.

"You know what's funny about you Blaise? You always seem to think that you're so much better at hiding what you feel than you really are"

He couldn't bring himself to respond to that. Draco eventually told him:

"You should honestly just take a photo of her, it'll last longer and you won't have to stare your eyes out every time you see her..."

"I do _not_..." Blaise began heatedly but his friend interrupted him:

"And I would tell you that it was completely stupid, that she belongs to Potter and that you're just wasting your time- if it weren't for the fact that she looks at you, too. A lot."

"That's not true"

They looked at each other again and Draco raised his eyebrows slowly. It was obvious that he didn't appreciate being told that he was wrong, which Blaise was sure of that he was.

"Yes it is" he said, his voice sounding almost cold. "You're just too busy looking down on yourself to notice it"

Draco drifted off for a moment but then he parted his lips again, and continued:

"But there's no point of pretending, I know that now. You should just take it for what it is, Blaise. The Weasley girl has fallen head over heels for you"

Apart from his friend's actual words, what caught Blaise by surprise was the fact that there was no malice or sound of disgust in Draco's voice. It didn't sound as if he could barely bring himself to think about what he'd just said or as if kissing Ginny Weasley was the worst thing that could ever happen.

He'd just said it. Like a plain statement.

"So you're... you're okay with it?"

This was it. As usual, it was impossible to tell what Draco was thinking and even though the other wizard's opinion shouldn't matter that much to him Blaise couldn't help hoping that his answer would be yes. Even though it was probably all over, he could need at least one person on his side...

_You're playing with fire, Blaise. _Tracey's words echoed in his head. Would Draco say the same thing?

"To be honest, I don't mind. I've had enough of all this blood-talk, it causes nothing but problems"

Blaise found himself letting out a sigh of relief and he couldn't help shaking his head slowly.

"Who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?"

Draco smirked slightly and at that moment Blaise was really happy that they were on good terms again.

"I'm not as impossible as people often seem to think. Besides, it could have been Daphne and that would have been way worse..."

The smile disappeared from Blaise's face in an instant and Draco didn't miss it. He leaned slightly closer to Blaise and then asked, his voice even lower than before:

"Please don't tell me... "

"It was a mistake"

"What was?" Draco asked immediately, wasting no time in waiting for Blaise to explain himself.

Blaise sighed, knowing his friend wouldn't give up until he'd been given the whole truth. He felt sick again.

"I was just... pissed off after Ginny had slapped me and I'd gotten into a fight with you and before I knew it she was all over me..."

It was a pathetic excuse, but unfortunately it was all he had. Draco stared at him in disbelief.

"You _slept _with her?!"

Apparently one look on Blaise's face was all it took for his friend to exclaim:

"I thought you said that you were done with her, and Pansy! I mean, only weeks ago you hated it when Daphne tried to kiss you in the library..."

"I hated it this time as well" Blaise muttered under his breath but Draco snorted.

"What are you trying to say, that she raped you? Surely you must have played _some _part in it!"

"Of course I did but..."

Blaise drifted off. There was a long silence. He was out of words and apparently, so was Draco.

"Did you tell her? Weasley, I mean"

Now it was Blaise's turn to snort.

"Of course not. She'd go back to hating me in an instant" he said quietly. "But I'm done with lying"

"Which means?"

This was the hardest part. Admitting it to somebody else made it even more real and even more frightening. He could hear someone open the portrait hole and so he knew that he had to say it quick if he wanted to get it all out before the common room was filled with students again.

"Which means that I'll forget that tonight ever happened. It's better for both of us. And especially for her"

Draco stared at him.

"You really do care for her, don't you?"

He sounded slightly surprised, astounded, even. Blaise swallowed. There was no going back now.

"Yes" he said. "Yes, I do"

**Author's note: Slightly strange ending, perhaps. Please, please review! :) **


	26. A Bitter Sweet Taste of Realization

**A Bitter Sweet Taste of Realization**

_"Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things"_

_The Fray- How To Save A Life_

"Do you lot know what I find just a _little _strange?"

Pansy walked with quick steps down the corridor on the fourth floor, looking through her bag while speaking and not bothering to apologize when she bumped right into two second year girls who were about to pass her by. Blaise could see how Draco rolled his eyes, almost as if to say "And here we go again".

"No, I don't think we do. But please, enlighten us"

Unlike Pansy herself, Blaise didn't miss the sarcasm in Tracey's voice. It seemed as if she didn't enjoy listening to Pansy blabbering any more than he did.

"Don't tell me that I was the only one who hoped that things would actually change around here once Snape became headmaster?"

Theo let out a loud snort, raising his eyebrows at her right as they stopped outside the classroom, waiting for Amycus Carrow to arrive.

"And you don't think they have?"

Blaise felt like pointing out that saying that things had "changed" would be an understatement. More like "This is not the same school it once was. Snape has turned it into a living hell for a majority of the castle's inhabitants".

But he remained silent. Starting an argument with Pansy would mean that he'd actually have to _talk_ to her and that was the last thing he wanted.

She let out an annoyed sigh.

"Then why do we still have to be in the same classes as the gryffindors? One would think that Snape should realize how much we hate them by now..."

She cast an evil glance towards Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patil, standing only a few meters away discussing an essay that was due today. She kept talking, but Blaise tried his best to drown out her words.

_As if the gryffindors enjoyed being in the same classes as the slytherins._

As if Ginny did.

He couldn't help it, but whenever the gryffindors came to his mind his thoughts immediately wandered off to her. What it was like looking into her gentle, brown eyes, having his hands in her lovely smelling hair and kissing her soft lips. It had been over a week, and he hadn't seen her ever since. Of course he'd spotted her a couple of times in the corridors between classes, but she was always busy in conversation with her friends and he couldn't help thinking that perhaps she didn't _want_ to be spotted.

Perhaps she didn't want to see him after he'd left her like that in the astronomy tower. Like he always did.

_But it's good_, he reminded himself. It was a good thing if he managed to stay away from her, because that way he wouldn't have to tell her about Daphne. Doing that would hurt her way worse than staying away ever could. So he simply had to move on. Without her. Alone. Forget that that kiss had ever happened...

But that was like trying to remember a person he'd never met. Impossible.

At that moment, Daphne joined them and thereby interrupted Blaise's thoughts.

"Well, I fully agree with you, Pans" she said, playing with her hair and smiling at Blaise while speaking. "The gryffindors are just _vial_!"

Apparently, Pansy was still telling the others just how much she hated the gryffindors and apparently, Daphne had already forgotten Blaise's rude behavior that morning when they'd both woken up in his bed...

_When was she going to get it?_

"Hi, Blaise" Daphne said, standing uncomfortably close and looking up at him through her long eyelashes. "How are you?"

They stared at each other for a short moment and Blaise opened his mouth, feeling extremely uncomfortable with the questioning look that Tracey sent him. Luckily, if you could even call it that, Amycus Carrow arrived at that very moment and saved him from having to tell Daphne anything. Their professor unlocked the classroom with his wand.

"All right, all right. Get in here now, all of you!" he barked, watching as his students, somewhat reluctantly, made their way towards the entrance of the classroom. "I don't have all day trying to teach you pricks things you're far too stupid to understand"

Blaise hurried to sit down next to Tracey, only so Daphne wouldn't get any ideas. However, that turned out to be a big mistake since Tracey, as soon as he'd sat down, hissed:

"Care to explain that?"

"Explain what?"

He pretended to be busy to get his books and quill out of his bag so he wouldn't have to meet her gaze. Tracey snorted out of disbelief and annoyance.

"Oh don't even _start..."_

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!"

Carrow's hoarse and furious sounding voice cut through their conversation and all students fell silent at once. Blaise couldn't remember any teacher who he and his classmates had been so careful not to cross, apart from perhaps professor Snape. And when looking into Carrow's dark eyes filled with so much hatred and contempt he could somehow tell that today's lesson would be bad.

Really bad.

Carrow walked between the desks with slow steps, and every single student that he passed by tensed slightly in his or her seat, being careful not to do or say anything that might get them into trouble. As he passed Blaise and Tracey they both looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze and risk becoming today's victim to his mean comments and remarks. Carrow hardly ever made a difference between slytherins and gryffindors. In fact, he seemed to hate all students just as much.

"You won't be needing any books or quills today, so you might as well put it all away"

They did as they were told but as Blaise met Draco's gaze he could tell that he was not the only one who was having a bad feeling about this. Putting away their books meant that they'd only use their wands and considering the fact that Carrow was a death eater, who taught Dark Arts, that could never be a good thing...

"STAND UP!"

As soon as Blaise and his classmates had all left their seats Carrow waved his wand and all desks and chairs were stuffed in the corners of the room, leaving it almost completely empty of furniture. After he'd told them to stand in large ring (naturally, gryffindors and slytherins chose to stand on different sides) he walked right into the middle of it and said, his voice low:

"I think you all know by now that ignoring my wishes or making me... _displeased_ would be a great mistake on your part..."

_You don't say?_

"And yet there are _first years _on this school..." Carrow raised his voice slightly, as if the bare thought of what he was about to say made him lose it. "...who seem to find it _very _difficult to follow orders"

He was quiet for a second, obviously wanting his words to sink in and scare them as much as possible, before he turned around and headed towards the exit of the classroom without another word. The slytherins, who were facing the door, were the first to see why. As Carrow opened it, they spotted three first years standing in the doorway, shaking out of fear as their professor practically _dragged_ them into the classroom. Blaise could feel his body go cold as ice and Tracey asked, her voice trembling:

"Blaise... Blaise what is he doing? I don't like this..."

Apparently, she was not the only one who seemed to find the whole situation very strange and frightening. Several students, mostly gryffindors, started to stir and mumble amongst themselves. But the slytherins were calmer, at least on the outside. They were silently eyeing the first years as Carrow made them stand in the middle of the ring of students before closing the door again, using his wand. And Blaise knew why.

The slytherins were expected to be okay with this. They were supposed to _accept _it. Carrow probably thought that they wouldn't mind doing whatever he planned for them to do, but Blaise himself _did_ mind.

These were _first years_.

"QUIET!" Carrow roared, glaring at the gryffindors who, somewhat reluctantly, fell silent.

Blaise could see a Gryffindor girl, he thought her name was Lavender Brown, whose lips trembled slightly as she took yet another glance at the first years. There were two boys and one girl, all standing very close together and seeming frightened to meet any of the older students' gazes. Blaise swallowed, feeling Tracey move slightly closer to him on his right.

One of the boys had red hair and freckles, whilst the other had slightly darker skin and big, brown eyes now shining with fear and sadness. The girl, whose long blonde hair fell down on her shoulders, looked a bit like a younger version of Daphne. They were all ravenclaws.

"As this course is no longer called '_Defense _against the Dark Arts', but just 'Dark Arts'..." Carrow started, smirking in a way that made Blaise believe that this was something that really pleased him. "... it is _crucial_ for you to learn how to perform the Cruciatus curse which is one of the..."

The reaction from the gryffindors was immediate. Several gasped and Neville Longbottom exclaimed:

"THAT'S ILLEGAL, YOU AS A TEACHER SHOULD KNOW THAT!"

But Blaise wasn't at all surprised by Carrow's plans for this lesson and judging from his friends' face expressions, neither were they. Tracey mumbled a weak "No..." but fell silent at once as Carrow took several quick steps towards Neville and with a wave of his wand, made a small cut appear on his cheek. It started to bleed almost instantly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU MAD?!" Seamus Finnigan roared but Carrow turned to him, his face only centimeters away from his student's when screaming:

"YOU WANT TO BE NEXT, FINNIGAN?"

The room fell completely silent again. They all knew that Carrow was capable of doing much worse things than what he'd just done to Neville and none of them wanted to experience that. For a moment, everybody seemed to have forgotten about the first years but when looking at them again Blaise could see that the girl was crying, clutching the red headed boy's arm as if her life depended on it.

"IF THESE THREE LITTLE SHITHEADS..." Carrow cast a nasty glance at the first years. "... HAD ONLY FOLLOWED MY INSTRUCTIONS AND PAID SOME RESPECT THEY WOULDN'T BE HERE!"

_But somebody else would... He enjoyed this far too much to only base it on how many students that had disobeyed him in class._

Blaise could see how Neville glared at Carrow, his eyes burning with more hatred than he thought possible. Their professor soon continued:

"What you all need to know is that there is no good or evil. There's only power, and those too weak to seek it"

"If this is what power means to you, then I want no part of it"

Neville's voice was trembling, but he remained standing and strong looking as Carrow, once again, turned to look at him. Blaise saw from the corner of his eye how Theo shook his head, muttering a short "Mental..." before Carrow snorted.

"And you really think your effort means that much to the group, do you Longbottom?" He laughed. "We'll do even better without you and your hopeless tries at getting even the simplest of spells right"

Some of the slytherins snickered, but Blaise knew that Carrow was being unfair. Sure, he'd seen Neville Longbottom make a fool of himself several times through the years (he'd never forget their very first flying lesson at Hogwarts) but during these past couple of months he'd improved dramatically. Perhaps that group, Dumbledore's Army, had something to do with it? But they'd stopped having those meetings back in fifth year...

Blaise was surprised that Carrow didn't try to hurt Neville again, or at least send him to Mc Gonagall or Snape and give him detention. However, what his professor said and did next made him feel as if someone poured a bucket of ice cold water right over him. Carrow turned around swiftly, pointing a thick finger at Blaise.

"Zabini" he said, his voice slightly calmer than when he'd talked to Neville, but still full of malice. "I'm losing my patience. Show us how it's done"

The room fell, if possible, even more silent than before. Blaise felt Tracey, probably out of pure instinct, grab his arm firmly, as if to stop him from doing something reckless. He had his wand clutched in his other hand, surprised by how his voice carried when he asked Carrow:

"What do you mean, sir?"

Carrow rolled his eyes, letting out a groan of frustration. Apparently, he was too stupid to realize that Blaise knew perfectly well what he was talking about. But he needed time, before he panicked and lost it completely.

"You students are really _thick_ these days, aren't yeh?" He took a quick glance around the classroom before his gaze came to rest on Blaise again. "Bloody slow... CHOOSE ONE OF THE FIRST YEARS AND PERFORM THE CRUCIATUS CURSE, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"

Why? Because he was a slytherin? Blaise had never performed that curse before and he didn't intend to, either. Tracey wouldn't let go of him. He could feel his heart starting to beat a lot faster than it normally did and there didn't seem to be a single student inside the classroom who wasn't staring at him now; the first years' eyes would probably plop out soon. And Carrow looked excited, like this was all about to become a really good show.

Blaise somehow managed to make Tracey let go of his arm and as soon as he had, ignoring Draco and Theo as he passed them by, he made his way into the middle of the ring. He didn't know what made him do it; he should be far too frightened by what was about to happen. Perhaps he was. Perhaps he was just really good at pretending.

Right before he stopped in front of one of the first year boys, the slightly darker one, he met Neville's gaze for a split second. The latter looked tense. Frightened. Like he thought Blaise would actually do it. Because he was a slytherin, and slytherins did things like performing the Cruciatus curse on first years.

He broke eye contact, looking down at the first year who, impressively enough, looked right back up at him. He was shaking badly, though, and when their gazes locked realization dawned upon Blaise as if someone had just kicked him really hard.

This kid could be him, six years ago. Hell, he even _looked_ slightly like him.

It all came back, what it was like being eleven years old again. When his father had just died. When he'd watched his mother change from a good person to what she was now. How scared he'd been. How weak he'd felt.

Who knew what this boy had been through?

He didn't know how many seconds that passed, only that Carrow looked both furious and really disappointed when Blaise finally looked away from the first year and slowly walked towards his professor. This time, it was easy to ignore the stares he was given and the uncomfortable silence that got even worse by the second.

_Enough is enough._

He looked right into Carrow's eyes. Strangely enough, the hatred they contained left him with no fear, but only the power _not _to do what people were expecting him to. To do what he knew to be right.

"I'm not doing it"

His words came out as a cold hiss, and yet there was no doubt that they'd all heard him. Neville's eyes widened. Dean Thomas opened his mouth, but no words came out. So Blaise just grabbed his bag from the floor and, without another word or another glance at his teacher, he left the classroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

**Ginny's point of view**

"Great job today everybody, we should all be really proud of ourselves!"

Neville beamed down at all DA-members, still mostly gryffindors but some hufflepuffs and ravenclaws as well, that were now standing in front of him, Ginny and Luna. They all smiled back and looked really pleased with themselves, some still holding their wands after having practiced dueling for the past thirty minutes.

Ginny was so proud of Neville who, up until just months ago, had been a very shy and quiet person who hardly ever believed in himself. It seemed as if everything that had happened with Luna had made him realize who he was really supposed to be and now nobody seemed to find it at all strange that he was in charge of DA. Ginny wanted so badly to tell him how happy she was for him, and it made her feel all warm inside just thinking about how this war had changed her friend for the better.

Once they'd all said goodbye and cleared up the Room of Requirement Ginny, Neville, Madison, Seamus and Dean made their way back to the Gryffindor common room together. Seamus sat down in of the armchairs, yawning and stretching before pointing out:

"You're handling DA really well Neville, I must say that I'm impressed"

"Of course he is handling it well" Ginny said sharply, afraid that the somewhat surprised tone in Seamus' voice would make Neville doubt himself again. "Harry and the others would be so happy to see it"

"Yeah speaking of which, has anyone heard from them?" Dean asked curiously, looking at Ginny in particular who felt her heart sink.

"No" she muttered quietly, avoiding eye contact with all of her friends when speaking. "The last thing I heard was what Luna told us, that they were staying at my brother's house. But I don't know if they're still there"

There was a heavy silence and Ginny knew that it was because none of them had no idea what to say. All they could do now was hope. Hope that Harry, Ron and Hermione had a plan and that they'd eventually come back to Hogwarts.

But was there really any point of coming back, if things stayed like this? The unavoidable and yet so terrifying truth was that Harry, somehow, had to defeat Voldemort. Once and for all.

"Well, now that DA is going so well we should ask some more people to join" Madison suggested, probably to ease the tension and take everybody's minds off things. "Right now we're mostly gryffindors, we should invite some more ravenclaws and hufflepuffs, I'm sure they'd be interested..."

It was so obvious how Madison only said "ravenclaws and hufflepuffs", that thinking of inviting the slytherins wasn't even an option. Because somehow, people took for granted that they wouldn't want to fight for good and justice. For some reason, people took for granted that they couldn't be trusted.

That Blaise couldn't be trusted.

Could he?

Neville stared at Madison.

"Are you mad? We can't tell too many students! If we did, the whole school would eventually find out and I take it that I'm not the only one who remember what happened when Umbridge realized what we were up to..."

He held up his hand and even though he didn't speak a word Ginny knew perfectly well what he was referring to. Even though she hadn't be forced to do it as many times as Harry she could still remember the burning pain on the back of her right hand when writing "I must not tell lies" over and over again. Luckily, she'd gotten away without a scar...

"And Snape is at least ten times worse than Umbridge ever was" Ginny said gloomily. "If he finds out about DA we're practically dead..."

Madison sighed heavily.

"I guess you're right" she mumbled. "I just... we're all on the same side in this, aren't we? Then it would only be fair if more people got the chance to prepare and learn the spells they'll most likely need very soon"

There was no point denying it anymore, and yet Ginny was impressed by the strength and sound of determination in Madison's voice when she spoke of the final battle that was very likely to come. She was muggleborn, and yet she refused to not acknowledge the truth and hide from the choice they would all soon have to make. She was ready to fight.

"I suppose you're right..." Seamus said slowly but Dean interrupted him, snorting and raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, she's right- if _we_ want to be the Carrows' next victims to punishment. And while we're at it, why don't we just ask the slytherins to join as well?"

Seamus and Neville both grinned slightly at Dean's sarcastic comment but Ginny could see Madison giving her a quick look from the corner of her eye before she let her mind wander.

The word "slytherins" had automatically made her think about Blaise. It had been a week. A week since he'd kissed her. And whenever he'd passed her by in the corridors she'd pretended to be busy in conversation when really, all she could think about was how his mere presence affected every little part of her.

And she was afraid. Afraid of what he might do or say if she _did_ acknowledge him. She was afraid that he'd ignore her. Pretend like it had never happened. Hurt her again. So she stayed away, even though she didn't want to.

What if he really _did_ regret it? What if he felt disgusted by her and himself for what he'd done? But that kiss told her differently...

"Well, considering Zabini's behavior in class today we might actually do that"

Seamus' words brought Ginny back to reality with an unpleasant thump and she froze, meeting Madison's surprised and confused gaze for a split second before asking, her voice sharp:

"What did you just say?"

Seamus raised his eyebrows questioningly at her.

"Neville didn't tell you?"

"Why should he?" Dean interrupted his friend, his voice full of disapproval. "It's not like Ginny _cares_ about Zabini and whatever he's up to in Dark Arts class..."

It was obvious that he hadn't forgotten Valentine's Day, when he'd arrived at the Three Broomsticks just in time to see Ginny and Blaise standing outside the entrance, having just spent minutes screaming at each other...

But she didn't care about that now.

"Well, I guess I planned on telling her but then I completely forgot about it..." Neville started and Madison rolled her eyes slightly.

"Could you three please just get to the point and tell me what he did?" Ginny asked impatiently, feeling her pulse quicken somewhat.

It was stupid, and yet she couldn't help it. She might be quite good at pretending like she didn't care whenever she knew that he was around, but the truth was that she cared a lot more than she'd ever admit to anyone but herself. She was afraid for Blaise, and she didn't want him to do anything reckless. And judging from the state he'd been in when he'd showed up at Shell Cottage one could definitely say that he, just like Harry, had a certain talent for trouble.

"He sort of... lost it or something" Neville told her, furrowing slightly. "Carrow had brought three first years that had somehow 'disobeyed' him and we were supposed to practice the Cruciatus curse on them"

Ginny felt sick and she had a feeling that she wasn't any better than Madison at hiding it.

"That's..." she started weakly, her voice trembling, and Neville said:

"I know... Anyway, he asked me to do it first and of course I refused. But then he asked Zabini and he... he went all stiff and seemed quite... _shocked_. Then he went to stand in front of the first years with his wand in his hand I was so sure he was going to do it..."

For a short while, Ginny stopped breathing.

"... but then he just walked right up to Carrow and said 'I'm not doing it'"

They were all completely silent for a moment, and the only sound in the room now came from the crackling fire. Ginny was too busy with her own thoughts to notice how her friends all looked at her, obviously waiting for her reaction. Eventually, she whispered:

"What happened next?"

Neville locked his gaze with hers.

"He left"

Ginny let out a sigh of relief and didn't even bother caring about the fact that her friends could all see her do it. _He hadn't been hurt. _

"So Carrow... Carrow didn't do anything to him?"

Dean furrowed.

"No, he just let him go, kind of a shock really. But it's probably because he's a slytherin... Anyway, what really shocked us was that Zabini refused to do it"

Ginny couldn't explain why, but Dean's words made her feel cold on the inside. She felt shocked and was left completely numb for a moment since she couldn't quite believe that she'd heard him right. And then, anger set in.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

It was obvious that her friends could all tell from her voice and the way she snarled at Dean that something was wrong, and now they all looked up at her. Dean raised his eyebrows slightly.

"I just... I mean, They're... He's... He's a s_lytherin_ so I..."

"So you thought he'd actually do it?"

Ginny's voice was trembling out of fury, but she didn't care. Perhaps she'd felt like this for a while, and now it was finally time to get it all out. She had to. Before she went completely mad.

"You lot actually think that he'd _torture_ an eleven year old?"

She looked from Neville, to Seamus and back to Dean again. None of them met her gaze. In fact, they all stared down at the floor. It made her feel even more frustrated.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ginny shook her head in disbelief, standing up to leave the common room. She was so angry her hands were shaking and the worst part was that if someone asked her what was wrong, she wouldn't even be able to explain any of it. Not even to herself.

All she knew was that Dean and the others were wrong. Terribly wrong. Because she _knew_ him. And he'd never do something like that. Ever.

"You know what, this whole house rivalry is getting old, not to mention annoying. I'm actually quite sure that you lot have _more_ prejudices about the slytherins than they have about you..."

"Did he put these thoughts into your head?" Dean sounded annoyed now, too. "That day in Hogsmeade, what were you two talking about anyway?"

"That's none of your business" Ginny snapped heatedly, hoping that the blush on her cheeks couldn't be seen in the somewhat dim lit room. "And it has nothing to do with this!"

There was another silence, in which Ginny took time to let her gaze rest on Neville and Madison, two of her absolute best friends.

"Do you agree with them?"

Neville opened and closed his mouth but Madison was the only one who managed to utter the word:

"Ginny..."

"No" Ginny shook her head fiercely, snorting in disbelief. "Just... it doesn't matter. I don't want to hear it"

As she turned around to leave her friends she thought of what he'd been through. What he'd had to witness and what his _mother's _future _husband _had done to him. She knew that he'd seen enough. Had had enough.

And her friends had no idea.

"Why do you even care, Ginny?"

It wasn't Neville's question, but the sound of his voice that made Ginny stop walking. It didn't sound angry or like it was full of hatred. Just confusion. Like Neville, for his life, couldn't understand what this was all about.

And how could he? She'd never told him any of it...

"You were the one telling me there's too much hatred in this world, remember?" She locked her gaze with Nevilles, swallowing twice. "And you were right. I don't want this, I just..."

She couldn't bring herself to continue, the words seemed to have gotten struck in her throat. What was she trying to say, really?

"I know what the slytherins have done to us, believe me I do" she finally said, looking at all of her friends one by one. "But it's dangerous to just jump to conclusions about people. And Bl... Zabini wouldn't put the Cruciatus curse on a first year. Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure even _Malfoy_ wouldn't do it"

She needed space. Now. Their intense gazes made her feel nervous, even more annoyed and tired at the same time, and she knew that she had nothing else to add to this conversation. Ginny had said it all, and she could easily guess that it made no sense to Neville, Madison, Dean or Seamus.

"I'm going to bed" she finally said, once again turning around to head up to her dormitory. "I'll see you all tomorrow"

**Blaise's point of view**

As Blaise changed into his Slytherin-coloured quidditch robes he had to, once again, remind himself that he was doing this for Draco and to keep the latter in a good mood. Even though Gryffindor could no longer win the quidditch cup Blaise knew that it'd be pure torture to his friend to see it in the hands of the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw team. Besides, it had turned out that he played quite well and if he'd abandon the Slytherin team now, when all they had to do was win against Hufflepuff in order to meet Ravenclaw in the finale, none of his classmates would ever forgive him.

Apart from perhaps Tracey.

As Blaise left the changing room with his teammates she was standing just outside, leaning against the wall with a somewhat expectant look on her face. And the minute their gazes locked he knew what this was about. Tracey rolled her eyes at Draco, who gave her a somewhat annoyed look when he and the rest of the team passed her by, and said:

"Don't worry, he'll be back before the game starts"

Blaise felt like telling Tracey that he'd rather not have this discussion at all but judging from her determined looking face expression he could tell that that was not going to happen. Having known him for so long, she wasn't even the slightest afraid of informing him of her opinion in different matters.

"You don't even like quidditch"

Her tone was somewhat accusing and Blaise couldn't help rolling his eyes. They'd already discussed this at least ten times already and Tracey had made it perfectly clear that she thought it was wrong of him to play when he didn't fully enjoy it. He snorted in disbelief.

"Yes I do! I've been to plenty of games..."

"That Draco had extra tickets to, yes" Tracey interrupted him. "You wouldn't even have paid to go see the Quidditch World Cup final unless he'd asked you to come..."

Blaise sighed tiredly.

"I'm doing this for him and you know that. Besides, I can't back out now"

They glared at each other for a moment and Tracey opened her mouth, as if she were about to object, but then she just dropped his gaze and muttered under her breath:

"Whatever..."

He made a move to leave the scene but it only took Tracey a second to realize what he was doing and she exclaimed:

"I'm not done!"

Blaise slowly turned around to face her again, crossing his arms.

"And what if I am?" he asked cooly. "I have to go join the others and I already know what you think about all this, so there's really nothing more to say..."

"This is not about whether you decide to play on the Slytherin quidditch team or not!" Tracey said heatedly, staring at him as if she couldn't believe her ears. "And I'm not Daphne or Pansy! You can't just treat me like that and expect me to be fine with it..."

"I know that you're not Daphne or Pansy"

Blaise tried to keep his voice calm even though he could feel his frustration grow with every second that passed. He knew what this would all come down to, and what he'd had to tell Tracey. And when uttering those forbidden words once again, he'd only hate himself even more than he already did.

"Then talk to me, Blaise. You were lucky Carrow didn't put the Cruciatus curse on _you _after what you did in class yesterday..."

"Oh, so you think I should have done it?" Blaise interrupted her, speaking through clenched teeth. "I've never tried that bloody curse before and I sure as hell don't want the first time to be on an innocent first year!"

Tracey shook her head slowly, putting her hand on his arm.

"Of course not" she said softly. "You did the right thing but I... I'm worried about you. You've barely spoken to me every since that day Ginny came looking for you and I led her to the astronomy tower... What happened?"

_What happened? _

It was a simple question, two words. And yet Blaise had no idea how to answer it. Should he tell Tracey that he'd kissed Ginny and that he'd really enjoyed it? Should he tell her that he felt as if his soul was split in two every time she ignored him in the corridors, every time he thought of that he'd left her up there or that he had to stay away from her unless he wanted her to find out about Daphne? Should he tell her that he, somewhere inside, knew that Daphne would eventually tell Ginny anyway and that he had no idea how to stop her?

"Daphne happened"

Tracey furrowed at his short and empty sounding reply and then, before she even had time to ask for it, he told her what had happened that night when he'd started fighting with Draco and how he and Ginny had ended up kissing in the astronomy tower. Tracey listened without interrupting once and when he was done she remained silent, staring at nothing in particular and seeming to be lost in thought.

"And you don't have to lecture me about it" Blaise finally said, swallowing. "Because I already know perfectly well how stupid it was..."

"You have to tell Ginny. Before somebody else does"

"Somebody else" most likely meant Daphne and Blaise was surprised to find that Tracey didn't say anything to inform him of how much of an idiot he'd been to sleep with Daphne in the first place. Instead _this_, telling Ginny, seemed to be all that she care about at the moment.

_Why?_

"I can't"

But he'd lose either way, so it didn't really matter...

"When why did you do it?" Tracey sounded almost annoyed now. "Why did you kiss her?"

Up until now, he'd managed surprisingly fine not to think about that, and so Tracey's question was like a hard kick in the stommach. He couldn't escape it anymore, and he needed to find an answer.

_Why indeed..._

At first, the question seemed like a tricky one but after a few seconds of silence Blaise realized that it, in fact, wasn't. He'd kissed Ginny because he'd wanted to. She hadn't forced herself on him like Daphne and she hadn't been acting desperate or even pathetic to get his attention. She'd just been herself, all this time, and he'd kissed her because it'd felt like the right thing to do. And when thinking about that kiss, it still did.

He'd kissed her because he liked her. _Needed _her to make life worth something. And she, if anyone, deserved to know the truth.

It was as simple as that.

**Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	27. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

_"Maybe that's what happens,  
when a tornado meets a volcano"_

_Eminem- Love The Way You Lie_

It seemed as if spring had finally managed to overrule winter, even at Hogwarts, and the green soon replaced the last traces of white on the grounds and students started taking walks and spend time outside again. Blaise had never been especially fond of the winter but unfortunately he and the other seventh years didn't have much time to enjoy the sudden change of weather.

As soon they'd returned to school after the Easter holidays the amount of homework had started to increase again, and it soon turned out to be worse than ever before. Every time Blaise heard Mc Gonagall remind them of the NEWT exams that would take place in only a couple of weeks he tried his best to shut her out, thinking that considering how little he'd paid attention in class this year he wasn't very likely to even get an A in all subjects. Not that he was in any way _stupid_, but he'd just had way too many other things to deal with lately. And he'd, somehow, always managed to tell himself that there was no rush and that there were months left before he had to start preparing for it.

Obviously, those months had come and gone without him even noticing.

So apart from worrying about the war in general, his mother at home with her sadistic husband and Ginny Weasley and that kiss, Blaise also had to come up with a way not to fail on his exams so he could at least graduate.

But even really tricky Potions essays, annoyed looks from Mc Gonagall whenever she realized that he hadn't completed his homework or quizzes in Care of Magical Creatures with questions that Hagrid hadn't even managed to spell right could fully take his mind off Ginny.

The talk he'd had with Tracey before Slytherin's game against Hufflepuff (which Slytherin, fortunately enough, had won) had made him realize that he couldn't put it on hold any longer. And he was reminded of it once again on Wednesday afternoon that week when he and Draco both struggled in Herbology to keep a really nasty looking plant from biting off their fingers.

"You know..." Blaise started, panting as he tried to hold the plant down while Draco cut off one of its tentacles. "You never told me what happened that night when Lovegood, Ollivander and the goblin escaped..."

This also happened to be one of the things that had been on his mind a lot lately. Perhaps Draco didn't want to tell him, or he simply hadn't thought of it with everything else going on. Either way, Blaise wanted the truth.

"And it appears that no one ever taught you when to shut up" Draco muttered under his breath and as Blaise turned around he realized why; professor Sprout was standing right behind them, glaring in a suspicious looking way that made Blaise think she'd heard every word he'd just said.

As soon as she'd looked away from them and continued walking down the greenhouse to help Justin Finch Fletchley with his plant he muttered:

"Sorry... But I'm still curious..."

He drifted off. Having known Draco for the past almost seven years he knew that pushing him too hard was never a good way to get what you wanted. Instead you had to be patient, and let him come to you whenever he was ready. Not that that always happened...

"There's not much to say" Draco replied dryly, pretending to be busy reading something about the plant in their book.

But then, without being able to explain why or without having expected it himself, Blaise lost his patience. Why could _nobody _these days, including himself, just be _honest_?

"So if there's not much to say..." he started, finding it hard to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "How come you have your mother's wand instead of your own?"

Draco froze for a second and then, after having slowly looked up from his book and given Blaise a cold glare, he started telling him what had happened, his voice very low and every now and then making sure that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Almost ten minutes later, once he was done, Blaise didn't know what to say.

"Telling Weasley now, are you?"

Blaise rolled his eyes demonstratively. Now that Draco had made it clear that he didn't really mind it if his friend spent time with Ginny, Blaise didn't feel as uncomfortable every time Draco mentioned her. But it could still be quite frustrating.

"I haven't talked to her in over a week" he said shortly, feeling a strange and inexplicable pang of longing ripple through him as he thought about it. "But would it bother you if I _did _tell her?"

He was done with secrets. Besides, things were bad enough as they were already...

Draco shrugged slightly.

"Not really. Though I wouldn't mind it if you left out the part where Potter actually managed to _snatch _my wand from me..."

For a moment, Blaise snickered at his friend's sour looking face expression but after only a few seconds his smile slowly faded.

"Granger is Ginny's friend..." he mumbled quietly.

Draco nodded shortly, locking his cold gaze with Blaise's.

"I know"

"She'll go mad if I tell her that my friend..."

"_I_ didn't do it!" Draco interrupted him heatedly, causing some of their classmates to look their way before continuing to struggle with their plants. "It was Bellatrix who carved the word 'mudblood' in Granger's skin, I didn't have anything to do with that! And when are you done lying to Weasley, anyway?"

"I'm not lying..." Blaise said but he didn't even have time to finish his sentence before his friend asked:

"So you're meaning to say that you've actually told her about Daphne?"

The moment Draco said Daphne's name, she looked up from the plant she was sharing with Millicent Bulstrode and waved at them, a small smile playing on her red lips.

"Okay, now _you're _the one who ought to learn when to shut up..." Blaise hissed but drifted off when realizing that Daphne was making her way towards them, apparently selfish enough to leave Millicent to deal with the plant alone.

He felt sick again.

"Hello boys"

He couldn't help feeling amazed by how she could possibly sound so happy, like there wasn't a single problem in the world, and that she _still _didn't seem to have understood that he didn't want anything to do with her. At all.

"What's up with the face, Blaise?"

Daphne put her hand on his arm but out of pure instinct Blaise pulled away, causing her eyes to darken as she mumbled under her breath, her voice nothing but a low purr:

"Had something bad for lunch, did we? Or have you, like the rest of us did years ago, _finally _come to the conclusion that gryffindors mean nothing but trouble? "

Draco gave Daphne an incredulous look, as if to ask: _How in Merlin's name do you know about that? _Blaise froze at her words, and she seemed to notice since she laughed silently and said, only loud enough for the three of them to make out her words:

"I know that you take me for stupid but no one is _that _thick, Blaise. Let me give you a piece of advice: your eyes will plop out if you continue to stare at her the way you always do. And wasn't it just _romantic _how you saved her from Pansy's curse a couple of months ago? I guess I've simply been trying to hide from the truth all along, but come to think of it it's almost _cute_"

Daphne giggled in a nauseating sort of way before continuing:

"I mean, seeing you change and become so... _pathetic. _And for what? A _Weasley_..."

"What do you want, Daphne?"

It was Draco who posed the question, even though she had been speaking to Blaise all along. Frankly, the latter was still too flabbergasted to even open his mouth. Had Daphne known all this time? And known _what _exactly? Had she been under the impression that he liked somebody else and decided to sleep with him anyway?

Who did something like that?

Daphne let her eyes rest on Draco for a moment and they burned with gloat and satisfaction as she said, her voice even steadier than before:

"Oh I want what everybody wants these days, Draco: the truth. It doesn't really bother me if Hogwarts' own Romeo and Juliet would like to continue their little charade but do you honestly think that she will still be into it when she finds out that her so lovely and _caring _Slytherin prince slept with _me _only a week ago?"

"That's not your thing to tell her" Blaise hissed, grateful that he'd finally regained his ability to speak.

Daphne laughed silently, looking at him almost as if she pitied him.

"See, that's where you're wrong Blaise. It _is _my thing to tell her"

"Why? What would you get out of it..."

"You know, you really are way more _stupid_ than I always thought, first sleeping with Pansy and then with me" Daphne interrupted him, her voice cold as ice now, every trace of fake sweetness gone. "She's one of my best friends, don't you think we _talk _to each other about things like that? You've had your fun playing your little game with us and now we want our revenge..."

"MS GREENGRASS, GET BACK TO YOUR PLANT RIGHT NOW!" professor Sprout called throughout the classroom, sounding truthfully annoyed. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE MS BULSTRODE ALONE WITH IT, SHE COULD EASILY LOSE HER FINGERS! TEN POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!"

Daphne let out a silent groan of frustration before rolling her eyes. However, she didn't return to her seat but leaned even closer to Blaise and Draco.

"Look at it this way: at least now the bloodtraitor gets to know the _truth_. And I'm doing you a favor, Blaise. I always knew you were too much of a coward to tell her yourself..."

Draco snorted out loud, which earned him a death glare from Daphne as he said:

"Well, it's not like you've ever given Weasley a reason to trust you before, what makes you think she will this time? You're mental..."

"Oh you haven't seen mental, trust me Draco"

Blaise couldn't put his finger to it, but there was something with the way Daphne spoke, her voice, her eyes and her mere features that made him believe that she was serious this time. For the first time ever, she actually _scared_ him. And something made him think that there was more to this than just telling Ginny that they'd slept together.

This was more evil. And perhaps even dangerous.

As she leaned closer to him again, her lips only millimeters from his ear, Blaise felt his whole body go cold. Her voice was low, and yet threatening and terrifying in a way he'd never heard it before:

"Game on, Blaise"

Daphne gave him and Draco a fake smile before returning to her plant, looking really pleased with herself as she helped Millicent getting it into a pot filled with soil. Still looking at her, a displeased look on his face, Draco snapped at Blaise:

"See what I mean? You'd rather have it Weasley heard it from _her_? I always knew she was a bitch but _this_..."

"She's right though" Blaise interrupted him and as he saw the surprised look on his friend's face he explained:

"I _did _use them both and it was really stupid of me not to think that they'd talk to each other about it..."

"Perhaps you just didn't care" Draco said calmly.

There was a short silence. _Perhaps you just didn't care. _Blaise knew what kind of a person he'd been. What he'd done and how little respect he'd treated Daphne and Pansy with. He hadn't cared because he hadn't _wanted _to. Caring about something was the same as being vulnerable, and he'd always hated the thought of that. So he'd just turned it all off. Pretended like it was okay.

"No" he finally admitted, voice low. "No, perhaps I didn't"

Knowing that Daphne had a point was, in fact, _worse_ than if she'd walked straight up to him and told him that she'd reveal everything to Ginny for no reason at all. Just like that morning when he'd woken up with Daphne next to him in bed Blaise felt like an idiot and he really had no one but himself to blame for all this.

To say that he wasn't proud of the things he'd done in the past was an understatement.

But was it too late? It didn't have to be. He'd let Daphne ruin enough already, but she was not going to ruin this. At least not without a proper fight from his side.

Because there was a reason why he'd kissed Ginny Weasley in the first place. And there had to be a reason why she'd kissed him back.

"I'm telling her" Blaise said, right as professor Sprout announced the lesson to be over and asked them to put a Freezing Charm on their plants. "Today"

**Ginny's point of view**

In a desperate try to finally catch up with all homework, Ginny had spent a couple of hours in the library on Wednesday night and so she arrived a bit late for dinner. Once she sat down next to Madison's friends Emily and Caroline and opposite Madison and Neville, she could tell from the look on Neville's face that something was wrong.

In fact, one could almost _feel _it in the Great Hall. Students sat somewhat closer together than usual, whispering and looking both horrified and excited, and some of the staff seemed to have already left their table. Ginny furrowed.

"What's happening?" she asked Madison, who pressed her lips together before clearing her throat slightly.

"Oh come on Madison, it's not like she won't find out anyway" Caroline said, taking a small sip from her goblet before exchanging a look with Emily that Ginny couldn't make anything out of.

She sighed and rolled her eyes demonstratively before turning to look at Neville.

"Neville?" she asked, trying to keep the impatience out of her voice. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

He looked down for a moment, suddenly very interested in his food while mumbling:

"Have you read _the Evening Prophet_ today?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"No, it's only rubbish in there now that people working for You-know-who are controlling it, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but... sometimes that's the only way to hear the news"

Without another word Neville started digging in his bag and a second later he handed Ginny today's copy of _The Evening Prophet_ and she only had to take one look at the front page to see what all the fuss in the Great Hall was about. Above a picture of moving goblins, running around in what appeared to be Gringotts' marble entrance hall with horrified looks on their faces, were the words:

**BREAK-IN AT GRINGOTTS**

**Undesirable No. 1 and friends are believed to be the culprits. **

Ginny froze, unable to move for a split second. Then, ignoring the worried stares she received from her friends, she hurried to read the rest of the article. After a couple of minutes' complete silence amongst the people sitting closest to her she looked up, meeting Neville's gaze.

"A... a _dragon_?" Ginny finally managed to choke out, taking another quick look at the newspaper before continuing. "I didn't even know there were dragons at Gringotts... And how did they even manage to get up at it? How did they convince it to take them on its back?"

She had so many questions and yet she knew that Neville and Madison didn't have any more answers than she did. Only now did she realize that she was feeling extremely left out. Ron, Harry and Hermione had been three of the people she'd been closest to during the past six years and now they were off breaking into Gringotts and riding dragons whereas she, Ginny, was writing really uninteresting essays on shrinking potions in the Hogwarts library.

Despite how stupid it sounded, she felt almost... _jealous_.

"I have no idea..." Neville said, interrupting her thoughts. "Maybe they had help from someone?"

"It doesn't say anything about that in here, does it?" Ginny pointed out. "So either they did it alone or that person who helped them simply wasn't interesting enough to write about"

"But what were they _doing _there?" Madison exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I mean, breaking into Gringotts, that's madness and especially these days! If they hadn't managed to escape..."

But she drifted off, obviously spotting the look on Ginny's face.

_If they hadn't managed to escape... _Would they be dead now? Perhaps.

They were all silent for a moment before Ginny put words to what had been her greatest worry all along, and what was probably also the reason why many of the students surrounding her actually looked _excited:_

"It says here that they're believed to be heading north..." she said, realizing her words came out almost as a whisper.

Neville nodded slightly.

"I know"

North. What could possibly be of interest for them up north, other than Hogwarts? But _why _would they come here and why now? Did they have a plan? If not, Snape would make sure that Harry was captured and handed over to Voldemort the moment he sat his foot inside the castle. And Ron and Hermione weren't likely to get away, either, considering how much they'd helped him.

Ginny had been so busy with her own thoughts concerning what she'd just found out that she'd barely noticed that she and her friends had left the Great Hall and had already reached the seventh floor on their way to the common room. Now, she and Neville were a few meters behind the others and as she looked at him she could tell that she was not the only one who felt distracted. For some reason, the pair of them soon stopped walking down the corridor and were left staring at each other.

It was obvious that there were so much they both wanted to say, and yet no words would ever be enough.

"Do you think they'll come here?" Ginny whispered.

Neville shook his head slowly.

"I don't know, I guess I hope so... But if they get here... I mean, unless they have a plan..." He took a deep breath and looked right into her eyes, as if he knew that trying to deny the truth wasn't going to get them anywhere. "... Snape will get to them"

There was a short silence, since Ginny couldn't bring herself to answer to that. Neville looked around the deserted corridor, probably to make sure that no one else was around, before telling her:

"Things are changing. It's like... I can _feel _it, you know?"

Ginny nodded. She knew exactly what he meant. And it hurt.

"Yeah, me too..."

Another silence. Then, Neville started walking again and asked her:

"Are you coming?"

She tried to say something at first, but whenever she opened her mouth the words seemed to have gotten stuck in her throat. Also, she felt as if her feet were nailed to the floor and it would, without doubt, be impossible to head back to the common room now. She knew that many of her classmates would like to ask her questions. As if she knew anything about what was going on...

"No, I think I'll stay out here for a while" she finally managed to choke out and when noticing the confused look on Neville's face she quickly added:

"I need to clear my thoughts"

Ginny was impressed by herself when she managed to give her friend a small smile. He looked uncertain.

_Please, Neville..._

After a short while he nodded slowly.

"Okay... I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah"

As soon as Neville had turned around the corner and was completely out of sight everything came back. All fears and all scared thoughts she'd ever had returned with full force and somewhere inside Ginny knew that there was nothing she could do to stop them.

And she was so afraid again. Afraid for Ron, Harry and Hermione. Her family, the Order and all of her other friends. For Blaise.

If Harry got here, Voldemort would be summoned. And then, the war would reach its peak. There was no way to escape a battle. Here. At Hogwarts.

She'd been trying so hard for so long. To act strong. But now the thoughts consumed her and took over every part of her body. Without really noticing it she fell and, leaning against the wall behind her, closed her eyes and felt a single tear run down her cheek.

"Ginny?"

As she looked up she spotted Blaise, standing there with a surprised and yet relieved look on his face. Almost as if he'd been looking for her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, nodding in the direction of the Gryffinor tower. "Shouldn't you be back in the common room? Are you okay?"

He actually sounded worried and had obviously spotted the tear on her cheek. She had a feeling that it'd soon be replaced with new ones. As Ginny looked up at him she found herself giving him a small smile, but it was a sad one rather than one out of joy.

"I don't know, I just... I have too much on my mind, I guess"

She could see Blaise swallowing, feeling rather small and insignificant sitting there, looking up at him. She felt weak. Almost childish. But did it really matter?

"I read about Potter in the Prophet"

He didn't sound angry, hostile or even annoyed at the mention of Harry's name. In fact, there was a trace of tiredness in his voice. As if he, just like her, wanted nothing but for all of this to end. She could only bring herself to nod slightly.

"What do you think they were doing at Gringotts?" Blaise asked, furrowing slightly.

"I have no idea"

Ginny remained silent for a short while, silently wondering whether he actually cared. But what else could she possibly tell him? During the past year "I have no idea" had been Ginny's answer to all questions she received concerning the Golden Trio and only know did she realize just how much she _hated_ not knowing.

Blaise took another few steps towards her and then mumbled:

"I'm sure they're okay..."

"Don't"

Ginny's whisper made him fall silent at once and the surprised look on his face made her feel as if she owed him an explanation.

"Don't say that if you don't know it's true, I..." She drew a shaky breath. "I've had enough of disappointment"

She came to think of what had happened up in the astronomy tower a week earlier.

_Why did you leave me up there?_

"All I have these days are questions and no answers, Blaise"

Despite feeling more tired, sad and exhausted than she had in a long while Ginny managed to stand up and slowly made her way towards him, only stopping when she was close enough to see every single shade of brown in his eyes.

"I don't know if my own _brother _and his friends are even alive. I don't know what they have planned and if they're on their way here at this very moment. I don't know what V... What You-know-who would do if he'd find them here, what Hogwarts then would turn into and what role the rest of my family plays in all this..."

For a moment she thought that maybe she'd spoken too fast for him to keep up but once she drifted off she could tell that he'd held on to her every word. But he remained silent. Ginny locked her gaze with his.

"I don't know what role _you _play in all this. Where _we _stand"

It felt a bit strange, saying "we" when talking about herself and Blaise. And yet so... natural. Right. Despite everything.

"You said that you didn't want any more secrets" he said quietly, sounding almost bitter as he dropped her gaze for a moment, before he seemed to force himself to look at her again.

Ginny nodded slightly, laughing hollowly.

"That's the last thing I want"

Another silence. Was that it? She couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something he was trying to say... She took a deep breath and then asked the question that refused to ever give her a break.

"Why did you kiss me?"

There it was, out loud. She couldn't help feeling slightly proud of herself for being brave enough to be the one to first mention it and yet she was so afraid. Afraid of what his answer might be. After what seemed like an eternity he sighed slightly, possibly out of defeat.

"I kissed you because I wanted to. And I left because I... I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you hurt again. You deserve so much more than that and I thought you were better off not knowing..."

She furrowed.

"I don't understand..."

Without really thinking about what she did, she gently grabbed his hand to give him the strength to continue. Eventually, he did, his voice trembling as he told her:

"But I was wrong. There's no way to escape the truth, it always catches up with you eventually"

"And what's the truth?"

Ginny's heart pounded so fast she was afraid it might actually stop at any second. Blaise looked pained at her words and even clenched his left fist that was not holding onto her hand.

"The truth is that the same day that you slapped me after you'd found out about Lovegood, I slept with Daphne" He was quiet for a split second, perhaps to let his words sink in. "And I won't try to make it okay by blaming anyone but myself. I gave in to everything because it all seemed pointless once I understood what you'd come to think of me"

Ginny couldn't bring herself to say anything. She waited for anger and hurt to set in but strangely enough, it didn't come. At least not as strong as she'd expected it to be.

"And the truth is that I... I've never felt this way about anyone before and I know that I'll never deserve you..."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Perhaps that question was a bit too forward, but she felt like she might as well get it all out now. No more secrets.

"Daphne threatened to do it for me"

She was scared now, still not letting go of his hand.

"And if she hadn't?"

The way Blaise remained silent for a short while made Ginny truly believe that he was thinking over his answer, willing to give her nothing but the absolute truth this time.

"I would have told you anyway" he finally said, squeezing her hand gently. "I just had to realize that we'd both lose either way. Being ignored hurts just as much as facing an awful truth..."

Ginny interrupted him by taking another small step forward, not breaking eye contact once while doing so.

"But you're being honest with me now, I can tell"

He nodded slowly.

"No more secrets"

His voice was hoarse, low.

She spent a short while trying to imagine his situation, even though that was something she'd never been very good at since they were so different. And yet so alike. And even though she wanted to be angry and disappointed in him for what he'd done she just couldn't.

Because all she could think when looking into his eyes was how much she'd missed him. How much she wanted to be with him, needed him, no matter what. She wanted to make this _work_ and when thinking about that she felt the happiest she'd ever felt in her entire life.

And that ought to count for something.

Daphne must have threatened Blaise to tell Ginny because she wanted this to come between them. Was it worth it? Would Ginny let her? If she did, Daphne would win. And so she knew that she had to take a risk and a choose new path. Jump, and see where it might take her.

"Then I forgive you" she whispered, smiling softly at the relief in his eyes. "But can you forgive me?"

Blaise looked confused.

"For what?"

Ginny bit her lip for a moment.

"For ignoring what's been right in front of me all along"

He might have made mistakes, but so had she. Tons of them, actually. That was part of being human. Of life. And being able to admit and accept it only showed that the two of them had both come a long way.

And the point was that Blaise Zabini made her happy. That he was the reason why she'd changed this year and had become a stronger and better person, something more than just a gryffindor with prejudices about slytherins.

_This was real._

She could feel his cool breath on her face. He seemed to hesitate for a moment but then he slowly raised his hand to touch her cheek and only a few seconds later it was hard to tell who had kissed who. This kiss was softer than their last one, but just as passionate.

Ginny could feel how much she wanted him when grabbing his neck, pulling him even closer, and somehow starting the healing process in her heart.

"Ginny!"

They broke apart quickly. Perhaps this, making out in a school corridor, did not turn out to be as secret as they'd hoped but did that even matter anymore? For her life Ginny couldn't see that it did, and Blaise didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off her when she turned her face away from him to look at Madison.

The latter was alone and cleared her throat slightly. For some reason, she didn't look as uncomfortable as Ginny had expected her to, considering how she'd reacted when she'd accidentally walked right into Blaise that same day when he got the letter from his mother about her newest engagement.

And yet, she could tell from the look in Madison's eyes that something was wrong.

"There's a rumor..." she started. "... that Harry, Ron and Hermione were seen in Hogsmeade just hours ago"

For a moment, Ginny's heart that had pounded so hard only seconds earlier seemed to have stopped beating. So they _were _on their way here? They had to be. What else would they be doing in Hogsmeade?

"Neville has gathered people in the Room of Requirement" Madison continued. "Apparently, there are quite many. From different houses"

For the first time, she actually looked straight at Blaise and Ginny could feel some sort of warmth spreading through her body when she realized what her friend was trying to say. That Blaise could come if he wanted to. Madison looked at Ginny again.

"Anyway, I just... I thought I'd let you know"

Ginny nodded slightly, knowing what she had to do. The people who now were in the Room of Requirement, obviously trying to come up with some sort of plan, were her friends. During these past couple of weeks she had, together with Neville and Luna, been in charge of DA.

She couldn't let any of them down. Not now.

"I'll be there soon"

Madison looked from her to Blaise one last time before nodding.

"I'll see you there then"

As soon as she'd taken off Ginny turned to look at Blaise again. His face expression was unreadable.

"I thought that DA-thing died with Umbridge" he finally said and Ginny shrugged apologetically, finding it hard not to think about the fact that Ron, Harry and Hermione might be here any second.

That she'd see them again.

"Yeah, we kind of restarted it..."

She locked her gaze with Blaise's, grabbing his hand and smiling slightly. How she managed to smile in a situation like this she couldn't tell. It was obvious that things were about to happen, and they might not be good.

But she could smile because _this, _what was standing in front of her at this very moment, actually made sense to her. It didn't matter what it looked like to the rest of the world and it was worth keeping. Fighting for. Protect.

"Come with me"

She blurted it out without really thinking, and yet she meant every word. Blaise raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I don't think so..." he started but Ginny interrupted him:

"Because you don't want to?"

He shook his head.

"No, because nobody else would want me to"

"I would"

They both fell silent and it was obvious that Blaise doubted whether her reason was good enough. Ginny took a deep breath.

"Listen, I'm tired of pretending, of giving in to what everybody else thinks and expects of you" She made a short pause. "And I know that you are, too"

Blaise snorted loudly.

"You have no idea..."

"Then come. If not for yourself then for me"

She couldn't leave him out of sight now. Suddenly, it was impossible to tell what the next couple of hours would look like. If a battle was drawing dangerously close. And if it'd change everything they'd ever known to be true.

"Where else would you go?" Ginny urged and while waiting for his reply, a life time seemed to pass by. "Please, Blaise..."

Her last words came out as a mere whisper and perhaps it was the weakness in her voice that made him make up his mind. Eventually, he nodded slowly and Ginny let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's go"


	28. The Golden Trio's Return

**The Golden Trio's Return**

_"We knew this day would come  
We knew it all along  
How did it come so fast?"_

_Maroon 5- Daylight_

Without being one hundred percent sure _why_, Ginny ran, Blaise's hand still in hers as they turned around the corner in the corridor and hurried down another one. She was afraid of what would happen if she stayed here, but she didn't know whether she was ready to face the sight that might meet her in the Room of Requirement, either. If Harry, Ron and Hermione came to Hogwarts they were likely to go look for Neville, Luna or someone else that they knew they could trust. And so Ginny would have to face them. Soon.

But suddenly, before she had time to realize what was happening, her thoughts were interrupted as Blaise grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her around another corner, pressing them both against the wall.

"What are you..." she started but stopped speaking abruptly as he moved to stand right in front of her, pressing his hand over her mouth with one hand while motioning for her to be quiet with the other.

They stood close together, and Ginny could see the worry in his eyes. It only took her a second to figure out why; Snape's voice soon carried over to them from somewhere close and he did not sound happy.

"Why is it that I'm receiving these news _now_, Amycus? I was under the impression I'd made it perfectly clear that I'd be informed as soon as_ anything _concerning Harry Potter happened"

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and her reaction was mimicked on Blaise's face.

_He knows._

Carrow sounded rather nervous, and yet excited, as he replied:

"Don't blame me Severus, I'm just the messenger. Apparently the snatchers lost them in Hogsmeade..."

Snape snorted loudly.

"It really _astounds _me how three seventeen-year-olds can manage to get away from at least ten full grown wizards who were assigned one task and one task only: to _catch _Harry Potter, should he turn up anywhere near the castle"

Ginny looked straight at Blaise again. At least this meant that they hadn't managed to get ahold of the Golden Trio. Yet. But Snape knew, and what if Harry, Ron and Hermione had already managed to get into the school somehow? They had to be warned, now.

She was just about to grab Blaise's hand and remove it from her mouth to tell him this but stopped moving abruptly when another voice joined Snape's and Carrow's:

"You wished to see me, Severus?"

Ginny felt a sting of pain in her chest when she heard how tired and defeated professor Mc Gonagall sounded, as if she had already given up. And yet there was something there, something that made her seem angry, annoyed and furious with Snape for what he had turned Hogwarts into.

"I did, Minerva. Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade earlier this evening, which means he could be on his way here right now"

Ginny couldn't see Mc Gonagall's reaction, but she could only imagine the look of shock and surprise on her Transfiguration teacher's face at these news.

"P... Potter?" she asked, voice trembling slightly. "He's here?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what I just said, yes" Snape replied, sounding truthfully bored. "I need you to gather all students in the Great Hall, I would like to have a word with them"

Ginny clenched her fists when thinking about how rude Snape sounded to Mc Gonagall and what he'd probably want with all students. He'd threaten them. Tell them that he'd make them regret it if they didn't share whatever information they might have on Harry.

There was a long silence, in which Ginny and Blaise exchanged another look, before Mc Gonagall finally said:

"Very well. I will make sure they are all down there in twenty minutes"

"Not quick enough, Minerva"

"Fifteen, then" Mc Gonagall snapped, and anyone could tell that she'd now lost what little patience she might have had left. "I'm afraid that's the fastest I can do, seeing as you've already asked me to remove the swamp that somebody has conjured on the fifth floor, and I'll have to attend to that matter before I do anything else"

This seemed to be the end of the conversation. Blaise and Ginny remained still, listening to their three teachers' retreating footsteps. Once the corridor had fallen completely silent again Blaise let go of Ginny, who immediately exclaimed:

"We have to warn them, they might already be here..."

She started walking again and only turned around several seconds later when she realized that Blaise was not still beside her. Slowly, as if afraid of what might happen once she got there, she made her way back to him.

"Are you coming?"

He avoided her gaze for a moment, and as he looked up at her again she realized that they had now reached one of those moments when he had to choose. A moment when they both had to realize that there were several risks involved in what they were about to do and that there was no going back.

"If I go with you..." Blaise started quietly.

"I know" Ginny interrupted him, grabbing his hand again and squeezing it gently. "And I know how hard this is, believe me, I do. But we can't hide from the truth anymore, Blaise. We have to choose. We have to come to terms with what we really want"

And when looking into his eyes, she knew what she wanted. Whenever she was near him she felt warm and safe. Like anything in the world could happen. _This _was what she wanted.

"I want to be with you"

His voice was suddenly perfectly clear. Sincere. Ginny nodded, smiling at him.

"Then we'd better hurry"

**How do you make a time line haha**

It was not at all difficult getting into the Room of Requirement, since all Ginny had to do was think of the room where they usually held the DA-meetings. However, when she and Blaise first entered, she thought that they had ended up somewhere else entirely. She had never seen so many students in here at once and judging from Blaise's shocked face expression he hadn't, either.

"Are you always this many?" he muttered as he and Ginny made their way further into the room.

It took a while before anyone spotted them and she used the extra time to answer Blaise's question, hoping that speaking would make her forget, if only for a second or two, how nervous she was:

"No" she mumbled. "When Madison said we'd be many I didn't think she meant _this _many..."

But she drifted off, and stopped, for she'd now spotted three familiar looking faces. They were standing there, next to Neville, in front of all the other students who clapped their hands and hurried forward to greet them.

"You're here"

The room fell almost completely silent once Ginny spoke, but whether it was because everybody knew that she was very close to the Golden Trio or because Blaise was by her side she couldn't tell. She tried to ignore people's curious stares and let her gaze rest on Harry, Ron and Hermione instead.

They looked all right. A bit paler and thinner perhaps, but okay. Like no time had passed at all. Like nothing had changed. But then again, everything had...

She could see Ron's face expression change from happy to disappointed in only a few seconds and he burst out:

"'You're here'? That's all you get after over _eight _months? 'You're here'?!"

It was all too much, seeing them here was like a glimpse of a dream. It didn't seem real and to prevent herself from feeling too overwhelmed Ginny turned to look at Neville, giving him a look as if silently asking him to explain everything.

"Ab took them in" he explained, smiling widely at her.

He cast a quick glance at Blaise, cleared his throat slightly and then continued:

"So they got here through Ariana's painting. Right Harry?"

"Right"

Locking gazes with Harry was even worse than doing it with Ron. Those green eyes, now shining with confusion, held so many memories. So many things that Ginny now only wanted to forget. Because he didn't look happy to see her. And for a split second, she wished that Aberforth hadn't turned up and showed them the entrance to the castle via his dead sister's painting.

For a split second, she wished they'd just leave again.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Neville told Seamus:

"Send word to Remus and the others that Harry's back"

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. The Order was here, at Hogwarts? When did they get here, and _why_? Were they expecting a battle?

"Ginny, what are you doing with _him_?" Ron suddenly burst out, nodding towards Blaise.

She couldn't help feeling amazed by the fact that no one had said anything about that until now. But then again, she'd almost forgotten he was standing right next to her as she'd been so busy taking it all in. That they were finally back. Alive.

Now, Blaise gave Ron a fake smile which caused Ginny to roll her eyes at them both.

"Nice to see you too, Weasley"

"Zabini, what do you think you're doing with my sister..."

"GINNY!"

Hermione suddenly hurried forward and wrapped her arms around her, obviously to stop Ron from saying or doing something very stupid. Ginny hugged her friend back and watched as her brother slowly followed Hermione's lead, looking somewhat suspicious and never letting his gaze leave her and Blaise's intertwined hands. Harry remained in the background, but Ginny could tell that he wasn't any happier to see Blaise than Ron was.

It was strange, how Ginny had pictured this moment in her mind so many times. What she'd say to him, what she'd do and how she'd react. And yet, now that he was standing right here in front of her, she had no idea. She couldn't tell exactly what seeing Harry again made her feel and so she ended up feeling _nothing _apart from hurt.

No matter what everybody else might think, she was really happy to have Blaise by her side.

"We came to deliver a message" She was surprised to find that her voice carried. "Snape knows. He knows you were sighted in Hogsmeade and he'll want everybody in the Great Hall in a couple of minutes. If we haven't left here by then..."

"They will come looking for us" Hermione filled in, looking frightened.

One could tell that even though she'd been absent from Hogwarts during this past year, she knew what kind of headmaster Snape was. And those who didn't want to get into trouble should never keep him waiting.

Hermione turned to look at Harry, sounding almost desperate as she asked:

"Oh Harry, what are we going to do?"

"Yeah Harry, what's the plan?"

Dean's question caused the large group of students to start talking excitedly amongst themselves again and Ginny could see from the corner of her eye how Blaise rolled his eyes, even though he obviously tried his best to hide his annoyance. And she knew why.

Why did everybody always assume that Harry would have the answer to all questions? Why wouldn't they just understand that he was human and sometimes needed help, like the rest of them?

Harry looked slightly uncomfortable with all stares he received and remained silent for a moment, before saying:

"I guess we'll all have to go to Snape's thing, and then there's something we have to do..."

"And what is that?" Ginny asked, noticing how Harry tried his best to avoid her gaze.

The room had fallen completely silent again and everybody seemed to hold their breath while waiting for Harry's reply.

"No, look, I don't want any of you to get into trouble..."

_And here we go again _Ginny thought, clenching her cheek to prevent her annoyance from getting the best of her. If it did, she might end up saying something very rude...

"... When I say 'we' I mean Ron, Hermione and myself..."

But at this, she couldn't hold it any longer and laughed in disbelief.

"Please tell me you're not serious..."

"Yeah, you're kidding right?" Neville agreed, staring at Harry as if he'd gone mental. "After all this time you're still determined to save the world all by _yourself_? After everything we've done while you were away? We never gave up, you know"

There was another silence and judging from the look on Harry's face he was slowly beginning to realize that this was a fight that he was never going to win. Besides, neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to agree with him on this matter. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, we need to find something"

"Great, what is it?" Neville asked and Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged a quick glance before Harry admitted:

"We don't know that"

Ginny saw how several students looked at each other, furrowing, and beside her Blaise let out another snort.

"That's gryffindors for you..." he said, but only loud enough for Ginny to hear, and she nudged his side right as Colin Creevey wondered out loud:

"Well, _where _is it then?"

"We don't know that either"

Neville raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something but Harry interrupted him:

"I realize that's not much to go on"

"That's nothing to go on" Seamus Finnigan pointed out and then, Hermione stepped forward.

"Well, it's not _entirely _true that we don't know what it is, is it Harry?" she asked, giving him a glare as if he'd handled the whole situation quite badly. "It's probably quite small, and easy to hide. Oh, and we think it has something to do with Ravenclaw house"

"Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem"

Ginny had been so busy with everything else going on around her that she hadn't spotted Luna until just now. She was standing in the front of the crowd, her big eyes glancing around as no one seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Am I the only one who's heard of it? It's quite famous..."

"But it's been missing for centuries, Luna" Cho Chang pointed out, every now and then casting a longing glance at Harry whilst she spoke. "There's not a person alive who's seen it"

It was impossible to miss the look of defeat in Harry, Ron and Hermione's eyes. Perhaps they'd come here, thinking that someone would know what they were looking for and _how _to find it. But as it seemed, no one in here had a clue. And what did they want with that diadem anyway?

"So what do we do mate?" Ron asked, once again expecting Harry to have the answer even though nobody else did.

"Talk to someone who's dead"

**Blaise's point of view**

Blaise had never in his life been comfortable with being the center of attention, and this was even worse than that time when Carrow had asked him to practise the Cruciatus Curse on the first years in front of all his classmates. He tried his best to look unbothered as everyone, including Harry, stared at him and he turned to look at Ginny as she alone was a reminder of why he'd even agreed to come here in the first place. She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"What do you mean?"

He was actually surprised that no one else saw it. To him it was just... _obvious._

"You said it yourself, didn't you?" Blaise cast a quick glance at Cho Chang who seemed amazed by the fact that he even acknowledged her existence. "There's not a person _alive _who's seen it"

Everybody, gryffindors, ravenclaws and hufflepuffs, stared at him and he realized that none of them understood what he was talking about. And despite the fact that Ron's stupid and confounded looking face expression made him feel really frustrated it felt... _good _that he knew something that they obviously didn't. That he could contribute with something.

"Talk to a ghost. And if the thing you want to find has something to do with Ravenclaw house, I'd start with the Grey Lady"

There was a long silence and Blaise felt the urge to smirk as even Hermione Granger seemed to be at a loss of words and Ginny smiled up at him. Ron cleared his throat.

"Well... Of course... That's obvious"

Blaise opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted as Mc Gonagall's voice carried throughout the room, obviously via the Sonorus-charm.

"All students to the Great Hall immediately. _No _exceptions"

The voice faded as fast as it came and as if on signal most of the students gathered in the Room of Requirement started moving towards the exit, all knowing that it'd do them no good to ignore Snape's wishes.

"Come on" Blaise muttered to Ginny, gently dragging her towards the door leading out of the room. "Unless we want to get into trouble we'd better hurry"

**How do you make a time line haha**

None of them said much while heading towards the Great Hall, walking with their heads down and all silently wondering what might happen once they reached their destination. Blaise doubted whether the fact that Harry, Ron and Hermione had put on school uniforms would make them blend in so well that Snape wouldn't spot them.

But it had never been an option for Potter to just stay hidden. Of course, he had to be _brave _as usual and show himself to Snape "at the right time" to make people know that he hadn't given up. According to Blaise that was, however brave, just another suicide mission.

Potter was now walking a couple of meters ahead of him and Ginny, glancing back every other second. Blaise felt like asking him if he wanted to take a picture, but remained silent for Ginny's sake. Even if Potter still annoyed _him _to the boot he was her friend. And he had to respect that.

As they reached the Entrance Hall a couple of minutes later they almost bumped right into Draco and Tracey.

"Watch where you're going Weas..." Draco started, but drifted off when he spotted Blaise by her side.

He shook his head, looking as if he wanted to object to the whole thing but simply couldn't. Instead, he snorted silently and muttered under his breath:

"Should have known..."

"Where have you been?" Tracey hissed, grabbing Blaise's arm and as he opened his mouth to reply she hissed:

"Never mind, we don't have time for that now. We should go inside, Snape seems to be in a really bad mood..."

She looked at Ginny and then back to Blaise before telling them both, voice soft:

"The gryffindors are in another line..."

"Come on Ginny!"

Madison looked both stressed and worried as she made her way towards her friend, casting one quick glance at Draco and Tracey before whispering:

"If we don't go inside now Snape'll know that something's up!"

"Yeah, I'm coming..."

Ginny let go of his hand but didn't drop his gaze, and for a moment they were both unaware of everything else that was happening around them. He didn't want to leave her out of his sight. Not now.

"I'll see you later?" she mumbled and Blaise could only bring himself to nod.

"Yes"

And then, before he knew it, she and Madison had disappeared out of sight. As they entered the Great Hall together Draco muttered:

"What does she mean, 'something's up'?"

Blaise froze for a second and realization hit him; his friends didn't know that Potter was back. He trusted them, and they deserved to know, but he couldn't tell them now. Someone could accidentally overhear him. And apparently, he cared enough about Potter's well being to resonate that way...

"Nothing, I'll tell you later"

And they took their places next to Daphne, Theo and Pansy.

**Ginny's point of view**

"Many of you may wonder why I have summoned you here" Snape's voice was cold as ice and even more frightening than usual. "It has come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade"

Ginny was not at all surprised by the mumble that broke out amongst all students, even those who had earlier seen Harry in the Room of Requirement were putting up a good act.

"Silence!" Snape called, and all voices faded at once.

The headmaster let his gaze rest on the crowd standing in front of him for a few seconds, before he slowly started to make his way through the lines of students. Ginny felt her heart pounding as if she'd just been running a marathon race and she could see the horrified look on Madison's face from the corner of her eye.

"Now..." Snape continued. "Should any of you know _anything_ about Mr Potter's current whereabouts and fail to come forward, I can promise you that you will be severely punished"

Nobody said anything. Nobody moved. In fact most students, just like Ginny herself, kept their heads down, terrified to catch Snape's attention.

"If you know something, step forward..." Snape had now returned to where he stood before, once again facing all of them. "...Now"

Ginny had wanted to tell Harry earlier that he shouldn't be here, or be doing this. That she feared for his life. But she hadn't been able to, and now it was too late. Snape's most trusted colleagues, the Carrows, were standing only a couple of meters behind him. Harry wouldn't stand a chance against the three of them if they decided to attack...

And then, several people around Ginny gasped and as she looked up again she realized why. Harry had stepped out of the crowd and was now speaking directly to Snape:

"It seems that, despite your great efforts, you have some security problems, headmaster" he said. "And I'm afraid they're quite extensive"

Suddenly, the doors leading into the Great Hall burst open and Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and the other Order members appeared, including Ginny's parents. At that moment, she wanted nothing but to wrap her arms around them both and tell them how happy she was that they were here and all right. But she knew that she had to stay put.

At least now she could risk casting a quick glance at Blaise, who looked right back at her with a troubled look on his face. And Ginny could tell that they were both thinking the same thing:

What would all this lead to?

"How dare you stand where he stood?" Harry continued, his voice trembling even though it carried throughout the silent hall. "Tell them what happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man that trusted you, and killed him!"

Snape seemed to have had enough and before Ginny knew it he'd drawn his wand and pointed it at Harry. But whatever spell he cast, and whatever it was supposed to do, it never reached its target. Ginny gasped as Mc Gonagall turned up out of nowhere and jumped in front of Harry, blocking the headmaster's spell.

The duel between the two Hogwarts professors lasted only for a few seconds, during which Ginny found herself really impressed by her Transfiguration teacher and her skills. Then, Mc Gonagall finally conjured a really bright and dangerous looking fire from her wand, which caused Snape to disapparate.

"COWARD!" she roared at the place where he'd just stood before turning to look at Harry.

She gave him a small smile, which he returned, and then, students started clapping their hands. Neville grinned at Ginny and she was just about to return the gesture when thunder rolled in, causing the ceiling to turn a darker shade of grey and casting a shadow over the hall and its occupants. And then a voice, sending cold shivers through Ginny's entire body, hissed throughout the entire room:

"I know that many of you will want to fight, some will even think it's wise. This is foolish" The voice made a pause and suddenly, Ginny knew perfectly well who it belonged to. "Give me Harry Potter, and no one will be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded"

Another pause. As Ginny's gaze locked with Blaise's again she desperately wanted to stand next to him, protect him from whatever might happen from this point and know that he was safe.

"You have one hour"

The Great Hall fell deadly silent once more. Ginny couldn't make out the look on Harry's face from where she stood but she could only guess that he was terrified. They all were. And then, Pansy Parkinson burst out:

"Well, what are you waiting for? Someone grab him!"

However, the words had barely left her mouth before Ron and Hermione had both jumped in front of Harry and Ginny, Neville and the other gryffindors were not far behind. Ginny glared at Pansy and Daphne who stared right back at her, their gazes burning with hatred and malice. She had never despised the two Slytherin girls as much as she did at that very moment.

Apparently, Mc Gonagall felt the same way since she called on Mr Filch:

"Mr Filch, please escort ms Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house out of here"

Ginny froze. Was she really going to punish _all _slytherins for what Pansy had just said? That was not fair at all... Filch furrowed.

"Are where should I take them, professor?"

"The dungeons will do"

"No..." Ginny muttered under her breath as people around her starting clapping their hands again. "No..."

She didn't have time to look at Blaise before Filch had convinced all Slytherin students to move and he was now leading them out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons. Ginny considered walking straight up to Mc Gonagall and tell her that what she'd just done was a huge mistake, but she was already busy talking to Harry:

"What do you need, Potter?"

Harry looked both relieved and grateful.

"Time, professor. As much as you can get me"

"I'll secure the castle"

Ginny hadn't seen them entering, but now professor Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn and the other teachers who remained loyal to Mc Gonagall gathered around her whilst the Carrows both hurried out of the room. Her professors all wore determined looks on their faces even though Slughorn, as usual, looked a bit nervous.

And Ginny knew what all this meant. They were ready, at least as ready as they were ever going to be.

The battle had begun.

**Author's note: I know this chapter might have been quite predictable since it basically follows the plot line of DH part 2. In this chapter I have used many lines from the movie and that's not because I was too lazy to come up with my own, but because I think they're quite brilliant and I also think it's a great way to keep the story realistic. However, as the story continues, things will be very different and seen from other perspectives than in the movie. **

**I think it's only fair to point out once again that J.K. Rowling owns all of it. And the people behind all eight movies are, in my opinion, amazing. **

**Oh and PLEASE review, it'll only take you a minute and it'd make me sooo happy! :)  
**


	29. Fight and Defend

**Fight and Defend**

_"I can be tough, I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all"_

_Avril Lavigne- Wish You Were Here_

As soon as the last Slytherin student had disappeared out of sight almost everybody, students and teachers, started moving again and most of them seemed to be heading towards the doors leading into the Entrance Hall. Ginny saw how Harry disappeared in the midst of people and furrowed as she noticed that Luna was following him. Finding it impossible to ignore her curiosity Ginny tried to catch up with them, barely noticing Madison and Neville right behind her.

It took some time, but she managed to grab ahold of Harry's arm right as they'd all reached the Entrance Hall. The look on his face when he acknowledged her was... confusing. He seemed surprised and yet tired, as if this was something he'd expected to have to deal with all along.

"Where are you two going?" Ginny blurted out, meeting Luna's gaze right as a Hufflepuff in his third year almost bumped right into her on his way out of the Great Hall. "Something I should know about?"

_Something about that lost diadem? Something about why you haven't contacted me all year and now behave as if I have no right to ask any questions? _

Harry sighed slightly and the act alone made her furious.

"Ginny, this is not a good time to..."

"OH REALLY?" As she raised her voice some people turned their heads and stared, but she didn't care. "BECAUSE I HAPPEN TO THINK THAT NOW IS A GREAT TIME!"

Ginny didn't say anything else but continued to glare at Harry, breathing heavily. He should realize how worried she'd been. How much she'd thought about him, Ron and Hermione. How she was _sick _of being left out. Now, she wanted the truth. All of it.

"You owe me that, Harry" Her voice was so low he might not even have heard her. "You know you do"

Luna looked at Harry, obviously waiting for his reaction. Madison and Neville stood closely behind Ginny, watching the whole scene, careful not to interfere. Harry himself remained silent, staring back at Ginny who refused to look away. Then, after having taken a quick look around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping he muttered:

"Luna is going to help me find the Grey Lady that Zabini was talking about. She's a Ravenclaw so she might know where that ghost is..."

"But why would you want that stupid diadem?!" Ginny exclaimed, causing Harry to hush her. "I thought the whole point of you coming back here was to defeat You-know-who, not look for some ancient crown!"

"Well, that's the thing, Ginny" Hermione told her.

She'd turned up out of nowhere, Ron by her side and with a troubled look on her face.

"That diadem is sort of one of the keys to... kill You-know-who"

"Why?" Neville asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly. "What's so special about it?"

It was obvious that he didn't want to be left out anymore than Ginny did but she could see how Harry and Hermione exchanged a quick glance, as if they weren't sure whether they should just keep this to themselves. But then, Harry sighed again.

"It's a horcrux. One of seven, actually"

He cast a quick glance at the stairs leading to the second floor and he looked stressed, as if he wanted to finish this story as soon as possible. Before Ginny had time to say anything he continued:

"Remember how a piece of Voldemort's soul was in that diary you found back in your first year? How he could use it to communicate?"

Ginny nodded slowly. Even in times like these, when the risk of facing Voldemort himself was bigger than ever before, the bare thought of the power Tom Riddle had once had over her was frightening.

"How could I forget?" she asked quietly and Madison put a comforting hand on her arm.

Harry nodded slightly.

"That diary was also a horcrux. When I stabbed it with the basilisk fang in the Chamber of Secrets I destroyed it, and that's what we've been off doing this whole year. We have been trying to find the other horcruxes because if we can find them, and destroy them..."

"You can destroy Voldemort"

Ginny's words came out as nothing but a mere whisper, but since Harry nodded she guessed that he'd heard her all right. It was too much, all this information at once. So that's what they'd been up to? Hunting horcruxes, whatever that really was... It was all overwhelming, to say the least.

"And did you find any others?"

"Dumbledore destroyed a ring, that's why his hand was all black last year" Ron explained, speaking up for the first time. "And we also destroyed a locket and we have a goblet that we found in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts..."

"So _that's_ why you broke in!" Neville said, realization dawning upon his face. "We thought you'd gone mad!"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"It would be madness _not _trying to destroy these horcruxes" Harry said. "They're all pieces of Voldemort's soul, our only chance to destroy him! And now we only have one hour to find the Grey Lady and make her tell us where..."

"Hang on!" Ginny interrupted him, grabbing his arm again to stop him from taking off with Luna.

She was silent for a moment, making a quick count in her head.

"The diary, the ring, the locket, the goblet and the diadem... That's only five"

Another nod.

"I thought you said there were seven"

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged another glance. They all looked quite gloomy.

"I did" Harry mumbled. "We don't know where the other two are. Or _what _they are, for that matter"

They all fell silent. Ginny stared at her brother and his two best friends, suddenly finding a strong urge to laugh.

"So you're saying we have _one_ hour to destroy four horcruxes and two of those could be practically anywhere, perhaps not even here at Hogwarts?"

Harry opened his mouth but closed it again and so Ron reached him to it:

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"But that's mental!" Neville exclaimed. "There's no way we'll find all of them in time and even if we did, how are we going to destroy them?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

It was Harry who raised his voice this time and Neville looked a bit taken aback.

"I don't know, okay? We had a sword but it... it disappeared"

"Yeah, thanks to our _very_ reliable friend Griphook" Ron muttered darkly and Ginny furrowed.

What did Griphook ever do to him? She had so many questions and yet it was obvious to anyone that this was not the right time to ask any of them...

Then, Luna looked up at Harry again and said with her dreamy voice:

"Harry, I think we should go now..."

Harry nodded determinedly and gave them all one last glance. It was as if he, too, had so much that he wanted to say. But there was no time.

"I'll see you later. And keep your eyes open, will you?"

And then, before Ginny had time to say or do anything, he and Luna had disappeared up the stairs.

"Keep our eyes open for _what _exactly?" Madison asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "I didn't understand half of what he was saying, I've never heard of horcruxes before... Ginny, where are you going?"

Ginny had only walked a few steps away from her group of friends when Madison posed her question and now they all stared at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. Considering the fact that the truth had already sort of gotten out in the Room of Requirement earlier, it wouldn't hurt to tell them what she hadn't been able to stop thinking about ever since the slytherins were taken away to the dungeons.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond but surprisingly enough, Madison was quicker:

"You have to wait until Filch has left, you know"

How did she know? Ginny hadn't said a word... She shook her head fiercely.

"I can't wait that long"

"Well, you'll have to" Madison replied simply, and yet she sounded determined. "I won't let you leave now, since it'll only get you in trouble"

Ginny cursed under her breath. She had already grabbed her wand, ready to attack Filch if it meant that she'd be able to let Blaise out. But she also knew, somewhere inside, that her friend was right. The last thing they needed was for Filch to lock _her_ up, too...

"Off to save Zabini, are you?"

It was Ron who posed the question and as Ginny met his gaze she could see the skepticism and hatred in his eyes. His voice was cold and she didn't recognize it. In fact, it almost scared her. Luckily, Hermione saved her from having to answer when grabbing his arm:

"Ron, I have a plan. I know where we can find something to destroy the goblet with... _Come on_ Ron!"

After having glared at Ginny for what seemed like an eternity Ron finally gave in to Hermione's wishes and teared his gaze away from his sister. Then, he started walking in the opposite direction without another word. Hermione sent Ginny, Neville and Madison an apologetic look.

"Ginny, I know everything must be really confusing right now but I _promise_ we'll explain it all to you later"

And then, she hurried after Ron. Ginny, once again feeling abandoned and left behind, stared after them for a few seconds before Neville asked:

"So... What do we do now?"

"Oh there you are, Longbottom!"

Neither Ginny nor Madison had time to answer Neville's question before Mc Gonagall suddenly showed up, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ginny could see that the tired and defeated look on her professor's face had now been replaced with a determined and almost hopeful looking one. It was, no doubt, because Harry was back. He'd brought faith with him.

Mc Gonagall cast a quick glance at Ginny and Madison before continuing:

"There's something I want the three of you to take care of..."

But she was interrupted as someone screamed, so loud her life might have depended on it:

"GINNY!"

And then, before Ginny knew it, she had her mother's arms wrapped around her. Within seconds, the rest of the Order had joined them and it took Ginny a while to great them all.

"I've missed you!" she told her mum, feeling tears erupt in her eyes. "What are you all doing here?"

Mrs Weasley gave her daughter another bone-breaking hug.

"Your father and I couldn't just sit at home and wait for things to happen! And when Remus sent his Patronus to tell us that Ron and the others had returned..."

"Yeah, when did you all get here?" Neville asked, giving Remus an almost accusing look. "We've had DA meetings for weeks, you could have joined us!"

"We got here only yesterday, and we've been trying not to draw attention to ourselves ever since"

It was Tonks who responded to his question and she looked tired. Ginny gasped.

"But... Teddy... Who's taking care of him?"

She hadn't had the chance to meet the newest Lupin yet and considering the fact that he was only a few weeks old he probably missed his parents already...

"He's at my mother's place. But Remus and I, we both belong here tonight" Tonks said.

She grabbed her husband's hand and Ginny bit her lip, hoping it didn't show on her face how worried she was. If something happened tonight, if Remus and Tonks got hurt or worse, Teddy's childhood would change forever...

But what her mother said next made her forget everything about the Lupins and their safety:

"Ginny, dad and I have discussed this and... We think you should head back to aunt Muriel's, only for tonight..."

"WHAT?!"

Ginny stared at her parents. She couldn't believe it. Of course, her mother had always worried a lot but _this_? And since when had her father become just as paranoid?

"Mr Weasley, we need Ginny here..." Madison started, and he gave her a small smile before turning to face his daughter again.

"Ginny, this is not to be mean and you know that. But your mother and I both think that..."

"Do you actually believe that I'll just sit and rot over at aunt Muriel's while all of _you _are here, trying to save the wizarding world?"

Her father fell silent at her words and Ginny was so upset she had ringing in her ears. There was so much she wanted to tell them. She wanted them to know, and actually _feel_, what she'd had to go through all year.

And now, once and for all, she'd had enough. There was no way she'd follow their orders now. Her life was here. Her friends and everybody else that she cared deeply for was here. Blaise was, and she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he was still locked up in the dungeons, thanks to Pansy's stupid comment earlier...

"You are not out of age..." Mrs Weasley said but Ginny interrupted her, shaking her head slowly.

"No offense mum..." she started, grabbing Neville's arm to indicate that it was time for him, herself, Madison and Mc Gonagall to leave the scene. "... But I really don't care. Come on Neville"

Before they all left and followed Mc Gonagall through the Entrance Hall Ginny could have sworn she saw Charlie trying his best to hide a smile at his mother's shocked face expression.

It wasn't until now that Ginny got a proper chance to look around and the sight was everything but pretty. Students, teachers and even paintings all seemed to be running amok and the youngest students were disapparating with their parents who had come to get them.

"EVERYBODY WHO IS TOO YOUNG OR FEELS LIKE THEY ARE NOT READY TO FIGHT SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE _IMMEDIATELY!" _Mc Gonagall bellowed, loud enough to gain at least some students' attention. "IF YOU CAN'T FIND SOMEONE TO DISAPPARATE WITH, HIDE IN YOUR COMMON ROOM!"

"Look at them..." Madison whispered to Ginny, nodding towards a couple of first year girls standing close together in a corner, looking absolutely terrified. "I feel so sorry for them and yet there's nothing we can do! They must be so scared and they haven't even learned enough magic to defend themselves properly..."

"Which is why they should all get out of here as soon as possible. Telling them that is all I can do at the moment" Mc Gonagall said shortly, turning around to face Ginny, Neville and Madison again once they'd all exited through the front oak doors.

**How do you make a time line haha**

"Let me get this straight professor..." Neville said, looking at Mc Gonagall as if she'd gone completely mad. "You're actually giving us permission to do this?"

"That's right Longbottom" Mc Gonagall replied shortly.

She seemed determined and the four of them were still standing just outside the school entrance, discussing the final details in the plan.

"Just blow it up? Boom?"

"BOOM!"

Ginny and Madison exchanged a worried glance and the latter mouthed "She's gone mad". Ginny agreed with her friend, but didn't dare to question her Transfiguration teacher's orders. After all, she needed something to distract her mind with while waiting for Filch to leave the dungeons, or else she'd go mad...

She looked around the grounds nervously, feeling her heart beat like crazy while searching for Blaise. Was there a chance that someone else might have let them out? But who would that be? Most of the slytherins had more enemies than friends...

"What are you looking for, Weasley?" Mc Gonagall asked sharply, interrupting her thoughts.

Ginny cleared her throat uncomfortably as the three of them stared at her curiously.

"Nothing" she muttered and luckily enough, that answer seemed to be enough at the moment.

"Very well..." Mc Gonagall said, putting her hand on Neville's shoulder. "You know what to do"

Neville nodded and from the look on his face one might almost think that he was enjoying all this. He looked determined, excited and Ginny knew that the time had finally come for them all to prove themselves. This was DA's true purpose. This was real.

"We have to go find Seamus. He's always been the expert at blowing up things" Neville told her and Madison, and before Ginny knew it they'd taken off again.

They were heading back towards the castle but Ginny hesitated for a moment. She watched, amazed as Mc Gonagall cast some remarkable spell that caused all the armors to come alive and move.

"HOGWARTS IS THREATENED!"

And then the other teachers, and the Order, joined the deputy headmaster and aimed their wands at the sky.

"PROTEGO MAXIMA!"

The protection spells eventually created what looked like a shield, covering the sky and making it impossible for things from the outside to break through. Despite what it was for, Ginny couldn't help thinking that it looked almost beautiful...

"GINNY COME ON!" Neville screamed and Ginny tore her gaze away from the sky and hurried after her friends back into the castle.

"What are we doing again?" Madison asked, panting as they'd been running for another couple of minutes.

"I didn't catch all of it, but I guess we're blowing up something" Ginny replied.

Truth to be told, she'd been too busy worrying about Blaise to listen to everything Mc Gonagall and Neville had discussed. Right as they turned around a corner on the third floor Neville informed them:

"The tunnel, you know the one leading into the castle from the grounds? We're blowing it up"

"But that's..." Madison started and Neville filled in:

"Mental, I know. Just following Mc Gonagall's orders"

"Well, at least no death eaters will be able to use it to get here" Ginny pointed out.

They ran around the castle for what felt like an eternity, but there was no sight of Dean or Seamus anywhere. It wasn't until they were back outside, and had almost reached the tunnel that Mc Gonagall had asked them to blow up, that they ran into the two gryffindors.

Meanwhile, the shield seemed to have grown even bigger and stronger, different colors witnessing of many sorts of advanced magic.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" Madison asked and Ginny could only bring herself to nod.

This was all happening. Right now. It was still hard to understand.

"Ginny, what were you doing with Zabini earlier?" Dean exclaimed.

Thankfully, Neville turned to look at his friend and yelled:

"There's no time, Dean! You'll have to argue about that one later!"

Dean glared back at him for a moment but then seemed to realize that his friend was right and did nothing but mutter something about the slytherins under his breath. Ginny rolled her eyes.

They continued running and, when finally reaching the tunnel, all stopped abruptly and stared. The sight was not pretty. Standing only meters away from the opposite entrance entrance of the tunnel were people. Lots of people. Death eaters, even though Voldemort himself was nowhere to be seen. And when they were trying to run towards Ginny and her friends, the shield stopped them and they were thrown backwards.

"Oh my god..." Seamus muttered but Neville took once glance up at the shield and then walked further into the tunnel, screaming:

"YEAH? YOU AND WHOSE ARMY?"

Ginny shook her head in disbelief, watching her friend from behind. Where did he get his courage from?

"Neville, this is not good..." she started but drifted off as she saw Madison shaking.

She still hadn't taken her eyes off the death eaters and it was obvious that she and Ginny were both thinking the same thing:

How long would that shield last?

"We'll be fine"

Ginny wasn't sure she meant it, but as she grabbed her friend's hand she knew that she didn't have a choice. She _had _to believe that they'd be fine. That Harry would somehow find and destroy all the horcruxes and that things would be okay.

That this wouldn't be the end.

Suddenly, one of the death eaters roared back, his finger pointing right at Neville:

"WE'LL GET IN SOON ENOUGH! AND THEN YOU'RE ALL DEAD"

Without even realizing what she was doing, Ginny let go of Madison's hand. She was shivering and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the thoughts from entering and controlling her mind this time. All she could see, all she could think about, was Blaise. That death eater was not joking, they could be here any minute..."

"Ginny, go"

It was Madison who spoke but Neville, Dean and Seamus all stared at her, too. She shook her head slowly, her voice trembling as she started:

"I can't, you need me..."

"So does he. Go"

Ginny met Neville's gaze and he looked doubtful for a moment, but then forced himself to give her a small smile.

"We'll be fine. I'll see you soon"

She wanted to hug him. Tell him how much it meant that he was actually okay with this. That he was not trying to stop her. But there was no time now. Ginny could only bring herself to nod and then took off towards the castle again, running as fast as she could.

**Blaise's point of view**

Never before had Blaise's favorite armchair in the Slytherin common room felt so uncomfortable. He used to enjoy sitting there, sometimes for hours, just staring into the crackling fire and thinking about nothing in particular.

But not today. Not now.

He stood up, for what felt like the hundredth time that evening, and started pacing again. He ignored the somewhat curious stares he received from some of the younger students who hadn't yet given up hope of being let out and returned to their dormitories.

"You know, you standing up and walking around the room before sitting down again won't make Filch disappear and it sure as hell won't let us out of here" Draco pointed out.

However, he seemed to almost forget about Blaise as Pansy's roar cut through the gloomy silence filling the dungeons:

"LET US OUT YOU FILTHY SQUIB!"

Blaise felt like telling her to shut up, jump out the window or just go back to her dormitory. Anything so he wouldn't have to hear, see or feel her presence. For even though he'd never actually do it, he felt like slapping her in the face.

This was all her fault. It was because of Pansy he had absolutely no idea what Ginny was doing at the moment, or where she was. He had no clue whether she was safe.

"That's not going to help, Pansy" Tracey said through gritted teeth.

Even she seemed to have some trouble not telling Pansy whose fault all this really was. The latter groaned and covered her face in her hands as Filch ignored her. She went to stand next to Daphne, crossing her arms in a defiant sort of way.

"This is all Potter's fault" she muttered under her breath. "Potter and all his _stupid _Gryffindor friends..."

If the situation hadn't been so serious, and if Blaise himself hadn't been so desperate to find a way out of here, he might have laughed. After everything, she still tried to put the blame on somebody else. It was typical Pansy behavior, and yet he couldn't believe it.

"Well, I don't think we'd _all_ agree on that"

The fake sweetness in Daphne's voice brought Blaise back to reality and he, Draco, Tracey and Theo all stared at her in disbelief. Was she actually willing to blame her best friend for all this?

But only a second later it was obvious that Daphne was not referring to Pansy. Instead, she slowly made her way over to where Blaise was standing and gave him a scornful look.

"Isn't that right, Blaise?"

They glared at each other for a moment, his dark eyes burning into her blue ones, and Blaise refused to look away. He was done with being controlled. He was done with _her _controlling him.

"What are you talking about?" Theo asked tiredly and Blaise filled in:

"Yeah please enlighten us, Daphne. Is this another one of your little games?"

She backed a few steps, as if to get a better look at him, and then asked:

"Oh so _I'm _the one playing games now, am I?"

"Well, if _your _best friend had only bothered to shut up earlier..."

"And why would I do that?" Pansy interrupted Blaise, her voice shrilling. "Do you feel sorry for poor Potter, Blaise? Are you on _his _side now?"

This comment was all it took for every single student in the Slytherin common room to stare at Blaise, but for some inexplicable reason he just didn't care. It all just seemed... pathetic. Like it belonged in a different time. A time where he actually cared about what people like Pansy and Daphne thought about him.

"I don't want Voldemort to take over the entire wizarding world" he finally said, voice low and yet clear. "If that's what "on Potter's side" means to you, then fine. I'm sick of all this shit"

"And it's a shame we can't all be like you, Blaise" Daphne's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Suddenly all _good _and _caring. _What's your next move, switching houses to Gryffindor? Shouldn't be that hard considering the fact that you already seem to have joined that _pathetic _club of theirs..."

"What is she talking about?"

Blaise had almost forgotten that Draco, Tracey and Theo were still in the room and as Tracey posed her question, looking right at him, her face fell into confusion. Blaise shook his head slowly.

"I have no idea..."

"I know you're under the impression we're all stupid but do you think we're _blind_, too?" Daphne asked icily. "You were holding hands with Weasley in the Entrance Hall earlier, I bet you already knew back then that Potter was back!"

All eyes on him again. But this time, it was harder for Blaise to just shake it off. Because this time, Daphne actually had a point. And he hated her for it. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Did you?" he spat. "Did you know all along that Potter was in the castle?"

Blaise sighed, looking back at his best friend.

"I was going to tell you..."

But Daphne knew that she had won and with Pansy by her side, looking like she'd just won the lottery, she laughed loudly. The sound alone sent shivers down Blaise's spine.

"Oh I swear Draco, he was not going to tell you a _thing_. Suddenly, all he cares about is the well-being of his precious little bloodtraitor... Let go of me!"

She sounded slightly scared, but mostly angry, as Blaise refused to remove his grip around her arm. When looking into her eyes he felt nothing but pure hatred. The rage was like nothing he'd ever experienced before and he wouldn't have been able to explain it even if he tried to. Thinking that he'd touched her, kissed her and even slept with her made him feel sick.

"Don't call her that" he hissed and after what felt like an eternity and a split second at the same time he let go of Daphne, thinking that her silence was the closest he'd get to an agreement.

She immediately backed a few steps, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You have really changed, Blaise. And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one in here who feels like I don't even know who you are anymore..."

"WELL, PERHAPS YOU NEVER KNEW WHO I WAS SINCE YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO FIND OUT!"

Blaise was pretty sure he'd never screamed at anyone the way he'd just screamed at Daphne. For once, she looked utterly shocked and seemed to be at a loss for words. And judging from his classmates' face expressions they felt the same way.

But he'd meant every word. Daphne never did care, and neither did Pansy. Just like so many other people he'd wasted time on during the past couple of years. Daphne had never bothered to get to know him because all she'd ever wanted, all she'd ever craved, was his attention. That had always been enough.

And then there was Ginny. The only one who _saw _him for what he really was. The only one who made him look at himself in a different way. The only one he'd ever let in.

And now she was out there. Without him. It was all extremely annoying.

"This won't get us out of here, Blaise" Tracey said quietly and Theo agreed.

He looked around the room, ignoring Filch who still eyed them all suspiciously, and then muttered:

"There has to be a way..."

"STUPEFY!"

There was a loud bang and before Blaise and the others knew it Filch was on the ground, obviously unconscious. Pansy gasped.

"I don't believe it..." she hissed.

Only a second later Blaise realized why she sounded so angry. For the person who'd come at Filch from behind, the person who was here to save them, was Ginny. She hadn't just left him. And for a moment, despite everything else that was going on around him, all Blaise saw was her eyes as she searched for him in the crowd. Their gazes locked. She smiled slightly, and then raised her wand again.

"BOMBARDA!"

There was another bang, louder than the last one, and the slytherins were free to leave. Blaise remained motionless for a second but heard Theo say, as he passed him by:

"Tell Weasley I said thank you"

Then, before he knew it, Ginny was in his arms. She didn't seem to care about the fact that most of his friends were still there and he soon followed her lead, wrapping his arms around her and breathing in the wonderful scent that was just... her.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered and he could hear her voice breaking at the end of her sentence. "I wanted to come earlier but Filch and Neville and..."

"It's fine" Blaise said, and he really meant it.

None of this was her fault. He pulled a strand of her dark red hair behind her ear and smiled.

"You're here now, that's all that matters"

The incredible moment ended as Draco suddenly made a move to stand up and grabbed ahold of Crabbe and Goyle. The latter furrowed.

"Where are we going, Draco?" he asked, reminding Blaise of a gorilla when obviously trying to figure out the answer on his own.

Draco's voice was nothing but a mere hiss, and he sounded truthfully furious when he replied:

"I'm getting my wand back"

Once the three of them had disappeared, Blaise and Ginny remained immobile for a second. Then, Blaise muttered:

"This can't be good"

Ginny shook her head slowly.

"No... He'll go after Harry and we all know how friendly those two tend to be..."

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Suddenly, Tracey spoke up and thereby reminded both Blaise and Ginny that she was still in the room.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered and it was the fear in her eyes that made Blaise make up his mind.

"Go with Daphne and Pansy" he said, and when noticing his friend's surprised face expression he added:

"That way you'll be safe, they're cowards"

Well, Daphne surely had her brave moments but she was not likely to want to fight against death eaters out in the open. And Pansy always followed her orders, like a lost puppy.

As soon as Tracey had left Blaise and Ginny took off again, leaving the now almost deserted Slytherin common room. Blaise had no idea where they were going but he trusted Ginny with his life and despite what the rest of the world might think, he felt completely safe and sure with his hand in hers.

**Author's note: I don't like this chapter at all, for some reason. Anyway, I feel like I have no idea how to improve it so I'll post it anyway. Reviews make me happy. **


	30. Fiendfyre

**Fiendfyre**

_"But this is our ungodly hour"_

_The Fray - Ungodly Hour_

"Seven?" Blaise repeated, managing to lock his gaze with Ginny's even though they were running as fast as they could up the stairs. "Voldemort split his soul into _seven _pieces?"

"I know" Ginny panted, stopping to catch her breath for a moment. "It's mental. Anyway, last time I spoke to Harry he and Luna were about to head off to see if they could find the Grey Lady that you mentioned earlier..."

"Well, even if they actually do find her I wouldn't expect her to tell them anything" Blaise pointed out, hands on his knees as he stood next to her. "I've heard she doesn't trust anyone"

Ginny bit her lip, thinking about the fact that she hadn't yet told Blaise that there was an even bigger problem.

"It doesn't really matter whether they find the diadem or not..." she mumbled and as he gave her a confused look she added:

"Unless they have something to destroy it with. Ron and Hermione were going to look for something but... I don't know"

She fell silent and Blaise didn't say anything, either. Ginny got the feeling that they were both thinking about the same thing; how hopeless the whole situation seemed at the moment, even though they were now together.

"How did they destroy the other ones, then?"

"The sword of Gryffindor, but Griphook the goblin took it"

Blaise stared at her. After a long silence he admitted:

"I'm lost"

Ginny gave him a fake smile, grimacing before saying:

"Well, welcome to my world. Confusion is what you get once you get involved with the Golden Trio..."

She was interrupted by a loud _BANG_ coming from upstairs and it was all it took for the two of them to take off again. Minutes later they reached the Entrance Hall where people were still running around like crazy. Blaise almost ran right into Tonks who started gaping as her gaze wandered off to his and Ginny's intertwined hands.

"Ginny..." she started and then, Ginny noticed that she was not alone.

Most of the Order were standing right behind her, wands at the ready, and as Ginny accidentally met her mother's gaze she could tell that the latter wanted an explanation.

"Ginevra what's the meaning of this?" Mrs Weasley asked sharply and Ginny, who felt her face going red at the mention of her real name, glared back at her.

"Don't call me that! And we can talk about this later"

She nodded towards Blaise who looked uncomfortable, to say the least, and then dragged him towards the other end of the room. They hurried up another couple of stairs but that didn't seem to stop him from snickering.

"Ginevra?" he asked and Ginny gave him the same murderous glare she'd given her mother seconds earlier. "That's your name?"

It was funny how something like this could still matter, when they could all be seconds away from getting killed. Perhaps it was a way to pretend like it didn't happen. Like everything was still the same. Normal. All right.

"Oh shut up Zabini" she said.

Soon they both stopped again, this time because of the sight that met them outside one of the castle windows. Ginny felt a sting of pain in her heart as she realized that the quidditch pitch was on fire and as she looked up she could see that the shield covering the sky was constantly under the attack of spells, hexes and curses.

It was a reminder of the fact that time was running out.

"We have to find Malfoy" she said to Blaise, without taking her eyes off the sky. "Before he finds Harry"

"Yeah... Except we have no idea where he is" Blaise replied bitterly but Ginny interrupted him:

"Come on, _think_! You're his best friend, you if anyone should know where he'd go to find his worst enemy..."

Blaise was silent for a moment and Ginny could tell from the look on his face that he was really trying to figure it out. It was a lucky thing this certain corridor was practically deserted, otherwise it probably would have been a lot harder to concentrate.

"Well, when it comes to threatening and perhaps even attack someone he wouldn't want to cause a scene"

Ginny had to stop herself from raising her eyebrows in surprise. From what she'd always known, Draco Malfoy _loved _attention. Wasn't that the reason why he was jealous with Harry in the first place? But perhaps this was different. Perhaps he didn't _want _people to think that he was evil and uncaring. Perhaps he'd changed.

Blaise continued:

"So he'd probably choose a place where not too many people come, perhaps even a place not all people _know _about..."

"The Room of Requirement"

Ginny couldn't tell exactly where the idea came from, but the minute she'd spoken the words she knew that she was right. She found it hard to keep the eagerness out of her voice when she informed him of her theory.

"He spent a lot of time in there last year, didn't he? So he knows exactly how the room works and what questions he has to ask to get what he wants! And he knows about DA and that Harry has spent a lot of time in there, too. Wouldn't it be the perfect place to try to get his wand back without having people coming to Harry's rescue?"

It wasn't until she'd finished that she realized how fast she'd spoken but judging from the small smile on Blaise's face he'd managed to keep up.

"You're a genius"

There was another loud sound, but more like a _BOOM _this time. Ginny's smile grew even wider as she turned to look out the window again.

"Neville did it" she informed Blaise, feeling immensely proud of her friend. "They blew up the tunnel"

"But Voldemort is still getting closer" Blaise reminded her quietly. "The shield is about to break"

Ginny nodded slightly.

"I know"

She could see from the corner of her eye how Blaise's eyes widened as he took a step closer to the window. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he managed to ask the question:

"Is that... Is that _giants_?"

Now that he said it, Ginny was surprised that she hadn't noticed them earlier. The giants were many, too many to count, and the bare sight of the strength they obviously possessed was terrifying.

"We have to hurry" she said, not recognizing her own voice.

It seemed like running was all they did this night and once they'd changed directions it didn't take long before they met Neville who looked surprisingly happy and alive, considering everything that was going on.

"Oh, hello Ginny! Zabini!"

The way he actually _smiled _at Blaise, who merely raised his eyebrows in return, was what made Ginny worry. She furrowed at her friend.

"Uhm... Are you all right, Neville? That thing you did with the tunnel was amazing..."

"Yeah I'm all right!"

Neville was shouting, perhaps so they'd hear him. They'd reached a hallway that was full of students running around like crazy, screaming and talking to each other with wands at the ready.

"I feel like I can... spit fire!"

Ginny and Blaise exchanged a quick glance. Neville barely seemed to notice and continued:

"You haven't seen Luna, have you?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No, I thought she was with Harry... Why?"

"I'm crazy about her! Might as well tell her now, since we'll probably all be dead by dawn!"

Before they had time to say anything else Neville had disappeared, but his words still hang in the air above them like a heavy rain cloud. Ginny and Blaise's gazes locked but right as he opened his mouth, obviously about to say something, she shook her head.

"No" she said firmly. "Whatever you were about to say, don't. We'll be all right. You and I are _not _going to die. Not today, and not any time soon. Okay?"

She had to believe it. If she didn't, Neville's words might as well be true. And she couldn't bring herself to think that.

"Now come on"

**How do you make a time line haha**

Ginny couldn't believe their luck. Thanks to the fact that Crabbe and Goyle were both really slow, Blaise managed to grab ahold of the door leading into the Room of Requirement before it closed behind them.

As Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle made their way further into the room, Ginny and Blaise stayed hidden behind a corner. From what Ginny could tell, the room was full of different objects in all shapes and sizes. In fact, some of it looked like rubbish. Who had put it all in here?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she could make out Malfoy's voice from inside the room:

"Well well... What brings you here, Potter?"

Ginny froze. Harry was already here, and anyone could figure out that this would not end well. As she locked her gaze with Blaise's she knew that he was thinking the same thing, but still moved his finger to his lips to motion for her to stay quiet.

Harry replied, sounding surprisingly calm:

"I could ask you the same thing"

Was he alone or was someone with him? If they were three against one, she and Blaise would have to interfere...

"You have something of mine" Malfoy said and Ginny could hear that he tried his best to sound intimidating. "Something I want back"

There was a short silence.

"What's wrong with the one you have?"

They were obviously talking about wands and if Ginny knew Harry right, he was not going to give Malfoy's up without a proper fight...

"It's my mother's" Malfoy explained cooly. "It's powerful but it's still not the same thing, you know?"

There was another silence. Ginny turned her head to look at Blaise again. She wanted to ask him what he thought they should do. This conversation was bound to lead to a duel and she didn't want Harry to get hurt, or worse. In fact, that _couldn't _happen now. The whole wizarding world needed him, even if they didn't know it.

But if she uttered a single word Harry, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle would all know that she and Blaise were here...

"Why didn't you tell Bellatrix?"

Ginny furrowed. What did Harry mean by that? Leaning slightly forward she could make out the look on Malfoy's face. Apparently, this question was not at all what he'd expected. Harry continued:

"You knew it was me. Why didn't you tell her?"

Malfoy had protected Harry from Bellatrix? Why would he do that? The thoughts were spinning through Ginny's head, but it all stopped as Crabbe spoke up for the first time:

"Come on Draco, kill him!"

Out of pure instinct, Ginny grabbed Blaise's arm. This was it. Her heart pounded furiously inside her chest. Of course, Harry was a very skilled wizard but could he really take on the three of them all by himself?

"KILL HIM!"

"No!"

Perhaps it was a mistake to shout, but it was too late to do anything about it now. Ginny looked at Blaise again, and tried to tell him without using words why she'd done it.

_They wouldn't have hesitated._

She didn't doubt it for a second. Crabbe and Goyle were both crazy and Malfoy couldn't be trusted, either...

The Room of Requirement had fallen completely silent and as she and Blaise stepped out, Ginny noticed that Harry was not alone. Ron and Hermione were both with him, eyes widening as they spotted the two newcomers. Ron had the Marauder's Map in his hand and gave Blaise an angry glare before exclaiming:

"Ginny! What are you doing here? And why are you with _him_?"

But there was no time to react. It came as a shock to Ginny when Hermione was the one to take the first step:

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The duel started, and it was rougher than anything Ginny had ever experienced before. There were different colours of light everywhere and whilst trying to defend herself from curses and spells coming mostly from Crabbe and Goyle, she tried to keep an eye on Blaise and her friends to make sure that they were all doing all right.

"Let's go for the mudblood!" Crabbe roared, he'd obviously made Hermione his special victim for the evening. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The spell missed and was not even close to hitting Hermione, but it was all enough to make Ron lose it. With his wand held high he started chasing after Crabbe and Goyle who, surprisingly enough, looked quite intimidated and started running.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU NUMPTIES!"

The three of them disappeared around a corner, leaving Hermione with a pleased look on her face and Ginny wondering exactly when the two of them had become a couple.

"THERE IT IS!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry's cry and it wasn't hard to understand what he was going after; on the head of what looked like an old statue was a diadem. Probably Ravenclaw's. The horcrux they needed to destroy Voldemort.

However, Malfoy also seemed to realize that whatever Harry was going after was important, and so he hurried after him. Ginny and Blaise were both close behind, running as fast as they could to stop their friends from doing anything stupid.

"DRACO, LET HIM HAVE IT!" Blaise roared. "HE NEEDS IT TO KILL VOLDEMORT!"

Malfoy didn't turn around but called back:

"NO! NOT UNTIL THAT DICK GIVES ME MY WAND BACK!"

But it all stopped the second Harry put his hand on the diadem and pulled it off the statue. For Ron was back, screaming like never before right as Ginny could feel the room getting extremely hot...

"GOYLE SET THE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE!"

**Blaise's point of view**

It seemed almost like a miracle, but somehow Blaise managed to get out of the room within seconds. He coughed violently, turning around to face Ginny and make sure that she hadn't been hit by the cursed fire Goyle had conjured. But she was nowhere to be seen.

He froze.

Only a second later the Golden Trio appeared in the doorway, all riding on broomsticks that they'd apparently managed to find inside the room. Blaise had to swallow several times before he managed to pose the question that seemed to have gotten stuck in his throat:

"Where's Ginny?"

Ron's eyes narrowed.

"I could ask you the same question..."

"THERE'S NO TIME TO ARGUE ABOUT THIS NOW WEASLEY, WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! SHE WAS RIGHT NEXT TO US AND THEN..."

"She's still in there"

Blaise couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. She was still in there, with the fire. And so was Draco. His best friend. So even if he was in no state to think clear, he had to. It was now or never.

Without a word he snatched one of the broomsticks from Hermione and mounted it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked angrily and Blaise spared him one last glance.

"I'm saving your sister" he hissed. "You're free to thank me later"

And he took off. The Room of Requirement was now so hot he found it hard to keep his eyes open and Blaise tried his best not to focus on all objects that were now burning up, silently praying that none of them was Ginny or Draco...

"THERE!"

He hadn't noticed that Harry and Ron were both by his side and as he looked the way Harry pointed he saw them. Ginny, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were all standing on what looked like a pile of different pieces of furniture. They climbed higher and higher up, and the fire was spreading...

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM NOW HARRY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ron bellowed, obviously thinking that Blaise already had his sister covered.

Blaise leaned forward on his broomstick so it'd go even faster, and yet it felt like an eternity before he, Harry and Ron reached them. He ignored the fire and the pain it might cause him as he flew as close as he could, managing to grab Ginny's hand and pull her onto his broom.

At the very same moment Harry managed to grab ahold of Draco and it wasn't until then that Blaise realized the problem. A broomstick could carry two persons, but not three...

"We're one... too... many"

It was remarkable how Ginny's voice carried even though she was coughing like never before.

"I know" Blaise replied, right as Goyle heaved himself onto Ron's broomstick.

"NO!"

It was Draco who screamed and Blaise felt a sting of pain inside as he realized why. He and Crabbe had never been friends, but nobody deserved a death like this... The chair Crabbe stood on broke and before any of them could do anything he'd fallen right into the fire.

"THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO!" Harry roared, bringing Blaise back to reality. "GO!"

"AQUAMENTI!"

Ginny had somehow regained some of her strength and the water her wand conjured made the flight out of the room a little bit easier. It didn't take long before they had almost reached the exit. Then, Harry threw the diadem back in and right as they'd all flewn out of the room its inside seemed to explode. And Blaise knew. Ravenclaw's diadem was gone.

He helped Ginny off the broomstick and supported her weight, seeing as she was still coughing violently.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, gently putting his hand on her back.

As she nodded he allowed himself to take a quick glance at Draco and Goyle. Draco looked right at him, shaking his head as he mumbled:

"Crabbe... He's dead..."

"There's nothing we can do about that now, is there?" Goyle asked and Blaise was actually shocked that he didn't seem even the slightest bothered. "Come on Draco, we have to get out of here. You'll get your wand some other time"

Blaise's and Draco's gazes locked for a second, but then the latter seemed to agree with Goyle. They were done here. As soon as they'd taken off Ron called after them:

"YEAH, DON'T BOTHER TO THANK US FOR SAVING YOUR LIVES, IDIOTS!"

Then, the hallway fell silent again. Blaise had gone back to making sure that Ginny was still all right, forcing himself not to think about what would have happened if they hadn't managed to get her out...

"Thank you" she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder. "I thought... I thought we were going to..."

She drifted off and Blaise could tell from the way her body was shaking that she was still terrified, and that she was trying her best not to start crying. He wrapped his arms around her and mumbled:

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were right behind me..."

"No". He could feel her shaking her head fiercly. "Don't apologize. You saved my life. Again"

Blaise grabbed Ginny's shoulders gently and thereby forced her to look at him. He managed to give her a small smirk.

"Well I had to, didn't I? Seeing as you'd already decided that none of us was going to die today"

She smiled back, but the short moment of happiness was over when Ron asked:

"Why were you even in there, Ginny? I thought mum told you to go home! It's dangerous here and..."

The look on Ginny's face almost made Blaise flinch. Sure he'd seen her look angry before, but this... This was pure fury.

"Is that so?" she asked icily, causing Ron to actually back a step or two. "You and mum had a nice little chat about me returning to the Burrow, did you? Thought I'd be _safe_ there?"

Judging from the looks on Harry's and Hermione's faces they didn't want anything to do with this and Blaise had a feeling they knew perfectly well how this would end if Ginny lost it completely...

"Well..." Ron started, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "We both thought that..."

"Stop interfering with my life!" Ginny exclaimed, raising her voice. "I'm only one year younger than you, _one_! What makes you think you can come back here after all this time and tell me what to do?"

She said the last part looking at Harry and Hermione as well, and Blaise felt like he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. This was obviously something between Ginny and the Golden Trio and he had nothing to do with it as long as Ron didn't bring up...

"Well, you're obviously not capable of taking care of yourself yet! That fire could have killed you..."

"Ron..." Hermione muttered but her voice was drowned as Ginny laughed in disbelief.

"You really are _thick _sometimes, do you know that? I only went in there to prevent Malfoy from hurting Harry, I had no idea you and Hermione were with him! And Malfoy had made it perfectly clear that he wanted his wand back so..."

"He'd made it perfectly clear?" Ron repeated, raising his eyebrows at his sister. "You know how that sounds? It sounds as if he actually told you in person, as if you _talk _to him..."

Blaise felt like saying something, anything, to stop Ron from doing this. But what would that be? It was obvious what Ron was getting at and there was nothing he could do about it... Besides, he didn't know what Ginny wanted her brother to know. She had to get through this fight on her own.

Ron continued, raising his voice as well:

"But I guess that's what happens when you suddenly start hanging out with people like _them_!"

For the first time, he turned to look at Blaise who simply glared back. Ginny took a step closer to her brother and Blaise could see that she was still clutching her wand tightly.

"That's not even what this is about so leave him out of it! This is about _you _not accepting the fact that I'm old enough to make my own decisions and that you don't get to babysit me..."

"IT HAS _EVERYTHING_ TO DO WITH HIM!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at Blaise and yet talking about him as if he weren't even present. "WE'RE TRYING TO FINISH OFF YOU-KNOW-WHO HERE AND YOU'RE FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY!"

To Blaise's great surprise, Ginny actually laughed.

"Are you _listening _to yourself right now? Voldemort is as close to breaking into Hogwarts as he's ever been and yet you're referring to _Blaise _as 'the enemy'?"

"I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!"

"RON!"

Even Hermione had raised her voice now but Ron didn't seem to care. He continued:

"Of all people at this school, why? Why did you have to choose..."

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

The hallway fell completely silent and Blaise was pretty sure he was not the only one who didn't even hear all the sounds coming from all around the castle. He wanted to disappear when he saw the looks Harry, Ron and Hermione all gave him. And yet he wanted to wrap his arms around Ginny again and hold her like there was no tomorrow.

Because hearing her say that meant more than anything else. It was everything.

Ron still had his mouth open, staring at his sister as if he'd never seen her before. Ginny, however, sounded perfectly calm as she continued:

"I'm sorry if that's not what any of you had expected or wanted for me..." She cast a quick glance at Harry. "... But it's the truth. And we don't have time for this now"

She brushed off her robes and was just about to grab Blaise's hand again and leave when the weirdest thing happened. Suddenly, Harry seemed to lose his balance and sat down, leaning against the wall. Ron and Hermione both hurried forward and Blaise couldn't help asking:

"What's happening?"

"It's Voldemort" Hermione said, without taking her eyes off her friend. "It happens more often these days... He's not supposed to let him in!"

"Let him in?" Blaise repeated, furrowing at Ginny. "What does she mean, 'let him in'?"

"Harry has a certain connection to Voldemort..." Ginny replied quietly and Blaise snorted.

"Right. 'The Chosen One'..."

"No, not like that" Ginny shook her head. "It's more. Sometimes he... He can see what's inside Voldemort's mind. What he's thinking"

Blaise was at a loss for words for a moment but then said:

"But that... that can be useful, right?"

"Yes but it can also be very dangerous. It's what led us to the Department of Mysteries that night when Sirius died..."

"It's the snake"

Harry seemed to have regained his ability to communicate and he soon added:

"She's the last one. The last horcrux"

Blaise could see how Ron and Hermione exchanged a quick glance with Ginny before Ron turned to look at his best friend again, his eyes now shining with determination.

"Then think, Harry. Let him in, just this once. Try to find out where he is. We can put an end to this"

Harry closed his eyes. Blaise looked at him, losing track of how long time that passed by. And then:

"I know where he is"

**Ginny's point of view**

As soon as Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken off towards the Shrieking Shack steps could be heard from somewhere around a corner.

"BLAISE!"

Ginny and Blaise both turned around quickly, spotting Tracey and Millicent Bulstrode heading towards them. It only took Ginny a second to realize that Tracey was wounded; Millicent was supporting her and she grimaced as if she were in pain. Blaise hurried over to them, Ginny close behind.

"What happened?" she asked and Millicent replied, with her dark voice:

"The shield is broken, they're here... I don't think they meant to hurt Tracey, someone just shot a spell in the wrong direction..."

"Well, whatever spell that was it must have caused a lot of bleeding" Blaise interrupted her, examining the wound on Tracey's leg.

There was blood everywhere, her tights were torn and Ginny had to look away every now and then so she wouldn't be sick. However, Blaise handled it perfectly fine and looked Tracey in the eye as he said:

"Hey... You're going to be fine. But you need someone to take a look at that, I think Madam Pomfrey is in the Great Hall"

As they made their way towards the Great Hall Ginny got it confirmed by meeting Blaise's gaze that he was just as stressed as she was. If they were unlucky, they'd run into some of Voldemort's supporters on their way to the Great Hall and that probably wouldn't end very well for Tracey. Actually, Ginny had come to care for the Slytherin girl. She was the one who'd helped her find Blaise that evening when they'd first kissed up in the Astronomy Tower. Tracey never seemed to judge and it was obvious that she was one of the few people Blaise actually trusted.

"Did you lose Pansy and Daphne?" Blaise asked Tracey, probably mostly to take her mind off the wound and how much it hurt.

Tracey nodded bitterly.

"Once I'd gotten hurt they took off, I think they were just scared... I was lucky Millicent found me"

"I guess one shouldn't expect more from the two of them..." Blaise started but was interrupted by an ice cold voice Ginny recognized too well by now.

"Speak for yourself, Blaise"

Pansy and Daphne were back and still, none of them seemed the slightest bothered about the fact that their friend was seriously injured. But that was not the worst part. Behind the two girls were three full grown death eaters that Ginny had never seen before, but that didn't make them any less terrifying.

"The girls told us you're one of those slytherins who's chosen the wrong side" the tallest of the three death eaters said, nodding towards Blaise who gently pushed Tracey away so she'd leave the scene.

"That's their words, not mine"

"Please..." Millicent started and Ginny was surprised to find that she actually sounded... _caring _as she nodded towards Tracey. "She's hurt, we just want to get her to the Great Hall..."

Another death eater sighed tiredly, rolling his eyes at Millicent.

"I'm not interested in the girl, I just want to make sure the boy gets a proper punishment for being a traitor..."

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

The death eater was not prepared for Blaise's spell and landed on the floor a second later, completely stiff. The other two raised their wands and soon, Tracey sitting on the floor covering her face with her hands, the duel had begun. Ginny shot spells in all directions, barely noticing when she hit someone and when she missed. Then, after what seemed like only seconds, she heard Neville's voice:

"WHAT DID WE MISS?"

Madison was by his side and soon they'd both joined in. Ginny disarmed Pansy right as she asked her friend:

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"HERE AND THERE!" Madison replied, ducking from a spell cast by one of the death eaters. "YOU?"

Ginny thought about everything she wished to tell her about what had just happened inside the Room of Requirement. But all of that would have to wait.

"SAME!"

"GINNY!"

Out of nowhere came Bill, Fleur and Mr Weasley, all wands at the ready. Her father gently pushed Ginny aside and said:

"We'll take over here now, try and hide some place safe!"

Ginny opened her mouth to retort and inform him that she was doing perfectly fine, but was interrupted by Blaise who came towards her, Tracey limping by his side. She looked even weaker than before and it was obvious to anyone that if Blaise hadn't been holding onto her, she wouldn't have been able to walk at all.

"I have to take her to Madam Pomfrey" Blaise said through clenched teeth, nodding towards Tracey without dropping Ginny's gaze. "Now"

"I'll come with you..."

"No" Blaise shook his head firmly and then took a moment to look at Neville and Madison who were still fighting.

More death eaters had arrived at the scene and Ginny knew that they needed her help...

"Your friends need you. I'll meet you in the Great Hall later"

She knew it was nothing but the truth, and yet it hurt so bad not to be able to tell when she'd see him again. _If _she'd see him again.

_Don't think like that, _Ginny reminded herself. _You __**can't **__think like that._

Ignoring everything that was happening around them for a moment, she grabbed Blaise's face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Then, she looked away only so it'd be somewhat easier to let go.

"Be careful" she whispered and he nodded slightly, gently squeezing her hand.

"You too"


	31. At A Loss For Words

**At A Loss For Words**

_"Oh this town  
Kills you when you're young"_

_Anna Ternheim - Shoreline_

It was difficult to tell how much time that passed. With Blaise constantly on her mind, Ginny kept fighting next to her friends and family to defeat the death eaters. Pansy and Daphne had both taken off soon after Blaise headed towards the Great Hall with Tracey, both with really frightened look on their faces. If Ginny hadn't been so busy fighting for her life she probably would have snorted.

She was just about to cast another disarming spell when the ice cold voice from earlier cut through the air, causing even the death eaters to stop trying to curse whoever was within reach. Ginny swallowed, she knew the second the first word was uttered that it was Lord Voldemort speaking:

"I now command my forces to retreat..."

Ginny met her father's gaze and then they both turned to look at the death eaters who slowly lowered their wands with suspicious looks on their faces, almost as if they expected Voldemort to add that what he'd just said was nothing but a joke. But he didn't.

"Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you" the voice continued and Ginny felt numb. "You have allowed your friends to die rather than come and face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor"

It was obvious why Voldemort was doing this, and judging from the looks on Ginny's friends' faces she was not the only one who thought so. It was common knowledge that Harry hated the thought of anyone dying on his behalf and so this was a perfect way to get to him.

What if he'd actually _listen _to Voldemort?

After a short pause the voice finished:

"Join me in the Forbidden Forest. If you fail to show up I will kill every last man, woman and child that tries to conceal you from me. You have one hour"

Ginny barely even noticed that most of the death eaters left the scene and that the small group of Hogwarts students and members of the Order were following their lead. She felt like her feet were stuck on the ground and it wasn't until Madison grabbed her arm that she was able to move again.

"Ginny come on, there's nothing more for us here"

The two of them, accompanied by Neville, slowly started walking down the corridor and Ginny had to convince herself that there was no point staying to take a closer look at the few bodies lying every here and there. They were all dead, and seeing their faces would only make it worse.

She thought of Blaise.

"We should go to the Great Hall" she said out loud, speaking to no one in particular.

Madison nodded silently and Neville seemed to be taking a deep breath before he asked:

"You don't... You don't think Harry will..."

"That I'll what?"

Ginny looked up abruptly, only to find Harry standing right in front of her. His face was pale, his glasses were about to fall off his nose and he had a big scratch on his left cheek. However, what caught her attention was the small glass vial he clutched in his right hand. He looked so upset she was afraid to ask any questions. Luckily, Neville did the job for her:

"Where are Ron and Hermione? Are they all right?"

Harry nodded shortly.

"They're in the Great Hall"

At this, he sent Ginny a quick look that she couldn't make anything out of. His voice was trembling slightly as he added:

"You should go there"

"We're on our way, but where are _you _going?" Neville asked, nodding towards the small glass vial that he'd apparently just noticed. "Not to the Forbidden Forest, right?"

"I'm heading for Dumbledore's office. There's something I need to... take care of"

_Take care of? _What did that even mean? Ginny could feel her heart pounding like crazy inside her chest, and she couldn't stop thinking that Harry hadn't really answered Neville's question. Why couldn't he just say: "No, I will _not _join Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest" if that was the truth?

_Because he __**is **__going there_ a small voice whispered inside her head. _And there's nothing you can do about it._

"What is that?"

Ginny's words came out as nothing but a mere whisper as she pointed at the small vial in Harry's hand. It seemed to be filled with some sort of white liquid that constantly moved around, almost like tiny snakes...

Harry spent a second looking the way Ginny was pointing and then he said, his voice showing no sign of emotion whatsoever:

"Snape's dead"

Ginny didn't know how to react to these news. Just like her friends, she remained where she was and didn't say anything. Madison was the first one to speak up:

"Wh... what?"

Harry nodded.

"Nagini killed him"

"And did you kill Nagini?" Ginny immediately asked, thinking about the vision Harry had had just as they got out of the Room of Requirement earlier.

If they didn't kill the snake, they could never kill Voldemort...

She knew the answer to her own question the second she looked into Harry's eyes. Her heart sank as he said:

"No"

Neville opened his mouth to say something but Harry interrupted him:

"I have to go"

"But..."

"I'll see you later"

And before any of them had time to dwell on the matter, he was gone. Thinking that there was nothing else for them to do Ginny, Neville and Madison continued their pace towards the Great Hall. As they reached their destination it was difficult to make out anything at first. Even in here, a lot of fighting seemed to have been going on and two out of the four house tables were broken in two. There were pieces of stone everywhere and the air was filled with dust, making it hard to get a clear view.

But none of that was what really caught Ginny's attention. What she noticed was that now that Voldemort's forces had retreated, no spells were shot and no sounds were made. The Great Hall was almost completely silent and people were sitting and standing practically everywhere, hugging their beloved ones and crying with looks of despair and grief on their faces.

What she noticed was that up front, close to the staff table, her own family was gathered. She noticed that they were all leaning over someone, and she didn't hear how Neville and Madison both tried to calm her down as she started running towards them. And once she was standing next to her mother, breathing heavily and feeling more scared than she ever had in her entire life, it only took her a moment to realize who was missing.

Fred.

It was Fred, her brother, who lay on the ground with a peaceful and yet frightening look on his pale face. Dead.

"NO!"

During the last couple of months, Ginny had had quite a lot of time to imagine what losing someone would be like. But she'd never thought it'd be like this. Already, only seconds after she'd realized what had happened, the pain was unbearable. It cut through every single part of her and pierced her heart so many times she felt like it broke over and over again.

Without really knowing what she did, Ginny got down on her knees and barely felt the tears that were streaming down her face. Charlie had his hand on her left shoulder and her mother squeezed her right hand tightly, but none of it helped the slightest. Watching the pain in their eyes, knowing that they felt just as bad as she did, only made it worse.

"No no no..."

Ginny grabbed one of Fred's cold hands in her own and held it as hard as she could. She tried to focus on breathing, even though it barely seemed to matter anymore. Did any of this matter? Would _anything ever _matter again?

She felt dead. Empty. And yet so full of feelings she'd never felt before.

All around her, there was death. People crying for their friends. Families. Beloved ones. Only meters away from Fred lay Remus and Tonks. They would never have the chance to see their son grow up and Teddy would never know his parents...

The pain never stopped.

And that's when she spotted him. From the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Blaise entering the Great Hall. Tracey and Madam Pomfrey were both by his side, Tracey limping slightly even though her leg was now covered in bandages. Breathing heavily, feeling like the thought of losing Fred was about to suffocate her, Ginny met his gaze. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he knew.

She ran towards Blaise and the next second she was in his arms, crying harder than she ever had in her entire life. It still hurt and her heart still seemed to be on fire. But with his arms around her and the way he kept trying to calm her down, it was all just a bit more bearable. She could breathe again, but still buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly and she could hear on his voice that it hurt him to see her hurting. "I'm so sorry"

**Blaise's point of view**

Even though he might have had reasons to, Blaise had never imagined himself being in a situation like this one. There were so many things he wanted to tell Ginny, so much he wanted her to know, and yet he couldn't bring himself to utter a single word.

For what could he possibly say that could make any of it all right? Nothing.

She'd just lost her brother and the pain in her eyes made him feel as if his heart had just been split in two. Seeing her like this _hurt _in a way he'd never experienced before and he hated that she had to go through this. He hated all of it.

He and Ginny had left the Great Hall, after she'd asked him to, and were now sitting alone on the stone steps leading out of the castle. She was leaning her head against his shoulder and as he took a quick glance at her he could see that she looked completely exhausted. She didn't cry anymore; perhaps she'd run out of tears. Blaise didn't know whether that was possible.

Never before had he seen Ginny's beautiful and bright face look so pale and... _dead_. Never before had her brown eyes seemed so empty. They'd both stayed silent for what seemed like a really long time, and it almost startled him when she eventually spoke up:

"He's always been there"

Blaise looked at her, but remained silent. He felt that it was important to let her finish and she soon continued, voice breaking:

"I haven't lived a single day of my life without him. And now... now he's just... He's gone"

Tears started streaming down her face again and Blaise was desperate for any way to make it stop. Seeing her like this was almost more than he could handle. He swallowed before he eventually said:

"I know"

_"I know"_? Was that really all he could come up with? He felt like an idiot.

"Then please make it stop"

For the first time in a really long while, Ginny met his gaze and when she did he almost wished she hadn't. She looked absolutely devastated and he could see her hands shaking.

"I can't"

He grabbed her hand, feeling like he never wanted to let go.

"But it hurts, Blaise" She cried so much it was hard to make out her words. "All these people we've lost, it _hurts _and I can't... I can't..."

"Yes you can"

Blaise practically forced her to look into his eyes again, knowing how important it was that she understood the meaning of what he was about to say. It was a wonder his voice carried as he added:

"Listen to me: you can handle it. You're strong and I know that you'll get through this"

"No" Ginny shook her head fiercly. "No, it hurts too much. And I don't know how to... This is just..."

She drifted off, and he didn't make her finish. Instead, Blaise just held her close and watched as she slowly started to calm down. Once again, exhaustion seemed to have taken over.

"I know" he repeated softly, still not letting go of her hand. "I know"

**Ginny's point of view**

Ginny didn't know how she would have gotten through the next hour if it weren't for Blaise's mere presence. She knew that her family probably needed her more than ever, but right now she couldn't join them. She wouldn't make it without his strength and the way he, somehow, managed to make her believe that she'd survive all this.

She had to.

"The sun's almost up"

She didn't recognize her own voice. The sun was rising on the first day of her new life that would never be the same. The life without Fred.

"Are you cold?" Blaise asked and Ginny shook her head slowly.

"No"

After all, it was May and the air felt almost... warm. Ironic, considering everything that was going on arond them... Ginny swallowed. Perhaps she just needed to turn it all off. Perhaps that was the only way to make it...

"Harry?"

Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry exited through the front doors and passed her and Blaise by. He had a determined look on his face and yet something was not right.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

With everything else going on, she'd almost forgotten about the fact that Voldemort had asked Harry to meet him in the Forbidden Forest. But now it all came back to her. Surely that wasn't where he was going now?

_You know it is._

Harry looked perplexed, almost shocked. He didn't meet neither Ginny's nor Blaise's gaze as he managed to utter the words:

"Snape... My mum..."

Ginny and Blaise exchanged a quick glance and Ginny furrowed before she turned to look at Harry again.

"What are you talking about?"

But Harry seemed to be done talking. He locked his gaze with Ginny's for a split second, his eyes filled with so many things she couldn't put her finger to, before he looked away.

"I have to go"

As he started walked down the stone steps Ginny stood up abruptly, calling after him:

"Harry where are you going? HARRY!"

But he didn't turn around, and he didn't answer her question. Ginny was left standing there, Blaise by her side, silently wondering whether she ought to follow Harry or not. It seemed to be the right thing to do, and yet she had a feeling that he really, really wanted to be left alone...

"Well... _That's _not something you see every day"

Blaise's voice interrupted Ginny's thoughts and as she glanced up at him she could see that he'd turned his head and was now facing a group of students that had exited through the front doors. The interesting part, however, was that the group consisted of both Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Ginny's and Blaise's friends were walking side by side, not seeming very friendly towards each other but definitely not fighting, either. It was all quite a remarkable sight, but Neville sounded perfectly calm as he asked Ginny:

"Where did Harry go?"

Judging from the look on his face, he was also suspecting that Harry had planned to go join Voldemort. Ginny shook her head slowly.

"I don't know. Should we..."

But she drifted off. For coming out of the Forbidden Forest, getting closer and closer by the second, were a few witches and wizards that were definitely death eaters. Ginny didn't recognize any of them at first, but Blaise's friend Theo suddenly said, voice full of disbelief:

"Mother?"

As the small group drew even closer, Ginny noticed that Blaise seemed to be having the same problem as Theo. His mother was there, too; she recognized her from King's Cross and platform 9 3/4. The thoughts were spinning through Ginny's head. So if Blaise's mother _was _a death eater, how come he'd never told her?

_You never asked _Ginny reminded herself before she was faced with another problem. If Blaise's and Theo's _mothers _were both here, fighting for Voldemort, wouldn't it be difficult for them both to choose side? And what about Malfoy? He was known to be a death eater himself...

"I thought they were told to stop" Madison suddenly whispered and Tracey added, voice trembling:

"What do we do now?"

Ginny was surprised that she was even here, considering the previous state of her leg and the fact that she was still limping. Meanwhile, she was filled with a strange and almost... _happy _sensation as she took a look at the people surrounding her. These were all her and Blaise's friends. They were here together, fighting for the same thing and at the end of the day, they weren't so different at all.

She grabbed Blaise's hand again just as Neville said, voice surprisingly steady:

"We fight"

**Blaise's point of view**

Surprisingly enough, nobody seemed to have noticed that Blaise had gone completely stiff. He was still holding Ginny's hand, knowing it gave him a sense of security, but he felt like he couldn't move or speak. His mother was here, but she was simply here because of _him_. That his new "stepfather" was a death eater was common knowledge and Blaise felt sick as he thought of everything that had happened the last time they saw each other.

So this was what it'd be like from now on? If Potter didn't manage to defeat Voldemort, his mother would be forced to join him and become a death eater herself... And Blaise would only be able to stand by and watch...

Now, the group of death eaters had reached them and he could feel Ginny's grip around his hand tighten slightly. He suddenly felt furious when thinking that she had to experience this, after everything she'd already been through. The minute his mother's fiancée spotted him in the crowd of students he spoke up:

"I thought we'd find you here somewhere"

He spat on the ground and thereby reminded Blaise a lot of Amycus Carrow. Theo's mother explained, eyes on her son:

"The Dark Lord has asked us all to join him in the Forbidden Forest. We are here to make sure you come with us"

Blaise couldn't believe her and judging from the look on Theo's face he couldn't, either. He shook his head slowly, sounding perfectly calm when he said:

"I'm not going, mother"

Blaise admired Theo for his bravery; _he _still felt like he'd lost the ability to speak. Ginny, who seemed to have realized who the man who'd spoken up at first was, held his hand even tighter than before.

"Of course you're going" Blaise's mother's fiancée snorted loudly and sent them all a look full of hatred. "And I hope you're not stupid enough to think we'll give you a choice, Nott"

"You can't make anyone come with you"

It was Longbottom who spoke and Blaise couldn't for his life figure out why. Why would _he _care about whether Blaise, Theo and some of the other Slytherin students were forced to join the death eaters? What was it to him?

Theo's mother looked at Longbottom as if he were nothing but vermin.

"What did you just say?" she asked icily and Longbottom looked her right in the eye, repeating:

"I said you can't make..."

"I heard what you said" Blaise's mother's fiancée interrupted him and drew his wand really quick. "And you'll regret it"

In a heartbeat, another battle had started and spells were flying everywhere. Luckily, Blaise was able to move again and used all strength he had to protect the people that he cared about. None of them seemed to have been seriously injured so far, but it was only a matter of time...

From the corner of his eye he could see how one of the death eaters, one he didn't recognize, opened his mouth with his wand raised and pointed at Ginny...

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Blaise said, aiming his wand at the death eater.

At his word the wand flew out of the death eater's hand and Blaise reached out to grab it. However, his mother's fiancée reached him to it and gave him a slap on the cheek that caused Ginny to scream:

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP IT!"

But the death eater barely seemed to hear her. Instead, he pointed his own wand at Blaise the moment they were both back on their feet. He hissed:

"I am marrying your mother. Therefore, you should treat me with respect!"

At first, Blaise seemed to be at a loss for words. He just stared back at the wizard standing in front of him, shaking his head in disbelief. Then he said, voice perfectly calm and yet cold:

"You're a coward. You're weak. And you'll never have my respect"

From there, everything happened so fast. His mother's fiancée raised his wand, opened his mouth and screamed:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was green light. Ginny screamed again. And Blaise closed his eyes, knowing that he'd reached the end.

"NO!"

It was not until then he noticed that his mother had been standing only a few meters away this whole time. She'd been watching the whole scene, terrified to interfere. Until now.

Blaise had no time to react, no time to _think_, before she jumped in front of him. The green light hit her and she fell to the ground, lying completely still.

**Ginny's point of view**

Blaise and Ginny had never had much time to talk about his mother, or anyone in his family for that matter. She had never known Mrs Zabini and she'd never been sure of what kind of relationship she and Blaise shared. Still, the look on his face was enough to make Ginny break inside again.

But there was no time. No time to tell him that everything would be all right, that she'd do everything in her power to help him through what he'd just had to witness. There was no time for anything but trying to survive when you risked getting killed at any second.

"GINNY!"

It was Madison who called her name and a second later Ginny realized why. Most of the death eaters had retreated and it was not difficult to guess why. More people were coming out of the Forbidden Forest and walking up front was Voldemort himself. Ginny froze and grabbed Blaise's hand, trying her best not to shake as she saw how one of the death eaters waved her wand and Blaise's mother's body disappeared. Her fiancée was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

Didn't he care about the fact that he'd just killed the woman he was going to marry?

Ginny felt repulsed, sick and frightened. Still, she tried her best to focus on what was happening at this very moment. Voldemort and his supporters were getting closer...

"Blaise..." she said, swallowing as she gently pulled his arm. "Blaise, we have to get out of here..."

But he didn't move, eyes still on the spot where his mother's body had been only seconds ago. Ginny pulled his arm again, feeling the panic rise inside of her. She was terrified of what would happen if Voldemort got too close, what she'd have to witness...

Eventually, Ginny and Blaise reached the group of witches and wizards that were now standing just outside the entrance to the castle. They were all quiet, watching as Voldemort and the death eaters drew closer. Ginny caught a glimpse of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, accompanied by Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband...

"Are you okay?"

It was Neville who spoke to her, but Ginny couldn't bring herself to reply. Because none of this was okay, and he knew it. It was not until then that she realized what Neville was holding in his right hand. The sorting hat and Gryffindor's sword, the one they'd tried to steal months ago. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since then.

"Is that Hagrid?" Neville's voice was trembling as he eyed Voldemort and the others. "Who is he carrying?"

It all went so fast. Voldemort and the others stopped. Ginny saw who Hagrid, with a look of despair on his face, was holding in his arms and she knew. It was over. Bellatrix Lestrange looked as if she were having the time of her life when Voldemort called out:

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

"NO!"

Ginny was still clutching Blaise's arm hard, but let go as she started running forward with tears erupting in her eyes. When seeing Harry's lifeless body in Hagrid's arms she knew that she was doing this for him, for Fred and everybody else that they'd lost. However, she didn't reach very far before Blaise pulled her back. His grip around her wrist was firm and as she glanced up at his face she saw him looking at Voldemort with more hatred than she'd ever seen before.

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed, his snake-looking eyes sending shivers down Ginny's spine. "Stupid girl!"

Then, he laughed loudly and threw his head slightly backwards as he repeated:

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

The death eaters were all laughing with him and Ginny was holding Blaise's hand so hard she thought it might break. After only a couple of seconds Voldemort looked completely serious again, yet pleased, and called out:

"Now come and join us!"

_This has to be a nightmare _Ginny thought to herself. _None of this is true. Harry is not dead, he can't be. _Because that would mean that evil would rule forever, all prejudices would stay alive and she and Blaise would never get a proper chance of being together. She watched in silence how Lucius and Narcissa convinced Draco to join them and how the three of them left the scene.

Voldemort then turned to the crowd again and asked if anyone else was willing to switch sides. Ginny was thinking that there was no way in hell anyone would do that when, suddenly, Neville stepped forward and started limping towards Voldemort.

"No, Neville..." someone said, but in vain.

Neville wore a determined look on his face and didn't seem the slightest bothered when Voldemort said:

"Well... I must say I hoped for better"

The death eaters laughed again.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Neville Longbottom" Neville replied and Ginny felt like jumping at Bellatrix Lestrange when she saw the look of delight on her face.

She was the one who'd tortured Neville's parents into forgetting their own son. She was the reason Neville never had a chance to know them. Just like Teddy would never know Remus and Tonks...

"I'd like to say something" Neville suddenly said, interrupted Ginny's thoughts.

Voldemort gave him what looked like a twisted smile.

"Well... I'm sure we'd all be happy to hear what you have to say"

Ginny saw how Neville opened and closed his mouth several times, almost as if he were afraid of his own words. Then, he took a deep breath and looked Voldemort right in the eye as he said:

"It doesn't matter that Harry's dead"

The words alone shot pain through Ginny's entire body, but there was nothing she could do. She still felt strangely... numb about it all.

"Stand down, Neville" Seamus Finnigan started but Neville interrupted him:

"No, people die every day! Friends, family. Yeah... But he's still with us!"

At this, he turned towards Ginny and the others. It was obvious how much he wanted them all to believe in his words.

"And so is Fred, Remus, Tonks and everybody else that we've lost. They didn't die in vain!" Voldemort still wore a pleased look on his face and perhaps that's what caused Neville to raise his voice as he locked gazes with the evil wizard once more. "But you will! 'Cause you're wrong!"

Then, before Ginny knew it, Neville had drawn the sword of Gryffindor. At the very same moment, Harry suddenly started to move and jumped out of Hagrid's arms. As if on signal, most of the death eaters started to disapparate. Ginny would never forget the look of surprise and rage on Voldemort's face and Harry set off after him, shouting at his friends:

"KILL THE SNAKE!"

Together with most other students, parents and teachers Ginny and Blaise hurried inside the castle again. Neville was still carrying the sword, but he obviously had trouble walking and anyone could tell that he was in a lot of pain.

"There it is!" Blaise suddenly said, pointing at the giant snake that was crawling down the stairs and heading right towards them.

People started screaming, moving out of the way and Ginny grabbed the sword from Neville without thinking. She might be afraid, but she'd also had enough. Harry's awakening had given her new hope and she suddenly felt braver than she had in months.

"GINNY, LET ME DO THAT!" Ron exclaimed, eyes on the snake as it got even closer...

But Ginny just shook her head. She had to be the one doing this. In fact, she could _feel _it. This was her chance of proving to the Golden Trio, and everybody else that had ever doubted her, that she was strong enough to take care of herself. This was her moment, and she'd take it.

_I can do this._

"I'll distract it!" Neville shouted and then nodded towards Blaise. "Zabini, help me out!"

Together, they both started throwing rocks at the snake and it didn't take long before Ron and Hermione came to help. For a split second, Ginny looked up and spotted both Harry and Voldemort on what appeared to be the third floor landing. There was a loud _BANG _and they were both falling...

"NOW!" Blaise screamed and the last thing Ginny saw before closing her eyes was the snake's face, so like Voldemort's...

She didn't think. She didn't hesitate. She just raised the sword, ready to finish it once and for all.

**Author's note: I honestly don't know why it took me so long to get this chapter finished. I haven't had much time to write lately and this story has not exactly been one of my biggest priorities. Can't really decide what I think about this chapter. Anyway, it'd mean a lot to me if those who read it reviewed :) **


End file.
